Liebe entsteht einfach
by Sabrina5312
Summary: Das Team von Lisbon steht wieder vor neuen Fällen, die aber immer weiter in den Hintergrund geraten, als Jane und Lisbon sich immer näher kommen und es schließlich vielleicht sogar erkennen, was zwischen ihnen passiert ... Jisbon
1. Der freie Nachmittag

_**Viele haben sich ja gewünscht, dass ich noch so eine Fanfic schreibe wie „Vertrauen ist alles was zählt", somit hab ich mich mal dran gesetzt und versuche so schnell wie möglich neue Kapitel zu schreiben. Somit, viel Spaß!**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Jane lag auf seiner Coach und starrte an die Decke und begutachtete nachdenklich den Fleck, der ihn so amüsierte. Es war momentan einfach nichts los in Sacramento, es war als wären alle bösen Jungs geschnappt und hinter Gitter gebracht worden. Rigsby, Cho und van Pelt saßen an ihren Schreibtischen und gingen ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach. Cho las einen seiner Romane, van Pelt surfte im Internet und Rigsby warf Papierkügelchen nach und nach in den Mülleimer, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Auch Lisbon saß gelangweilt in ihrem Büro, obwohl sie genug Papierkram, dank Jane, auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Irgendwann würde sie ihn noch für diesen Papierkram umbringen, damit rechnete sie ganz fest.

Sie legte die letzte Akte bei Seite und sah erschöpft auf. Ihre Teamkollegen sahen genauso gelangweilt aus wie sie. Tolle Arbeitsatmosphäre, dachte sie ironisch. Dann stand sie auf und ging ins Großraumbüro.

„Wie ich sehe, ist noch kein neuer Fall rein gekommen.", sagte Lisbon amüsiert als sie ihre Kollegen begutachtete.

Jane sah von seiner Coach auf und lächelte Lisbon an: „Scheint so, als wären Sie endlich mit ihrer Arbeit fertig geworden. Das heißt wohl Freizeit."

Lisbon sah ihn missmutig an: „Diese Arbeit habe ich nur wegen Ihnen! Wenn Sie nicht immer so viel Mist bauen würden, hätte ich viel mehr Freizeit."  
>„Aber, aber Lisbon ….", entgegnete Jane ihr gelassen, „Sie wollen doch eh nicht mehr Freizeit. Ich tue Ihnen doch nur einen Gefallen damit."<br>Lisbon schnaubte verächtlich und widmete sich dann ihren anderen Kollegen zu.

„Ich denke, wir können für heute Schluss machen. Es gibt anscheinend keine Arbeit mehr für uns."  
>Rigsby sprang sofort überglücklich auf und schnappte sich sein Jackett: „Alles klar. Dann bis morgen." Danach war er verschwunden.<p>

Die anderen vier blieben ein wenig verwundert zurück und sahen Rigsby nach.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen was das jetzt war, oder?", fragte Lisbon etwas irritiert.  
>Kurz darauf stand Jane neben ihr und sah Rigsby amüsiert nach: „Och, ich wüsste das eigentlich ganz gerne. Und ich denke, dass kriege ich auch noch raus."<p>

Lisbon sah genervt zu ihm nach oben: „Sie wollen immer alles wissen. … Egal. … Ich wünsche euch allen dann einen schönen freien Nachmittag!" Damit verschwand sie wieder aus dem Büro und machte es sich in ihrem eigenen gemütlich.

Van Pelt und Cho packten sofort ihre Sachen und wünschten Jane noch einen schönen Nachmittag. Dieser grüßte zurück, blieb jedoch unschlüssig mitten im Raum stehen. Und was sollte er jetzt tun? Es gab nichts was er machen wollte oder was ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise interessierte, außer natürlich Lisbon nerven. Somit begab er sich grinsend auf den Weg zu Lisbons Büro und stürzte ohne anzuklopfen hinein.

„Lisbon.", sagte er traurig.

Lisbon sah genervt von ihrem Schreibtisch auf: „Jane, Sie sollen doch anklopfen!"

„Meh.", machte dieser nur und ließ sich auf Lisbons Coach fallen.  
>„Was wollen Sie Jane? Sie haben frei, genießen Sie Ihren freien Tag."<br>Jane setzte nur seine traurigste Mine an und sah Lisbon bei ihrer Arbeit zu.  
>„Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll.", versuchte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.<p>

„Jane, Sie sind ein erwachsener Mann, Sie finden bestimmt irgendeine Beschäftigung."

„Meh.", sagte dieser nur noch trauriger. Es blieb einen Augenblick still bis Jane weitersprach: „Wollen Sie etwas mit mir unternehmen?"

Lisbon sah erschrocken von ihrem Computer auf und starrte ihn entsetzt an: „Was?" Nun hatte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ob Sie etwas mit mir unternehmen wollen.", sagte Jane erneut und hoffte inständig darauf, dass sie zustimmen würde.  
>„Ich soll mit Ihnen meine Freizeit verbringen?"<p>

„Ja. Was ist daran so schlimm?", sagte Jane nun schmollend.

Lisbon lächelte boshaft und widmete sich wieder ihrem Computer: „Jane, mit Ihnen meine Freizeit verbringen, ist eine Qual."

Jane beachtete ihren bösen Kommentar nicht weiter und fing an über einen schönen Nachmittag zu philosophieren: „Wir könnten lecker Essen gehen und dann könnten wir einen Spaziergang durch den Park machen und dann vielleicht irgendetwas verrücktes machen … Na, wie hört sich das?"

„Jane, bitte..."

„Och, Lisbon, kommen Sie schon! Sie haben doch eh nichts anderes vor und so schlimm fänden Sie einen Nachmittag mit mir gar nicht."  
>„Oh, da liegen Sie aber verdammt falsch."<p>

Jane beobachtete Lisbon etwas länger und meinte dann selbstsicher: „Ah, Sie flunkern schon wieder. Allmählich wird es einfacher Sie zu durchschauen."

„Jane! Ich lüge überhaupt nicht. Hören Sie auf so einen Schwachsinn zu sagen."

„Aber es ist doch die Wahrheit. Sie würden gerne einen Nachmittag mit mir verbringen, geben Sie es schon zu."  
>„Nein, Jane, niemals."<p>

Lisbon stand ein wenig überrumpelt auf und ging zu der Coach, auf der Jane lag, und nahm ihre Jacke von der Lehne: „Könnten Sie jetzt aus meinem Büro verschwinden? Ich würde jetzt gerne gehen."  
>„Natürlich verschwinde ich aus Ihrem Büro, aber nur weil ich mit Ihnen mitgehen werde.", antwortete er mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht.<br>„Nein, Sie begleiten mich mit Sicherheit nicht!"

Er nickte ihr selbstsicher zu und folgte ihr ganz gelassen aus dem Büro. Als sie in den Aufzug stiegen, blickte Lisbon allmählich etwas panisch um sich. Er machte doch nur einen Witz, oder? Er würde doch jetzt nicht wirklich mit ihr den Nachmittag verbringen? - Nein, das würde sie zu verhindern wissen.

Vor ihrem Auto blieb sie abrupt stehen und Jane rannte in ihren Rücken. Sie drehte sich genervt zu ihm um und versuchte es erneut: „Jane, da drüben steht Ihr Auto und Sie werden schön zu ihrer Wohnung fahren und ich zu meiner. Verstanden?"  
>Jane schüttelte belustigt den Kopf: „Nein, wir fahren jetzt in ein nettes Restaurant, dass ich vor kurzer Zeit entdeckt habe."<p>

„Jane.", sagte Lisbon und ahnte, dass sie gleich aufgeben würde.

„Lisbon, ich bitte Sie darum mit mir einen Nachmittag zu verbringen. Als Freunde, nicht als Kollegen. Bitte!", flehte Jane sie schon fast an.

Lisbon holte einmal tief Luft und als sie in seine glitzernden Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie den Kampf verloren hatte und nickte.

Jane klatschte voller Freude in seine Hände und lächelte Lisbon zufrieden an: „Klasse!" Dann begab er sich auf den Weg zum Beifahrersitz und nahm auch kurzerhand darauf Platz. Lisbon stöhnte noch einmal genervt und hilflos auf und folgte ihm in den Wagen.

Es war ein wirklich nettes Restaurant musste Lisbon zugeben. Es war zwar klein, hatte dafür aber umso mehr Ambiente. Jane und Lisbon saßen an einem kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Restaurants und unterhielten sich gerade mit dem Kellner. Als dieser verschwand, widmete sich Jane Lisbon neugierig zu. Diese sah ihn ein bisschen verwirrt an und nippte nervös an ihrem Glas.  
>„Ich finde es toll von Ihnen, dass sie Ihren Nachmittag doch mit mir verbringen, meine Liebe."<p>

Lisbon nickte nur und widmete sich noch einmal der Speisekarte, obwohl sie gerade schon bestellt hatte. Jane betrachtete sie belustigt und reimte sich zusammen an was sie gerade dachte.

„Reden Sie mit mir, Lisbon."

Lisbon schaute von ihrer Karte hoch und wurde von diesen wahnsinnigen blauen Augen empfangen, die sie aufmerksam musterten.

„Was soll ich denn erzählen?", fragte sie nervös.

„Erzählen Sie mir einfach irgendetwas. Wie geht es Ihnen?", half Jane ihr auf die Sprünge.

„Ehm … Ich denke ganz gut. Und Ihnen?"

„Hervorragend." Jane strahlte sie über beide Ohren an und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Und wieso so gut?", fragte Lisbon ein wenig verwundert.

„Wie soll ich mich sonst fühlen, wenn ich mit einer wunderschönen Frau in einem schnuckligen kleinen Restaurant sitze?", antwortete er ziemlich beiläufig.

Lisbon spitzte ihre Ohren, hatte er gerade gesagt 'mit einer wunderschönen Frau'? Sie spürte die leichte Röte, die sich über ihr Gesicht legte und konnte nicht anders als ihn anzulächeln. Natürlich tat er es ihr gleich und lächelte sein charmantes Lächeln.

_Seine Augen sind wirklich atemberaubend, sein Gesicht auch und überhaupt alles an ihm … Wie gern würde ich … Moment! Teresa, was denkst du denn da? Das ist Jane da vor dir, nur Jane … Dein Kollege, dein nerviger Berater, der dich immer zur Weißglut treibt … Ja, so ist es schon besser. So sollte man wohl besser über ihn denken, obwohl er wirklich gut aussieht und auch noch immerzu so charmant … Teresa! Stopp, hör endlich auf so etwas zu denken! Wo führt das denn noch hin?_

Als das Essen kam, grinsten die beiden sich noch einmal leicht verliebt an und widmeten sich dann ihrem Teller.

„Und schmeckt es Ihnen?", fragte Jane glücklich, als er Lisbons zufriedene Miene betrachtete.  
>„Ja, es schmeckt fabelhaft. Sie haben ein wirklich gutes Restaurant ausgesucht."<br>„Danke, meine Liebe."

Damit blieb es dann wieder still und die beiden aßen ihren Teller weiter leer, bis nichts mehr auf ihm zu finden war.

„Wollen Sie noch Nachtisch?"

„Kommt drauf an was es alles gibt."

„Es gibt hier ein wirkliches umwerfendes Schokoladeneis, das müssen sie probieren."  
>Lisbon nickte bereitwillig und Jane bestellte ihr das Eis.<p>

_Patrick, warum bist du so nervös? Mein Gott, es ist doch nur Lisbon vor dir. Du bist doch sonst nicht so. Beruhig dich endlich mal! … Lisbon sieht aber heute wirklich bezaubernd aus … Warum musste sie auch nur so verdammt hübsch sein? … Quatsch, denk an irgendetwas anderes, das hilft bestimmt!_

Jane sah ihr verkrampft beim Essen zu und versuchte sich irgendwie abzulenken, doch sie machte es ihm verdammt schwer.

Glücklicherweise brauchte sie nicht lang um das Eis aufzuessen und Jane konnte die Rechnung bestellen.  
>„Wie viel muss ich bezahlen?", fragte Lisbon hilfsbereit.<p>

„Wie bezahlen?", fragte Jane verblüfft.

„Was muss ich für mein Essen bezahlen.", sagte Lisbon nun lachend und gleichzeitig ziemlich verwirrt.

„Wollen Sie mich veralbern? - Ich bezahle.", gab Jane nur charmant lächelnd zurück und gab dem Kellner das Geld.

Lisbon wollte gerade etwas einwenden, als Jane ihr schon zuvor kam und ihr die Jacke entgegen hielt.  
>„Versuchen Sie es erst gar nicht, Lisbon. Ich bin der Mann, ich bezahle. … Und wenn Sie nun mal hier hinein schlüpfen wollen?"<p>

Lisbon schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog sich mit Janes Hilfe ihre Jacke an und verließ anschließend mit ihm das Restaurant.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie interessiert. Der Nachmittag könnte doch ganz schön werden, allein mit Jane.

„Was wollen Sie denn machen?", fragte Jane nur schlicht zurück und schaute in den strahlend blauen Himmel.

„Ich habe gedacht Sie haben schon einen Plan entwickelt."

Jane grinste sie frech an: „Jap."

„Dann führen wir Ihren Plan doch einfach aus."

Jane nickte schnell und zog Lisbon an dem Arm mit sich.

„Aber das Auto liegt in der anderen Richtung.", sagte sie schnell und wollte umkehren, doch Jane zog sie einfach weiter.  
>„Wir fahren nicht mit dem Auto, Lisbon. Nicht bei diesem schönen Wetter.", sagte er und zeigte in den Himmel. Lisbon beobachtete kurz die Vögel, die über ihren Köpfen eine Runde drehten und dann wieder zu Jane, der sie wie ein kleiner aufgeregter Junge hinter sich herzog. Wohin wollte er mit ihr?<p>

_**So, ich hoffe euch sagt diese Fanfic wieder mehr zu als meine letzte xD**_

_**Ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt so perfekt die beiden Charaktere eingefangen habe, aber in vielen Situationen könnte man sich gut vorstellen, dass sie sich so verhalten könnten.^^**_

_**Bis zum nächsten Kapitel ;)  
>Reviews erwünscht :)<strong>_


	2. Eine Blume für euch

_**So hier ist das nächste Kapitel^^**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Jane blieb erst wieder stehen, als sie einen kleinen Park erreicht hatten und ihn Lisbon stolz präsentierte.  
>„Hier bin ich früher immer mit meiner Tochter gewesen.", sagte er leise und verletzlich. Lisbon kam langsam zu ihm und schaute durch das Tor in den Park.<p>

„Sieht schön aus.", sagte sie aufmunternd und schob Jane durch das Tor.

Jane lächelte ihr zögernd zu und die beiden gingen langsam durch die kleine Allee. Um sie herum spielten die Kinder auf den unzähligen Spielplätzen und Erwachsene, die durch den Park spazieren gingen und sich fröhlich unterhielten. Jane sah den Menschen aufmerksam ins Gesicht und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde automatisch nachdenklicher. Konnte er je auch wieder so glücklich sein?

Plötzlich kam ein kleines Mädchen auf die beiden zu gestürmt und hielt den beiden eine Blume entgegen. Lisbon lächelte das Mädchen leicht verwirrt an: „Ist die für uns?" Das Mädchen nickte schüchtern und überreichte sie Lisbon. Jane beobachtete das Spektakel schmunzelnd und kniete sich neben das Mädchen: „Und womit haben wir diese wundervolle Blume verdient?"

Das Mädchen lächelte ihn glücklich an und antwortete ihm: „Alle Verliebten kriegen von mir eine Blume." Dann rannte das Mädchen wieder weg und ließ die beiden verdutzt zurück.

Jane richtete sich wieder auf und sah Lisbon an, die ihm nur grinsend gegenüber stand.  
>„Süßes Mädchen.", sagte sie schließlich und ging weiter. Jane nickte und ging ihr mit nun nicht mehr so schlurfenden Schritten hinterher. Er sah sich kurz nochmal um und tatsächlich alle Paare hatten eine Blume von dem kleinen Mädchen in die Hand gedrückt bekommen. Aber, sie waren doch gar kein Paar …<p>

Als sie schließlich an einem kleinen See Halt machten, machte es sich Jane auf einer Parkbank gemütlich und beobachtete Lisbon, wie sie zufrieden am Ufer stand und an der Blume roch. Sie hatte dabei die Augen geschlossen und genoss anscheinend die wohltuende Ruhe, die ihr Jane in diesem Augenblick mal schenkte.

Dann drehte sie sich lächelnd zu ihm um und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Dieser Platz ist wirklich wunderschön."

Jane starrte nun nachdenklich auf das Wasser und nickte. Dieser Ort erinnerte ihn an zu vieles, sodass er jetzt nicht sprechen konnte, er musste diese wohltuenden Gefühle in sich aufnehmen und lernen sie dort für immer zu verwahren.

Lisbon beäugte ihn neugierig. Doch sagte nichts, denn Jane sollte die Möglichkeit haben diesen Augenblick zu genießen und ihn zu verinnerlichen.

Jane schloss seine Augen und zog genüsslich die Luft in seine Lungen.

_Hier stehst du nun und sieh dich an Patrick. Du hast es irgendwie geschafft. Du kannst das Leben wieder spüren, in jeder deiner Zellen …Angela, Charlotte, ich werde euch nie gehen lassen, nie, nie in meinem Leben … Aber ich werde das tun, worauf ihr wahrscheinlich schon vergeblich gewartet habt … Ich werde wieder leben und versuchen mein neues Leben in vollen Zügen zu genießen, für euch … Ich vermisse euch beiden so sehr, doch ich glaube, ich habe Menschen in meinem Leben gefunden, die mir helfen werden mit diesem Schmerz umzugehen …Menschen, die mir immer zur Seite stehen würden, egal was ich tue … _

Jane öffnete wieder seine Augen und bemerkte Lisbons Blick, der auf seinem Gesicht lag. Er zog seine Mundwinkel nach oben und lächelte sie charmant an. Lisbon tat es ihm gleich und sah zurück auf den See.  
>„Danke, Jane."<p>

„Wofür?"

„Das Sie mich mit an so einen Platz nehmen, der Ihnen so viel bedeutet.", sagte sie leise und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. Jane nickte kurz und stand dann auf.

„Ich vertraue Ihnen, Lisbon."

Lisbon genoss diese Worte und wiederholte sie immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Es bedeutete ihr viel, dass Jane ihr vollkommen vertraute und sie nicht aus seinem Leben ausschloss. Sie war ihm wichtig geworden, sehr sogar.

Zurück am Auto lehnten die beiden sich gegen die Karosserie und beobachteten den Trubel um sie herum. Die Menschen eilten über die Straße, stolperten über ihre eigenen Füße oder rannten andere Leute achtlos über den Haufen.

„Wenn die mal so viel Ruhe in sich hätten wie wir beide gerade ….", schwärmte Jane vor sich hin und verzog belustigt sein Gesicht.

„Wir beide haben Ruhe in uns?", fragte Lisbon nun grinsend.

„In diesem Moment.", betonte Jane noch einmal und lächelte Lisbon liebevoll zu, „Aber diese Augenblicke häufen sich doch in letzter Zeit, finden Sie nicht?"

Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern und lenkte ihren Blick wieder zurück auf die Menschenmasse.

„Wir sollten fahren. Es ist schon spät und sie sehen müde aus.", sagte Jane schließlich.

Lisbon wollte erst protestieren, doch er hatte recht, sie war müde geworden und wollte ins Bett. Somit nickte sie ihm zu und ging um ihren Wagen und stieg ein. Dann startete sie den Motor und setzte Jane nach einer kurzen Autofahrt an seiner Wohnung ab.

„Es war ein wirklich schöner Nachmittag."

„Ja, er war nett.", gab Lisbon zu.

„Nett? Er war wundervoll!", korrigierte sie Jane.

„Jane, wir wollen es jetzt nicht übertreiben."

Jane verzog schmollend den Mund: „Tue ich gar nicht. Er war wundervoll. Geben Sie es zu …."

Lisbon sah hilflos auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett: „Ok, ok. Er war wundervoll. Zufrieden?"

„Wow.", sagte Jane unpassend auf ihre Antwort.  
>„Was?"<p>

„Sie haben noch nie so schnell nachgegeben.", sagte er nun triumphierend und lachte stolz.

Lisbon verdrehte ihre Augen und startete den Motor: „Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit!"  
>Jane konnte jedoch sein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht verbergen und winkte ihr zum Abschied zu.<br>„Gute Nacht.", sagte Lisbon zum Abschied und fuhr davon.

Lisbon parkte das Auto vor ihrer Wohnung und stieg gut gelaunt aus. Der Nachmittag war wirklich wunderschön gewesen und sie hatte jede einzelne Sekunde mit Jane genossen. Und sie hätte sich nie erträumen lassen, dass sie die Zweisamkeit mit Jane wirklich mögen könnte, es war nun mal Jane, von dem wir hier reden, der sie so oft nervende Jane.

Sie schloss vollkommen in Gedanken ihre Türe auf und bemerkte nicht, dass jemand in ihrer Wohnung auf sie wartete und sie in diesem Moment beobachtete.

Lisbon ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen, zog sich ihre Schuhe und Jacke aus und schmiss diese achtlos über den Stuhl. Sie spürte wie die Freude ihren ganzen Körper erfasste und sie einfach nur tanzen wollte. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick bemerkte sie jemanden in ihrem Rücken …

„Wenn du schreist, bist du sofort tot.", drohte die dunkle Stimme hinter ihr und legte ihr ein Messer an die Kehle.

Lisbons Augen weiteten sich schlagartig und sie versuchte sich vergeblich von dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien. Die Freude war nun nirgends mehr zu spüren …

„Oh, ganz ruhig. Ich würde nichts überstürzen." Der unbekannte Mann setzte noch mehr Kraft ein um sie schließlich unter Kontrolle halten zu können.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Lisbon ängstlich und versuchte sich umzudrehen um in sein Gesicht blicken zu können, doch der Mann ließ es nicht zu.  
>„Das wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden.", antwortete der Unbekannte nur und öffnete langsam die Türe der Wohnung.<br>„Wenn du jetzt gleich schreist, steche ich dich ab!"

Lisbon hatte verstanden und nickte nur. Dann führte er sie vorsichtig aus der Wohnung und kontrollierte die Umgebung. Als sie bei seinem Wagen angekommen waren, versuchte Lisbon sich noch einmal zu befreien, jedoch vergeblich. Der Mann verpasste ihr einen harten Schlag gegen die Schläfe und Lisbon spürte wie die Bewusstlosigkeit sie langsam ergriff. Das letzte was sie wahrnahm, war sein verächtliches Lachen und die Maske, die er über sein Gesicht gestülpt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Jane wohl gelaunt auf seiner Coach und löste ein paar seiner Sudokus. Van Pelt, Cho und Rigsby erreichten nach und nach das Büro und begrüßten ihn abwesend. Jedoch fiel ihnen sofort auf, dass etwas anders war, Jane war so … so gut gelaunt? Und es war keine Freude, die er immer versuchte mit seinem Lächeln allen vorzuspielen, sondern eine aufrichtige Freude, er war wirklich glücklich. Van Pelt musterte ihn skeptisch, fragte jedoch nicht nach.

Schließlich stand Jane von seiner Coach auf, schmetterte das Sudokuheft auf seinen Schreibtisch und lief Rigsby lachend entgegen.  
>„Na, Rigsby, wie war der gestrige Abend mit Ihrer neuen Freundin?"<p>

Rigsby sah ihn entsetzt an und blickte schließlich panisch zwischen Jane und van Pelt hin und her.

„Ehm, ganz okay. Wieso?"

„Ach, wollte ich nur wissen.", sagte Jane frech und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lisbons Büro.

Rigsby ließ er verdattert zurück und genoss seine bösen Blicke in seinem Rücken. Hach, machte es ihm Spaß die anderen immer wieder zu necken. Doch sein 'Lieblingsopfer' war noch nicht in ihrem Büro vorzufinden. Somit setzte er seinen Gang fort, begab sich in die Küche und machte sich Tee.

Kurze Zeit später traf Rigsby in der Küche ein und funkelte ihn böse an: „Musste das sein?"

„Was?", fragte Jane grinsend.

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau."  
>„Rigsby, entspannen Sie sich doch mal. Sie dürfen doch eine neue Freundin haben, das versteht Grace doch. Sie nimmt es Ihnen nicht übel."<p>

Rigsby schüttelte genervt seinen Kopf: „Aber ich will nicht, dass Sie es einfach so herum posaunen."

„Ist es neuerdings ein Verbrechen eine Freundin zu haben?"

„Nein, Jane … Grmpf … Das meine ich doch gar nicht."

Jane schaute ihn immer noch belustigt an, jedoch gab er irgendwann netterweise nach: „Tut mir Leid, mein Freund. Ich wollte Sie nicht in Verlegenheit bringen."

Rigsby nickte ihm dankend zu und verließ das Büro. Jane blickte ihm freudig nach, glaubte Rigsby ernsthaft, dass Jane aufhören würde ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen? Dann müsste er ja blind sein.

Eine Stunde später war Lisbon immer noch nicht aufgetaucht und Jane rückte aufgeregt auf seiner Coach hin und her. Wo war sie? War ihr etwas passiert?, ging es ihm die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf.

Schließlich sprach Cho das unausgesprochene aus: „Weiß irgendwer von euch wo Lisbon steckt? Sie kommt doch sonst nicht zu spät zur Arbeit."  
>„Keine Ahnung.", sagten van Pelt und Rigsby gleichzeitig und lächelten sich verlegen an.<br>„Haben Sie eine Ahnung wo sie ist, Jane?"

Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte weiter auf Lisbons Büro. Das passte nicht zu ihr so spät zur Arbeit zu kommen ohne jemanden zu informieren.

„Ich probiere es mal auf ihrem Handy.", sagte Jane schließlich und tippte ihre Nummer ein. Jedoch ging niemand ran, denn das Telefon lag in ihrer Wohnung, in der schon lange keiner mehr war.  
>Er wählte die Nummer nochmal und nochmal, doch nichts.<p>

Er fuhr sich aufgeregt durch die Haare und lief im Büro nachdenklich hin und her. Wo konnte sie nur stecken? … 

_**So, das wars erstmal für heute. Ich muss gleich los, also kann ich jetzt nicht mehr weiter schreiben :D Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen …  
>Reviews sind erwünscht :)<br>Bis dann^^**_


	3. Warum er und nicht ich?

_**So, ich habe heute doch noch das nächste Kapitel hinbekommen^^ Ich hoffe ihr freut euch :D**_

_**Es tut mir sehr leid, aber Lisbon muss nun manches einstecken, aber diese Opfer bringt Jane und Lisbon nur näher^^**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Ein lautes Geräusch riss Lisbon aus ihrem Traum. Sie schreckte auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie hier? Sie saß in einem Hotelzimmer, dass nicht gerade geschmackvoll eingerichtet war, nur das nötigste wie ein Bett und ein kleiner Schrank waren vorhanden. Sie sah panisch an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass sie mit Fesseln an einen Stuhl gebunden war und ihr Mund mit Klebeband abgeklebt war. Was war passiert? - Ein Mann, ja ein Mann war in ihrer Wohnung gewesen und hat sie bedroht und schließlich geschlagen … Aber was ist dann passiert? Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Nur noch ein pochender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf erinnerte sie an den festen Schlag, den der Mann ihr verpasst hatte.

Sie schaute sich noch einmal gründlicher im Raum um und versuchte wie Jane alle Einzelheiten in sich aufzusaugen. Moment, Jane! Wo war er? Sie hatten zusammen den Nachmittag verbracht, aber hatte sie ihn dann nach Hause gebracht? Sie dachte angestrengt nach, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Neuer Angstschweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. Um Himmels Willen, wenn Jane nun auch hier war, dachte sie panisch. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut...

Plötzlich wurde die Tür, die anscheinend zu einem Badezimmer führte, aufgestoßen und ein Mann kam halbnackt heraus. Lisbons Augen weiteten sich angewidert und schließlich erkannte sie den Mann, es war ihr ehemaliger Kollege aus San Francisco.

„Ah, du bist wach.", sagte dieser erfreut und kam lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Marc?", nuschelte Lisbon. Marc kam auf sie zu und riss ihr das Klebeband aus dem Gesicht.  
>„Nochmal bitte. Was?"<p>

„Marc, was soll das?", fragte Lisbon nun fassungslos. Er lächelte sie boshaft an.

„Das, meine liebe Teresa, ist meine Rache!", sagte er streng und schlug ihr verächtlich ins Gesicht. Lisbon stöhnte unter dem Schmerz laut auf und schmeckte das Blut an ihren Lippen.

„Was habe ich dir denn angetan?", fragte sie nun völlig verzweifelt, „Wir waren doch immer beste Freunde."

„Beste Freunde? Willst du mich verarschen?", brüllte Marc sie an, „Du warst immer mehr für mich als nur ein 'Freund' … Ich habe dich geliebt, Teresa. Die ganze Zeit über … Ich habe dich abgöttlich geliebt! Und du …."

Er kniete sich auf ihre Höhe und sah sie schmerzverzerrt an: „Und du hast es nie bemerkt … Und jetzt muss ich dich mit diesem blonden Clown sehen … Dieses dämliche Nervenbündel, was immer an deiner Seite steht … Und dich nie aus den Augen lässt, als wärst du sein heimlicher Schatz." Er hielt kurz inne und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig mit dem Gesicht, bis die beiden nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten: „Und ich wollte immer der Mann sein, der an deiner Seite steht." Er lächelte verkrampft und ging dann wieder auf Abstand.

Lisbons Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt und sie versuchte verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zu finden: „Marc, ich … Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll … Das … Du verstehst das alles vollkommen falsch."  
>„Ach ja?", fragte dieser missmutig.<p>

„Jane und ich … Wir sind kein Paar."

Marc drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und versetzte ihr eine Ohrfeige: „Lüg mich nicht an, du Schlampe! … Du und dieser Affe seid ein Paar, das sieht man euch doch an! … Und jetzt traust du dich echt noch mich anzulügen." Marc schüttelte erregt seinen Kopf und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Lisbon wollte noch einen Versuch starten ihm von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr nicht glauben würde und sie damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.  
>„Ist er hier?", fragte sie kleinlaut. Marc grinste frech und kam wieder auf sie zu.<p>

„Was wäre wenn?", fragte er bedrohlich und flößte ihr damit noch mehr Angst ein.

Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich will es nur wissen." Sie versuchte seinem eindringlichen Blick auszuweichen, doch er folgte ihrem Blick immer und immer wieder.

„Marc, das bringt doch alles nichts."

Marc schüttelte daraufhin nur seinen Kopf und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf das Bett.

„Was hat dieser Typ was ich nicht habe?"

Lisbon wusste nicht was sie ihm nun sagen sollte. Es gab so viele Unterschiede zwischen den beiden, sie waren zwei komplett unterschiedliche Menschen, aber er wollte Gründe hören warum sie ihn nicht liebte sondern Jane. Aber sie liebte ihn doch gar nicht, oder doch? Lisbon dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, jedoch wollte sie diesen Gedanken nicht in ihr spüren. Er war ihr Kollege, ein Freund … Aber mehr auch nicht. Also, was sollte sie Marc nun erzählen?

Dieser sah sie erwartungsvoll an und man sah ihm an, dass seine Wut wieder in ihm brodelte und kurz davor war wieder einmal auszubrechen.  
>„Marc, es gibt so viele Dinge, die euch unterscheiden.", versuchte Lisbon die Sache zu erklären, ohne auf Einzelheiten einzugehen.<p>

„Was für Dinge?" So ein Mist, Marc ließ nicht locker. „Ich will wissen warum du dich in ihn verliebt hast!" Marcs Stimme war nun wieder so bedrohlich und laut, dass Lisbon sich nicht traute ihm Wiederworte zu geben, somit setzte sie sich doch mit der Frage auseinander was sie an Jane toll fand.

„Er … er ist … mutig."  
>„Das bin ich auch!", unterbrach Marc sie, „Wahrscheinlich viel mutiger als ihr beide zusammen."<p>

Lisbon nickte zaghaft, nur keinen blöden Kommentar ablassen.

„Ich kann ihm vertrauen … Wie keinem anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt … Auch wenn es mir manchmal schwer fällt … Aber ich weiß, dass er immer für mich da ist." Lisbon lief eine Träne an der Wange hinunter als sie diese Worte aussprach. Es stimmte, er war immer für sie da gewesen und sie vertraute ihm, auch wenn sie immer wieder gesagt hatte, dass sie bei ihm sehr vorsichtig mit dem Vertrauen war.  
>„Weiter", sagte Marc nun etwas ruhiger.<p>

„Ich liebe seinen Humor, wie er Leute zum lachen bringt und ich liebe es sogar wenn er mich ärgert und damit reizt …." Lisbon holte einmal tief Luft und sah Jane vor ihren Augen, wie er sie mit diesem wundervollen Lächeln ansah und sie spürte wie es ihr Kraft schenkte.

„Was noch?", riss Marc sie aus ihren Gedanken und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich liebe sein Lächeln ….", sagte sie noch als ihre Stimme zusammenbrach und sie leise schluchzte. Marc nickte gedankenverloren und kam auf Lisbon zu.

„Du hast mir immer vertraut, Teresa, hast nie an mir gezweifelt … Du warst auch des öfteren sauer auf mich, hast mir jedoch immer verziehen … Und ich habe auch einen guten Humor … Also warum nicht ich?", fragte er missmutig. Er verstand einfach nicht, dass Jane etwas bezauberndes an sich hatte, dass niemand so einfach verstand. Er hatte eine Gabe Leute um den Finger zu wickeln und sich ihnen so gut zu verkaufen, dass sie sich so schnell in ihn verliebten, wie er es gerade wollte.

Lisbon hatte Jane noch immer vor Augen und fühlte die Sehnsucht in sich, und endlich musste sie sich eingestehen, dass diese Sehnsucht Jane galt und keinem anderen. Sie sehnte sich nach ihm, nach dem Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Geborgenheit, die sie nur von ihm erhielt.

Marc rüttelte stark an ihr und brüllte sie nun wieder an: „Dieser Typ hat nichts was ich nicht auch habe, Teresa! Ich bin der Mann, den du brauchst!"

Lisbon schüttelte hilflos den Kopf und flüsterte leise immer wieder: „Nein!"

Marc schlug ihr daraufhin nochmal ins Gesicht: „Doch! Vergiss diesen Kerl, denn du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen."

Jane tigerte immer noch unruhig durch das Großraumbüro und machte seine Kollegen immer nervöser.  
>„Jane, setzen Sie sich hin!", sagte van Pelt irgendwann genervt und funkelte ihn böse an.<br>„Nein.", gab er nur schlicht zurück und lief weiter.

„Lisbon wird bestimmt gleich kommen.", versuchte Rigsby ihn zu beruhigen.

„Lisbon hätte vor zwei Stunden hier aufkreuzen sollen!", sagte Jane nun ziemlich laut und aufgebracht, „Sie hätte schon längst angerufen wenn sie im Stau stehen würde und so etwas in der Art."  
>„Ist ja gut.", sagte Rigsby kleinlaut und widmete sich seinem Computer.<p>

Jane sah seine Kollegen fassungslos an und hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus:  
>„Wie könnt ihr drei nur so ruhig vor euren Computern sitzen und irgendwelche Spiele im Internet spielen?"<br>Cho, van Pelt und Rigsby sahen verwundert auf.

„Jane, Sie steigern sich zu sehr in diese Sache rein.", sagte Cho ruhig.

„Ich steiger mich darein?", brülle Jane nun durchs ganze Büro.

Was war mit ihm los? So reagierte er sonst nie. Er war völlig aus dem Häuschen und wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus. Er fuhr sich erregt durch die Haare und holte tief Luft. Ganz ruhig, ruhig bleiben, sagte er leise zu sich selbst, doch das half ihm nicht.

„Ich muss sie suchen."  
>„Jane, Sie wissen, dass Lisbon es hasst wenn wir in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen."<p>

Jane funkelte sie böse an: „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Lisbon. Ich denke dann erlaubt sie es mir ausnahmsweise mal."

„Als würden Sie sich an Regeln halten.", entfuhr es Rigsby leise und schmunzelte kurz.

„Ja, stimmt, Rigsby. Ich bin nicht so ein Regelliebhaber.", tat Jane seinen Spruch ab und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Jane.", versuchte es van Pelt nochmal, doch Cho hielt sie zurück: „Lass ihn einfach."

Damit ließen die drei Agents Jane in Ruhe und dieser machte sich auf den Weg zu Lisbons Wohnung.

Lisbon saß nun allein in dem Hotelzimmer. Marc hatte das Zimmer verlassen um Einkäufe zu erledigen. Lisbon versuchte sich von den Fesseln zu befreien, doch wurde nur mit noch mehr Aufschlürfungen in ihrer Haut belohnt. Was hatte Marc nur mit ihr vor … und hatte er Jane? Sofort fielen ihr wieder die Gedanken von vorhin in den Schoß, als sie ihn hatte beschreiben müssen. Sie wusste, dass sie diese ganzen Sachen nicht einfach so gesagt hatte. Sie wusste, dass diese Eigenschaften wirklich besonders an ihm waren und sie diese liebte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erinnerte sich an den die Momente, in denen Jane sie glücklich gemacht hatte. An die Vertrauensübung, als sie sich hatte fallen lassen und er sie auffing. Als sie mit ihm auf dem Abschlussball tanzte, als er Hardy erschoss nur um sie zu retten. Er war immer für sie da gewesen, egal was zwischen den beiden stand, er würde immer alles für sie geben, da war sie sich sicher...

Schließlich ließ Lisbon die Augen zu und fiel in einen wohltuenden Schlaf, der ihr Kraft für die nächsten Stunden … Tage schenkte.

Jane war inzwischen in Lisbons Wohnung angekommen und suchte nach ihr. Er lief durch das Wohnzimmer, in die Küche, hinauf ins Schlafzimmer und ins Bad, doch nichts. Sie war nicht hier, sie war verschwunden und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie nicht eben nur einkaufen war, sondern, dass ihr etwas schlimmes zugestoßen war und er die Aufgabe hatte, sie wieder zu finden …

_**So … Gut Nacht, Leute … Da morgen wieder Schule ist, schreib ich jetzt nicht weiter. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen :)  
>Reviews sind seeehr erwünscht, wie immer halt :P<br>Bis dann^^**_


	4. Rette mich

_**So, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! :)  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Jane stand nun ratlos in Lisbons Wohnzimmer und schaute sich gründlich um. Hier waren keine Anzeichen eines Kampfes oder von einem gewaltsamen Eindringen. Jane lief zu dem Stuhl auf dem Lisbons Jacke lag und durchsuchte diese gründlich. Schließlich erfasste er etwas und zog es aus ihrer Tasche, es war die Blume, die das Mädchen ihr und ihm am vorherigen Tag geschenkt hatte. Er sah die Blume traurig an und verstaute sie dann in seinem Jackett. Sie wurde entführt, schnellte es Jane durch den Kopf und er warf einen weiteren Blick durch den Raum, doch er traf auf keinen Beweis, sie war einfach verschwunden, ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Somit lief Jane aus ihrer Wohnung und blieb kurz darauf vor ihrem Wagen stehen. Okay, ihr Wagen war noch hier, aber sie nicht … Jane lugte in das Auto hinein, sah jedoch nichts interessantes.

_Das gibt es doch nicht! Verdammt nochmal! Wo stecken Sie, Lisbon?_, fragte Jane sie verzweifelt in seinen Gedanken. Sie konnte doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein …

Als Lisbon am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie nicht mehr am Stuhl fest gebunden, nun lag sie auf dem Bett und wurde mit ihren eigenen Handschellen an die Gitter gebunden. Sie schaute panisch an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass ihre Bluse weit aufgerissen war und ihre Hose geöffnet. Sofort blickte sie sich in dem Raum um, fand jedoch niemanden vor und ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich. Marc war zum Glück nicht da … Aber, hatte er sie etwa vergewaltigt? Lisbon flossen sofort wieder Tränen über die Wange und versuchte sich an irgendetwas von gestern Abend zu erinnern, doch da war nichts, Marc hatte sie nicht angefasst, auf jeden Fall nicht so, dass sie sich daran erinnern konnte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgeworfen und Marc schnellte hinein: „Morgen.", grummelte er beiläufig und kramte etwas aus dem Schrank: „Wir müssen bald los."

Lisbon sah ihn verstört an: „Wohin?"  
>„Weit weg. Wie ich gehört habe, kann dein Freund jeden Fall schnell lösen … Und ich wette mal, dass er nach dir sucht … Somit müssen wir los … Hier wird sich keiner mehr an uns erinnern, dafür habe ich schon gesagt.", sagte er böse lächelnd und kam auf Lisbon zu. Er lehnte sich zu ihr nach vorne und versuchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund zu setzen, doch Lisbon wich seinem Mund angewidert aus. Er war so ein Ekelpaket.<p>

„Teresa, Schatz, stell dich nicht so an."

„Ich bin nicht dein Schatz!", schrie Lisbon ihn nun an, „Und ich werde es auch nie sein!"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Süße.", schnalzte er und ging wieder zurück zu dem Schrank. Er holte zwei Waffen und eine riesige Tasche heraus.

„Du wirst mich noch lieben lernen, meine Süße. Den Blonden wirst du eh nie wieder sehen."  
>„Was hast du ihm angetan?", kreischte Lisbon nun hilflos.<p>

„Oh, Teresa, ich tue ihm gar nichts … Er ist mir vollkommen egal."  
>„Er ist schlauer als du! Er wird uns finden und mich retten.", feixte Lisbon ihn nun an und Marcs Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Er kam mit schnellen Schritten wieder zu Lisbon und schlug ihr kräftig ins Gesicht.<p>

„Er ist nicht schlauer als ich! Er wird uns nie finden, weil er es nicht kann! Er wird aufgeben! Er wird dich aufgeben!", brüllte Marc zurück und schüttelte sie wild am ganzen Körper, „Er liebt dich nicht und deswegen wird er dich einfach aufgeben! … Sieh doch endlich ein, dass ich dein Traummann bin!"

Lisbon konnte nun nur noch schluchzen und ließ Marc einfach seine Wut ausleben, sie wusste, dass alles andere eh keinen Sinn machen würde …

Jane saß in seinem Auto und klapperte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf dem Lenkrad herum. Nun waren schon 4 Stunden vergangen, und er hatte nur eins von einer ihrer Nachbarn erfahren: Sie hatte Lisbon mit einem Mann weggehen sehen. Er hatte sie fest am Arm gepackt und sie zu einem Auto geführt. Doch sie konnte den Mann nicht wirklich erkennen, weil es schon dunkel war und sie konnte auch nicht sagen wohin die beiden gefahren sind, denn das Auto war verdeckt gewesen. Eine ältere Frau konnte nur noch ergänzen, dass der Mann recht groß und stark aussah. Super, damit konnte Jane nicht allzu viel anfangen. Fast jeder dritte Mann in Sacramento war ein großer kräftiger Mann. Doch wenigstens wusste er jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass Lisbon entführt worden war. Er schaute noch ein letztes Mal auf ihre Wohnung und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum CBI.

„Hey, Jane.", sagte van Pelt freundlich als er vollkommen fertig im Büro ankam, „Haben Sie etwas rausgefunden?"  
>„Ja, sie wurde entführt.", sagte er bestimmt.<br>Sofort blickten die anderen ihn fragend an: „Warum sind Sie sich da so sicher?"  
>„Erst einmal steht Lisbons Wagen noch vor der Tür … Und mehrere ihrer Nachbarn haben sie gesehen als sie gewaltsam von einem Mann aus ihrer Wohnung geschleppt worden ist."<br>„Warum haben ihre Nachbarn denn nicht die Polizei informiert?"  
>„Ich weiß es nicht.", beantwortete Jane ratlos die Frage.<p>

„Waren Sie in ihrer Wohnung?"

Jane nickte.  
>„War die Tür auf?"<p>

Jane dachte zurück an seine Ankunft an Lisbons Wohnung und ja, die Tür stand offen. Von Anfang an war es doch schon offensichtlich gewesen, dass Lisbon entführt worden war. Sie würde doch nie ihre Tür offen stehen lassen, wenn sie nicht Zuhause war.

„Ja, war sie.", sagte Jane ein wenig verblüfft über seine eigene Dummheit.

„Und haben Sie etwas in der Wohnung gefunden?"

Jane schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und ließ sich auf seiner Coach nieder: „Es gab keine Anzeichen für einen Kampf oder so etwas in der Art, aber kommen Sie schon, warum sollte Lisbon ihre Tür auf lassen und dann weggehen?"

Die anderen drei guckten sich skeptisch an, mussten jedoch zugeben, dass das doch ziemlich eigenartig war.

„Wo haben Sie ihr Auto gefunden?", fragte Rigsby nun interessiert.  
>„Es stand vor ihrer Wohnung. Ordentlich geparkt und abgeschlossen."<p>

„Also muss der Entführer sie in ihrer Wohnung überrascht haben.", schloss Rigsby.

Jane nickte nur und rieb sich die Augen, schon die ersten paar Stunden des Tages raubten ihm seine Nerven …

Marc hatte inzwischen alles für ihre Reise vorbereitet, die Tasche war mit allen Sachen gepackt worden und lag nun auf seinem Rücken.

„Komm, wir müssen los.", sagte Marc freundlich und schloss die Handschellen auf, „Wenn du jetzt irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellst, weißt du ja was passiert."

Lisbon nickte traurig und stieg langsam vom Bett. Dann ergriff Marc ihre Hand und führte sie aus dem Hotelzimmer, hinunter in die Lobby und in einen neuen Wagen.

Als Lisbon und das Gepäck sicher verstaut waren, setzte er sich ans Steuer und gab Gas.

_Er fährt viel zu schnell_, dachte Lisbon bei sich und musste leicht schmunzeln. Das tat Jane auch immer. Lisbon ließ langsam wieder ihre Augen zufallen und dachte an Jane und ihr Team. Sie hoffte inständig darauf, dass Marc irgendwelche Spuren hinterlassen hatte und sie schon auf seiner Spur waren.

„Nicht schlafen.", sagte Marc leise und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange.  
>Lisbon schreckte sofort von seiner Hand zurück und sah ihn entsetzt hat: „Pfoten weg!"<p>

Marc äffte sie kurz amüsiert nach, zog dann aber seine Hand weg und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße.

„Schatz, wir sollten wirklich anfangen uns nicht immer wieder so anzuschnauzen. Was ist das denn für eine Beziehung?"  
>Lisbon schaute ihn immer noch entsetzt an und konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie dieser Kerl das gerade sagen konnte. Sie waren doch überhaupt kein Paar und sie würden es auch nie werden, nur weil er es wollte. Er hatte sie entführt! Da konnte er doch nicht erwarten, dass sie sich auf einmal in ihn verliebte.<p>

„Was gefällt dir eigentlich so gut an mir?", fragte Marc glücklich und grinste sie frech an.

Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern, sie wollte ihm jetzt nicht an den Kopf werfen, dass sie ihn abstoßend fand und sofort hier weg wollte. Er würde sie eh nur wieder hauen.

„Ach, komm schon. Erzähl mal.", forderte Marc sie erneut auf und hatte schon einen leicht bedrohlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

Lisbon sah sich Marc nun an und reimte sich irgendetwas zusammen: „Du hast schöne schwarze Haare … Du … Du bist muskulös und groß?"

Lisbon wusste einfach nicht, was sie ihm erzählen sollte. Sie fand nichts an ihm toll, er war ein einziges Ekelpaket.

„Du stehst auf meinen Bart, nicht wahr?"

Lisbon sah kurz in sein Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ja, sieht ganz nett aus."

Marc lachte fröhlich und strich ihr über den Oberschenkel: „So gefällst du mir schon besser."

Damit beließ er es und konzentrierte sich auf die Straße …

Jane lag nun wieder auf seiner Coach und starrte an die Decke.

_Lisbon, wo stecken Sie? Geben Sie mir bitte irgendein Zeichen, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen wenn ich weiß, dass Sie nicht in Sicherheit sind … _

Als das Team wieder von Lisbons Wohnung zurückkam, wurde Jane aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er richtete sich neugierig auf: „Und?"

Cho blickte ihn lächelnd an: „Anscheinend wurden fremde Fingerabdrücke gefunden, die uns weiterhelfen könnten."

Jane lächelte zufrieden zurück: „Super. Und was noch?"  
>„Nichts.", gab Rigsby enttäuscht zurück, „Wie Sie schon gesagt haben, gab es kein Anzeichen für einen Kampf, es wurde auch kein Blut oder so etwas gefunden. Der Typ muss sie wirklich überrascht haben und sie dann schnell aus der Wohnung bekommen haben."<p>

Cho und Rigsby ließen sich auf ihre Stühle fallen und stöhnten erschöpft auf.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte van Pelt unruhig.

„Warten."

„Warten?", fragte Jane ein wenig zu aufgelöst, „Wir können doch nicht einfach warten. Lisbon könnte schon wer weiß wo sein und vielleicht ist sie verletzt."  
>„Jane! Was wollen Sie sonst machen? In ihrer Wohnung gab es keine Hinweise und jetzt müssen wir auf den einzigen Fund bisher warten, den Fingerabdruck."<br>„Ja, toll … Und wenn es am Ende meiner ist?", fragte Jane nun genervt.

„Dann haben wir Zeit verplempert, aber es ist mehr als nichts.", antwortete Cho, unbeeindruckt von Janes Aufgebrachtheit. Wenigstens einer musste nun Ruhe bewahren.  
>Jane verdrehte die Augen und ging in Lisbons Büro. Vielleicht würden ja hier irgendwelche Hinweise herumfliegen, obwohl das ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war.<p>

Als Jane vorsichtig und sehr langsam das Büro betrat, wurde ihm sofort mulmig zu Mute. Es war so still, so unangenehm still in diesem Raum. Er schaute betrübt zu Lisbons Schreibtisch und stellte sich ihre Gestalt vor wie sie lächelnd nach oben blickte und dabei weiter die angefallenen Akten sortierte. Kurz umspielte ein Lächeln Janes Lippen, doch zu schnell wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt … Lisbon war nicht da, sie saß nicht vor ihm an ihrem Schreibtisch … Sie war weg.

„Wohin fahren wir?", fragte Lisbon unsicher.

„Das wird eine Überraschung.", murmelte Marc in seinen Dreitagebart.

Lisbon schaute aus dem Fenster und versuchte sich in der neuen Umgebung zurecht zu finden. Es war eine kleine Stadt, mit vielen kleinen Läden, die kleine Andenken verkauften. Schließlich fuhren sie an einem kleinen Park vorbei und an einem Friedhof. Es sah alles so friedlich dort draußen aus.

Marc fuhr eine scharfe Rechtskurve und folgte daraufhin einem kleinen Feldweg, der letztlich zu einem kleinen Haus führte, dass mitten auf einem Feld stand.

„Da wären wir.", sagte er begeistert und stieg aus.  
>Lisbon reagierte blitzschnell, warf sich auf den Fahrersitz und ließ den Motor aufheulen. Sofort drückte sie auf das Gas und fuhr quer über das Feld davon. Hauptsache weg von diesem ekelhaften Typen und hinaus in die Freiheit.<p>

Sie hörte wie Marc hinter ihr her schrie und sah ihn im Seitenspiegel, wie er dem Auto schnell hinterher sprintete. Sie drückte noch fester aufs Gaspedal und erreichte schließlich eine Straße, auf der sie irgendeine Richtung einschlug und drauf los fuhr. Marc war nun nicht mehr hinter ihr zu sehen …

Sie konnte nicht fassen wie einfach es gewesen war Marc auszutricksen und abhauen zu können. Sie war so glücklich über ihre erfolgreiche Flucht, dass sie laut los lachen musste. Sie würde nach Sacramento fahren und sich dort in Sicherheit begeben, bei ihrem Team und Jane, sodass Marc sie nie mehr zu fassen bekam.

Lisbon lauschte der wohltuenden Stille um sich herum, wie schön sich Freiheit doch anfühlen konnte. Das hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. Doch auf einmal wurde sie auf ein merkwürdiges Geräusch aufmerksam, es war ein Piepsen, das immer lauter und lauter wurde. Lisbon drehte sich überrascht nach hinten um und sah auf der Rückbank die Tasche, von der das Piepsen anscheinend kam. Lisbon schaute noch einmal sicherheitshalber in den Rückspiegel um sicher zu sein, dass Marc nicht mehr hinter ihr war. Dann fuhr sie vorsichtig an den Straßenrand und kramte die Tasche nach vorne...

Jane saß nun gegenüber von Lisbons Schreibtisch und hielt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Er atmete ungleichmäßig und fuhr sich immer wieder durch seinen blonden Haare. Er weinte nicht, doch es ähnelte dieser Art von Trauer sehr. Er war verzweifelt, weil Lisbon immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Sie war entführt worden und er konnte nichts machen. Er hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt um nach ihr zu suchen, er hatte nichts in der Hand … Und er hatte ihr doch versprochen sie vor allem zu beschützen … Er hatte kläglich versagt … Er holte zögerlich die Blume aus seinem Jackett und hielt sie nachdenklich vor sich in den Händen.  
>„Teresa.", sagte er leise, „Was machst du nur mit mir?" Er strich der Blume vorsichtig über den Kopf und betrachtete sie weiter …<p>

Lisbon öffnete die Tasche und bekam den Schock ihres Lebens. In der Tasche befand sich eine kleine Bombe, die in etwa 10 Sekunden in die Luft fliegen sollte. Lisbon sah den Countdown, der sich seinem Ende näherte, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Schock hatte sie zu sehr unter Kontrolle. 8 … 7 … Lisbon schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. Sie musste sofort klar denken! … 6 … 5 … Lisbon warf die Tasche auf den Beifahrersitz … 4 … Und schnallte sich so schnell wie möglich ab … 3 … Sie warf sofort die Tür auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte von dem Auto, dass sie eigentlich hätte in die Freiheit führen sollen, davon … 2 … 1 … Hinter Lisbon ertönte ein lauter Knall und sie spürte die Wucht der Explosion in ihrem Rücken. Sie wurde zu Boden geschleudert und landete auf dem harten Asphalt.

Nach einiger Zeit drehte sie sich erschöpft wieder auf den Rücken und starrte in den blauen Himmel. Puh, sie hatte es noch rechtzeitig aus dem Auto geschafft und war auch nicht verletzt. Sie rappelte sich langsam auf und sah sich das Flammeninferno an.

Kurze Zeit später wurde ihr wieder bewusst, warum sie hier so weit draußen war und rannte los. Als sie die kleine Stadt erreichte, rannte sie schnurstracks in ein nahegelegenes Geschäft.

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich brauche dringend ein Telefon!"

Der Verkäufer nickte und zeigte auf ein Telefon in der hintersten Ecke des Geschäfts. Lisbon lächelte ihn dankbar an und tippte die Nummer von Janes Handy …

… Als Janes Handy klingelte, wurde er sofort aus seinen Gedanken geworfen und griff nach seinem Handy.  
>„Ja?", fragte er uninteressiert, da er die Nummer nicht kannte.<p>

„JANE?", fragte Lisbon total panisch.

„Lisbon?", fragte dieser überrascht zurück, „Lisbon, wo sind Sie?"  
>„Ich weiß es nicht Jane. Ich bin entführt worden … Und … Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Holen Sie mich hier raus!"<br>„Lisbon, ganz ruhig … Von wo aus rufen Sie an?"  
>„Ich weiß nicht … Warten Sie …."<p>

Es blieb einen Augenblick still bis Lisbon wieder sprach.

„Ich bin in Guerneville. Es liegt anscheinend am Meer, von dem ich noch nichts gesehen hab. Sagt Ihnen das irgendetwas?"  
>„Nein, aber ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen um sie abzuholen!"<p>

„Danke, Jane!"

„Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen!", sagte Jane noch zum Abschied und sprintete aus Lisbons Büro.

„Was ist los Jane?", fragte Cho verblüfft als er Jane so glücklich aus dem Büro rennen sah.  
>„Sie hat mich angerufen! Ich weiß wo sie ist!"<p>

Jane quetschte sich noch schnell zwischen den Türen des Aufzuges hindurch um so schnell wie möglich nach unten zu kommen. Dann rannte er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr los …

_**So, ich weiß in dem Kapitel ist jetzt nichts aufregendes passiert und es ist auch irgendwie eher nur so n Lückenfüller, der zeigen soll, dass Lisbon und Jane sich irgendwie gegenseitig brauchen …  
>Ja ^^ Ich hab momentan einfach keine Ruhe zum schreiben …<strong>_

_**Reviews erwünscht :)  
>Bis dann<strong>_


	5. Das war ein Fehler!

_**So, willkommen zurück. Sorry, dass es so lang gedauert hat bis das Kapitel erschienen ist, aber ich hatte einfach viel Stress in der Schule^^**_

_**Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel, mir persönlich ist es wieder n bisschen zu doof geworden aber naja^^ Trotzdem viel Spaß!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Das Lächeln breitete sich immer weiter aus als Jane den Namen der Stadt auf einem der Schilder lesen konnte. Er drückte noch ein wenig mehr aufs Gas, raste um die nächste Kurve und fuhr kurz darauf in die kleine Stadt ein. Er parkte seinen Wagen vor dem Rathaus und schaute sich um, wo konnte Lisbon denn nun stecken?  
>Doch dann sah er sie schon wie sie auf ihn zu eilte.<br>Er rannte ihr lächelnd entgehen und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen. Doch Lisbon machte nicht Halt. Sie sprang in seine Arme und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.  
>„Gott sei Dank sind Sie hier."<br>„Sie haben mir einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt, Lisbon.", sagte Jane leise und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Tut mir leid.", nuschelte sie nur gegen seine Schulter und ließ ihn schließlich los.  
>„Was ist passiert?", fragte Jane nun ernst und schaute sie besorgt an.<p>

„Ich erzähle Ihnen alles auf dem Weg zurück, okay? Ich will hier nur noch weg …."

Jane nickte mitfühlend und führte Lisbon zu seinem Auto. Dann schaute er sich noch einmal kontrollierend um, doch er fand nichts bzw. jemanden, der sie irgendwie beobachtete. Somit setzte er sich ans Steuer und fuhr Lisbon sicher nach Hause.  
>Auf der Fahrt sprach zunächst keiner ein Wort. Lisbon starrte wie gebannt nach draußen und versuchte ihre krampfhafte Haltung aufzugeben, um sich endlich entspannen zu können, doch es klappte nicht. Zu groß war die Angst, dass Marc sie wieder finden würde. Jane versuchte Lisbon nicht zu fragen, was passiert war, obwohl sie ihm versprochen hatte, es ihm zu erzählen. Er verstand, dass sie ein wenig Ruhe brauchte. Sie würde es ihm irgendwann sagen, wenn sie dazu bereit war. Lisbon ließ noch einmal einen Blick zu Jane hinüber wandern, der sie aufmunternd anlächelte, und schloss dann ihre Augen um in das Reich der Träume zu gelangen.<p>

Kurz vor Sacramento öffnete Lisbon wieder ihre Augen und bemerkte, dass es schon dunkel geworden war. Sie sah zu Jane rüber, der sich immer wieder die Augen rieb und manchmal gähnte.

„Soll ich weiter fahren?"

Jane schaute fragend zu Lisbon rüber und schüttelte letztlich den Kopf.

„Aber Sie sehen ziemlich müde aus. Sie sind ja auch schon 8 Stunden Auto gefahren.", sagte Lisbon verschlafen.  
>„Mir geht's gut. Es ist doch nicht mehr weit."<p>

Er starrte weiter angestrengt auf die Straße und Lisbon gab nach. Sie war viel zu erschöpft, dass sie sich jetzt mit ihm ein Wortgefecht liefern konnte. Somit schloss sie wieder die Augen und ließ ihre Gedanken schweifen.

„Lisbon …?", fragte Jane irgendwann.

„Ja?", murmelte sie leise zurück.

„Reden Sie mit mir."

Lisbon öffnete ihre Augen und sah Jane verwirrt an: „Worüber soll ich denn reden?"

„Irgendwas … Ich muss nur wach bleiben und ihre Stimme hält mich wach."

Lisbon nickte zögerlich und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ich freue mich schon auf Zuhause, auf eine heiße Dusche und mein warmes Bett."  
>Auf Janes Gesicht malte sich ein Lächeln ab und er nickte.<p>

„Jane …", sagte Lisbon ein wenig zurückhaltend, „ … Danke."

Janes Augen verließen die Straße und sahen Lisbon glitzernd an: „Ich werde Ihnen immer helfen, meine Liebe."  
>Lisbon lächelte ihn liebevoll an: „Und dafür danke ich Ihnen."<p>

Janes Lächeln wurde noch unwiderstehlicher und Lisbon erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken an seine tollen Eigenschaften, an sein Aussehen, das sie so sehr liebte.

„Würden Sie das nicht auch für mich tun?", riss Jane sie schließlich aus den Gedanken.

„Natürlich, ich helfe Ihnen doch Tag täglich aus der Klemme.", gab Lisbon nun herausfordernd zurück und lachte.

Jane stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und konnte seinen Blick fast gar nicht mehr von seiner lachenden Lisbon abwenden. Sie sah so wundervoll aus, wenn sie glücklich war.

„Hier wären wir.", sagte Jane schlicht und stieg aus dem Wagen. Kurz darauf öffnete er Lisbon die Tür und sie stieg aus: „Danke."

Er nickte ihr selbstverständlich zu und begab sich mit ihr zu ihrer Wohnungstür. Sie schloss diese schnell auf und drehte sich noch einmal zu Jane um, der gerade gehen wollte.  
>„Ehm, Jane?" Dieser drehte sich sofort wieder zu ihr um und lächelte sie an.<p>

„Ja, meine Liebe?"

„Ich weiß die Frage kommt vielleicht blöd, aber … Ich meine … Könnten Sie vielleicht die Nacht … bei mir verbringen?", stotterte Lisbon vor sich hin.

„Natürlich. Wenn Sie das möchten.", gab Jane als schlichte Antwort zurück und folgte Lisbon ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen in ihre Wohnung.

Nun standen die beiden ein wenig hilflos in Lisbons Wohnung und wussten nicht so ganz was sie tun sollten. Schließlich machte Jane eine Runde durch Lisbons Wohnung und sah sich die paar persönlichen Gegenstände in ihrer Wohnung an. Ein paar Bilder, auf denen sie mit ihren Brüdern zu sehen war, ein Bild mit dem CBI-Team und ein Bild mit ihrer Mutter, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Jane lächelte sanft als er das Bild mit Lisbon und ihrer Mutter in die Hand nahm.

„Sie waren als Kind schon wunderschön, Lisbon."  
>Lisbon kam auf ihn zu, stellte sich neben ihn und nahm das Bild aus seinen Händen. Sie sah etwas gedankenverloren darauf und räusperte sich schließlich um nicht weiter in den traurigen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit zu versinken. Sie stellte es wieder zurück und begab sich zu ihrer Coach um sich darauf niederzulassen.<p>

„Ich mache mir einen Tee, wollen Sie auch einen?", fragte Jane fürsorglich.

Lisbon nickte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kam Jane wieder aus der Küche und hielt zwei Tassen in den Händen. Er gab die eine an Lisbon weiter und machte es sich neben ihr bequem. Lisbon nippte vorsichtig an der Tasse und genoss das heiße Wasser, dass ihre Kehle hinunterlief. Es entspannte sie und das war genau das, was sie in diesem Augenblick brauchte.

In der Zeit, in der Lisbon wieder ihren Gedanken nachhing, beobachtete Jane sie besorgt. Sie hatte immer noch nicht mit ihm über ihre Entführung gesprochen. Sie hatte kein einziges Wort darüber verloren und er wusste nicht, ob er das nun gut heißen sollte oder ob er sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen sollte.

„Lisbon."

Lisbon schrak hoch und sah ihn verträumt an.

„Erzählen Sie mir was passiert ist … Bitte.", bat Jane sie mit sanfter Stimme. Er rückte vorsichtig näher zu Lisbon und legte ihr behutsam eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Lisbon genoss diese Berührung und schloss die Augen um diesen Augenblick einzufangen. Dann fing sie an Jane von all dem zu erzählen, sie ließ keine Einzelheit aus, somit erzählte sie ihm auch von Marcs Vermutung, dass Jane und sie ein Paar waren. Es war ihr egal, was er in diesem Moment darüber dachte, sie wollte ihm in diesem Moment nur alles anvertrauen und sich bei ihm ausweinen. Sie war momentan einfach zu schwach um sich Gedanken um die Konsequenzen zu machen. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass er für sie da war und sie ganz fest hielt …

… Und das tat er auch, er nahm sie sanft in den Arm und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Lisbon schmiegte sich währenddessen an seine Brust und weinte leise. Sie zog ihn immer näher an sich um noch mehr von seiner Nähe zu spüren, seine Wärme und seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren, das war es, was sie so sehr wollte.

Und Jane wollte auch nicht viel daran ändern. Er genoss ihre Nähe genauso sehr wie sie seine. Er strich ihr nur behutsam über den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Lisbon.", sagte er leise, „Wissen Sie was ich mich die ganze Zeit frage?"  
>Lisbon schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf.<p>

„Warum denkt dieser Typ, dass wir ein Paar seien?"

Lisbon zuckte nun mit ihren Schultern und schloss ihre Augen ganz fest. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, nicht mit ihm über ihre Gefühle sprechen oder sich letztendlich mit ihm streiten. Somit ließ sie das Thema einfach fallen und schlief kurz darauf in Janes Armen ein...

Mitten in der Nacht klopfte es an Lisbons Wohnungstür und Jane schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Er blickte kurz auf Lisbon herab und hob sie vorsichtig von sich um sie dann wieder sachte auf das Sofa zu legen. Sie schlief so friedlich und das machte all die Sorgen, die Jane zuvor plagten, wieder weg. Es beruhigte ihn zutiefst sie so dort liegen zu sehen.  
>Ein erneutes Klopfen erklang und Jane lief leise zur Tür und öffnete diese. Vor ihm stand ein Mann, etwa so groß wie Jane und blonden Haaren. Er schnaufte verächtlich als er Jane erblickte und schlug mit seiner Faust gegen den Türrahmen. Er triefte vor Nässe und sah allgemein so aus, als wäre er gerade als Zombie wieder auferstanden.<br>Jane musterte ihn grübelnd, kam jedoch dann nur auf das Ergebnis, dass er den Mann nicht kannte.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte Jane schließlich und sah dem Mann fest in die Augen.

Dieser schnaubte nur noch einmal verächtlich und sprang augenblicklich auf Jane zu. Jane knallte mit voller Wucht nach hinten gegen den Tisch und sackte in sich zusammen. Dieser Angriff kam einfach zu überraschend für ihn, sodass er überhaupt nicht reagieren konnte. Der Mann schlug ihm einmal kräftig ins Gesicht und wandte sich dann dem Sofa zu. Jane sah nur mit einem verschwommenen Blick, dass der Mann Lisbon einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und sie dann versuchte hochzuheben. Dieser Anblick gefiel ihm gar nicht,

er rappelte sich sofort auf und nahm Kurs auf den Mann, auf den er sich dann auch schmiss. Die beiden knallten auf den Boden und Jane versuchte den Mann irgendwie dort unten festzuhalten, was ihm nicht ganz gelang.

„Wer sind Sie?", fragte Jane wütend und knallte dem Fremden seine Tasse über den Kopf.

Der Mann schüttelte sich einmal und würgte Jane, doch er machte keine Anstalten ihm zu antworten.

Schließlich wurde Lisbon von dem ganzen Tumult um sich herum wach und sah den beiden panisch beim kämpfen zu. Der Mann sah ihre Bewegung im Augenwinkel und schlug Jane noch einmal kräftig ins Gesicht, und dieser Schlag saß perfekt, denn Janes Augen flackerten nur noch kurz und als er auf dem Boden lag, waren sie bereits geschlossen.

Lisbon schrie auf und rannte zu Jane rüber. Sie beugte sich über ihn und strich ihm übers Gesicht.  
>„Jane! Jane, wachen Sie auf! Bitte … Jane!"<p>

Doch Jane bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter, er lag einfach nur da … Sie versuchte seinen Puls zu fühlen, doch bevor sie eine richtige Chance dazu bekam, riss der Mann sie nach hinten und warf sie gegen einen Schrank.  
>„Das hättest du lieber nicht tun sollen!", sagte der Mann hysterisch.<p>

„Marc! Bitte …."

Marc drehte sich zu Jane um und tippte ihn mit seinem Fuß an, doch Jane rührte sich immer noch nicht. Er bückte sich sicherheitshalber nochmal und fühlte den Puls, doch da war keiner mehr.

Marc lächelte zufrieden und ging wieder zu Lisbon: „Tja … Dein Freund wird mir wohl nicht mehr in die Quere kommen."  
>Lisbon sah panisch von Jane zu Marc und wieder zurück. „Nein!", schrie sie schließlich einfach nur verzweifelt auf und versuchte erneut zu Jane zu kommen, doch Marc hielt sie fest und zog sie schreiend aus ihrer Wohnung …<p>

„Und jetzt halt deine Klappe!", giftete Marc sie an und verfrachtete sie mit Handschellen gefesselt auf der Rückbank. Danach klebte er ihr noch ein fettes Stück Klebeband auf den Mund und lächelte sie an: „So gefällst du mir schon viel besser, meine Süße."

Lisbon beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern versuchte an ihm vorbei zu ihrer Wohnung zu blicken. Jane konnte nicht tot sein, nein … Ihr Gesicht wurde bereits von lauter Tränen überflutet, die anscheinend kein Ende nehmen wollten, und sie spürte wie sich ein großes Loch in ihr aufgerissen wurde.

Derweilen rappelte sich Jane langsam auf. Es hatte geklappt, der Trick mit dem Puls, er hatte ihn schon so oft geübt und nie wirklich gebrauchen können, doch in diesem Moment war er einfach perfekt gewesen. Er schaute sich schnell in Lisbons Wohnung um, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie wirklich nach draußen gegangen waren und schlich sich dann vorsichtig an den Wagen und Marc heran, der immer noch damit beschäftigt war Lisbon richtig auf den Rücksitz zu setzen.

Marc bemerkte ihn zum Glück nicht und er ging Schritt für Schritt näher heran. Ihm war schwindelig von seinem Trick geworden, solange hatte er noch nie seinen Puls unten lassen müssen. Es war anstrengend gewesen und es dauerte den Puls wieder nach oben zu bekommen. Schließlich wankte er einmal kurz und knallte gegen eine Mülltonne. Er schaute panisch in Marcs Richtung, der sich nun zu dem Geräusch umgedreht hatte und nun versuchte jemandem oder etwas im Dunkeln zu entdecken. Doch anscheinend hatte Jane Glück gehabt, denn Marc machte keine Anstalten auf ihn zuzukommen sondern drehte sich wieder zu dem Wagen um.

Jane ging noch ein paar Schritte bis er schräg hinter Marc stand und einmal kräftig mit einem Holzbrett, dass er neben dem Mülleimer gefunden hatte, auf seinen Kopf einschlug. Marc drehte sich um und sah Jane bitte böse an.  
>„Das war ein verdammt großer Fehler!", brüllte er ihn wütend an und schlug die Autotür zu, sodass Lisbon nicht sehen konnte was dort draußen vor sich ging.<p>

Jane schaute verblüfft von dem Holzbrett zu Marc und wieder zurück. Warum stand der Typ immer noch? Das musste doch höllisch weh tun. Janes Augen weiteten sich schließlich panisch als Marc auf ihn zu kam und ihm das Holzbrett aus der Hand riss und es in einer drohenden Position über ihn hielt.  
>„Sie verschwinden jetzt besser!", sagte Marc nun in einem etwas ruhigeren Ton und gab Jane die Chance zur Flucht, doch dieser dachte nicht einmal eine Sekunde an diese Möglichkeit.<p>

Jane schüttelte fest entschlossen den Kopf: „Ich werde sie nicht allein lassen."  
>Marc lachte verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bin ihr Freund, Mr. Jane. Ich werde ihr nichts tun."<br>Nun war Jane an der Reihe zu lachen: „Sie wollen sie gerade entführen."  
>„Das verstehen Sie vollkommen falsch."<br>„Nein, ich denke nicht! Lisbon hat mir erzählt wer Sie sind und was Sie gemacht haben."  
>„Oh, hat sie das?"<p>

Jane nickte gereizt und funkelte Marc böse an.  
>„Lassen Sie sie gehen!"<br>„Was sonst? Versuchen Sie mir dann nochmal dieses Teil hier über den Kopf zu schlagen? Oh, kommen Sie. Sie sind ein Schwächling im Gegensatz zu mir. Sie können mir gar nichts anhaben."

„Ich werde Lisbon nicht im Stich lassen."  
>„Oh, das werden Sie wohl müssen … Sonst bezahlen sie womöglich noch mit ihrem Leben, nur weil Sie unbedingt den Helden spielen wollen."<p>

Jane verstand nicht ganz warum die beiden sich hier über Lisbons Freilassung stritten. Er wusste, dass dieser Mann sie nicht einfach hergeben würde, aber eigentlich hatte er ja gar keine andere Wahl um es weiter zu versuchen … Der Mann war stärker als er, er konnte nicht im geringsten etwas gegen ihn tun.

„Wenn Sie wollen, dass Teresa weiter lebt, lassen Sie uns in Ruhe!", sagte Marc nun bestimmt und holte einmal schwungvoll mit dem Brett aus um Jane erneut damit einen Kopftreffer zu verpassen und dieser wieder zu Boden sackte.

Schließlich sah Jane nur noch wie das Auto sich immer weiter und weiter von ihm entfernte. Er hatte Lisbon schon wieder an diesen Typen verloren und konnte ihr nicht nach fahren, denn sein Bewusstsein ließ ihn erneut im Stich …

Am nächsten Morgen saß Jane auf seiner Coach und tupfte das Blut, von der immer noch blutenden Platzwunde an seinem Kopf, weg. Er sah so aus, als hätte er an einer Massenschlägerei teilgenommen. Sein linkes Auge war blau und lila gefärbt. An seinem Mund und unter seiner Nase waren immer noch Blutspuren zu erkennen. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und seine Haare strubbelig wie sonst nie.

Als van Pelt ihn entdeckte, kam sie sofort auf ihn zu gerannt und begutachtete ihn besorgt.

„Jane! … Was ist passiert?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Jane blieb schweigend vor ihr sitzen und starrte an einen Punkt irgendwo hinter ihr.

„Jane. Hey … Was ist los? Was ist passiert?", setzte van Pelt erneut an, doch sie erreichte Jane nicht. Er war vollkommen abwesend und dachte an Lisbon …

Diese saß immer noch in dem Auto mit Marc und weinte. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Erst der Schock, dass Jane tot war und dann war er doch plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht … Und dann? Was war dann passiert? Sie konnte nur hören, dass sie sich gegenseitig angeschrien haben und irgendwann ein lauter Knall ertönt war und Marc sich zurück ins Auto setzte. Was war mit Jane passiert? War er in Ordnung? All ihre Gedanken kreisten nur noch um ihn.

„Halt doch mal endlich deine Klappe, du Memme!", schrie Marc von vorne.

Doch Lisbon konnte nicht, sie musste ihren Frust in diesem Moment freien Lauf lassen.

Schließlich hielten die beiden an einer kleinen Raststätte und Marc öffnete die hintere Türe um Lisbon vorsichtig von den Handschellen zu befreien.

„Wenn du noch einmal versuchen solltest so etwas mit mir abzuziehen, bist du tot. Ist das klar?"

Lisbon nickte.

„Um es noch deutlicher zu sagen … Ich hol mir auch noch ihn, um ihn vor deinen Augen zu töten und dann widme ich mich dir!", sagte er finster.

Lisbon knipste weitere Tränen aus ihren Augen und nickte erneut.

„Du wirst noch viel lernen müssen."

Dann zog Marc sie vorsichtig aus dem Auto und ging mit ihr zu dem kleinen Restaurant. Nun sahen sie so aus als wären sie Freunde oder sogar ein Paar, denn Lisbon sah nun wieder ganz normal aus. Zwar hatte sie rote Augen und sah recht fertig aus, doch sie hatte keine Handschellen mehr an ihren Händen oder ein Klebestreifen auf ihrem Mund.

Somit beachtete sie niemand als sie sich seelenruhig an einen Tisch setzten und bestellten …

_**Soo und damit ist dieses Kapitel auch wieder zu Ende …**_

_**Jane ist zutiefst verzweifelt und hat schon wieder versagt Lisbon zu retten. Wird sie diesmal wieder freikommen, oder wird Marc sie diesmal keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen? Wird Jane die Kraft aufbringen nach ihr zu suchen? Ich hoffe doch ;)**_

_**Reviews sind erwünscht :)**_

_**Bis dann^^**_


	6. Verzweiflung

_**So, es geht weiter. Also Verzweiflungstaten und überhaupt Verzweiflung werdet ihr in diesem Kapitel wahrscheinlich nicht vermissen :D  
>Naja, viel Spaß!<br>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„Du solltest vernünftig sein und dich nicht weiter so ungeschickt anstellen. Teresa, du wirst sehen, dass es mit mir so viel leichter ist, als mit diesem Clown."  
>Lisbon nickte und schob den vollen Teller angewidert von sich weg.<p>

„Schatz, du solltest etwas essen.", sagte Marc beschwichtigend und schob den Teller wieder zu Lisbon. Diese stand nun aber kurz davor sich zu übergeben, es ekelte sie einfach nur an, wie er sie immer wieder 'Schatz' oder 'Liebling' nannte. Schon allein ihr Name wurde in den Dreck gezogen, sobald es aus seinem Mund kam. Doch Lisbon schluckte ihren Ekel runter und nahm die Gabel widerwillig in die Hand.  
>„So ist es schon besser." Marc lächelte sie erfreut an und machte sich über sein Essen her.<p>

Nachdem Lisbon endlich aufgegessen hatte, standen die beiden auf und liefen zu ihrem Auto zurück. Als die beiden saßen, gab Marc sofort Vollgas und düste von der Raststätte davon.

„Marc …?", fing Lisbon vorsichtig an.  
>„Ja, mein Schatz?"<p>

Lisbon presste ihre Augen zusammen und unterdrückte die Wut, die in ihr aufstieg, und fuhr fort.

„Warum hast du versucht mich in die Luft zu sprengen?"

„Hab ich gar nicht."

„Aber das Auto ist in die Luft geflogen!", brachte Lisbon nun aufgebracht hervor.

„Ja, das Auto ist in die Luft geflogen, das stimmt. Aber es sollte eigentlich nicht in die Luft fliegen wenn du in der Nähe bist."  
>„Wie meinst du das?"<p>

„Das Auto sollte einfach verschwinden. BUMM machen damit die Beweise verschwinden.", sagte Marc lachend und legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, „Und ich bin so froh, dass du noch rechtzeitig weggekommen bist."  
>Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.<p>

Die Berührung an ihrem Bein und der Wange brannten fürchterlich, doch es war kein wohltuendes Brennen wie sie es immer fühlte wenn Jane sie berührte, nein, es war ein Brennen, dass sich so anfühlte als würde sie am lebendigen Leib verbrennen.

Er verharrte noch für einen Moment genau neben Lisbons Gesicht und sie konnte seinen Atem sowie sein ekliges Aftershave riechen. Sie wandte sofort ihren Blick nach draußen in die Ferne und versuchte sich unauffällig frische Luft zu verschaffen. Doch Marc verstand ihre Zufächeraktion falsch und raunte etwas in ihr Ohr: „Bist du so heiß auf mich?"

Lisbon schluckte stark, als Marc mit seiner Hand immer weiter ihren Oberschenkel hinauf strich.

_Bitte, bitte, bitte. Nimm deine Hand da weg! Oh, Gott … Bitte …_, bettelte Lisbon in Gedanken und presste ihre Augen zusammen. Vielleicht würde es dann leichter und schneller gehen. Und zum Glück ließ Marc sie auch los, als er stark bremsen musste um nicht in das vorausfahrende Auto zu rauschen. Lisbon atmete erleichtert auf...

_Gott sei Dank! … Was soll ich nur tun? _, dachte sie verzweifelt und versuchte ihre neuen Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie war sich sicher, dass Marc sie oder vielleicht sogar Jane töten würde, wenn sie wieder irgendetwas anrichten würde, somit musste sie wohl mit dieser Situation leben. Es ging ihr nicht wesentlich um ihr Leben, sondern viel mehr um Janes, das sie in Gefahr bringen könnte wenn sie Marcs Spielchen nicht mitspielen würde. Und DAS würde sie nie riskieren …

„Er sagt kein Wort.", flüsterte van Pelt Cho zu, als er Jane aufmerksam musterte.

„Kein Wort?", fragte er erstaunt nach, „Das ist ungewöhnlich für ihn."  
>„Vielleicht steht er unter Schock.", stimmte Rigsby in das Gespräch mit ein.<p>

Van Pelt schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Er denkt über irgendetwas nach … Scheinbar an etwas was ihn sehr beschäftigt."  
>Cho nickte und setzte sich dann in Bewegung: „Wenn er nicht mit uns reden will, können wir nichts tun. Sie kennen Jane … Wenn er nicht reden will, macht er es auch nicht. Nur Lisbon bekommt ihn zum reden und die ist noch nicht da."<br>„Stimmt. Merkwürdig, oder nicht?"

„Wieso?"  
>„Jane meinte doch gestern noch, dass er sie gefunden hat, bzw., dass sie ihn angerufen hat. Vielleicht hat das damit etwas zu tun."<br>„Sie meinen Lisbon ist immer noch verschwunden und Jane ist bei ihrer Rettung in einen Kampf verwickelt worden?"  
>Van Pelt nickte: „Das wäre doch möglich."<br>Rigsby nickte auch zustimmend: „Das ist es bestimmt auch."  
>Alle drei musterten Jane erneut: „Er hat mit dem Entführer von Lisbon gekämpft und hat verloren."<p>

Die drei wussten, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lagen, auch ohne Janes Zustimmung. Und sie wollten auf der Stelle nach Lisbon suchen, doch sie hatten keine Anhaltspunkte, außer Jane, der immer noch nicht mit ihnen redete.

_Teresa, wo steckst du nur? Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte … Ich hab es versucht, doch er war einfach zu stark … Bitte, versuch mir ein Zeichen zu geben … Ich werde dich suchen, das verspreche ich dir hiermit hoch und heilig … Ich werde nichts ungetan lassen bis ich dich gefunden habe! … Dieses verdammte Arschloch wird dieses Spiel nicht gewinnen! … Ich könnte nicht damit leben dich nie mehr wieder zu sehen … Ich könnte es nicht … Ich brauche den Anblick deines Lächelns, deiner roten Wangen, die ich so oft zu sehen bekomme und mich so glücklich machen … Du gibst mir in all den schweren Situationen Kraft … Also bitte schick mir ein Zeichen, damit ich dich retten kann! … Bitte, Teresa … _

Es war dunkel, als Lisbon und Marc die Treppen eines alten Hauses betraten und die Tür öffneten. Drinnen angekommen, knippste Marc das Licht an und schloss leise die Tür.  
>„Willkommen in deinem neuen Zuhause.", strahlte er Lisbon an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.<p>

Lisbon ließ den Blick durch das trostlose Wohnzimmer schweifen und bewegte sich automatisch auf die Coach zu. Sie war zu erschöpft um sich hier richtig um zugucken, sie ahnte schon, dass sie eh noch sehr viel Zeit hier verbringen würde.

Marc folgte ihr auf das Sofa und machte es sich neben ihr gemütlich. Er legte einen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. Er gab ihr erneut einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr schließlich ins Ohr: „Sag ihm, dass er nicht nach dir suchen soll."

Lisbon schrak zurück und starrte ihn entsetzt an. Marcs Gesichtsausdruck wurde sofort emotionslos und kalt: „Ruf ihn an und sag ihm, dass er nicht nach dir suchen soll!" Seine Stimme war nun fest und laut.

Lisbon schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf, nein, das konnte sie nicht tun. Jane musste sie einfach finden um sie heraus zu holen. Wenn er nicht nach ihr suchen würde, dann würde sie womöglich nie von hier wegkommen.

„Oh, doch, das wirst du tun. Ansonsten wird er einen Kopf kürzer gemacht!", sagte Marc bestimmt, „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an unsere Abmachung, oder? Wenn du nach meinen Regeln spielst, passiert dir und ihm nichts. Ist doch super, oder etwa nicht?"

Lisbon schaute ihn immer noch mit dem gleichen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck an. Wenn sie Jane sagen würde, dass er sie nicht suchen soll, dann würde sie alles verlieren.

Marc kramte sein Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte es ihr.

„Ich will, dass du ihm folgendes sagst: 'Du sollst nicht mehr nach mir suchen, weil ich nun erkannt habe, dass Marc mir nichts böses tun will. Er liebt mich und ich ihn. Ich will mit ihm den Rest meines Lebens verbringen, also bitte such nicht nach mir!' … Alles klar? - Super. Dann hier!"

Lisbon nahm das Handy entgegen und schaute es einfach nur ausdruckslos an. Doch Marc rüttelte sie ungeduldig und zeigte auf das Handy: „Tu es, oder ich mach Hackfleisch aus ihm!"

Lisbon tippte langsam und quälend seine Nummer in das Handy und hielt sich schließlich das Telefon ans Ohr. Alles in ihr schrie nach Hilfe, alles bebte und sie spürte, dass sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen, wenn sie Janes Stimme hören würde. Doch sie musste stark bleiben, um ihm diese Show gut zu verkaufen. Er durfte nicht an ihrer Aussage zweifeln. Er musste ihr glauben um in Sicherheit zu leben.

Janes Stimme riss sie dann aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hallo?"

Lisbon wunderte sich einen Augenblick warum er so verwirrt fragend in sein Telefon sprach, doch dann viel ihr auf, dass sie ja gar nicht von ihrem Handy aus anrief, er kannte die Nummer ja nicht.

„Jane.", sagte sie leise, doch mit fester Stimme.

„Lisbon?", kam es von der anderen Seite, „Lisbon! Wo sind Sie?"

„Jane, alles ist gut. Es geht mir gut.", versuchte sie ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen.

„Wo sind Sie?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Jane. Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass es mir gut geht und sie nicht nach mir suchen brauchen."  
>Lisbon sah Marc verzweifelt an, doch dieser nickte nur zufrieden und deutete ihr mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie weiter sprechen sollte.<p>

„Marc hat mir alles erklärt und es war alles nur ein riesen Missverständnis."  
>„Wollen Sie mich veralbern? Lisbon, das ist doch jetzt nicht ihr ernst."<br>„Jane, beruhigen Sie sich. Es geht mir gut. Ich mache keine Witze. Ich wollte Sie nur beruhigen mit diesem Anruf …."  
>„Sagen Sie mir wo Sie sind!", wiederholte Jane nun in einem wütenden Ton.<br>„Das ist nicht wichtig.", gab Lisbon erneut zurück und presste ihre Augen fest zusammen. Nein, jetzt bloß nicht los heulen, sonst würde er es ihr nicht abkaufen.

„Lisbon … Ich will Ihnen doch nur helfen.", sagte Jane nun verzweifelt und versuchte irgendetwas aus ihr heraus zu bekommen.  
>„Das brauchen Sie nicht, Jane. Alles ist gut … Bitte suchen Sie nicht nach mir … Marc liebt mich und … Und ich weiß, dass er nichts böses will … Und deswegen bleibe ich hier bei ihm …."<br>Lisbon versuchte sich an Marcs Worte zu erinnern, um Jane auch genau die Geschichte aufzutischen, die Marc hören wollte. Doch allmählich bebte ihre Stimme und sie ahnte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis sie weinend in den Hörer sprechen würde.

„Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen …."  
>„Nein! Lisbon! Nein!", schrie Jane in das Handy, doch das änderte nichts an Lisbons Entscheidung. Sie würde ihn hiermit beschützen können, auch wenn sie hiermit den Menschen aus ihrem Leben ausgrenzen würde, der ihr am meisten bedeutete. Sein Leben war so viel mehr wert, als den Schmerz, den sie nun hinnehmen musste.<p>

„Jane, hören Sie mir bitte zu, okay?"

„Lisbon! Wo sind Sie?"

Lisbon ignorierte diese so oft gestellte Frage: „Seien Sie lieb zu den anderen, okay? Und hören Sie auf Cho wenn er etwas sagt … Und bitte, suchen Sie nicht weiter nach mir … Ich möchte mit Marc allein sein …."  
>„Hören Sie auf mit diesem Blödsinn! Sagen Sie mir wo Sie sind und ich hole Sie!"<p>

„Patrick.", sagte sie ruhig und holte tief Luft, „Leben Sie wohl."  
>„NEIN!", schrie Jane noch ins Handy, doch Lisbon hatte schon aufgelegt …<p>

„Gut gemacht." Marc klopfte ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter und nahm mit der anderen Hand das Handy aus ihrer und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Er wird nicht aufhören nach mir zu suchen.", sagte Lisbon leise.

„Vielleicht … Aber ich hoffe es für ihn ….", gab Marc nur verächtlich zurück und setzte sich auf, um sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen.  
>„Ich mach uns was zu Essen."<br>Damit verschwand er in der Küche und ließ Lisbon allein im Wohnzimmer zurück, die sich nun nicht mehr zusammenreißen konnte und laut anfing los zu weinen …

Jane schaute sein Handy fassungslos an und versuchte verzweifelt an die Nummer zu kommen, mit der Lisbon ihn angerufen hatte. Doch zu seinem Pech war diese unterdrückt gewesen. Schließlich schmiss er sein Handy mit voller Wucht auf den Boden und schrie so laut wie er nur konnte: „SCHEIßE!"

Cho, van Pelt und Rigsby kamen aus dem Büro zu Jane, der zuvor in die Küche geflüchtet war.  
>„Was ist?", fragte Rigsby überrascht.<p>

Jane schlug mit seiner Faust gegen den Kühlschrank und sackte kurz darauf zusammen. Er rutschte auf den Boden und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, damit die anderen seine Tränen nicht sehen konnten.

Er glaubte Lisbon kein einziges Wort, sie war nicht in Sicherheit und sie wollte mit Sicherheit auch nicht bei Marc bleiben, um mit ihm ihr Leben zu verbringen. Doch was brachte sie dazu so etwas zu sagen? Marc drohte ihr mit Sicherheit, doch was brachte seine Lisbon denn so aus der Fassung, dass sie noch nicht einmal versuchte eine verschlüsselte Nachricht an ihn zu schicken? Sie hätte es doch versuchen können ihm zu sagen wo sie ist!

Jane ballte seine Fäuste und schluchzte leise. Sie war in Gefahr, in großer Gefahr und sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr half, aber warum nicht? …

_**So, Lisbon drängt Jane aus ihrem Leben und Jane kommt damit selbstverständlich nicht klar. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher wie ich die Geschichte fortsetze, aber es wird wahrscheinlich zwei kleinere Kapitel geben, in denen Jane und Lisbon mal allein behandelt werden ;)**_

_**Danke, fürs Lesen :) Und natürlich sind auch hier wieder Reviews erwünscht!  
>Bis dann^^<strong>_


	7. Jane  Lisbon

_**Das ist eher ein Zwischenkapitel, aber ich finde es ist ein wichtiges Zwischenkapitel! **_

_**Somit viel Spaß!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Es wurde allmählich immer leerer im CBI, bis letztlich nur noch Jane dort zu finden war, der es sich auf seiner Coach gemütlich gemacht hatte. Seine geröteten Augen waren in dem dunklen Licht immer noch gut zu erkennen und auch sein verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck, ließ auf keine guten Gedanken schließen.

Jane wischte sich erneut eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und dachte an das Gespräch mit Lisbon zurück. Warum wollte sie nur, dass er nicht nach ihr suchte? Sie hatte so stark geklungen, als sie ihm diese Nachricht überbracht hatte, als würde sie es wirklich wollen.

Jane schüttelte den Kopf, nein, das wollte sie nicht, da war er sich sicher. Sie würde doch nicht für so einen Fiesling wie Marc ihr Leben aufgeben. So war Lisbon nicht, sie war noch nie so gewesen. Jane drehte sich auf die Seite und schaute zu Lisbons Büro. „Was machst du nur?", sagte er leise zu sich selbst, „Du kannst mir doch vertrauen … Ich würde dir aus jeder Lage heraus helfen … Egal wie verzwickt sie auch ist."

Er würde ihr immer helfen, egal was für ihn auf dem Spiel stand, er würde ihr helfen, allein um sie zu retten. Er stellte ihr Leben über seins und das wusste sie, hoffte er.

Er drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und schloss die Augen …

Er hatte Teresa vor seinem innerlichen Auge.

Wie sie lachend vor ihm stand und nur mal wieder den Kopf über sein Benehmen schütteln konnte.

Wie sie ihn anstieß, wenn er wieder irgendeinen blöden Kommentar abgelassen hatte, nur um sie zum erröten zu bringen.

Wie sie Händchen hielten, als sie durch den Regen rannten.

Wie er ihr die Krone aufgesetzt hatte und sie ihn so liebevoll angelächelt hatte.

Wie sie auf dem Highschool-Ball miteinander tanzten und sich so nah waren, wie noch nie zuvor.

Und wie er nach seiner Erblindung sie zum ersten Mal wieder sehen konnte.

Jane riss die Augen auf und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Dieser Augenblick als er sie wieder sehen konnte, war für ihn wie ein Sonnenaufgang gewesen. Er hatte es immer noch genau vor Augen wie er all die schönen Momente mit ihr erlebte. Diese Momente hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt und würden wahrscheinlich nie mehr verschwinden.

Er schloss noch einmal die Augen und beruhigte sich sogleich …

Teresa, mit ihren grünen Augen, die ihn so oft faszinierten.

Teresa, mit ihren welligen dunklen Haaren.

Teresa, mit dem erröteten Gesicht.

Teresa, mit dem traumhaftesten Lächeln, dass es für Jane gab.

Er sah sie so genau vor sich und spürte wie sein Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen. Mit jedem erneuten Hüpfer geriet er näher an die Wahrheit, die sich schon solang in seinem Innersten befand. Er wusste schon lange, dass sie mehr als nur ein Chefin für ihn war. Sie war immer mehr gewesen, eine Kollegin, eine Freundin, seine beste Freundin … Aber war vielleicht immer noch mehr zwischen ihnen?

Er hörte auf seinen Herzschlag, der sich nun allmählich überschlug und ihm trotz allem Ruhe bescherte. Er spürte Teresas Berührungen wenn sie ihn in seinen Gedanken berührte … Er roch ihr Parfum, wenn sie ihm in seinen Gedanken näher kam … Er schmeckte ihre Lippen, wenn sie sich in seinen Gedanken auf seine legte … !Er fühlte sie in seinem Herzen! …

Lisbon saß immer noch auf der Coach und weinte leise. Marc hatte sich schon vor etwa einer Stunde nach oben begeben, um sich schlafen zu legen. Es war ihm egal ob sie nachkommen würde, oder nicht. Er hatte nur nochmal alle Verriegelungen überprüft und sie mürrisch angegrinst. Dann verschwand er und ließ Lisbon allein unten zurück, was sie aber auch gut so fand, denn nun konnte sie in Ruhe über alles nachdenken …

Sie sah sich in ihrer Wohnung …

Wie sie neben Jane lag und ihm erzählte was passiert war.

Wie verständnisvoll er ihr zugenickt hat.  
>Wie er sie immer fester in ihre Arme genommen hatte und ihr Mut zusprach.<p>

Sie spürte …

Wie sein warmer Atem über ihre Haut strich.

Wie seine Hände sie sanft berührten.

Wie er ihr Küsse auf den Kopf setzte.

Wie sehr sie es nun vermisste in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Wie sehr sie ihn jetzt brauchte.

Lisbon stand leise auf und ging zu einem Fenster und sah die, in dunkles Licht, getauchte Straße vor sich. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich in diesem Moment, dass Jane an der Laterne dort stehen würde und ihr glücklich zulächelte. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, dass er hier sein würde und sie in seine Arme schließen würde … Er dürfte sie sogar ärgern, es wäre ihr egal. Hauptsache er wäre hier, bei ihr.

Lisbon sah bedrückt zu Boden und ließ sich langsam an der Wand hinab rutschen. Die Tränen hatten ihre Augen bereits wieder erreicht und liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie hatte den Menschen verloren, der ihr am meisten bedeutete, den Menschen, den sie über alles liebte …

Lisbon schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Sie durfte ihn nicht lieben, das wusste sie, doch was interessierte sie das in diesem Moment? Er war der einzige Mensch, der ihr in diesem Moment in den Sinn kam, der ihr Ruhe und Sicherheit spendete, und davon brauchte sie in diesen Momenten am meisten.

Sie zog ihre Knie zu sich nach oben und umklammerte diese mit ihren Armen. Sie fühlte sich so einsam in diesem Haus, ohne ihn an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich nicht mehr Zuhause … Er war viel mehr geworden als nur ein Kollege … mehr als ein Freund … Es war so viel mehr zwischen ihnen geworden und das musste Lisbon sich nun endlich eingestehen … !Sie liebte ihn! …

_**Das ist Absicht, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist^^**_

_**Ich hoffe ihr mögt es, auch wenn es nur kurz ist ;) Ich fand es wichtig, dass auch mal einen Einblick in diesen ganzen Denkprozess geben muss … **_

_**Reviews erwünscht :)  
><strong>_


	8. Du bist krank!

_**So hier ist das 8. Kapitel … Da ich morgen Geburtstag habe, habe ich aus diesem Grund keine Zeit für euch ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben ;) Ich hoffe das könnt ihr mir verzeihen :D**_

_**Aber deswegen habe ich mich ja extra heute für euch an dieses Kapitel gesetzt ;)**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen durch das kleine Fenster und weckten Lisbon sanft aus ihrem ruhigen Schlaf. Sie schaute etwas benommen um sich und musste feststellen, dass sie immer noch in dem schäbigen Haus saß, und das alles zuvor nur ein Traum gewesen war. Sie seufzte enttäuscht und richtete sich langsam auf. Ihre Finger fuhren durch ihre langen Haare und rieben schließlich den Schlaf aus ihren Augen.

Nun ging sie auf das Fenster zu und schaute auf die Straße, die nun recht freundlich wirkte. Es waren nicht viele Leute unterwegs, doch die Leute, die Lisbon sah, sahen nicht sonderlich gefährlich aus. Sie waren alle auf dem Weg zur Arbeit und hetzten über die Straße um noch rechtzeitig an ihrem Arbeitsplatz anzukommen. Wie sehr wünschte sich Lisbon nun einer von ihnen zu sein. Denn sie saß in diesem Haus fest, war eine Gefangene eines Wahnsinnigen.

Sie fuhr zusammen als sich plötzlich zwei Hände auf ihre Schultern legten. Marc stand nun dicht hinter ihr und setzte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
>„Ich habe dich vermisst. Warum bist du denn nicht ins Bett gekommen?"<p>

Lisbon war so angewidert von diesem Kerl und sie ahnte, dass sie das nicht mehr allzu lange mitmachen könnte. Diesen Ekel immer wieder herunter schlucken, war die reinste Qual und ihm dann auch noch vorspielen, dass sie damit klar kam, war die absolute Hölle.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn verkrampft an: „Ich bin auf der Coach eingeschlafen."

Marc nickte und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
>„Ist schon okay. Du bist ja von nun an Tag ein Tag aus bei mir."<p>

Lisbons Magen verkrampfte sich und sie sah ihn verzweifelt ins Gesicht.

„Lächle doch mal, mein Liebling. Du siehst so ernst aus."

Lisbon holte tief Luft und pustete sie langsam wieder aus. Ganz ruhig. Ruhig bleiben. Das war jetzt das Einzigste an das sie denken sollte. Somit rang sie sich zu einem Lächeln und Marc nickte zufrieden.

Dann zog er sie in die Küche und machte den beiden Frühstück. Lisbon sah die Pfannkuchen vor sich ein bisschen skeptisch an.

„Iss.", sagte Marc nun etwas beleidigt, „Die schmecken gut." Er schob sich noch ein weiteres Stück rein und mampfte laut.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."  
>„Doch, hast du.", gab Marc schlicht zurück und sah sie finster an.<p>

„Nein.", sagte Lisbon erneut und schob den Teller weg.

„Schatz!", ermahnte Marc sie in einem strengen Ton, „Du isst das jetzt auf, oder es passiert was."

Marc hob drohend eine Augenbraue und tippte mit der Gabel auf Lisbons Teller. Kurz darauf zog sie den Teller wieder zu sich und zwang sich die beiden Pfannkuchen herunter zu würgen.

„Gut so.", gab Marc nur noch zur Antwort und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück.

Lisbon konnte einfach nicht fassen wie kontrollsüchtig dieser Typ war. Er wollte sie komplett beherrschen, er wollte sie so formen, wie er es gerne hätte, doch könnte sich Lisbon wirklich die ganze Zeit so verbiegen, nur um nicht die Regeln in seinem Spiel zu brechen?

Jane riss seine Augen auf als er ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte und fuhr herum. Doch vor ihm stand nur van Pelt, die versuchte leise zu ihrem Platz zu kommen, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Das hatte nicht ganz geklappt. Jane ließ sich enttäuscht auf seine Coach zurückfallen. Womit hatte er denn gerechnet? Das Lisbon auf einmal wieder vor ihm stehen würde und das alles nur ein Traum war? Wohl kaum.

„Jane.", sagte van Pelt in einem flehenden Ton, „Reden Sie mit uns. Wir werden Lisbon finden."

Jane wusste, dass sie recht hatte, natürlich hatte sie recht und er wusste selbst nicht wirklich warum er nicht schon längst den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Vielleicht lag es an ihrer Bitte nicht mehr nach ihr zu suchen, vielleicht lag es an dem Schock, in dem er sich immer noch befand oder vielleicht sogar weil er seinen Kollegen beichten müsste, dass er zu schwach gewesen war, um Lisbon zu retten.

Jane fuhr sich aufgebracht durch die Haare und sah van Pelt schließlich mit einer traurigen Miene an.

„Sie haben recht, Grace."

Van Pelt huschte ein Lächeln übers Gesicht als sie seine klare Stimme wieder hörte.

„Wir werden sie finden.", wiederholte van Pelt nochmal beruhigend und Jane nickte.

„Ich weiß."  
>„Erzählen Sie mir was passiert ist.", bat van Pelt ihn und kam näher.<p>

„Ich lag richtig. Lisbon wurde entführt, doch ich hatte keinen Anhaltspunkt bis sie mich schließlich anrief. Sie war so aufgebracht gewesen, ich habe an ihrer Stimme gehört, dass sie einfach nur verzweifelt war. Ich sollte sie holen und ich habe mich sofort auf den Weg gemacht … Als ich dort war, hab ich sie auch sofort gefunden und wir fuhren nach Hause …."

Van Pelt nickte immer wieder und lauschte ihm so genau wie nur irgendmöglich.

„... Ich bin bei ihr geblieben, weil sie nicht wollte, dass sie allein ist … Und dann … Mitten in der Nacht klopfte jemand an die Tür … Ich bin hingegangen und der Kerl hat sich auf mich geworfen … Wir haben uns geprügelt … Aber … Er war stärker als ich … Und dann ist er mit Lisbon wieder abgehauen …."  
>„Moment, es war der gleiche Typ?"<p>

„Ja … Er heißt Marc irgendwas … Lisbon hat mir erzählt, dass er sie in ihrer Wohnung überrascht hat und mitgenommen hat …."

„Marc. Okay, wir haben schon mal einen Namen. Wie sah er aus?"

„Etwa so groß wie ich, vielleicht ein bisschen größer, aber nicht so groß wie Rigsby. Er hat kurze blonde Haare gehabt … Naja, als ich ihn gesehen hab, sah er aus wie ein Zombie."

Van Pelt sah ihn fragend an.

„Ja, er war kletschnass und sah ziemlich fertig aus."

„Okay.", sagte van Pelt nur knapp und wandte sich ihrem Computer zu, „Ich notiere nur mal kurz ihre Informationen."

„Grace … Sie hat mich nochmal angerufen."

Van Pelts Blick schnellte sofort wieder zu Jane zurück und sie sah ihn erstaunt an.  
>„Was hat sie gesagt? Geht es ihr gut? Weiß sie nicht wo sie ist?"<p>

„Nein … Nein … Nein … Sie, sie hat gesagt, dass … Dass ich sie nicht suchen soll …."  
>Van Pelt spürte wie ihr Gesichtszüge ihr leicht entglitten und sie ein fassungslosen Ausdruck aufsetzte.<p>

„ … Sie hat gesagt, dass sie bei ihm bleiben will, weil er sie liebt …."  
>„Jane, sie wurde bestimmt nur bedroht."<br>Er erinnerte sich kurz wieder an das Gespräch zurück und schüttelte betrübt seinen Kopf.

„Irgendetwas an ihrer Stimme war so merkwürdig. Es hat sich so angehört als ob sie es wirklich wollte. Grace … Vielleicht will sie wirklich nicht gefunden werden."  
>Janes Stimme war nicht mehr so fest wie zuvor und man sah ihm an, dass seine starke mir-ist-alles-egal-Fassade bröckelte.<p>

„Das glaube ich nicht, Jane.", beschwichtigte van Pelt ihn und kam näher, „Wenn Lisbon das wirklich gewollt hätte, dann hätte sie sich wenigstens von uns verabschiedet. Jane, sie würde nicht einfach abhauen."

Janes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, doch es hielt nicht lange an. Zu stark war seine Sorge darüber, dass sie wirklich nicht gefunden werden wollte. Er hatte Angst, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Und das nachdem er endlich eingesehen hatte, dass sie viel mehr für ihn war als er immer gedacht hatte.

„Was willst du heute machen?", riss Marc Lisbon aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nichts.", sagte sie mürrisch und sah aus dem Fenster auf die Straße.

„Ach, komm schon. Es ist so schönes Wetter, wir sollten etwas unternehmen."

Lisbon sah ihn fassungslos an und jetzt konnte sie sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Bist du eigentlich komplett bescheuert? Du entführst mich und bringst mich in eine fremde Stadt. Du bedrohst mich und verlangst von mir, dass ich den Mann von mir wegstoße, den ich liebe …."  
>Lisbon hielt einen Moment inne und dachte über das Gesagte nach. Ja, es stimmte und sie hatte es gerade ausgesprochen, sie liebte Jane und das hielt sie momentan noch bei Verstand.<p>

„... Und jetzt willst du mit mir einfach ganz normal durch diese scheiß Stadt gehen und so tun als wären wir ein Paar?", fuhr Lisbon brüllend fort.

Marcs Gesicht verdüsterte sich augenblicklich und er packte sie fest am Arm.  
>„Halt dein verdammtes Maul, du Schlampe!", fuhr er sie an.<p>

Doch diesmal zeigte Lisbon keine Spur von Angst, sie war so voller Wut und Zorn, dass sie ihn einfach nur weiter böse anfunkeln konnte.

„Du gehörst mir! Und nicht diesem Idioten … Leb endlich damit!"

„Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein ….", brachte Lisbon nur aufgebracht hervor, „Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen, dass ich mein ganzes Leben so einfach hinter mir lassen kann."

„Mir ist es egal wie du es schaffst, nur du solltest es lieber schaffen, ansonsten haben wir beide ein Problem.", gab Marc nun wieder ruhig zurück.

Damit ließ Marc Lisbon allein im Wohnzimmer zurück und verschwand irgendwo im Obergeschoss. Lisbon setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und starrte weiter nach draußen. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, dass Marc nicht schon wieder ausrastete und sie verprügelte, sondern einfach nur die Flucht ergriff. Er wollte tatsächlich eine Beziehung mit ihr. Aber wie konnte man denn so bescheuert sein und denken, dass die entführte Person sich sofort in den Entführer verliebt? Vor allem wenn das Herz doch einer ganz anderen Person gehörte …

„Hey, Jane! Das System hat einen Treffer gelandet."

Jane sah van Pelt verblüfft an: „Wie das?"

„Wir haben doch eine Zeichnung von dem Typen anfertigen lassen und das System hat ihn gefunden. Und es wird sie mit Sicherheit überraschen wer unser Gesuchter ist."

Jane rappelte sich auf und ging zu dem Computer auf dem er das Bild von Marc erkennen konnte.

„Marc Falkew.", murmelte Jane als er den Namen las, „Warum ist er in dem System?"

„Naja, er hat keine Vorstrafen oder sonst was … Er ist Polizist."

Jane sah das Gesicht auf dem Monitor nun finsterer an.  
>„Und was wollte er von Lisbon?"<p>

„Lisbon kommt doch aus San Francisco.", fing van Pelt an, „Marc Falkew war dort ihr Kollege."  
>„Daher kennen die beiden sich also."<p>

Van Pelt nickte und sah Falkews Akten durch.  
>„Er ist nie wegen irgendwelchen Straftaten aufgefallen … Und naja, Lisbon ist jetzt auch schon 7 Jahre hier bei uns. Warum entführt er sie also jetzt?"<br>Jane zuckte mit den Schultern: „Vielleicht ist irgendetwas in seinem Leben aus dem Ruder gelaufen. Oder irgendwer wurde aus seinem Leben gerissen … Irgendwas, was ihn total aus der Bahn geworfen hat."

Van Pelt nickte und tippte etwas in ihren Computer ein: „Das könnte aber ein bisschen dauern."

Jane nickte und setzte sich wieder zurück auf seine Coach.

„Van Pelt haben Sie den Typen identifizieren können?", fragte Cho sofort als er ins Büro kam.  
>„Ja, hier! Marc Falkew."<br>„Super. Rigsby! Sofort eine Fahndung ausstellen lassen!", befahl Cho und Rigsby stürmte los.

„Ist alles okay mit Ihnen?", fragte Cho Jane in einem monotonen Tonfall.  
>Dieser nickte nur und schaute wieder gedankenverloren auf irgendeinen Punkt weit hinten im Büro.<p>

Er würde nach ihr suchen, egal ob sie es nun wollte oder nicht. Er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass sie für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden sollte. Er wollte sie bei sich haben, er wollte sie für sich haben. Er wollte wenigstens die Chance dazu bekommen sie noch einmal zu sehen, um ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte.

„Wir gehen Essen, zieh dir die Jacke an, es ist kalt draußen."

Marc schmiss ihr die Jacke entgegen und ging zur Tür, die er von den zich Schlössern befreite. Als Lisbon zu ihm kam und sich die Jacke übergezogen hatte, gingen die beiden nach draußen und liefen ein Stück.

„Wir sind ein Paar, Teresa, gib mir deine Hand.", bat Marc sie freundlich.

Lisbon schüttelte den Kopf und steckte ihre Hände in die Hosentaschen.

„Das war keine Bitte.", zischte Marc nun wieder.

Somit holte Lisbon eine Hand aus der Tasche und legte sie widerwillig in seine Hand.

„Marc und Teresa. Das schönste Paar auf Erden.", schwärmte Marc nun wieder glücklich.

Lisbon nickte bedrückt. Als Marc ihre traurige Miene entdeckte, setzte er wieder mit einem gefährlichen und kühlen Ton an.

„Teresa, wenn du mir gehorchst, passiert dir gar nichts und ihm auch nicht. Und das willst du doch … Also hör endlich auf so eine Schnute zu ziehen."

Lisbon sah ihn böse an. Wie konnte dieser Typ nur so kalt sein? Was brachte es ihm denn, dass Lisbon nun bei ihm war aber es gar nicht wollte. Er wollte doch eine Beziehung mit ihr, oder nicht? Aber das hier war keine Beziehung! Nicht im geringsten.

„Liebling, du beschützt ihn damit … Du denkst doch, dass das deine Aufgabe ist … Und du erfüllst die Aufgabe … Also sei jetzt nicht mehr wütend …."  
>„Nenn mich noch einmal 'Liebling' und es knallt.", entfuhr es Lisbon plötzlich und Marc blieb wie versteinert stehen. Er sah sie herausfordernd an: „Sag das nochmal."<p>

Lisbon funkelte ihn an, sie konnte den Hass auf diesen Mann nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Wenn ich eine Knarre hätte, wärst du schon längst tot, du bestialisches Schwein!", brüllte Lisbon ihn nun an.

„Ich würde jetzt schnell leise sein."  
>„Nein!", schrie Lisbon ihn an und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Sie wusste, dass das der größte Fehler in ihrem Leben war, denn sie würde damit alles aufs Spiel setzen, doch sie konnte nicht weiter so machen. Sie musste hier weg, somit riss sie sich von ihm los und rannte so schell wie sie nur konnte …<p>

„Leute!", schrie Rigsby glücklich ins Büro, „Wir haben was! Lisbon und Falkew wurden gesichtet!"

Jane schnellte sofort von seinem Sofa hoch und lief zu Rigsby hinüber.  
>„WO?"<p>

„Nicht weit von hier. In einer Raststätte kurz vor Sunville. Aber die Sichtung liegt schon etwa 12 Stunden zurück."

Janes Lächeln verschwand wieder: „So ein Mist. Dann können sie doch jetzt sonst wo sein."

Rigsby nickte betrübt: „Aber es ist ein Anfang."

Schließlich kam Cho auf die beiden zu und setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich habe mit den Kollegen aus San Francisco gesprochen. Sie sagen, dass Marc schon lange nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen ist. Und Jane, sie hatten recht. Es hatte sich etwas in seinem Leben verändert. Seine Frau starb vor etwa 5 Monaten … Sie wurde ermordet und der Täter wurde noch nicht gefasst."

„Seine Frau ist also ermordet worden … Und plötzlich taucht Marc vor Lisbons Haustüre auf und sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt … Interessant.", murmelte Jane vor sich hin.

„Der hat ja nicht sonderlich viel getrauert.", kam es von Rigsby.

Janes Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln: „Genau, Rigsby. Er hat nicht getrauert, weil er seine Frau ermordet hat …."  
>„Aber wieso sollte er das tun?"<br>„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein."  
>„Aber dann kann man sich doch scheiden lassen."<br>„Ja, könnte man, aber wenn man so wahnsinnig ist wie Falkew, dann bringt man seine Frau einfach um."

Die anderen nickten. „Wie krank manche Leute sein können.", entfuhr es van Pelt leise.

„Aber das ist auch nicht weiter wichtig warum er das alles tut.", gab Jane nun wieder bitter zurück und sein Lächeln war verschwunden, „Es geht hier um Lisbon. Wir müssen sie finden!"

Die anderen nickten nun etwas stärker und selbstsicherer.

„Wir werden sie finden.", sagte Cho nur trocken und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Jane lächelte ihn zufrieden an und begab sich dann in Lisbons Büro … Er wollte für ein paar Momente ihre Anwesenheit spüren um neue Kraft zu tanken, denn die Verfolgungsjagd würde bald beginnen …

_**So, vielleicht schaff ich heute noch ein 2. Kapitel aber das weiß ich noch nicht so recht. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;)  
>Jane wird nicht weiter auf Lisbons Wunsch eingehen, er kann es einfach nicht, er muss nach ihr suchen … Und Lisbon weiß, dass sie ihn nie davon abhalten konnte, somit wird es spannend ob die beiden sich finden werden, oder ob Marc den beiden einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht …<br>Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht :)**_

_**Bis dann ;)**_


	9. Hilfe naht

_**Kapitel**_

_**Wie versprochen, habe ich mich heute doch noch an ein neues Kapitel gesetzt ;)**_

_**Viel Spaaaaß^^**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Sie blieb schnaufend hinter einer Hauswand stehen und spürte wie ihr Herz aus ihrem Brustkorb springen wollte. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt und neuer Atem war nur schwer zu bekommen. Sie war schon ziemlich lang gelaufen und hatte seit etwa einem Kilometer nichts mehr von Marc sehen können, er war nicht so schnell wie sie gewesen. Doch das Gefühl, dass er immer noch nah hinter ihr her war, verließ sie nicht. Sie hatte Angst um die Ecke zu schauen, um sich noch einmal zu versichern, dass er nicht dort stand, doch sie musste es tun. Somit lugte sie vorsichtig um die Ecke und spürte wie Erleichterung ihren ganzen Körper durchströmte. Er war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Gott sei Dank. Lisbon entfernte sich vorsichtig von der Wand und trat auf die offene Straße. Zum ersten Mal nahm sie jetzt ihre Umgebung genauer unter die Lupe. Zuvor war sie einfach nur gerannt, weg von diesem Mann, es war ihr egal wo sie landete, hauptsache nicht in seinen Händen. Gegenüber von ihr befand sich ein Werkzeuggeschäft mit dem Namen 'Sunnyvilles Werkstube' und sie überquerte vorsichtig die Straße. Immer noch auf der Hut, sie rechnete jede Sekunde damit, dass Marc aus seinem Versteck springen würde, doch es passierte nichts.

Lisbon trat vorsichtig in das Geschäft ein und schon allein das Klingeln, das neue Kundschaft ankündigte, erschreckte sie. Der Verkäufer lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen: „Guten Tag, meine Liebe. Das war nur die Klingel über ihrem Kopf."

Lisbon schaute nach oben und nickte.

„Ist alles okay mit Ihnen?", fragte der Verkäufer nun besorgt als er Lisbons Verletzungen im Gesicht sah.

Lisbon schüttelte den Kopf und kam auf den Mann zu: „Sie müssen mir helfen."

Der Verkäufer nickte: „Soll ich die Polizei rufen?"

Lisbon schüttelte erneut den Kopf: „Ich brauche ein Telefon."  
>Sie würde es wie vor einem Tag machen. Sie würde Jane anrufen und er würde sie wieder mitnehmen. Er würde sie aus diesem Schlamassel befreien.<p>

„Dort hinten, Miss."

Lisbon nickte und drehte sich vorsichtshalber nochmal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass Marc immer noch nicht da war. Doch Pech gehabt, vor dem Schaufenster stand Marc und lächelte sie boshaft an.

Lisbons Augen weiteten sich schlagartig. Der Verkäufer musterte sie nun noch besorgter: „Ist alles okay, Miss?"

Lisbon handelte schnell und drehte sich zu dem Verkäufer um bevor Marc den Laden betreten konnte.  
>„Ein gewisser Patrick Jane sucht nach mir. Rufen Sie das CBI an und sagen Sie, dass ich hier war. Mein Name ist Teresa …."<p>

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Marc drückte gerade die Klinke herunter und betrat den Laden. Sie drehte sich zögerlich zu ihm um und sah ihn ängstlich an.

Marc schüttelte nur tadelnd den Kopf und nahm sie vorsichtig an der Hand.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sir. Meine Verlobte ist ein bisschen wirr im Kopf."

Marc zog Lisbon zu sich und bewegte sich mit ihr zum Ausgang. Lisbons letzter Blick zu dem Verkäufer sagte ihm, dass er sofort diesen Patrick Jane informieren müsste. Diese Frau wurde gewaltsam von diesem Typen festgehalten, dass wusste er.

Als die beiden verschwanden, trat der Verkäufer kurz aus seinem Geschäft und sah den beiden mit einem mulmigen Gefühl hinterher. Er müsste doch etwas tun, doch er traute sich nicht.

Im CBI schellte das Telefon und van Pelt ging genervt ran.  
>„Ja?"<br>„Hallo. Mit wem spreche ich da bitte?"  
>„Mit Grace van Pelt. Entschuldigen Sie, was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr.?"<p>

„Mein Name ist Walter Klimm. Ich mächte bitte mit Mr. Jane sprechen."  
>„Ehm klar. Warten Sie, ich leite Sie kurz weiter."<p>

Kurz darauf ertönte das Telefon in Lisbons Büro und Jane hob ab.

„Hallo?"

„Mr. Jane?", fragte die ihm unbekannte Stimme.

„Ja."

„Mr. Jane, hier ist Walter Klimm. Vor etwa fünf Minuten war eine Frau bei mir, die mir gesagt hat, dass ich Sie anrufen sollte. Ihr Name ist Teresa."

„Was?"

„Vor etwa fünf Minuten war …."  
>„Jaja. Schon klar. Von wo aus rufen Sie an?"<br>„Aus Sunnyville. Ich bin der Besitzer von 'Sunnyvilles Werkstube'. Diese Frau hat mir gesagt, dass ich Sie sofort anrufen sollte, weil Sie sie suchen."  
>„Danke.", sagte Jane nur knapp und wollte auflegen.<p>

„Sie sah nicht gut aus, Mr. Jane."  
>„Wieso?", fragte dieser nun entsetzt.<p>

„Sie hat viele Verletzungen im Gesicht und hat allgemein sehr schlecht ausgesehen."  
>„Hm. ….", machte Jane nur. Er hatte Lisbons verletztes Gesicht vor sich und musste stark seine Verzweiflung unterdrücken, „Was ist dann passiert? Ist sie einfach wieder gegangen? Warum hat sie nicht bei Ihnen gewartet?"<p>

„Ein Mann kam plötzlich rein und hat gesagt, dass sie seine Verlobte sei und hat sie mitgenommen."

„Wie sah der Kerl aus?"

„Ehm. Etwa 1,80m groß … Blonde kurze Haare … Er sah recht kräftig aus."

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es Jane, „Warum haben Sie die beiden nicht aufgehalten?"

„Ich … Ich habe gedacht, dass die beiden wirklich ein Paar wären … Ich wusste doch nicht, dass er ein schlimmer Finger ist."  
>„Ist er aber! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt … Ich bin in etwa einer Stunde bei Ihnen! Lassen Sie keinen mehr in ihren Laden."<p>

„Okay. Klar."

Dann legte Jane auf und schnappte sich sein Jackett, dass auf Lisbons Coach lag.

„Cho!", rief Jane im laufen und Cho kam aus dem Büro gestürmt.  
>„Was gibt es?"<p>

„Ich habe gerade mit einem gewissen Walter Klimm gesprochen. Er ist Besitzer eines Ladens in Sunnyville und er hat vor etwa fünf Minuten Lisbon bei sich gehabt."

„Ist sie immer noch da?"  
>„Nein … Marc hat sie wieder mitgenommen."<p>

Cho nickte besorgt. „Hat Mr. Klimm irgendwelche Angaben gegeben wie sie aussah? Ich meine ob sie irgendwelche Verletzungen hat."  
>„Ja, er meint, sie sah recht schlimm aus, aber sie hatte keine offenen Wunden, nur Verletzungen im Gesicht."<br>Cho nickte noch einmal und begab sich mit Jane in den Aufzug, um sich dann schließlich mit ihm ins Auto zu setzen und sich auf den Weg zu Mr. Klimm zu machen.

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder?", fauchte Marc Lisbon wutentbrannt an und warf sie auf den Küchenstuhl. Dann band er sie mit Klebeband an die Stuhlbeine sowie Stuhlarme fest.

„Weißt du wie kurz davor ich bin dich einfach umzulegen?", brüllte er sie weiter an.

Lisbon sah ihn mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck an. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm. Mr. Klimm hatte Jane bestimmt erreichen können und der würde sich nun mit Cho und dem restlichen Team auf die Suche nach ihr begeben. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sie finden würde. Er war doch sonst so gut in Spuren lesen, warum sollte er es also diesmal nicht sein? Und ein großer Vorteil war, dass Marc nicht wusste, dass Mr. Klimm mit Jane telefoniert hatte. Er fühlte sich immer noch in Sicherheit.

Als Marc Lisbons entspanntes Gesicht ansah, brannte ihm noch eine Sicherung durch und er sprang mit der Waffe auf sie zu. Er setzte den Abzug an ihre Schläfe und drückte bedrohlich gegen diese.

„Ooooh, du wirst das bereuen. Und wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst so selbstzufrieden zu gucken, knall ich dir deine beschissene Birne weg!"

Lisbon konnte sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen und tat einfach das, was ihr als erstes in den Sinn kam. Somit spuckte sie Marc ins Gesicht und lächelte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Du bist das armseligste Wesen, dass ich je gesehen habe."

Marc wischte sich Lisbons Spucke aus dem Gesicht und funkelte sie böse an. Dann ging er einen Schritt zurück und zielte mit der Waffe auf sie. Schließlich hörte Lisbon wie ein Schuss ertönte und sich ein furchtbarer Schmerz in ihr ausbreitete …

„Geben Sie Gas, Rigsby!"

„Was mach ich denn hier gerade? Das Gaspedal ist schon bis auf den Boden durchgedrückt!"

„SCHNELLER!", brüllte Jane trotzdem von der hinteren Sitzbank aus.

Rigsby schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte das Tempo noch weiter zu erhöhen.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Jane."  
>„Mich beruhigen? Wie soll ich mich bitte beruhigen? Lisbon wurde gesehen und vielleicht ist sie noch da irgendwo! Ich muss sofort zu diesem Laden!"<p>

„Ja, wir sind doch auf dem Weg dahin und Rigsby fährt so schnell er kann."  
>„Das ist nicht schnell genug."<br>„Jane!", setzte Cho nun zum ersten Mal in einen drohenden Ton an, „Hören Sie endlich auf!"

Jane schaute ihn entgeistert an, hielt sich jedoch dann zurück. Er wusste, dass es nichts brachte sich nun noch weiter aufzuregen. Er würde die Kraft brauchen um Lisbon zu finden. Somit schloss er die Augen und holte mehrmals tief Luft um, um seinen Puls wieder auf normal Betrieb zu bekommen.

„Danke.", kam es nun wieder monoton von Cho und das Team raste weiter in Richtung Sunnyville.

Lisbon schaute an sich herunter und sah den blutigen Fleck in ihrer Jeans, der sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Der Stoff tränkte sich immer weiter mit ihrem Blut und sie spürte den stechenden Schmerz, der sie fast umbrachte.

„Ich hoffe, du verstehst mich jetzt besser!", flüsterte er mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, „Wenn du in den nächsten Stunden brav sein solltest, schau ich mir vielleicht mal diese Wunde hier an."  
>Er kam auf sie zu und drückte seinen Finger in die Schusswunde. Lisbon schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und die Tränen strömten ihre Wange hinunter.<p>

„Tut das etwa weh?", fragte Marc belustigt und drückte noch ein bisschen fester in die Wunde.

Lisbon schrie wieder auf und versuchte sich von dem Stuhl zu befreien. Vergeblich.

„Nana … Mach das lieber nicht, sonst muss vielleicht noch ein Körperteil dran glauben."

Marc grinste sie liebevoll an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich komme in ein paar Stunden wieder. Ich muss noch jemanden besuchen."

Dann ließ er sie allein zurück und Lisbon atmete erleichtert auf, als der Druck von seinem Finger auf ihrer Wunde verschwunden war. Doch ihr Entsetzen war immer noch groß, als sie wieder die Wunde in ihrem Bein entdeckte.

Das Blut floss und floss, es nahm gar kein Ende und schließlich ergriff Lisbon wieder die Bewusstlosigkeit …

„Hier ist es.", sagte Cho und zeigte auf den Werkezeugladen.

„Endlich.", kam es von Jane und er sprang aus dem noch fahrenden Auto. Er stolperte ein wenig als er auf dem Asphalt aufkam, der Wagen war anscheinend doch noch nicht langsam genug gewesen für ein normales Aussteigen.

Jane rannte zu dem Eingang und klopfte wild gegen die Tür bis ein älterer Mann zu der Tür kam.  
>„Machen Sie auf, Mr. Klimm. Ich bin Patrick Jane!"<br>Der Mann nickte und ließ ihn herein.

„Hallo, Mr. Jane."

„Mr. Klimm, ich habe nicht allzu viel Zeit. Sagen Sie was genau passiert ist."  
>„Ich habe Ihnen eigentlich schon alles am Telefon gesagt, was passiert ist. Sie kam hier rein und hat mir gesagt, dass ich sie anrufen sollte. Eigentlich wollte sie das selber machen aber dieser Kerl tauchte plötzlich hier auf und dann hat sie mir diese Nachricht überbracht."<p>

„Wohin sind Sie gegangen?"

„Die Straße hoch … In Richtung Marktplatz."  
>„Danke", sagte Jane schnell und rannte wieder aus dem Laden.<p>

Marc lief energisch auf das Geschäft zu, er spürte wie die Wut in ihm kochte und er war glücklich, dass er gleich seinen ganzen Zorn an diesem alten Mann auslassen konnte. Er musste sterben, er hatte Lisbon und ihn zusammen gesehen gehabt. Die Gefahr, dass Lisbons Team davon erfuhr, war viel zu groß, somit musste er aus dem Weg geschafft werden.

Doch kurz vor dem Geschäft blieb er stehen, weil er Jane aus dem Laden rennen sah.  
>„Scheiße!", entfuhr es Marc und er schaute dem blonden Mann wie versteinert entgegen.<p>

Es war zu spät … Jane hatte die Information schon erhalten und war hier …

„Was haben Sie raus gefunden?", fragte Cho.

„Nicht viel … Nur das die beiden in diese Richtung verschwunden sind!"

Jane drehte sich in die Richtung und zeigte mit seinem Finger dorthin, doch als sein Blick die Straße entlang fuhr, entdeckte er etwas bzw. jemanden, der hoffte, dass Jane ihn nicht erkannte.

„Was ist?", fragte van Pelt nun verblüfft als sie in Janes starres Gesicht blickte.

„Da … DA! … Das ist Falkew!", schrie Jane und rannte los.

Marc tat es ihm gleich und rannte wie der Teufel. Jane durfte ihn nicht bekommen, sonst würde er auch Lisbon finden und alles wäre wieder kaputt.

Cho und Rigsby stürmten Jane und Marc hinterher. Zum Glück waren die beiden auch schneller wie Jane und auch schneller wie Marc. Cho schnitt ihm schließlich den Weg ab und schmiss sich auf ihn drauf. Sofort flog Marc samt Cho auf den Boden und beide kamen mit einem lauten Knall auf dem harten Asphalt auf.

Jane kam schnaufend neben den beiden zum stehen und starrte Marc finster an.  
>„Wo ist sie?"<p>

Cho richtete sich mit Marc auf und legte ihm Handschellen an. Doch Marc machte keine Anstalten Jane zu antworten, er grinste ihn einfach nur frech an.

„WO IST SIE?", fragte Jane noch einmal laut.

„Du bist so ein erbärmlicher Clown.", gab Marc zurück und lachte verächtlich.

„WO IST SIE?", brüllte Jane ihn nun an und sprang auf ihn zu. Doch Rigsby hielt ihn fest, sodass er Marc nicht eins in die Fresse geben konnte.

„Du kannst sie nicht beschützen … Du bist zu schwach dazu ….", führte Marc seine Anstachelung fort und lachte nun noch lauter. Er lachte Jane aus, was Jane nur noch weiter zum rasen brachte.

Währenddessen kramte Cho in Marcs Jackentasche und kramte einen Schlüsselbund hervor. Er warf ihn Rigsby zu, der Jane den Schlüsselbund schließlich überreichte.

Jane schaute sich die einzelnen Schlüssel an und schaute sich um.

„Es ist ein altes Haus … Oder ein neues Haus mit einem alten Schloss, das bezweifle ich aber." Er betrachtete den Schlüssel noch ein wenig genauer und erkannte einen kleinen Schriftzug: „Ah, hier haben wir es ja, Hudsonstreet 104."

Damit lief Jane los und rannte die Straße entlang, bis er schließlich die gesuchte Straße sichtete und in diese einbog. Gleich würde er sie finden, das wusste er. Doch er ahnte nicht in was für einem Zustand sie sich befand …

_**Sooo, ich weiß. Das war jetzt nicht sonderlich spektakulär wie das Team Marc gefangen hat und so, aber darum geht es ja auch eigentlich nicht^^ In der Geschichte soll es ja eigentlich um Jane und Lisbon gehen und darum wird es jetzt auch mal endlich in den nächsten Kapiteln gehen ;)  
>Ich wünsche euch noch einen wundervollen Abend und eine gute Nacht :)<br>Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht :) Bis dann^^**_


	10. Krankenhaus

_**WUHU! Ich hab doch noch ein Kapitel fertig bekommen! Muhaha … Ja, okay. Das Kapitel ist auch nicht besonders lang, aber das ist wieder mal Absicht ;)**_

_**Sooo, viel Spaß beim lesen. **_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Jane öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und lugte in das Innere des Hauses. Alles war still, er hörte keinen einzigen Laut, doch das beruhigte ihn nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, es ließ ihn ziemlich nervös werden. Nun stand er mitten im Flur und lauschte noch einmal. Da, da war irgendetwas. Ein leises Geräusch, das relativ gleichzeitig ging. Jane brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu erkennen, dass es das Atmen von einer Person war. Sofort folgte er dem Geräusch und erreichte schließlich die Küche, in der Lisbons bewusstlos auf dem Stuhl hing und ihr ganzes Blut den Boden bedeckte. Jane raste auf den Stuhl zu und rüttelte vorsichtig an Lisbon.  
>„Lisbon! Lisbon! Teresa … Wach auf!", bettelte er sie an, doch sie konnte ihn nicht hören.<p>

Jane löste das Klebeband von ihren Armen und Beinen und schaute sich die Verletzung an. Es war ein glatter Durchschoss und sie hatte bereits Unmengen von Blut verloren. Er tastete vorsichtig nach ihrem Puls und ließ ein erleichtertes Seufzen hören als er ihren schwachen Puls spürte.

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen auch Rigsby und van Pelt in der Küche an und sahen sich entsetzt in der Küche um.  
>„Ich rufe den Notarzt.", sagte van Pelt und ging wieder nach draußen.<p>

Rigsby hingegen kam zu Jane hinüber und betrachtete Lisbon.  
>„Hat sie einen Puls?", fragte er besorgt.<p>

Jane nickte als Antwort und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden.  
>„Haben Sie versucht sie wach zu bekommen?"<br>„Ja, aber es hat nicht geklappt."  
>Rigsby nickte knapp und versuchte noch einmal Lisbon durch ein leichtes Rütteln zu wecken.<br>„Lisbon! Hey, Boss! Kommen Sie schon, machen Sie die Augen auf!"

Doch auch er hatte kein Glück.

„Ihr Puls ist so schwach.", flüsterte Jane nur noch und hatte Tränen in den Augen.  
>„Sie wird es schaffen, Jane. Keine Sorge, sie wird es schaffen."<p>

Als van Pelt wieder zurück in die Küche kam, wurde sie von zwei Sanitätern begleitetet, die sich augenblicklich um die schwerverletzte Lisbon kümmerten und sie in den Krankenwagen verfrachteten.

„Ich fahre mit ihr!", rief Jane den anderen noch kurz zu und verschwand dann auch in dem Krankenwagen. Er konnte sie jetzt nicht allein lassen.

_Einige Tage später …_

Van Pelt saß in einem unbequemen Sessel, der in der hintersten Ecke des kleinen Krankenzimmers stand und las ein Buch. Doch die unangenehme Stille im Raum, die sonst jedem Leser helfen würde sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, hielt sie davon ab der Geschichte zu folgen. Somit blickte sie von den Seiten auf und sah zu Jane. Dieser saß an Lisbons Bett und hielt ihre Hand in seiner. Mehr tat er nicht. Er saß einfach nur da, beobachtete Lisbon bei ihren leisen Atemzügen und hielt ihre Hand.

Van Pelt machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Er war schon seit dem Tag ihrer Einlieferung nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen. Er saß Tag und Nacht an ihrem Bett und wachte über sie, ohne auch nur einmal die Augen zufallen zu lassen.

„Hey, Jane.", sagte sie vorsichtig und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, „Sie sollten sich ein wenig ausruhen."

Jane schüttelte den Kopf, ohne seinen Blick von Lisbon zu lösen.

„Bitte, Jane. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie. Sie haben seit etwa fünf Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen."  
>„Ich habe vorher auch nicht wirklich geschlafen."<p>

„Aber da haben sie wenigstens mal die Augen zugemacht."

„Grace, ich will jetzt nicht schlafen. Lisbon braucht mich jetzt."  
>„Aber sie ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht … Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie sofort wecke wenn sie sich rührt."<p>

Jane ließ nun doch seinen Blick von Lisbon fallen und sah traurig zu van Pelt hinüber.  
>„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie sofort wecke wenn sie aufwacht."<p>

Jane nickte und schaute dann noch einmal zu Lisbon. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand und setzte sich dann auf.

„Ich lege mich ein wenig in den Warteraum, da stand ein kleines Sofa."

„Danke.", sagte van Pelt erfreut und schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln.

Kurz darauf war Jane aus dem Krankenzimmer verschwunden und ließ sich auf das kleine Sofa im Wartezimmer fallen. Er hatte wirklich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen und daher fielen ihm auch sofort die Augen zu und er glitt in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

„_Lisbon!"_

_Lisbon hörte Janes verzweifelte Stimme neben ihrem Ohr. _

„_Lisbon!", hörte sie ihn wieder schreien._

„_Teresa, wach auf …."_

_Sie hörte seine verzweifelte Stimme, die immer schwächer zu werden schien._

„_Ich rufe den Notarzt.", hörte sie eine leise Frauenstimme im Hintergrund._

_Van Pelt? War es van Pelt gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht._

„_Hat sie einen Puls?"_

_Da war noch eine Stimme. Rigsby, ja es war Rigsby.  
>„Haben Sie versucht sie wach zu bekommen?"<br>Mit wem sprach er da? Mit Jane? Bitte, lass es Jane sein! Sie hatte ihn doch gerade auch schon hören können._

„_Ja, aber es hat nicht geklappt.", hörte sie ihn leise zitternd antworten._

_Patrick! Oh, er hatte sie gefunden. Gott sei Dank! Er war bei ihr!_

_Schließlich verschwamm wieder alles vor ihrem innerlichen Auge … _

Van Pelt saß nun neben Lisbon und beobachtete sie besorgt. Sie hing seit etwa fünf Tagen an dieser schrecklichen Maschine, die sie am Leben hielt. Dieser Anblick war einfach grauenvoll. Van Pelt knipste ein paar Tränen aus ihrem Augenwinkel und holte ihr Buch wieder hervor. Doch dann sah sie etwas, dass sie sofort aufspringen ließ.

Teresa Lisbons Finger bewegten sich.

Van Pelt beobachtete für einen Moment die kleinen Bewegungen und rannte dann hinaus auf den Flur zu dem Warteraum, in dem Jane lag.

Als sie ihn fand, rüttelte sie kräftig an ihm und er schrak aus seinem Traum.  
>„Was … Was ist denn?"<p>

„SIE IST WACH!"

Sofort saß Jane kerzengerade auf der Coach und rannte kurz darauf mit van Pelt zurück zu dem Krankenzimmer.

Doch als die beiden das Zimmer betraten, bewegte Lisbon nicht mehr nur ihre Finger, nein, sie hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und sah die beiden mit einem sanften Lächeln an.

„Oh, Gott sei Dank!", entfuhr es van Pelt und sie umarmte Lisbon hastig.

Lisbon noch zu benommen um irgendwie auf diese Umarmung zu reagieren, blieb einfach nur stumm liegen und beobachtete das Spektakel.

„Ist ja gut.", brachte sie dann schließlich flüsternd hervor und sah van Pelt beruhigend an.  
>Als van Pelt sich dann von ihr löste, konnte Lisbon endlich dem Mann in die Augen blicken, den sie so vermisste. Jane stand immer noch in der Türe und beobachtete sie.<p>

„Hey.", sagte Lisbon leicht heiser und lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Hey.", kam es von dem glücklichen Jane zurück.

„Komm her.", fügte Lisbon noch hinzu und hielt Jane ihre Hand entgegen. Dieser zögerte nicht lang und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er blieb kurz vor Lisbon stehen und sah sie besorgt an.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut, würde ich sagen. … Was ist passiert?"

„Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern?", fragte Jane nun sehr besorgt.

„Ich kann mich an deine Stimme erinnern."

Sie lächelte ihn noch liebevoller an.

„Du weißt nicht woher du diese Verletzung hast?"  
>Lisbon schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Jane nahm neben ihr Platz und strich ihr zärtlich über die Hand.<br>„Das ist jetzt auch nicht so wichtig."

„Aber ich will es wissen.", sagte Lisbon nun in ihrem autoritären Ton.

Jane lächelte sein unwiderstehliches Lächeln und schmunzelte leicht.

„Und schon bist du wieder die Alte."

Lisbon konnte nicht anders als ihn auch anzulächeln und es darauf beruhen zu lassen. Sie war zu schwach um jetzt mit ihm zu streiten.

Schließlich meldete sich van Pelt zu Wort: „Ich verschwinde dann mal."

Sie lächelte die beiden noch kurz an und verschwand dann aus dem Raum, um den beiden ein wenig Zeit für sich zu geben.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht.", sagte Patrick leise.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist.", entgegnete ihm Lisbon mit einer kraftlosen Stimme.

„Und ich werde hier nicht weggehen. Ich werde dich nicht nochmal alleine lassen.", versicherte Jane ihr und drückte ihre Hand.

Lisbons Augen flackerten leicht und Jane strich ihr sanft mit seinen Fingern über die Wange.  
>„Du solltest dich noch ein wenig ausruhen."<br>Lisbon nickte erschöpft und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine warme Hand.

„Bitte geh nicht weg."  
>„Das werde ich nicht … Das werde ich nicht ….", flüsterte Jane ihr leise ins Ohr und Lisbon sank wieder zurück in einen ruhigen Schlaf, ohne Janes Hand los zu lassen. Jane beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.<p>

„Ruh dich aus, meine Liebe. Ich werde neben dir wachen, bis du wieder bei Kräften bist."

_**So das war es jetzt aber wirklich für heute. Nach drei Kapitel an einem Tag sollte man mal eine Pause einlegen :D  
>Ich hoffe, es hat euch nicht gestört, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist, aber ich fand, dass ich es jetzt auch nicht noch länger hätte machen sollen. Ich will nicht ewig in dem Krankenhaus da festsetzen … Aber wenn ich jetzt schon anders weitergemacht hätte, wäre die ganze Stimmung im Arsch gewesen :D Somit müsst ihr noch auf das neue Kapitel warten.<br>Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht :)  
>GUUUUTE NACHT !<strong>_


	11. Wer macht den ersten Schritt?

_**So Leute, da bin ich wieder :) Die kleine Pause ist wieder vorbei^^ Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel :P  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Nach vielen weiteren Untersuchungen und Besprechungen mit ihrem Arzt durfte Lisbon nach zehn weiteren Tagen endlich das Krankenhaus verlassen. Ihre Schusswunde verheilte wunderbar und sie fühlte mit den Medikamenten kaum noch Schmerzen, zum Glück.

Als Lisbon samt Krücken aus ihrem Krankenzimmer humpelte, setzte Jane sich langsam auf. Er lächelte sie zufrieden an und lief ihr entgegen.

„Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

„Alles gut. Ich kann endlich nach Hause."

„Lügst du mich auch nicht an?" Jane zwinkerte ihr belustigt zu und schob sie vorsichtig weiter zum Aufzug.

„Nein, tu ich nicht!", sagte Lisbon leicht beleidigt und stieß ihm mit einer Krücke sanft in den Magen.

„Wie ich das vermisst habe.", lachte Jane leise und stieg mit Lisbon in den Aufzug.

Endlich würde sie wieder nach Hause können, in ihrem eigenen warmen Bett schlafen können und das vielleicht nicht mehr allein. Lisbon sah Jane aus dem Augenwinkel an und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Er hatte jede einzelne Sekunde bei ihr verbracht, er hatte die Zeit mit ihr vertrieben, sie zum Lachen gebracht und ihr gezeigt, wie liebenswürdig er doch ist. Nun konnte sie es nicht mehr abstreiten, sie hatte sich in diesen Mann neben sich verliebt.

Jane bemerkte Lisbons Blick und lugte vorsichtig zu ihr hinüber, doch sie wich sofort seinem Blick aus und schaute leicht gerötet auf den Boden. Sofort lag ein umwerfendes Lächeln auf Janes Lippen. Dieser schüchternen Blicke, diese Röte in Lisbons Gesicht, wie sehr hatte er das vermisst.

Schließlich gingen die Fahrstuhltüren auf und die beiden schritten zum Ausgang des Krankenhauses bis zu Janes Auto.

Jane öffnete wieder ganz Gentleman-like die Tür und Lisbon ließ sich vorsichtig ins Auto gleiten. Kurz darauf startete Jane den Wagen und die beiden fuhren zu Lisbons Wohnung.

Als sie diese betraten, sah sich Lisbon ein wenig ängstlich um. Zu viel war hier passiert. Hier wurde sie nun schon zweimal von diesem Verrückten überrascht und entführt. Sie fühlte sich in diesen vier Wänden einfach nicht mehr wohl. Jane sah ihr besorgtes Gesicht und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und strich vorsichtig darüber.

„Alles ist gut. Er wurde verhaftet und kann dir nichts mehr tun."  
>Lisbon lauschte dem Klang seiner Stimme, die Worte, die er sprach, waren nicht so von Bedeutung, sie wollte einfach nur seine Stimme hören. Denn diese beruhigte sie augenblicklich.<p>

Lisbon stieß einmal laut die Luft aus ihren Lungen und humpelte hinüber zu ihrer Coach. Sie erinnerte sich an den Abend als Jane bei ihr geblieben ist, wie sie auf seiner Brust eingeschlafen war und so wunderschön ruhig träumen konnte. Sie wollte es noch einmal tun, sie wollte es immer tun … Sie wollte für immer neben ihm einschlafen und wieder aufwachen. Doch wie sollte sie ihm das klar machen, wenn sie sich doch nicht traute die Worte auszusprechen …

Lisbon klopfte neben sich auf die Coach und Jane folgte ihrer Aufforderung. Er ließ sich neben sie nieder und schaute sie nachdenklich an. Es war so viel passiert, so viele Sachen, die seine Sichtweise auf einige Umstände veränderten, viele Sachen, die seine Gefühle veränderten. Nun saß sie vor ihm, wieder gesund, wieder lebensfähig und doch konnte er ihr seine Gefühle nicht gestehen. Es blieb ihm ein Rätsel wieso nicht, doch in diesem Moment konnte er es nicht. Vielleicht lag es an der Tatsache, dass die beiden merkten, wie sie wieder in die berufliche Schiene rutschten oder vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur an seiner Angst, dass sie ihn nicht lieben könnte. Er wusste es nicht …

Lisbon sah ihn gespannt an und hatte wohl die gleichen Gedanken wie Jane. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht trauen würde den ersten Schritt zu wagen, somit wartete sie auf ihn. Er musste es sein, der den ersten Schritt tat. Sie hatte Angst ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn wenn er nicht dasselbe empfinden würde, dann wäre ihre Freundschaft in Gefahr und das wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall riskieren …

So sahen die beiden sich noch einige Minuten an bis Jane schließlich aufstand und schüchtern ihren Blicken auswich.

„Ich … Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen.", flüsterte er ihr sanft entgegen und schritt auf die Tür zu.

Lisbon nickte im Stillen und sah ihm nach. Wie konnte sie ihn jetzt nur gehen lassen?

Jane drehte sich noch einmal in der Tür um und sah Lisbon besorgt an.

„Wenn irgendetwas ist, rufen Sie mich an. Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen."

Lisbon nickte erneut und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Jane erwiderte dieses zögerlich und ließ dann hinter sich die Tür ins Schloss fallen.

Kurz darauf liefen Lisbon wieder die Tränen über die Wangen. Wie konnte sie ihn nur gehen lassen, wenn sie ihn doch so sehr brauchte?

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lisbon von einem merkwürdig guten Geruch geweckt und schaute sich ein wenig verwirrt in ihrem Schlafzimmer um. Nichts zu sehen. Sie drehte sich verschlafen auf die Seite und blickte auf ihren Wecker, der ihr verriet, dass sie aufstehen sollte, um noch rechtzeitig im Büro anzukommen. Doch dann kam ihr wieder dieser süßliche Geruch in die Nase und sie stand langsam auf. Woher kam dieser Duft? Sie machte vorsichtig die Türe ihres Schlafzimmers auf und ging vorsichtig durch den Flur auf ihre Küche zu. Von dort aus hörte sie ein paar Töpfe klappern und irgendjemanden pfeifen. Sie blieb für einen Moment verdutzt stehen, doch der Duft, der ihr entgegen strömte, riss sie weiter nach vorne und dann stand sie in der Küche.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und sie sah der Person ziemlich verdattert ins Gesicht. Doch diese lächelte sie nur unverschämt an und kam auf sie zu.

„Morgen, meine Liebe. Haben Sie gut geschlafen? … Sie sehen bezaubernd aus."

Lisbon war immer noch ziemlich überrumpelt an und bekam kein Wort raus, somit nickte sie einfach nur. Ein Blick nach unten schürte ihre Angst, dass sie nur in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand, denn sie hatte ganz normale Schlafsachen an.

„Ich war mal so frei und habe mich selbst zum Frühstück eingeladen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben da nichts gegen … Vor allem weil ich ja das Frühstück zubereite."

Lisbon setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der Küchenstühle und beobachtete ihn wie er sich wieder den Pfannkuchen zu wandte und diese weiter zubereitete.

„Jane.", sagte sie nun zaghaft.

„Ja, meine Liebe?", trällerte dieser fröhlich zurück.

„Warum werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie schon länger als seit heute Morgen hier sind? … Und vor allem … Wie sind Sie hier überhaupt reingekommen?"

Jane drehte sich frech grinsend zu ihr um.

„Mit ihrem Gefühl liegen sie schon richtig.", sagte er ganz beiläufig, „Aber das mit dem ins Haus kommen, behalte ich für mich. Man braucht doch schließlich Geheimnisse zwischen einander, sonst wirkt der andere doch gar nicht mehr so interessant."  
>„Sie sind in mein Haus eingebrochen, Jane!", sagte Lisbon nun in einem strengen Ton.<p>

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Die Tür war nur nicht … richtig zu."

Lisbons Blick verdüsterte sich, wie sie es hasste, dass er ihr immer so selbstgefällig antworten konnte. Aber er hatte schon recht, diese Sachen machten ihn doch sehr interessant.

„Wie lange sind Sie schon hier?", fragte Lisbon nun genervt und erblickte den gedeckten Frühstückstisch.

„Schon etwas länger."

„Wie lange?", gab Lisbon nun in einem noch strengeren Ton zurück.

Jane blickte sie nun mit einem charmanten Lächeln an, als würde er damit versuchen ihre Wut ein wenig zu zügeln.

„Also?", fragte Lisbon erneut.

„Naja … Wann sind Sie gestern ungefähr ins Bett gegangen?"

„Um 11 Uhr, wieso?"  
>„Hm. Ja, dann würde ich sagen, dass ich seit 11.15 Uhr hier bin."<br>„JANE!", entfuhr es Lisbon nur und sie sah ihn böse an.

„Ich wollte doch nur sicher gehen, dass es Ihnen gut geht.", versuchte der sich raus zureden.

Lisbon schüttelte genervt den Kopf und ging auf ihn zu.

„Machen Sie das nicht nochmal. Sagen Sie mir doch einfach, wenn Sie hier bleiben wollen!"

Jane sah sie etwas verblüfft an: „Sie hätten gewollt, dass ich hier geblieben wäre?"

„Ja, natür …." Lisbon verstummte sofort und sah ihn verlegen an. Ihre Wangen waren sofort in ein leichtes Rot getaucht und sie spürte wie es ihr heiß den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Ja?", fragte Jane nochmal gemeinerweise nach. Das würde er jetzt nicht so leicht fallen lassen.

Lisbon schüttelte ihre Kopf und sah auf die Pfanne in Janes Hand.

„Egal … Vergessen Sie es.", versuchte Lisbon sich schnell hinaus zu winden, doch Jane gab nicht nach.

„Wollten Sie gerade etwa 'Ja, natürlich' sagen?"  
>Er lächelte sie nun noch breiter an und Lisbon wurde immer nervöser. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Blicke sie durchbohren würde und somit ging sie schnellen Schrittes aus der Küche und begab sich ins Bad.<p>

Jane sah ihr amüsiert hinterher. Jetzt würde er es ihr sagen, irgendwie. Er wusste, dass sie auch etwas für ihn empfand und er würde diese Situation ausnutzen, um herauszufinden wie viel sie für ihn empfand …

_Teresa, ganz ruhig. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen … _

_Jane hat es bestimmt nicht gemerkt … Er hat es bestimmt nicht wahr genommen … Er hat es nicht … Oh, was redest du dir denn da ein? - Natürlich hat er es bemerkt. Wie denn auch nicht? Oh, Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott … Was soll ich denn jetzt nur tun? Was ist wenn er nicht dasselbe für mich empfindet und mich jetzt hasst? Oh, maaaan! _

_Was hast du nur gemacht, Teresa? Scheiße! Verdammt nochmal! Warum denkst du denn auch nicht zuerst nach bevor du deinen Mund aufmachst … Verdammt!_

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Lisbon schrak zusammen.  
>„Lisbon? … Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Jane mit einer besorgten Stimme.<p>

„Ja … Ja, mir geht's gut. Ich wollte mich nur frisch machen.", sagte Lisbon schnell und warf sich Wasser ins Gesicht, „Ich komm gleich wieder."

„Okay … Beeil dich, ich muss noch mit dir reden bevor wir zur Arbeit fahren.", sagte Jane nun wieder ganz entspannt und ließ sie wieder allein.

_Mit mir reden? Oh, Gott! Worüber will er denn mit mir reden? Natürlich darüber … Oh, nein! Hilfe! … Moment … Hat er mich gerade geduzt? … Ja, hat er … Er hat mich wirklich geduzt … Hm. Es ist wie im Krankenhaus, aber das war ja was ganz anderes … Da war es irgendwie so natürlich … Aber jetzt doch auch irgendwie … Es hört sich so normal an, so schön normal … Was ist denn nur looos? … _

Es klopfte nochmal an der Tür.

„Teresa, kommst du jetzt? … Wenn du nicht in zwei Minuten draußen bist, komm ich rein!"

Lisbon lächelte kurz und trocknete ihr Gesicht ab. Dann öffnete sie vorsichtig die Türe und sah in ein grinsendes Gesicht.

„Gute Entscheidung."

Lisbon schüttelte nur verlegen den Kopf und ging mit ihm zurück in die Küche. Kurz darauf saßen sie an dem Frühstückstisch und aßen die vielen Leckereien, die Jane gezaubert hatte.

„Warum gucken Sie mich immer so an, Jane?"

„Du."

Lisbon sah ihn irritiert an. „Wie, du?"

„Warum guckst DU mich immer so an."

„Ich guck dich doch gar nicht komisch an."  
>„Nein.", Jane verdrehte die Augen und lachte kurz, „Ich meine du sollst DU zu mir sagen, nicht Sie."<p>

Lisbon lachte kurz über sich selbst und wurde wiedermal rot.

„'Tschuldigung. Bin heute anscheinend schwer vom Begriff."  
>„Scheint wohl so.", lächelte er sie frech an.<p>

Lisbon überging diese Anstachelung geschickt und fuhr fort.

„Warum guckst DU mich immer so an?"

Nun lachte er sein unwiderstehlichstes Lächeln.

„Weil du einfach wunderschön bist.", sagte er ganz schlicht, als ob das nichts besonderes für ihn gewesen wäre, diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen.

Lisbon sah ihn zunächst erstaunt an und wandte dann schnell ihr Gesicht von ihm, weil sie spürte wie die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht noch eine Spur dunkler wurde.

„Sieh mich an, Teresa."

Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute ihm wieder fest in seine blauen Augen, die sie sofort fesselten.

„Ja?", fragte sie ihn nun schüchtern, „Was möchtest du mir sagen, Patrick?"

Man weiß nicht wie es möglich war, doch sein Lächeln wurde noch ein Stück breiter, als er seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund hörte …

„Über uns.", sagte er nach einer ziemlichen langen Zeit, in der Lisbon fast verrückt geworden wäre. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über nur so angelächelt ohne nur ein Wort zu sagen oder sich mal zu bewegen. Er hatte sie nur angesehen und beobachtet. Es war wie eine Erlösung für Lisbon als er diese Worte aussprach.

„Über uns?", fragte sie liebevoll lächelnd.

„Über uns.", sagte Jane noch einmal und die beiden schmunzelten. Ihre Unterhaltung war wirklich umfangreich.

„Teresa, du glaubst gar nicht wie erleichtert ich darüber bin, dass es dir endlich wieder gut geht. … Es war die reinste Qual für mich nach dir suchen zu müssen und dich dann in so einem Zustand finden zu müssen.", er hielt kurz inne, „Und in dieser Zeit ist mir einiges klar geworden, über das Team … über mich … über dich … und vor allem über uns." Mit jedem Wort wurde er leiser und schaute nun noch tiefer in Lisbons Augen. Und was er in ihren Augen sah, verriet ihm, dass er ruhig fortfahren durfte, denn anscheinend erging es ihr nicht anders.

„Teresa, es hat sich so viel verändert in meinem Leben … Du hast so viel in meinem Leben ins Gute verwandelt … Du hast mir gezeigt, dass Rache, Wut und Schuldgefühle nicht mein Leben bestimmen müssen. … Du hast mir mein Leben zurückgegeben."

Lisbon schaute ihn überrascht und gleichzeitig total verlegen an. Was sollte sie darauf jetzt sagen?

„Aber das Wichtigste, dass du mir gezeigt hast, ist … Dass ich immer noch lieben kann."  
>Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Lisbon die Luft weg und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn anzustarren. Würde er es gleich wirklich sagen? Empfand er genau so wie sie? Würde er ihr den ersten Schritt abnehmen, um endlich alles ins Rollen zu bringen?<p>

Doch eine Antwort bekam sie nicht, denn Jane setzte sich auf, kam langsam auf sie zu und forderte Lisbon mit einer Handbewegung auf, aufzustehen.

Nun stand sie direkt vor ihm und sah ihm verwirrt in die Augen.

„Weißt du woher ich weiß, dass ich die nächsten Worte nicht umsonst ausspreche?", fragte er sanft und nahm ihre Hände in seine.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, sie konnte nicht sprechen, ihr blieb aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund der Atem weg.

„Weil ich alles, was ich wissen muss, in deinen Augen sehen kann.", antwortete er für sie.

Es blieb einen Moment still, in denen die beiden einfach nur die Nähe des anderen genossen, bis Jane endlich die entscheidenden Worte aussprach.

„Teresa … Ich liebe dich."

Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Auch wenn er in Lisbons Augen all ihre Emotionen sehen konnte, wollte er doch jetzt endlich etwas von ihr hören, etwas, dass ihm zeigte, dass er mit seiner Aussage keinen Fehler gemacht und alle Anzeichen richtig gedeutet hatte.

Doch als Antwort bekam er kein 'Ich liebe dich' von Lisbon, dafür hatte sie momentan keine Zeit. Sie wollte ihn jetzt endlich so nah bei sich haben, wie es nur irgend möglich war. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte, dass was sie immer von ihm hören wollte, hatte er vor wenigen Augenblicken gesagt. Lisbon beugte sich einfach nur nach vorn und gab ihm als Antwort einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Endlich dieses Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf ihren machte sie noch glücklicher als zuvor. Sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Haut, als er triumphierend flüsterte, dass er recht hatte.

Alles an ihm bezauberte sie in diesem Moment, sodass sie alles um sich herum vergaß …

_**Sooo, ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Ich weiß es nicht sonderlich aufregend ABER es ist endlich passiert! WUHU! :D**_

_**Seid gespannt wie es weiter geht ;) Vielleicht bin ich ja wieder gemein … Mihihi xD**_

_**Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht :)  
>Bis dann^^<strong>_


	12. Ich bin für dich da

_**Sooo, das Kapitel hat n bisschen länger gedauert aber daran ist wie immer die Schule Schuld ;)  
>Ehm, worum wird es gehen? Joa, hauptsächlich um Jane und Lisbon, wie es sich gehört ;) :D Also viel Spaß!<br>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„Nicht so stürmisch, meine Liebe. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt.", murmelte Jane unter Lisbons leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Inzwischen lagen die beiden zusammen auf Lisbons Coach und konnten ihre Finger kaum voneinander lassen.

„Und wenn ich nicht mehr warten will … Wenn ich schon so lang auf diesen Augenblick gewartet habe und jetzt einfach keine Lust mehr habe?"  
>Jane betrachtete sie lachend und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken.<br>„Du weißt, dass ich der aller Letzte bin, der zur Arbeit gehen will, aber ich vermute, dass du mich gleich anschreien wirst, wenn wir zu spät aufbrechen."  
>Sofort schaute Lisbon zur Uhr und ließ Jane sofort los: „VERDAMMT!"<p>

„Hab ich es mir doch gedacht.", bemerkte Jane nur Augen verdrehend und richtete sich vom Sofa auf. Er ging langsam auf Lisbon zu, die ihm jetzt den Rücken zugewandt hatte und hektisch ihre Tasche packte.

„Teresa.", raunte er ihr liebevoll ins Ohr und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte.  
>„Nicht jetzt.", sagte sie nun wieder in ihrem autoritären Ton. Doch sie kam nicht drum herum das Gefühl seiner Umarmung zu genießen und kurz die Augen zu schließen, um dieses Gefühl für immer einprägen zu können.<p>

„Patrick … Wir sind schon viel zu spät."  
>„Dann macht es doch jetzt auch nichts, wenn wir nochmal 30 Minuten zu spät kommen."<p>

Lisbon drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn verdattert an.  
>„Warum hast du mich dann überhaupt auf die Zeit aufmerksam gemacht?"<br>„Weil du es in ein paar Minuten eh gemerkt hättest und mich dann wieder für alles verantwortlich gemacht hättest. … Auch wenn ich deine kleinen Ausraster liebe, muss das jetzt doch nicht sein."  
>Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und schob sie noch näher an sich.<p>

„Aber … Ich bin … jetzt auch … sauer auf … dich.", stammelte sie unter seinem Kuss und versuchte sich vorsichtig von ihm zu lösen.

Er schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und drückte sie an den Tisch. Kurz darauf hob er sie hoch und setzte sie auf die Tischplatte.

„Patrick … Wir müssen jetzt gehen."

Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und küsste sie noch leidenschaftlicher.

„Doch!", sagte sie nun bestimmt und drückte ihn nun etwas fester von sich.  
>„Wir gehen jetzt!", sagte sie streng und stand wieder vom Tisch auf. Jane verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihr aus der Tür.<p>

„Du fährst mit deinem Auto."

„Wie? Warum?", fragte Jane verdutzt.

„Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn du mit mir zur Arbeit fahren würdest?"

„Als wären wir zusammen.", gab Jane gelassen zurück und wollte einsteigen.

„Ja … Jane, und genau das ist das Problem."

„Wieso?", fragte dieser gespielt unwissend.

„Weil das nicht sein darf. Das wissen Sie. Es darf keine Beziehung zwischen Kollegen geben. … Das alles hier ist … Naja … Es muss geheim bleiben."

Jane ließ enttäuscht seine Schultern sinken und stampfte zu seinem Wagen. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust sich mit ihr darüber auseinander zu setzen. Er fand diese Einstellung schlich zum kotzen. _(Entschuldigung, hab jetzt grad kein besseres Wort zur Verfügung)_  
>„Danke.", rief Lisbon ihm noch hinterher, doch er winkte nur ab.<p>

„Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Lisbon ihr Team und ließ einen gut gelaunten Blick durch das Büro schweifen, bis sie bei Jane ankam, der nachdenklich auf seiner Coach saß und sie nicht ansah.

„Hey.", sagte van Pelt fröhlich, „Ich bin froh, dass Sie wieder da sind, Boss. Hat auch lang genug gedauert."

„Ich bin auch ziemlich froh, dass ich nicht mehr in diesem dämlichen Krankenhaus sitzen muss. Ich darf zwar noch nicht in den Außeneinsatz, aber wenigstens wieder ins Büro.", verkündete Lisbon zufrieden und schritt wieder hinaus, um es sich in ihrem eigenen kleinen Reich gemütlich zu machen.

„Hey, Jane. Wie geht's Ihnen?", fragte van Pelt interessiert. Momentan war nichts los, keine neuen Fällen, keine Akten, die bearbeitet werden mussten, einfach nichts. Somit musste sie sich wohl Jane widmen, wenn sonst keiner im Raum war.

Dieser schaute etwas überrascht auf und lächelte sie freundlich an.  
>„Gut. Und Ihnen?"<p>

„Mir geht es fantastisch. Wundervoll, wenn man keinen neuen Todesfall rein bekommt, da sieht die Welt schon so viel freundlicher aus."

„Das ist sie aber nicht, nicht im geringsten.", gab Jane in einem enttäuscht traurigen Ton zurück.

„Ist wirklich alles okay?", fragte van Pelt ihn nun und musterte ihn besorgt.

Er nickte: „Klar, wieso sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?"  
>„Keine Ahnung. Es waren harten Wochen …."<br>„Ja … Die Wochen waren nicht leicht … Für keinen von uns."

„Hm.", gab van Pelt nur noch von sich und wandte sich ihrem Computer zu. Okay, Jane war nicht sonderlich gesprächsfreudig im Moment und sie wollte auch gar nicht wissen, was diesmal in seinem Kopf vorging.

_Warum will sie nicht, dass wir morgens zusammen gesehen werden? Weil dann Leute denken könnten, dass wir ein Paar wären? - Ja und? Wir sind doch ein Paar, oder etwa nicht? - Doch, natürlich sind wir jetzt ein Paar. Man. Was hat sie denn nur? Was ist das Problem? Ist es ihr so peinlich, dass sie mit so einem Mann wie mir zusammen ist? Ja, vielleicht bin ich ein wenig verkorkst, aber ansonsten … _

_Klar, sie ist ein Berufsmensch und will ihren Job nicht verlieren, aber hey, ich würde das schon alles irgendwie hinbiegen können. Das weiß sie doch auch … _

„Herein!"

Die Tür wurde vorsichtig aufgeschoben und Jane trat ein.

„Jane?"  
>„Warum so überrascht?"<p>

„Naja … Ich habe gedacht, dass es jemand anders wäre, weil Sie angeklopft haben. Das ist ungewöhnlich."

„Klopfen ist auch in den meisten Fällen total überflüssig."

„Und jetzt war es nicht überflüssig?"  
>„Keine Ahnung. Ich war so in Gedanken, da hab ich einfach angeklopft. Ist doch auch egal.", gab Jane in einem etwas genervten Ton zurück und ließ sich auf Lisbons Sofa fallen.<p>

„Und was wollen Sie?"

Jane betrachtete Lisbon zunächst schweigend, bis er eine Antwort zustande brachte.

„Ich finde es bescheuert von dir, wie du dich verhältst."  
>Lisbon schaute ihn verblüfft an: „Worum geht's jetzt?"<p>

„Erst heute Morgen habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dich liebe und wir beide haben uns geküsst … Wir waren uns so nah wie noch nie zuvor und dann sagst du mir auf einmal 'Ach ja, ich will nicht, dass irgendwer denkt, dass wir etwas miteinander haben. Ich hoffe das ist für dich okay'", gab Jane aufgebracht zurück und äffte Lisbon genervt nach.

„Ja, weil es verboten ist. Ist doch ganz einfach."  
>„Okay. Alles klar. Nur damit ich es jetzt richtig verstehe, du findest, dass unsere Beziehung nicht sein darf und wir auch keine führen sollten?"<p>

„Nein, nein! Das hab ich nicht gesagt."  
>„Aber so klingt das für mich."<br>„Nein, so meinte ich das aber nicht."  
>„Dann klär mich doch bitte mal auf.", konterte Jane nun etwas zu aggressiv.<p>

Lisbon stand auf und ging zu den Jalousien, um diese runter zulassen. Danach widmete sie sich Jane und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder.

„Hör auf so einen Schwachsinn zu denken. Ich habe dich nicht einfach so geküsst. Patrick, ich will mit dir eine Beziehung, weil ich dich liebe. … Nur, ich will nicht, dass sofort alle wissen was zwischen uns ist und außerdem ist es verboten. Patrick, wir könnten gefeuert werden."

Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Jane diese kleinen drei Worte nochmal in seinem Kopf passieren. Sie hatte es diesmal ausgesprochen und es klang einfach nur himmlisch in seinen Ohren. Als er wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen war, fuhr er fort.  
>„Na und?"<p>

„Na und? … Patrick, mir bedeutet dieser Job hier wirklich viel!"

„Mehr als ich dir?"  
>„Das ist gemein."<br>„Nein, ist es nicht."  
>„Doch! Und du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich mich zwischen meinem Job und dir entscheide."<p>

Jane sah bedrückt zu Boden.

„Ich weiß, du magst das nicht, dieses Versteckspiel … Aber anders ist es wohl nicht möglich.", flüsterte Lisbon ihm ins Ohr.

Lisbon hob vorsichtig sein Kinn wieder nach oben und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Dann strich sie ihm liebevoll über die Wange und küsste ihn noch einmal etwas leidenschaftlicher.

„Wir können uns doch immer sehen. … Wir dürfen uns nur nicht im Büro küssen und so etwas. Kannst du damit denn nicht leben?"

Jane sah zwar immer noch recht betrübt aus, nickte dann aber.

„Klar, kann ich damit leben, nur ich will nicht damit leben."

„Du suchst echt immer Gelegenheiten, um dich mit mir zu streiten, oder?"

„Jooaaa, eigentlich schon.", gab Jane lächelnd zurück und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
>„Oooh, und schon habe ich gegen deine neu aufgestellte Regel verstoßen. Du musst mich dafür bestrafen!"<p>

„Oh, glaub mir, das werde ich. Aber nicht jetzt"

Sie zwinkerte ihm kurz zu und stand dann auf.  
>„Und jetzt, Jane, verschwinden Sie aus meinem Büro!"<p>

„Zu Befehl!", sagte Jane belustigt und ging aus dem Büro. Seine Gedanken darum, dass es Lisbon peinlich war mit ihm zusammen zu sein, waren nun verschwunden. Er wusste, dass der Job ihr viel bedeutete und konnte es schließlich doch irgendwie akzeptieren. Er würde sie ja immer Zuhause für sich ganz allein haben …

„Immer noch kein neuer Fall?", fragten Rigsby und Cho wie aus einem Mund als sie das Büro betraten. Van Pelt, Lisbon und Jane saßen hinten um Janes Coach herum und redeten über dies und das. Recht ungewöhnlich fanden die beiden Agents, als sie auf die drei zu gingen.

„Nein, nichts neues, Jungs."

Rigsby seufzte enttäuscht und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Und was machen wir dann den lieben langen Tag?"  
>Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern.<p>

„Alle Akten sind bearbeitet. Es gibt also nichts zu tun."  
>„Also bleiben wir hier solange sitzen bis es einen neuen Fall gibt.", sagte Cho in seiner monotonen Stimme und wandte sich seinem Computer zu.<p>

„So sieht es wohl aus."

„Aber, aber.", mischte Jane sich nun ein, „Wir könnten doch auch alle zusammen etwas unternehmen. Oder naja … einen Kaffeeklatsch machen … Sie wissen schon, sich zusammen setzen und über alte Zeiten reden."

Alle vier Agents schauten Jane leicht genervt an.

„Auf so einen Kaffeeklatsch verzichte ich lieber.", sagte Lisbon lachend.

Und auch die anderen Blicke verrieten Jane, dass keiner von ihnen Lust auf so etwas hatte. Somit zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern und legte sich auf seinem Sofa zurück. War ja nur eine Idee … Die anderen widmeten sich ihren eigenen Aktivitäten, wie Bücher lesen, Türme aus Stiften bauen und das Internet durchforsten. Nur Lisbon blieb an Janes Schreibtisch sitzen und starrte ihn gedankenverloren an, er tat es ihr gleich. Und anscheinend verstanden sie sich ohne Worte, denn kurz darauf stand Lisbon auf und rief kurz in den Raum: „Wir gehen jetzt alle nach Hause. Wenn irgendetwas ist, können die uns ja rufen." Alle drei Agents sahen sie zufrieden an und packten ihre Sachen. Auch Jane lief fröhlich aus dem Büro und hinaus auf den Parkplatz, auf dem er auf Lisbon wartete.

Als sie draußen bei ihm auftauchte, zeigte sie mahnend auf seinen Wagen und lächelte ihn liebevoll an: „Bis gleich bei mir!"

Jane nickte erfreut und öffnete ihr die Fahrertür. Dann lief er schnell zu seinem Wagen und folgte ihr zu ihrer Wohnung. Diesmal war es ihm egal, dass sie getrennt fahren würden.

„Drängle nicht so!"

„Dann brauch nicht so lange um die Wohnung aufzuschließen."

Jane küsste Lisbon in den Nacken und hampelte ungeduldig hinter ihr hin und her, bis sie schließlich die Tür öffnete und die beiden zusammen hinein stolperten.

Jane schmiss die Tür mit einem kräftig Stoß zu und schob Lisbon zu der Coach. Auf dem Weg dorthin zog Lisbon ihm sein Jackett aus und öffnete seine Weste. Jane küsste sie weiterhin und stieß sie schließlich sanft auf das Sofa, bis er sich schließlich auf sie legte und sie weiter küsste.

Die beiden waren wie in Trance, als sie sich immer weiter ihrer Kleidung entledigten und sich schließlich nur noch leicht bekleidet auf dem Sofa wiederfanden.

„Warte.", sagte Jane plötzlich und schnellte von Lisbon zurück. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig und sein Blick war so verzweifelt wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Lisbon setzte sich auf und sah ihn besorgt an.  
>„Alles okay?"<p>

Jane konnte nicht antworten, seine Gedanken, die in seinem Innersten keinen Sinn ergaben, flogen durcheinander und beherrschten seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.  
>„Patrick?", versuchte es Lisbon erneut und strich ihm liebevoll über den Rücken. Doch anscheinend konnte er diese Berührung in diesem Moment nicht ab. Er sprang sofort vom Sofa auf und entfernte sich einige Meter von Lisbon.<p>

„Patrick! Was ist los?", fragte Lisbon nun etwas hysterisch. Was war denn jetzt mit ihm los?

Jane fuhr sich angespannt durch die Haare und holte mehrmals tief Luft, doch anscheinend brachte es ihm keine besondere Beruhigung.

„Rede mit mir!", bat Lisbon ihn, doch sie bekam ihn nicht dazu sich wieder zu ihr umzudrehen.

Jane lehnte sich an die Wand und rutschte langsam an ihr hinab.  
>Irgendwas stimmte nicht, nur was? Lisbon sah ihn verzweifelt an, hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Sie wusste es nicht, sie konnte vieles falsch gemacht haben, nur woran lag es jetzt genau?<p>

Als Lisbon aufstand, sah Jane sie mit einem panischen Blick an. Lisbon blieb abrupt stehen und lächelte ihn sanft an.

„Patrick, ich will dir nur helfen. Was ist los?"

Jane wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. Er konnte sie in diesem Moment einfach nicht anblicken, dieser Anblick brachte ihn um.

Schließlich war Lisbon bei ihm angekommen und rutschte ebenfalls an der Wand hinab. Sie musterte ihn genau und gab ihm schließlich einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Diesmal setzte Jane nicht zur Flucht an, er schloss einfach nur die Augen, um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen.

„Patrick, erzähl mir was mit dir los ist … Was geht durch deinen Kopf?"

„Ich … kann nicht ….", flüsterte Jane so leise, dass Lisbon ihn fast nicht verstand.

„Aber sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen..."

„Du kannst mir damit nicht helfen."

„Patrick, ich habe gedacht in einer Beziehung soll man seinen Partner unterstützen … Und wir sind doch jetzt in einer Beziehung.", versuchte es Lisbon weiter, „Also muss ich dir doch helfen."

„Aber diesmal kannst du es nicht …."

Lisbon stieß einmal enttäuscht die Luft aus und legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie, das er eng an seinen Oberkörper gezogen hatte.

„Aber ich werde es tun … Auch wenn du es nicht willst …."

Jane öffnete kurz seine Augen und sah sie nun doch an. Lisbon lächelte ihn sanft an und strich ihm dabei zärtlich über seine Knie, als wolle sie ihn beruhigen.

„Ich bin immer für dich da, Patrick …."

Doch brachte Lisbon ihm die Beruhigung, die er in diesem Augenblick brauchte, um seine Gedanken wieder ordnen zu können? …

_**Ooooh, es hätte so schön werden können zwischen den beiden und dann geht aber mächtig was schief. Nur was ist es? Was geht wieder in Jane vor? Womit hat er diesmal zu kämpfen?**_

_**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ;) Ich kann momentan nur recht spät schreiben, somit dauern die Kapitel jetzt immer ein bisschen länger.**_

_**Reviews sind wie immer erwünscht :)  
>Bis dann^^<strong>_


	13. Zu viel, zu schnell

_**Ich finde das nächste Kapitel ein bisschen doof geschrieben. Ich weiß nicht ob all meine Gedanken so gut nachvollziehbar sind. Also ich versteh wie ich es gemeint habe, aber ich find für andere könnte es doch an manchen Stellen hapern :D**_

_**Ich wünsche euch trotz allem viel Spaß!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Die beiden saßen nun bereits zwei Stunden auf dem Boden und schwiegen sich an. Lisbon hatte inzwischen ihren Kopf auf Janes Schulter gelegt und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Jane hingegen saß immer noch angespannt neben ihr und starrte in die Dunkelheit. So viele Sachen gingen ihm durch den Kopf, sodass er gar nicht wusste, worüber er sich als erstes aufregen sollte. Er hatte es endlich so weit mit Lisbon geschafft, er war ihr so nah wie nie zuvor und es hatte sich so verdammt gut angefühlt. Und dann? Dann ging plötzlich nichts mehr. Als könnte er die Schwelle, die ihm erlaubte Lisbon zu verfallen, nicht übertreten.

Er spürte ihren warmen Körper an seinen geschmiegt und ihren süßen Atem, der über seine nackte Haut strich. Es fühlte sich gut an, so als müsste es so sein, als dürfte niemand anderes neben ihm sitzen. Doch trotz allem konnte er sie in diesem Moment nicht selbst berühren und ihr zeigen wie viel er für sie empfand. Er konnte diese Schwelle nicht übertreten, da ihn seine Schuldgefühle davon abhielten …

„_Hey."_

„_Hey.", sagte Patrick mit einer sanften Stimme._

„_Na, was machst du?"_

„_Ein paar alte Sachen von mir durchgehen."_

_Teresa setzte sich neben Patrick auf die Treppe, die auf eine kleine Veranda führte. Dabei beobachtete sie ihn wie er konzentriert Notizen an die Ränder der Papiere schrieb und immer wieder nachdenklich durch den Garten schaute._

_Teresa schob sich noch näher an ihn heran und stupste ihn immer wieder mit der Seite an. Patrick sah irgendwann grinsend auf und setzte einen fragenden Blick auf._

„_Was möchtest du meine Liebe?"_

_Als Antwort ließ Teresa ihren Kuss sprechen und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. Kurz darauf fand sie sich auf seinem Schoß wieder und die beiden waren nur noch auf sich konzentriert … Bis plötzlich wieder etwas geschah …_

_Patrick drückte sie von sich weg und hob sie langsam von seinem Schoß. Er setzte sich auf und lief aufgebracht durch den Garten, ohne sie nur einmal anzublicken. Und wieder vertraute er Teresa nicht an, was in ihm vorging … _

Lisbon riss ihre Augen auf und sah sich in dem dunklen Zimmer um. Sie spürte immer noch den warmen Körper von Jane neben sich und beruhigte sich augenblicklich. Er war immer noch da, er war nicht gegangen, obwohl er vorhin so komisch reagiert hatte. Sie hob ihren Blick zu Janes Gesicht, dass sie forschend ansah.

„Alles okay?", fragte er besorgt.

Lisbon schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was ist denn? Hast du schlecht geträumt?"  
>Lisbon nickte und starrte sein dunkles Gesicht an. Sie sah seine Augen in dem seichten Licht glitzern und sie wusste, dass es ihm immer noch nicht besser ging als vor wenigen Stunden.<p>

„Erzähl mir von deinem Traum.", bat er sie leise. Er wandte sich ihr nun ganz zu und wollte ihr liebevoll über die Wange streichen, doch dann zog er die Hand schnell wieder zurück und blickte sie einfach nur besorgt an.

„Wir saßen auf einer Veranda.", fing Lisbon an zu erzählen und lächelte ihn verliebt an, „Und wir haben uns geküsst … Aber dann bist du einfach aufgesprungen und bist gegangen …." Lisbon fasste den Traum kurz.

Jane ließ seinen Kopf fallen, er konnte ihrem Blick jetzt nicht standhalten. Lisbon wusste, dass sie ihm eigentlich genau die Situation beschrieb, die vor wenigen Stunden auch hier stattgefunden hatte. Und sie hasste es davon auch noch zu träumen. Dieses Gefühl sogar in ihren Träumen zu haben, dass er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein konnte oder wollte, aus was für Gründen auch immer.

„Patrick, rede bitte mit mir ….", versuchte sie es nun trotz allem. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Jane stur und nicht so einfach umzustimmen war. Normalerweise wenn er etwas nicht erzählen wollte, tat er es auch nicht, aber diesmal war es doch etwas anderes, es ging sie beide etwas an.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange und schob damit seinen Kopf wieder nach oben, sodass er sie anblicken musste.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie vorsichtig und fand, dass das in diesem Moment irgendwie unpassend war, aber er sollte es wissen, um sicher zu sein, dass er ihr alles erzählen konnte.

Endlich lächelte er sie an. Es war zwar noch ein recht zurückhaltendes Lächeln, aber er lächelte sie an!

Sie beugte sich langsam zu ihm und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, den er zum Glück auch erwiderte. Es war ein zögernder Kuss seinerseits, der jedoch etwas liebevolles an sich hatte. Lisbon begann erneut mit einem Kuss, diesmal nicht so vorsichtig wie zuvor und auch diesen erwiderte er. Schließlich lag Lisbon in Janes Armen und gab ihm unzählige Küsse. Er hatte sie währenddessen fest in seine Arme geschlossen und sie immer enger an sich gedrückt. Doch irgendwie blieb immer noch etwas zwischen den beiden.

Als Lisbon sich schließlich von ihm löste und ihm fest in die Augen blickte, wusste er sofort, dass sie nicht locker lassen würde.

„Es geht mir gut.", versicherte er ihr. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden.

„Dir geht's nicht gut. Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen, Patrick. Dafür kenne ich dich viel zu gut."

„Dann kennst du mich wohl nicht gut genug.", gab Jane als schlichte Antwort zurück und setzte sich auf und entließ Lisbon aus seiner Umarmung. Dieser Satz versetzte Lisbon einen Stich ins Herz.

„Patrick, bitte sag mir doch einfach was los ist."  
>„Es ist nichts."<br>„Nichts? … Also ist es nichts für dich, wenn du jemanden küsst und dann plötzlich von ihm weg springst und weggehst?"

„Nimm es nicht persönlich. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, okay?"

„Also ist doch etwas."

Jane knipste das Licht an und hob seine Kleidung vom Boden auf. Er schaute sie nicht mehr an, gab keine Antwort, er lief nur noch schnell durch den Raum um seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

„Wo willst du hin?"  
>„Ich sollte besser fahren."<br>„Was? Nein. Wieso? … Patrick!", Lisbons Stimme klang nun recht verzweifelt. Dieser Mann war ein Rätsel für sie.

Als Patrick sich sein Hemd und die Hose übergezogen hatte, blickte er noch einmal zu Lisbon, die immer noch halbnackt auf dem Boden kauerte.  
>„Du solltest ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät."<br>„Du willst mich jetzt verarschen, oder?" Lisbons Augen weiteten sich fragend und sie spürte wie sich allmählich die Verzweiflung in Wut verwandelte.

„Nein, will ich nicht. Morgen steht bestimmt ein neuer Fall vor der Tür und dann solltest du ausgeschlafen sein."  
>„Du bleibst hier!"<p>

„Nein, ich denke es wäre besser wenn ich jetzt gehen würde."  
>Jane ging auf die Tür zu, doch Lisbon warf sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper in den Weg und versperrte den Ausgang.<p>

„Was ist los mit dir?", fauchte sie ihn nun wutentbrannt an.

„Nichts."

„Du tust mir weh.", sagte Lisbon nun leise und sie sah in Janes Augen, wie sehr ihn diese Aussage schmerzte und er kurz damit rang ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber genau das wollte Lisbon ja erreichen.

„Es tut mir leid.", bekam er nur über seine Lippen und schob sie vorsichtig bei Seite.

„Patrick.", schluchzte Lisbon nun und ergriff seine Hand, „Geh nicht."

Jane drehte sich schweren Herzens noch einmal um und strich ihr mit seiner freien Hand über die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Teresa. Nur ich kann das nicht … noch nicht. Ich hab gedacht, dass es geht … Aber es geht nicht …."  
>Sie zog ihn näher zu sich.<p>

„Sag mir das doch einfach. Patrick, ich zwing dich doch zu nichts. Ich kann warten …."

Nun lächelte er sie liebevoll an und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
>„Ich weiß. Aber dieses Problem muss ich erst einmal mit mir selbst klären. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das … Ich wusste nicht, dass das mit uns so schnell gehen würde … Ich konnte nicht darüber nachdenken … Es, es ist alles so verdammt schnell passiert. Teresa, ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es mir nicht gefällt … Denn es gefällt mir verdammt gut! Ich liebe es mit dir zusammen zu sein, dich anfassen zu dürfen, dich zu küssen … Ich liebe einfach alles an dir … Nur … Nur du bist die erste Frau nach … ihr …."<p>

Janes Stimme wurde immer leiser und leiser, bis er schließlich verstummte und ihr mit wässrigen Augen gegenüber stand. Lisbon sah ihn nun mitfühlend an.  
>„Patrick, wir haben Zeit …."<p>

Er nickte und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.  
>„Bleib bitte bei mir.", bat Lisbon ihn noch einmal und er nickte erneut.<p>

„Wir müssen doch überhaupt nichts machen. Wir können uns doch auch nur unterhalten, was du willst …."

„Könnten wir das vielleicht verschieben?"  
>Lisbon nickte verwirrt und ging mit ihm zu ihrem Sofa. Als sie darauf saßen, fiel Lisbon erst auf, dass sie immer noch halbnackt vor ihm stand und lief leicht rot an.<br>„Oh, 'tschuldigung. Ich zieh mir schnell etwas an."

Damit verschwand sie kurz in ihrem Schlafzimmer und kam in einen Schlafanzug gekleidet zurück. Jane saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Möchtest du allein sein?", fragte sie ihn unsicher und blieb auf der Treppe stehen.  
>Er nickte abwesend, ohne sie anzublicken. Lisbon verstand, ging aber trotzdem noch einmal zu ihm hinüber und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.<br>„Schlaf gut."

Er sah kurz zu ihr hoch und lächelte sie liebevoll an.  
>„Du auch, meine Liebe."<p>

Sie nickte und verschwand nach oben in ihrem Schlafzimmer. In ihrem Wohnzimmer ließ sie den noch immer verzweifelten Jane zurück, der sich nun auf dem Sofa zurücklehnte und versuchte einzuschlafen, um sich nicht noch mehr Gedanken um diese ganze Situation zu machen. Doch eigentlich wusste er, dass er nicht drum herum kommen würde, er wollte eine Beziehung mit Teresa, somit musste er sich mit den Problemen in seinem Innersten auseinander setzen.

Lisbon saß auf ihrem Bett und lauschte jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch, dass von unten nach oben drang. Sie würde wohl erst schlafen können, wenn sie wusste, dass auch er seine Ruhe fand. Somit erhoffte sie sich das leise Geräusch seines Schnarchens zu hören, dass ihr zeigte, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Währenddessen dachte sie darüber nach, was gerade geschehen war. Sie war froh darüber, dass sie ihn doch noch dazu bekommen hatte hier zu bleiben. Er hatte sie nicht allein gelassen. Doch natürlich stand das unausgesprochene Problem immer noch zwischen ihnen. Lisbon wusste nicht so recht, was sie mit dieser Situation anfangen sollte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie warten könnte, doch könnte sie es wirklich? Sie hatten es endlich geschafft, sich nah zu sein, sich ihre Liebe zu gestehen und dann nach so kurzer Zeit standen sie schon vor dem ersten Problem. Konnte sie damit umgehen?

Lisbon ließ sich zurück auf ihr Bett fallen und schloss ihre Augen. Sie liebte ihn, da war sie sich sicher, doch reichte ihre Liebe dafür, dass sie noch weiter auf ihn warten konnte und vor allem konnte sie es akzeptieren, dass er ein Geheimnis vor ihr hatte, dass ihre Beziehung zutiefst belastete?

Auch Jane lag unten noch wach und fühlte sich unwohl. Er wälzte sich immer wieder von der einen auf die andere Seite. Er musste Lisbon die Wahrheit sagen, er musste ihr sagen, was ihn so beschäftigte. Sie würde ihm irgendwie helfen, sie würde es zumindest versuchen. Ansonsten würde das alles wohl nicht lange gut gehen.

Sofort riss Jane die Augen auf und saß kerzengerade auf der Coach. Ja, der Gedanke war richtig. Ihre Beziehung würde nicht allzu lange andauern, wenn er das Problem nicht aus dem Weg schaffen würde. Kurz darauf war er auf den Weg nach oben zu Lisbon. Er würde kein Auge mehr zu bekommen, bevor er ihr nicht alles erzählt hätte, was ihn beschäftigte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Lisbon sah überrascht auf. In der Tür stand Jane, der sie charmant anlächelte.  
>„Darf ich reinkommen?"<p>

„Natürlich."

Jane trat vorsichtig ein und ging auf Lisbon zu, um sich schließlich neben sie auf das Bett zu setzen.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Ich auch nicht.", antwortete Lisbon leise und rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

„Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl wieder eine andere Frau zu küssen.", fing Jane sofort an. Es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn jetzt noch um den heißen Brei herumzureden.  
>Lisbon schaute Jane etwas verwirrt, jedoch ziemlich interessiert an. Anscheinend würde er ihr nun verraten, was in ihm vorging und das bedeutete ihr viel, somit spitzte sie ihre Ohren und hörte ihm aufmerksam zu.<p>

„In all den Jahren habe ich nie eine Frau an mich herangelassen. Ich habe nie einer Frau hinterher gestarrt, mit dem Verlangen danach sie zu küssen oder sie anzufassen. Nie … Aber bei dir ist es anders geworden. Am Anfang stand ich dir gegenüber und habe gedacht 'Wow, was für eine toughe Agentin', aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich dich nur als meinen Boss betrachtet, der mir später helfen würde Red John zu fassen. … Ich habe einmal gesagt, dass Menschen sich nicht verändern … Wenn sie als Kind ein Arsch waren, dann sind sie es auch als Erwachsene … Aber irgendwie liege ich nicht ganz richtig, denn ich habe mich verändert. Ja, ich bin immer noch so störrisch wie früher. Ich habe immer noch viele Eigenschaften in mir, die ich auch nie ablegen werde … Aber darum geht's jetzt auch gar nicht …."  
>Jane schüttelte einmal seinen Kopf und lachte über sich selbst. Er war ein wenig vom Thema abgekommen. Auch Lisbon lächelte belustigt, wie sie es liebte diese wenige Momente zu erleben, in denen Patrick Jane unsicher war und nicht wusste, wie er das Thema am besten angehen sollte.<p>

„Ich habe mir gesagt, dass ich mich nie mehr verlieben werde. Ich habe mir geschworen, dass ich nie mehr eine Frau an mich heranlasse. Aber meine Einstellung hat sich geändert … Weil du in all den Jahren mehr für mich geworden bist, so viel mehr, Teresa. Ich habe durch dich erkannt, wie viele wundervolle Seiten das Leben hat, auch mit meiner Vergangenheit … Und jetzt sehe ich dich schon lange nicht mehr nur als meinen Boss an, du bist Mein geworden. Du gehörst zu mir … Denn ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Er lächelte sie zufrieden an und ergriff ihre Hand, auf der er auch kurz darauf einen Kuss setzte.

„Nur das alles war nicht geplant gewesen. Ich habe nie angefangen mit meiner Vergangenheit abzuschließen, ich habe es nie versucht, weil ich gedacht habe, dass ich nie mehr einen neuen Menschen in mein Leben lasse. Aber falsch gedacht, denn hier bist du, bei mir, in meinem Leben … Und jetzt steh ich vor dir und mich lassen die Gedanken an meine Vergangenheit nicht los. Das alles kam zu schnell für mich … Du bist plötzlich meine Freundin, die mich liebt und für mich da sein will und ich bin dein Freund, der das Gleiche für dich tun will. Nur ich bin nicht an solch eine Art gewöhnt. Du warst immer für mich da, hast mir immer geholfen, aber immer als Freund und nicht als Partner. Vielleicht stell ich mir diesen Unterschied auch nur so groß vor, weil ich Angst vor einer neuen Beziehung habe, aber trotz allem ist meine Besorgnis da... Ich weiß, es wird sich irgendwann einspielen. Ich werde den Übergang nicht bemerken, weil unsere Zweisamkeit immer normaler für mich werden wird. Nur momentan ist sie das nicht … Diese Küsse, diese Berührungen, das alles habe ich nicht mehr gespürt, seit dem Tod meiner Frau. Das alles fühlt sich an wie Neuland … Und meine Erinnerungen stehen mir im Weg mich sofort vollkommen auf dich einzulassen … Und das tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dir nicht all meine Liebe schenken kann, aber …."  
>„Hör auf so etwas zu sagen, Patrick.", unterbrach ihn Lisbon und zog ihn zu sich, „Du schenkst mir all deine Liebe, dein ganzes Vertrauen, weil du mir das Alles erzählst. Du vertraust es der Person an, die du liebst. Du willst, dass ich dich verstehe und ich tue es. Wir lassen uns Zeit, ich gebe dir Zeit."<p>

Jane nickte und legte einen Arm um Lisbon. Sie verstand ihn, was ihn sichtlich erleichterte.

„Du entscheidest wie weit wir gehen, okay? Du bestimmst …."  
>„Du überlässt mir die Zügel? Du?"<p>

„Ja, wieso nicht?"  
>„Du bist ein wenig kontrollsüchtig. Deswegen …."<br>„Ach, halt doch die Klappe."

Und da war er schon wieder, der selbstsichere Jane, der sich nichts anmerken ließ und seinen Gegenüber ärgerte. So wie immer.

Damit presste Lisbon Jane so nah an sich, sodass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als sie zu küssen und das tat er auch. Denn damit konnte er schon wieder arbeiten, nur noch nicht mehr …

_**So, Kapitel 13 Ende.  
>Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich denke ich fange gleich an das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben, werde aber erst morgen Abend oder so fertig. Die Schule geht mir momentan echt auf n Keks :D<strong>_

_**So, wieder sind Reviews sehr erwünscht :)  
>Bis dann^^<strong>_


	14. Entscheidungen fürs Leben

_**So, ich hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem Zeit am Nachmittag die Geschichte weiterzuschreiben. Obwohl ich heute unglaublich lange gebraucht habe um diese Zeilen zusammen zu kriegen^^**_

_**Ich hoffe das Kapitel ist gut geworden ;) Viel Spaß!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Die Nacht verbrachte Jane bei Lisbon, neben ihr, in ihrem Bett. Doch diesmal hielt nicht er sie in seinen starken Armen. Diesmal lag Jane auf Lisbons Brust und wurde von dieser fest in ihren Armen gehalten. Sie strich ihm liebevoll mit den Fingern durch die Haare, über seinen Rücken. Sie beruhigte ihn mit jeder weiteren Berührung noch mehr, bis er schließlich die Augen fest verschlossen hatte und endlich von der realen Welt los lassen konnte und in seine Traumwelt zurückfiel. Lisbon hingegen konnte kein Auge schließen, sie hatte Angst, dass er gehen würde. Dass er sie allein lassen würde, weil er doch nicht mit der Situation umgehen könnte. Das könnte sie nicht ertragen, somit wachte sie über ihn. Sie würde ihm helfen können, wenn er in der Nacht wieder aufwachen würde und nicht wüsste wohin. Sie würde ihm zeigen, dass er bei ihr sicher wäre. Lisbon war sich sicher, sie würde immer für ihn da sein, egal was er auch tun würde …

In der ganzen Nacht wachte Jane kein einziges Mal auf, er schlief ruhig, so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Lisbon war froh darüber, dass wenigstens er seine Ruhe fand. Sie beobachtete ihn die ganze Nacht über, es fiel ihr nicht auf, wie schnell die Stunden verflogen, sein Anblick machte sie glücklich, machte alles in ihrem Leben vollkommen, er war bei ihr und das sollte sich nie mehr ändern! …

„Guten Morgen.", flüsterte Lisbon als Jane immer wieder verschlafen seine Augen aufschlug.

Er drehte sich einmal auf den Rücken und gähnte laut.

„Morgen.", gab er mit einer rauen Stimme zurück und streckte sich, „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"  
>Lisbon schaute zufrieden auf ihren Wecker: „Lange … So etwa zehn Stunden."<br>„Zehn?", fragte Jane ungläubig und drehte sich wieder zu Lisbon um, „Aber das würde ja bedeuten, dass wir schon Mittag haben."  
>Lisbon nickte und lächelte ihn an.<p>

„Und was ist mit der Arbeit?", fragte Jane sie frech grinsend.

„Ich hab im Büro angerufen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich wegen meiner Wunde zum Arzt müsste und sie denken, dass du krank wärst. … Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

Jane beugte sich zu ihr rüber und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen.  
>„Danke.", murmelte er leise und legte seinen Kopf an ihre Schulter.<p>

„Ich wollte, dass du mal endlich ausschläfst.", gab Lisbon nur glücklich zurück und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

„Das habe ich. Ich habe wirklich verdammt gut geschlafen."  
>„Das freut mich.", sagte Lisbon gähnend und ließ kurz ihre Augen zu fallen.<p>

„Aber du hast nicht geschlafen, kann das sein?", fragte Jane besorgt. Er wusste schon, dass sie nicht geschlafen hatte, aber er war gespannt, ob sie ihm sofort die Wahrheit sagen würde oder ob sie es erst mit einer Ausrede versuchen würde. So wie sie es zuvor immer tat.

Lisbon schaute ihn ertappt an: „Es ist schon okay. Ich bin nicht müde."

„Oh, meine Liebe, das sieht aber ganz anders aus. Warum hast du denn nicht geschlafen?"

Lisbon schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Diesmal würde es keine Ausreden mehr geben, diesmal würde es keine Lügen mehr geben. Von nun an würde sie ihm in jedem Moment die Wahrheit sagen, denn er würde ihr helfen, in jeder noch so verzweifelten Situation.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich die Augen schließe, dass du nicht mehr neben mir liegen würdest.", sagte sie leise und umfasste seine Hand noch fester. Als müsste sie in diesem Augenblick nochmal sicher gehen, dass er keine Halluzination war, sondern Wirklichkeit.

Jane schaute sie bedrückt an. Er wollte ihr eigentlich sofort einreden, dass das totaler Quatsch sei. Doch er musste ein paar Momente länger darüber nachdenken. War es wirklich so absurd? Er war schon oft vor seinen Gefühlen weggerannt, aber er wusste, dass es diesmal keinen Sinn hatte.

„Ich werde nicht gehen. Das könnte ich nicht, Teresa.", brachte Jane schließlich hervor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand, „Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für mich werden wird, aber du bist alles für mich. Wenn ich dich verlassen würde, würde ich alles in meinem Leben verlieren, und das werde ich nicht tun."

„Ich will dir das so gerne glauben, Patrick, aber es gab so viele Situationen, in denen du doch dein Versprechen gebrochen hast."  
>„Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe. Aber all diese Fehler hatten nichts mit uns zu tun. Diesmal geht es ganz allein um uns, um unsere Liebe und das würde ich nie aufs Spiel setzen. Für nichts auf der Welt!"<br>Lisbon fing an ihm zu glauben, sie wollte es ja auch, doch eine Frage musste sie ihm jetzt noch stellen, auch wenn die Gefahr groß war, dass es in einem Streit eskalieren würde. Sie wollte es nun wissen. Wie viel bedeutete sie ihm wirklich? Wie viel würde er für sie aufgeben?

„Würdest du unsere Liebe riskieren, um Red John zu bekommen?", fragte sie kleinlaut und traute sich nicht ihm dabei in die Augen zu blicken. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie ihn diese Frage traf, wie viele Gefühle in ihm aufflogen wenn er diesen Namen hörte.

Es blieb eine ganze Weile still, in denen Jane Lisbon nur mit einem durchdringenden Blick anstarrte. Was sollte er antworten? Er wollte die Wahrheit sagen, er wollte sie nicht anlügen, nur was war die wahre Antwort?

„Willst du ihn immer noch töten?", fragte Lisbon schließlich und wagte es sich wieder ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Janes starres Gesicht machte ihr im ersten Moment Angst. Was würde seine Antwort sein?

„Er hat meine Familie getötet, Teresa, was würdest du tun?", versuchte Jane das Thema irgendwie abzutun.  
>„Es geht nicht um mich, Patrick. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich tun würde, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen kann wie du dich fühlst … Es geht allein um dich."<p>

„Okay ….", sagte Jane und holte einmal tief Luft, „Ich will ihn immer noch töten."  
>Lisbon wollte sofort etwas einwenden, doch Jane legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen, um sie davon abzuhalten und fuhr fort: „Ich werde ihm nicht mehr hinterher jagen. Ich werde ihn nicht verzweifelt suchen … Nur wenn ich ihm eines Tages gegenüber stehen würde, würde ich ihn töten. Ich weiß, du denkst das Rache keine Lösung ist und vielleicht ist es auch so, aber ich sehe es nicht so. Ich will, dass er vor seinem Tod dem Mann in die Augen blickt, dem er alles genommen hat."<p>

Jane sah sie mit verzweifelten Augen an. Lisbon konnte all die Emotionen, die er in diese Worte gelegt hatte, in ihrem ganzen Körper spüren. Diese schmerzvollen traurigen Gefühle.

„Und was wäre wenn er schon morgen vor dir stehen würde? … Dann würdest du ihn umbringen und ich würde dich verlieren."  
>„Nein.", konnte Jane nur etwas wütend hervorbringen.<br>„Doch, ich würde dich verlieren. Du würdest ins Gefängnis gehen und ich hätte dich nicht mehr hier. Und das, Patrick, kann ich nicht akzeptieren."

Allmählich stiegen Tränen in Lisbons Augen auf und sie kämpfte damit sie noch weiter zurückzuhalten. Sie wollte jetzt nicht vor Jane los flennen.

Jane sah sie betroffen an, er wusste, dass sie seine Rachegelüste hasste. Er wusste, dass sie Angst hatte ihn zu verlieren, ihn nie mehr wieder zu sehen. Aber sie musste auch verstehen, dass er dieses Rachegefühl nicht einfach ignorieren konnte. Dieser Mann hatte seine Familie getötet, er hatte ihm alles genommen.

Lisbon wusste, dass er keine Antwort mehr auf ihre Aussage hatte, sonst hätte er schon lange geantwortet. Somit versuchte sie es auf einen anderen Weg an ihn heran zu kommen.

„Patrick, du stehst so weit über ihm. Siehst du das denn nicht?"  
>Jane sah sie fragend an. Er verstand nicht ganz, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte.<p>

„Red John hat deine Familie getötet. Du hast alles verloren, du warst am Boden, aber sieh dich an … Du bist aufgestanden, hast dich wieder zurück ins Leben gekämpft. Du hast alles getan, um wieder an Kraft zu gewinnen. Und jetzt liegst du hier vor mir … Und sag mir wenn ich es jetzt falsch sehe, aber du hast erkannt, dass du immer noch lieben kannst und du hast wieder eine Freundin, die alles für dich tun würde. Patrick, du hast Red John hinter dir gelassen. Du hast gegen seine Macht in deinem Leben gekämpft und du hast sie besiegt."

Lisbons Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort kräftiger, sie wusste, dass sie recht hatte, sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihr zustimmte. Er wusste es selbst, dass er nicht ewig auf Red John warten konnte. Er musste endlich los lassen.

„Patrick, du könntest mit mir ein vollkommen neues Leben beginnen und damit stehst du so viel höher als Red John. Du musstest dich nicht auf sein Niveau hinunter lassen. Du könntest einen einfacheren Weg nehmen, wenn du mit mir gehen würdest. Wenn du ihn für mich hinter dir lassen würdest."

„Du würdest mit mir weggehen?", fragte Jane nun etwas überrascht, „Du würdest für mich hier wirklich alles aufgeben, deinen geliebten Job und deine Freunde?"

„Ich würde für dich alles aufgeben, Patrick. Ich würde mit dir gehen, egal wohin, hauptsache ich wäre bei dir."

Jane schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Sie würde mit ihm gehen, er könnte wirklich diesen einfachen Weg einschlagen. Er könnte Red John so vielleicht hinter sich lassen, besser mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen können. Sie hatte recht, warum schlug er nicht einfach den Weg mit ihr ein? - Weil sie für ihn Opfer geben müsste, und das wollte er nicht. Sie sollte glücklich sein und nichts für ihn hinter sich lassen müssen.

„Ich will nicht, dass du etwas für mich aufgibst. Du bist hier glücklich und das will ich nicht kaputt machen."

„Ich bin glücklich, wenn du glücklich bist, Patrick. Und du bist **hier** nicht glücklich!"

„Du willst also wirklich mit mir gehen? Weg von all dem?"

Lisbon nickte. Sie würde alles für ihn tun.

„Dann lass uns gehen.", sagte Jane schließlich und lächelte sie sanft an, „Ich will mit dir mein restliches Leben verbringen. Und wenn du sagst, dass das der Weg zu diesem Glück ist, werde ich ihn mit dir einschlagen."

Er beugte sich zu ihr rüber und küsste sie so liebevoll wie er nur konnte. Die beiden würden ein neues Leben beginnen, sie würden ihre Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und neu anfangen …

„Weiß irgendwer von euch wo Lisbon und Jane stecken?"  
>„Lisbon ist beim Arzt und Jane ist anscheinend krank.", sagte Cho beiläufig und studierte die Akte, des neuen Falls, die gerade hereingereicht wurde.<p>

„Jane ist krank?", fragte van Pelt unglaubwürdig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Anscheinend."  
>„Das glauben Sie doch wohl selbst nicht."<p>

„Er hat bestimmt nur keine Lust zu kommen."  
>„Ja, aber sonst kommt er doch immer. Er hat doch sonst nichts anderes zu tun, er hat doch nur die Fälle hier."<p>

„Eigentlich ziemlich traurig, finden Sie nicht?", sagte van Pelt mitfühlend und schaute in die Runde. Die anderen beiden Agents nickten.

„Ja, es ist schade, dass Jane niemanden mehr in sein Leben lässt.", gab Rigsby nachdenklich zurück.  
>„Ja, aber das geht uns nichts an. Wenn Jane niemanden in sein Leben lassen will, dann will er nicht.", sagte Cho nun etwas genervt und reichte Rigsby die Akte rüber, „Das können wir ihm alle nicht verübeln."<br>„Ich mein ja nur.", sagte van Pelt nur noch leise und gesellte sich zu Rigsby um die Akte zu lesen.

„Ich versuche es nochmal auf Lisbons Handy. Wenn sie nicht ran gehen sollte, dann fahren wir schon mal allein vor.", sagte Cho und nahm sein Handy.

Doch wie erwartet, bekam er nur den Anrufbeantworter zum hören und er hinterließ eine Nachricht. Vielleicht würde Lisbon die Nachricht ja noch rechtzeitig abhören, und wenn nicht, wäre es auch nicht schlimm, sie würde ja wissen, wo die anderen steckten.

„Und wie sagen wir es den anderen?"

„Wir sagen es ihnen nicht, wir gehen einfach."

„Patrick! Nein, so was mache ich nicht. Die drei sind wie eine Familie für mich geworden."  
>„Für mich doch auch. Das war ein Witz."<br>„Ein ziemlich schlechter.", gab Lisbon aufgebracht zurück.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun, Teresa."  
>„Aber ich will es tun. Es ist nur … hart alles los zu lassen."<p>

„Ich will nicht, dass du daran zerbrichst."

„Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Patrick, ich sehe endlich nur mit meinem Herzen und das sagt mir, dass ich mit dir gehen soll, um ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ein Leben nur mit dir!"

Sie presste ihren Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust und ließ auch kurz darauf ihren Kopf dort nieder. Sie ließ die Klamotten in ihren Händen sinken und umschloss Janes Hüfte mit ihren Armen. Dieser nahm sie auch in den Arm und presste sie so nah an sich wie es nur ging.

„Wir schaffen das.", flüsterte er ihr liebevoll ins Ohr und küsste sie aufs Haar.

„Und wie sagen wir es ihnen jetzt?", fragte Lisbon erneut, um endlich wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zu kommen.  
>„Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen die komplette Wahrheit erzählen. Sie werden es verstehen, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht sofort akzeptieren können."<p>

„Wir geben unsere Familie auf, Patrick."

„Nein.", sagte er nun bestimmt und drückte sie etwas von sich weg, um ihr fest in die Augen zu schauen.

„Die drei haben nichts mit meiner Vergangenheit zu tun, Teresa. Sie werden für immer in unserem Leben bleiben. Das verspreche ich dir! Wir werden nie den Kontakt mit ihnen brechen, wir werden immer mit ihnen befreundet sein."

Lisbon lächelte ihn nun an.

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Wie du schon gesagt hast, sie sind wie eine Familie geworden und ich gebe meine Familie nicht so einfach auf!"

Lisbon stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, ob diese vielen Küsse ihm zeigten, wie viel ihr das bedeutete und vor allem wie viel er ihr bedeutete.

Inzwischen waren Cho, van Pelt und Rigsby bereits zurück zum Büro gefahren und fanden sich immer noch allein in diesem wieder.

„Lisbon ist immer noch nicht da."

„Ob ihr was passiert ist?", fragte van Pelt nun besorgt.

„Wir sollten mal Jane anrufen.", sagte Cho und tippte Janes Nummer ins Handy. Kurz darauf hob auch jemand ab.

„Jane?", fragte Cho.

„Ah, Cho. Na, wie geht's?"

„Gut. Wissen Sie wo Lisbon ist?"  
>Es blieb einen Augenblick still, nur ein kleines Geräusch im Hintergrund verriet Cho, dass Jane sich gerade mit jemandem unterhielt. Dann antwortete Jane endlich.<p>

„Ja, weiß ich."

Kurz darauf hörte er wieder irgendeine Stimme im Hintergrund, doch die Stimme war zu verzerrt, sodass er nicht wusste, wer es war.

„Ehm, okay. Geht es ihr denn gut? Die anderen haben sich Sorgen gemacht."

„Ja, ihr geht's gut."

„Ok, super. Und Ihnen? Mir wurde gesagt, dass Sie auch krank seien.", sagte Cho etwas belustigt. Ihm war klar, dass Jane nicht krank war, denn er hörte sich gesünder an denn je.

„Meh. Ich bin gesund."  
>„Und warum sind Sie dann nicht hier?"<br>„Wir besprechen das gleich, okay? Ich bin in ca. 15 Minuten im Büro."

Damit legte Jane auf und Cho legte das Handy verdattert zurück auf seinen Schreibtisch.  
>„Jane kommt anscheinend gleich."<br>„Ich hab gedacht, er wäre krank.", sagte Rigsby verdutzt.

„Nein, er ist gesund."  
>„Und warum war er dann nicht hier?"<p>

„Das sagt er uns gleich. Wie schon gesagt, er ist auf dem Weg."

„Okay.", sagte van Pelt etwas verwirrt und setzte sich mit den anderen an den Konferenztisch. Irgendwie wussten alle drei, dass irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache merkwürdig war, doch sie konnten nicht sagen was es war. Somit warteten sie einfach auf Jane, der das Rätsel wahrscheinlich auflösen würde …

_**So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß es ist irgendwie so klischeehaft, dass die beiden jetzt weggehen, aber ich finde entweder muss Jane sich mit Red John auseinander setzen, oder die beiden müssen auf eine andere Art und Weise damit umgehen. Und ich hatte schon mal die Sache mit Red John, somit kommt diesmal das andere dran :D**_

_**Außerdem finde ich, dass es für die beiden ein großer Schritt ist. Für Lisbon, weil sie ihren geliebten Job aufgeben muss und für Jane, weil er seine 'Nähe' zu Red John aufgibt. **_

_**So, seid gespannt wie es weiter geht. Vielleicht geht plötzlich alles schief, aber vielleicht wird auch alles gut laufen und die beiden bauen sich ein neues Leben auf :D Wer weiß, wer weiß^^  
>So, wie immer sind viele Reviews erwünscht :)<br>Bis dann^^ **_


	15. Ich kann dich nicht verstehen

_**Schon mal als Vorwarnung, es ist ein komplizierteres Kapitel bzw. es ist wieder mal schwer meinem Gedankengang zu folgen. So würde ich es auf jeden Fall sagen^^**_

_**Trotz allem viel Spaß!^^**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Jane und Lisbon waren nun gemeinsam auf dem Weg in die Zentrale, um dem restlichen Team mitzuteilen, dass sie gehen würden. Lisbon sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster und hatte einen gequälten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Es war nicht leicht für sie das Alles hinter sich zu lassen, alles was sie sich so hart erarbeitet hatte. Doch sie wusste für wen sie es tat, für den Mann, den sie liebte und sie wusste, dass es sich lohnen würde. Aber immer wieder dachte sie darüber nach, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung war. Sie kam einfach zu keinem Ergebnis. Ihre Zweifel, dass Jane nicht nach vorne blicken könnte, spukten ihr pausenlos durch den Kopf und machten ihr die Vorstellung von einer glücklichen Zukunft mit ihm zunichte.

Jane sah sie während der Autofahrt aufgebracht an. Er konnte in ihrer Mimik lesen, dass sie sich Gedanken machte. Ob es klappen würde, ob sie glücklich werden würden … Jane wusste, dass er ihr keine befriedigende Antwort geben konnte, denn er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn auf diesem Weg erwartete. Doch um sich selbst machte er sich herzlich wenig Gedanken, ihm war recht egal, wie er mit dieser neuen Situation klar kommen würde. Er machte sich viel mehr Sorgen um Lisbon, ob sie glücklich werden würde. Denn wenn sie es nicht werden würde, würde er nicht glücklich sein und sein neues Leben hassen. Er würde zwar immer für sie da sein, ihr die Liebe geben, die sie brauchte und sie immer auffangen, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter wusste, doch war das wirklich genug?

Nach der eisigen Stimmung im Auto, war es auf dem kurzen Weg ins CBI-Gebäude und hinauf zum Großraumbüro auch nicht viel besser. Die beiden wussten einfach nicht, was sie dem anderen sagen sollten, weil sie beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen, beide sich die Frage stellten, ob es wirklich das Richtige war.

Kurz darauf standen sie etwas unschlüssig vor dem restlichen Team und begegneten ihren neugierigen Blicken. Endlich wurde diese unangenehme Stimmung gebrochen, als Cho sie begrüßte.

„Hallo, Boss. Jane, warum haben Sie nicht gesagt, dass Sie mit ihr unterwegs sind?"

Jane zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos, er ließ keine Gefühle nach außen, denn er hatte Angst, dass jeder sehen würde, wie unsicher und aufgebracht er in diesem Moment doch war. Er rang in seinem Inneren um eine Entscheidung. Um eine Entscheidung, die er schon lange für sich selbst beschlossen hatte, doch nun stellte sich die Frage, ob er es allein oder zusammen mit ihr tat.

„Was ist los?", fragte van Pelt nun besorgt, als sie Lisbon genauer musterte.

Lisbon sah nicht viel glücklicher aus als Jane. Sie starrte unentwegt auf ihre Füße und spielte nervös mit ihren Händen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte, einerseits weil sie nicht wusste, wie man sich richtig verabschiedete und andererseits weil sie nicht wusste, ob es das Richtige war. Schließlich konnte sie endlich den Mund öffnen.

„Wir müssen euch etwas sagen."  
>Lisbon trat einen Schritt nach vorne und schaute traurig zu Jane. Er sah den Schmerz in ihren Augen, die Unentschlossenheit, die Angst … Der Anblick zerfraß ihn und er wusste, dass er nun eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Genau in diesem Augenblick, oder es wäre zu spät, um sie vor dem größten Fehler in ihrem Leben zu bewahren.<p>

„Jane und ich, wir …."  
>„Ich werde das Team verlassen.", unterbrach sie Jane und trat einen Schritt nach vorn. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.<br>„Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich ein neues Leben beginnen will, ohne Red John, ohne die vielen Erinnerungen..."  
>Lisbon schaute ihn fassungslos an. Was sagte er da? Wieso nur er? Sie wollte doch mitgehen!<p>

„Aber ….", fing sie an, doch Jane winkte mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
>„Lisbon und ich haben lange darüber gesprochen und sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich gehen sollte."<br>„Nein!", schrie Lisbon nun hysterisch und konnte einfach nicht fassen, was er da erzählte.

Das restliche Team sah die beiden irritiert an. Was war das denn jetzt? Jane wollte kündigen? Und was war mit Lisbon? Wollte sie etwa auch? Oder was war hier los? Doch das Team bekam keine Antwort auf ihre unausgesprochenen Fragen, denn Lisbon zog Jane energisch am Ärmel in ihr Büro. Sie war außer sich vor Wut, wie konnte er nur so alles umdrehen?

„Was soll das?", brüllte Lisbon ihn Hilfe suchend an. Sie konnte ihre Verzweiflung nicht mehr unterdrücken und spürte wie ihr die Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

„Teresa, ich …."  
>„Was ich? Wieso nur DU? Patrick! Wir wollten gemeinsam gehen. Warum erzählst du jetzt, dass nur du gehen willst?"<p>

„Teresa, du willst nicht gehen!", versuchte Jane sie irgendwie zu beruhigen.

„Was?"

„Ich weiß, dass du nie von hier weggehen wolltest. Du denkst, dass du das für mich tun müsstest, aber das musst du nicht … Teresa, ich will nicht, dass du alles für mich aufgibst …."

„Ich gebe doch gar nichts auf."  
>Jane schüttelte nur den Kopf und lief auf und ab.<br>„Ich habe schon lange diese Entscheidung für mich getroffen, irgendwann zu gehen … Irgendwann alles hinter mir zu lassen … Irgendwann ein neues Leben zu beginnen … Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet."  
>„Ja, und ich wollte diesen Schritt mit dir gehen und jetzt willst du ihn allein gehen … ABER WIESO?", fuhr Lisbon ihn erneut an. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, was in ihm vorging.<p>

„Dir bedeutet dieser Job so viel. Du warst so froh diesen Job hier zu bekommen, du bist so stolz darauf hier die Teamleiterin zu sein, so ein tolles Team zu haben und so viele Fälle zu lösen. Du liebst diesen Job."  
>„Ja und? Der Job bedeutet mir viel, aber …", sie unterbrach sich selbst und führte ihre Aussage anders fort, „… Was hat das damit zu tun?"<br>„Du müsstest ihn aufgeben … Du müsstest ihn für mich und unser neues Leben aufgeben."

„Ja, und ich bin bereit diesen Tribut zu bezahlen."

„Nein, bist du nicht.", sagte Jane schlicht und starrte sie eindringlich an.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du kannst nicht in meinen Kopf schauen! Du weißt überhaupt nicht was in mir vorgeht!", schrie Lisbon ihn aufgebracht an. Er sollte endlich aufhören so zu tun, als würde er alles wissen.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir nicht sicher bist, ob es der richtige Schritt ist. Du bist unsicher, ob du diesen Schritt mit mir wagen sollst. … Ich könnte nicht damit leben, wenn du deinen Job aufgeben würdest und dann traurig sein würdest. Wenn du das hier alles vermissen würdest. Teresa, ich könnte nicht akzeptieren daran Schuld zu sein!"

„Es ist doch meine Entscheidung! Nicht deine!"

„Aber ich habe bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen."  
>„Toll, und diese soll ich jetzt respektieren? Du respektierst ja auch nicht meine!"<p>

„Du hast ja auch noch keine getroffen.", meinte Jane nur kühl und funkelte sie nun auch böse an.  
>„Ich versteh's einfach nicht Patrick. Wieso willst du nicht, dass ich mit dir gehe?"<br>Es blieb einen Moment still, in denen die beiden allmählich wieder abkühlten, ihre Gedanken ordneten und sich einfach nur anschauten. Beide wussten, dass die nächsten Worte alles entscheiden würden.

„Ich liebe dich, Teresa.", sagte Jane schließlich, ohne ein Lächeln aufzubringen, „Aber ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn du alles für mich aufgibst und später alles bereust … Ich würde lieber den Schmerz hinnehmen dich verlassen zu müssen, als dich später traurig neben mir zu haben und dich nicht glücklich machen zu können … Wenn du hier bleibst, kannst du mit mir abschließen … Mich vergessen …."

Er schluckte laut, als er die letzten Worte aus seiner Kehle krächzte. Es tat ihm weh ihr so etwas zu sagen. Er hasste sich in diesem Augenblick dafür, doch er musste sie verletzen, ihr klar machen, dass es so besser wäre. Er wollte nur, dass sie nicht alles für ihn aufgab. Er würde sich dafür hassen, wenn sie später daran zerbrechen würde.

Lisbons Blick wurde immer verletzlicher, sie schaute ihn hilflos an, fühlte sich schwach und die Tränen wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören aus ihren Augen zu strömen.

„Das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst.", sagte sie leise und hörte die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme.

Jane kam nun langsam auf sie zu und legte seine beiden Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich würde so gerne gemeinsam mit dir von hier verschwinden."  
>Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und atmete begierig ihren Duft ein. Er spürte ihren schnellen Atem auf seiner Haut und ihm wurde schmerzlichst bewusst, was er mit den nächsten Worten aufgab.<p>

„Aber du bist hier glücklich … Und das wirst du auch sein, wenn ich gehe."

Lisbon schüttelte den Kopf und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie konnte seine Sichtweise nicht verstehen. Warum blieb er dann nicht einfach hier? Er wollte doch nur gehen, weil er hier nicht mit Lisbon zusammen sein konnte. Aber wenn er doch hier blieb, dann wären sie zwar nicht zusammen, aber wenigstens könnten sie zusammen arbeiten, dann wäre doch alles gut, alles wäre wie früher. Doch wenn er gehen würde, würde alles in ihrer Welt zusammen brechen, denn der Mittelpunkt ihrer Erde wäre verschwunden.

„Warum bleibst du nicht hier?", flüsterte sie an seiner Schulter und presste ihr Gesicht noch mehr an seinen Körper.

„Wenn ich hier bleibe, werden wir beide nie mit dem Schmerz zurecht kommen."  
>„Also willst du mich für immer verlassen? Denkst du wirklich, dass das nicht so schmerzhaft ist?"<p>

Sie schlug ihm kraftlos mit der Faust gegen die Brust. Sie hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun?

„Es ist einfacher so. … Du wirst es irgendwann erkennen.", sagte er sanft und küsste ihr Haar. Lisbon schluchzte.

„Du bist mein Leben Teresa.", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, „Ich werde dich nie vergessen und dich für immer lieben."

Er drückte sie noch einmal fest und damit löste er sich vorsichtig aus ihrer Umarmung und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick, der ihr verriet, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ihm nachlief. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Lisbon ließ sich weinend auf ihrer Coach nieder und versteckte ihr Gesicht in einem Kissen. Wieso ging er jetzt einfach? Sie hatten doch einen Plan gehabt und er hatte einfach für sich selbst entschlossen, wie der Plan ausgeführt werden sollte. Er hatte sie einfach sitzen gelassen. Jane nahm ihr ihre Entscheidung ab und dafür hasste sie ihn. Sie wollte entscheiden und sie hätte sich höchstwahrscheinlich für ihn entschieden. Sie wäre mit ihm gegangen, und jetzt? Jetzt war er gegangen, weil er für sie entschieden hatte. Er ließ sie zurück. Er ließ die Frau zurück, die ihn liebte, nur weil er sie vor einer schweren Entscheidung bewahren wollte, die ihre Schwierigkeiten mit sich gebracht hätte.

Es vergingen ein paar Stunden bis Lisbon sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte. Sie konnte Janes Entscheidung immer noch nicht nachvollziehen, mit dem besten Willen nicht. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, dass sie in der letzten Nacht geführt hatten. Sie hatten sich ihre Liebe gestanden und entschieden, dass sie zusammen sein wollten. Sie wollten den Hürden entgegen treten, um sie gemeinsam zu meistern. Sie wollten ein neues Leben beginnen, um Jane den Einstieg in eine neue Beziehung zu erleichtern. Sie wollte ihm doch nur helfen und jetzt? Er weigerte sich ihre Hilfe anzunehmen, weil er sie vor ihrer Entscheidung beschützen wollte. Dachte er wirklich, dass die beiden keine Chance hatten glücklich zu sein? Warum verließ er sie einfach, wenn es doch gerade erst angefangen hatte?

Er hatte gesagt, dass er schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, das Team zu verlassen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Er hatte nur auf die richtige Gelegenheit gewartet. Jetzt war sie gekommen und er hat sie genutzt. Er war gegangen … ohne sie. Obwohl sie doch mit ihm gehen wollte …

Immer wieder spielte Lisbon das Gespräch in ihrem Kopf ab, doch sie fand einfach keine Erklärung für Janes plötzliche Veränderung. Hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht, dass ihm gezeigt hatte, dass dieser Schritt kein guter gewesen wäre?

Jane saß im Auto und haute immer wieder energisch auf das Lenkrad. Ihm liefen die Tränen übers Gesicht und er spürte die riesige Kluft, die sich in ihm auftat. Der Gedanke an ihr Gesicht, wie sie ihn hilflos anblickte, als er ihr sagte, dass er gehen würde, brach ihm das Herz. Aber es war besser so. Sie würde so glücklicher werden, ohne ihn. Sie würde nichts aufgeben müssen, nichts für ihn, für niemanden. Sie könnte so weiter machen wie bisher, nur halt ohne ihn. Sie würde irgendwann sehen, dass er recht hatte, doch es würde dauern. Ihre Liebe für ihn stand ihr im Weg um es zu sehen … Genauso wie seine Liebe ihm im Weg stand um weiter nach vorne blicken zu können. Er hatte gerade den Menschen hinter sich gelassen, den er am meisten auf dieser Welt liebte, nur weil er vermutete, dass sie so glücklicher werden würde. Er wusste, dass er ihr gestern gesagt hatte, dass alles mit ihr so viel besser werden würde und das glaubte er auch. Nur auch ihn schürten die Zweifel, dass ihre Liebe stark genug wäre. Sie plante ihr Leben mit ihm so, als ständen keine Probleme zwischen den beiden, doch dort waren so viele. Sie hatte sie nie bedacht, doch er schon, und er wusste, dass es die beste jedoch schmerzvollste Entscheidung war, die er für sie und ihn treffen konnte …

_**Ich weiß, dass das Kapitel jetzt irgendwie unerwartet kam … Aber irgendwie kam ich nicht mit dem Gedanken klar, dass die beiden jetzt einfach abhauen, ohne das irgendetwas passiert.**_

_**Nur nochmal zur Aufklärung, Jane geht weil er denkt, dass Lisbon nicht alles für ihn aufgeben sollte, obwohl sie es für ihn tun würde. Er glaubt, dass alles so besser wäre. Ob er damit so ganz richtig liegt, wird sich ja noch zeigen.  
>Ich hoffe ihr könnt das meiste irgendwie nachvollziehen, oder vielleicht sitzt ihr ja auch genauso da wie Lisbon, denn sie versteht Jane überhaupt nicht!<strong>_

_**Reviews sind erwünscht :)**_

_**Gute Nacht^^**_


	16. Wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben

_**So hier ist das neue Kapitel. Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert, als ich gedacht habe.^^**_

_**Okay. Jane ist jetzt weg … Vorerst … Lisbon kann es allmählich akzeptieren, dass er nicht mehr da ist, aber natürlich immer noch nicht wirklich. Sie vermisst ihn, der Schmerz kommt tagtäglich zurück, aber sie ist stark … Doch ihre Stärke wird in dem Kapitel ganz schön auf die Probe gestellt^^  
>Viel Spaß beim lesen!<br>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

_Einige Monate später … _

„Lisbon?" Van Pelt lugte mit ihrem Kopf in Lisbons Büro und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ja, was gibt es?"

„Ein neuer Fall."

Lisbon nickte und stand auf, „Schon irgendwelche Informationen?"  
>Van Pelt schluckte einmal kräftig und sah Lisbon bestürzt an. Lisbon wusste nicht so recht, was sie aus diesem Blick deuten sollte, doch sofort spürte sie einen dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals. Irgendetwas war an diesem Fall nicht in Ordnung.<p>

„Grace?", fragte sie vorsichtig und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Es sieht nach Red John aus.", sagte van Pelt so ruhig wie möglich, „Und er hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen … Für Sie."

Lisbons Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und starrten van Pelt nur an. Sie bekam kein einziges Wort mehr heraus. Warum hatte Red John eine Nachricht für sie? Was wollte er von ihr? War er hinter ihr her? Plötzlich stach das Bild von Jane in ihre Augen. War Red John hinter ihm her? Sofort spürte sie die Panik, die ihren Verstand übermannte. Sie wusste nicht wo Jane war, sie hatte schon seit vielen Monaten nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Sie könnte ihn nicht beschützen. Die Panik verwandelte sich in pure Verzweiflung. _Patrick_, dachte Lisbon schmerzerfüllt und unterdrückte die Tränen. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr, wie noch nie einen anderen Menschen zuvor. Er war alles für sie und er hatte sie einfach verlassen.

„Lisbon?", fragte van Pelt nun besorgt und führte Lisbon vorsichtig zum Sofa.

Lisbon holte einmal tief Luft: „Alles gut … Wir sollten zum Tatort fahren."

Van Pelt nickte, aber war sich nicht sicher, ob das wirklich so eine gute Idee wäre. Doch Lisbon stand nun auf und sah tapfer zu ihrer Kollegin.  
>„Wir sind es Jane schuldig Red John zu finden.", sagte Lisbon mit einer schwachen Stimme. Van Pelt nickte erneut und stand nun neben ihr: „Lisbon, er wird wieder kommen."<p>

Lisbon lauschte diesem so beruhigenden Satz und wiederholte ihn immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Oh, wie sehr hoffte sie, dass van Pelt damit richtig lag...

Lisbon und van Pelt kamen rasend von der Straße in die kleine Einfahrt geschossen. Lisbon stand zu sehr unter Strom, sodass sie der Verkehr wenig interessierte. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken allein bei dieser Nachricht. Was würde wohl darin stehen? Was würde Red John von ihr wollen oder wollte er ihr vielleicht nur etwas mitteilen?  
>Lisbon stieg aus dem Wagen und schlurfte nun doch etwas unsicher auf die Tür zu, in der Rigsby stand und sie besorgt ansah.<p>

„Morgen Boss.", sagte er schließlich und führte sie ins Schlafzimmer. Lisbon nickte nur zur Begrüßung und versuchte die Angst in sich zu verbergen. Jane hätte es schon längst bemerkt, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, aber er war nicht hier … und außerdem war er ja der Grund warum es ihr so schlecht ging. Die anderen um sie herum erkannten es wahrscheinlich nicht, dafür trat sie noch zu stark nach außen auf.

Rigsby öffnete langsam die Tür und kurz darauf wurde Lisbon von dem aus Blut gemalten Smylie begrüßt. Sie trat in das Zimmer und starrte wie gebannt auf den roten Smylie. Dieser lachte Lisbon nur gehässig entgegen und sie spürte aus irgendeinem Grund, dass es wirklich Red John gewesen war und kein Fake-Red-John. Sie ließ ihren Blick nach unten gleiten, auf das Bett samt Opfer. Auch wenn der Körper unter der Plane lag, wusste sie wie schrecklich es aussah, was für ein Monster Red John war, dass er so etwas fertig bringen konnte. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und dachte an Jane. Wie viel Schmerz er immer in seinen Augen trug als er an solch einen Tatort gehen musste und Lisbon tat es ihm gleich, sie spürte seinen Schmerz in ihr …

Plötzlich wurde sie von einer nervigen Stimme, die er sehr wohl bekannt war, aus den Gedanken gerissen. Sie fuhr herum und sah dem Forensiker Brett Partridge ins Gesicht. Oh, wie sie diesen schmierigen Typen hasste. Jane hatte schon einmal ihre Gedanken ausgesprochen, als er ihm an den Kopf warf, dass er pervers war, weil er viel zu viel Spaß an diesem Job hatte. Und wie recht Jane damit hatte. Partridge ging wirklich viel zu sehr in seinem Job auf.

„Agent Lisbon.", trällerte Partridge ihr entgegen, „Wie schön Sie zu sehen. Wo ist denn unser Wunderknabe Mr. Jane?"

Lisbons Blick verdunkelte sich. Oh, wie sehr wollte sie ihn jetzt anspringen und ihm eine rein schlagen.

„Er arbeitet nicht mehr bei uns.", sagte Lisbon mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen.

„Oh, das ist aber schade.", gab er schadenfroh zurück und widmete sich dem Smylie, „Ein wunderschöner Anblick."  
>Lisbon sah ihn verstört an. Er fand einen aus Blut gemalten Smylie schön? Er war wirklich krank!<p>

„Ein schöner Anblick? … Hier wurde eine Frau auf grausamste Art und Weise ermordet und Sie sagen, dass das ein schöner Anblick sei?" Lisbons Stimme überschlug sich beinahe und es fiel ihr schwer die Kontrolle zu bewahren.

„Ich rede von dem Smylie, nicht von dem Mord."

Partridge sah sie grinsend an und betrachtete weiter den Smylie. Lisbon konnte einfach nicht mehr, sie würde dem Typen gleich an den Hals springen, wenn sie nicht hier weg käme. Somit drehte sie sich zu Rigsby um und dieser wusste auch sofort was sie von ihm wollte. Doch bevor sie mit Rigsby den Raum verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal zu dem Forensiker um: „Wissen Sie was? Jane hatte recht, Sie sind ein kleiner perverser Wicht, der sich an einem Mord ergötzt. Sie sind widerlich."

Partridge sah sie entsetzt an. Wie konnte sie nur so etwas sagen? Doch ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass er jetzt lieber nichts erwidern sollte und er grinste sie nur schelmisch an. Lisbon wandte ihren Blick wutentbrannt an und folgte Rigsby.

„Der Brief liegt im Wohnzimmer. Wir haben bereits versucht Fingerabdrücke zu nehmen, aber kein Erfolg."  
>„Wundert Sie das etwa? Wir reden hier von Red John."<br>„Ja, schon klar, aber Sie sagen doch immer, dass wir es trotzdem machen sollten."

Lisbon nickte. Stimmt, das sagte sie immer und jetzt hörte sie sich an wie Jane, der nicht viel von solchen Methoden hielt. Die beiden liefen ins Wohnzimmer und Rigsby zeigte auf einen einfachen weißen Brief, der mitten auf dem Tisch lag.

„Wir haben ihn noch nicht geöffnet, weil er an Sie adressiert ist. Wir haben aber schon überprüft, ob es ein Sprengsatz ist.", fuhr Rigsby mit den Erkenntnissen fort.

„Ok." Lisbon setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm den Brief in die Hand. Sie drehte ihn einmal in ihrer Hand, aber das einzige was sie entdecken konnte, war ihr Name, der in einer ordentlichen Schrift auf dem weißen Umschlag prangte. Dann machte sie ihn vorsichtig auf. Sie bekam keinen klaren Gedanken mehr zu fassen. Sie hatte Angst vor diesem Brief, Angst vor dem Geschriebenen. Was würde sie erwarten, wenn sie ihn lesen würde? Schließlich nahm sie das Blatt aus dem Umschlag und faltete ihn auf. Sie musste ihn nun lesen … Egal, was er ihr mitteilte, wie schrecklich es vielleicht auch sein mag. Sie schluckte noch einmal kräftig bis sie anfing zu lesen:

_Miss Lisbon,_

_wir haben uns noch nie persönlich gesehen, was ich sehr zu bedauern vermöge, jedoch denke ich, dass Sie wissen wer ich bin.  
>Ich hoffe Ihnen hat mein kleines Willkommensgeschenk gefallen. Ich habe mir sehr viel Zeit für sie genommen, um alles so schön herzurichten, wie Sie es nun vorfinden.<em>

_Meine Nachricht an Sie hat aber einen ganz anderen Hintergrund. Erraten Sie welchen ich meine? _

_Ich gebe Ihnen ein Tipp: Er ist in diesem Moment nicht bei Ihnen._

_Und genau diese Tatsache bedrückt mich doch sehr. Mein lieber Freund Patrick ist nicht bei Ihnen und das schon seit einer längeren Zeit. Traurig, traurig._

_Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn und ich denke, dass ich mich allmählich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben sollte. Denn er ist doch ein wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben, genauso wie in Ihrem. Nicht wahr, Miss Lisbon?_

_Ich melde mich wieder wenn ich ihn gefunden habe. _

_:-)_

Lisbon betrachtete den Brief noch einige Zeit, tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, sodass sie das Gewusel und Getuschel um sich herum nicht mehr wahrnahm. Warum schrieb er ihr diesen Brief? Wieso wollte er, dass sie wusste, dass er nach Jane suchte? Um sie noch nervöser zu machen? Um sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben? Doch diese Fragen waren alle nicht so wichtig wie eine, was würde Red John mit Jane tun, wenn er ihn finden würde? Sie las sich den Brief erneut durch und stellte mit Bedauern fest, dass Red John sie und Jane anscheinend beobachtet haben muss. Er wusste davon, dass Jane mehr für sie war als nur ein Kollege. Die Angst durchfuhr ihren Körper erneut und sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Nerven hielten dem Druck nicht mehr stand und schließlich brachen sie in sich zusammen. Lisbon schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu schluchzen. Es sollte nicht jeder auf sie aufmerksam werden. Doch natürlich stand ihr Team bereits eng um sie herum. Van Pelt stand wie Cho neben ihr und schirmte sie von den neugierigen Blicken ab. Rigsby stand hinter ihr und legte behutsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie spürte wie unangenehm ihm diese Situation war. Er würde so etwas sonst nie tun, da er sich nicht traute ihr so nah zu sein, aber in diesem Moment wusste sogar er, dass sie diese Nähe zur Beruhigung brauchte.

„Lisbon, lassen Sie uns gehen.", sagte van Pelt leise und bat ihr eine stützende Hand an. Lisbon war es peinlich, dass sie vor ihren Kollegen weinte, doch was wollte sie jetzt noch daran ändern? Somit stand Lisbon auf, lehnte aber van Pelts Hand dankbar ab. Dann gingen die Vier nach draußen. Cho hatte inzwischen den Brief in seine Jackentasche gesteckt und auch er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Boss. Das war zu viel, sogar für sie...

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie hat sich wieder beruhigt, aber sie will jetzt alleine sein.", sagte van Pelt ruhig und setzte sich zu den anderen an den Konferenztisch.

„Ich hab den Brief gelesen.", fing Cho an und hielt den Brief den anderen entgegen, „Das solltet ihr wohl besser auch tun."  
>„Wieso?", fragte Rigsby etwas verunsichert und nahm den Brief in seine Hand. Sofort lehnte sich van Pelt zu ihm rüber und las ihn sorgfältig durch.<p>

Cho antwortete nicht auf Rigsbys Frage, ihm würde gleich eh bewusst werden warum.

„Er ist auf der Suche nach Jane?", kam es nun überrascht von van Pelt. Sie schaute panisch zu Cho und der nickte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Wenn er Jane findet … Dann wird das nicht gut enden.", kam es besorgt von Rigsby, der den Brief nun zurück auf den Tisch legte.

Cho nickte erneut.

„Und deswegen ist Lisbon total am Ende.", ergänzte Rigsby sich selbst und sah besorgt zum Büro seines Bosses.

„Habt ihr die Zeile irgendwie überlesen, oder interessiert euch beiden die Zeile nicht?", fragte Cho nach einer Weile, in denen alle ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

Van Pelt und Rigsby sahen ratlos zu Cho. Was meinte er?

Cho schüttelte nur den Kopf und hielt den beiden den Brief noch einmal hin. Dabei zeigte er mit seinem Zeigefinger auf die Zeile, die er meinte.  
>„Rigsby, lies sie vor!"<p>

„ … Denn er ist doch ein wichtiger Teil in meinem Leben, genauso wie in Ihrem. Nicht wahr, Miss Lisbon? …."

Van Pelt schien es geschnallt zu haben und sie nickte.

„Er hat es also auch bemerkt.", sagte sie beunruhigt. Cho nickte wieder nur.

„Was hat er bemerkt?", fragte Rigsby erstaunt. Van Pelt verdrehte die Augen und riss ihm das Stück Papier aus der Hand: „Kannst du nicht lesen, oder was?"

Rigsby sah sie beschämt an: „Doch, kann ich."  
>„Warum kannst du es dann nicht sehen?", fragte van Pelt aufgebracht und rollte erneut mit den Augen.<p>

„Lisbon ist in Jane verliebt.", löste Cho das Rätsel nun auf und Rigsby entglitten erst mal die Gesichtszüge.  
>„Verliebt?", fragte er nun belustigt und seine beiden Kollegen nickten.<p>

„Ist dir das noch nie aufgefallen?"  
>Er schüttelte mit den Kopf, das Lächeln war verschwunden: „Hätte es das?"<p>

„Egal.", sagte Cho schließlich, „Red John ist auf der Suche nach Jane. Das ist das wichtige hier."  
>„Moment. Hat Jane wegen Lisbon das Team verlassen?", wollte Rigsby nun noch wissen.<p>

Seine beiden Kollegen sahen ihn fassungslos an. War er denn wirklich so schwer von Begriff?

„JA!", giftete van Pelt ihn an.

„War er etwa nicht in sie verliebt und konnte nicht damit leben, dass sie in ihn verliebt ist, oder was?"

„Nein … Jane war auch in Lisbon verliebt … Denke ich …."  
>„Dann verstehe ich nicht warum er gegangen ist."<p>

„Wir auch nicht. Aber das geht uns auch nichts an. Jane ist gegangen, weil er es wohl für besser gefunden hat. Aus was für Gründen auch immer." Cho wollte jetzt nicht länger an diesem Thema festhängen. Es ging jetzt viel mehr darum Jane vor Red John zu finden, um ihn zu schützen.

„Wo fangen wir an nach ihm zu suchen?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.", gaben Rigsby und Cho wie aus einem Mund zurück.

„Vielleicht weiß Lisbon ja wo er sein könnte."  
>„Denken Sie nicht, sie hätte schon längst da gesucht? Und vor allem Jane ist nicht blöd. Wenn er nicht möchte, dass er gefunden wird, dann finden wir ihn auch nicht."<br>„Aber vielleicht will er ja gefunden werden.", warf Rigsby ein, doch erntete nur wieder ein paar böse Blicke.

„Nein. Wenn er geht, dann will er auf jeden Fall nicht gefunden werden. Sonst hätte er sich bestimmt mal gemeldet."

„Er will nicht, dass nach ihm gesucht wird.", kam es von hinten und alle drei Agents drehten sich überrascht um.

„Hey.", sagte van Pelt freundlich und kam auf Lisbon zu, „Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
>„Gut, danke.", blockte Lisbon sofort ab. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder über ihre Gefühle nachdenken, wie es ihr geht und was in ihr vorging.<p>

„Gibt es schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten vom Tatort?"

„Nein, nichts gefunden. Er hat wieder ordentlich gearbeitet.", sagte Cho monoton und rutschte einen Platz weiter, sodass Lisbon sich neben ihn auf den Stuhl fallen lassen konnte. Die anderen sahen sie besorgt an, sie sah ganz und gar nicht gut aus. Vollkommen ausgelaugt.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, Lisbon.", brach van Pelt schließlich die Stille, „Fahren Sie nach Hause und machen Sie eine Pause."  
>Lisbon funkelte sie nun böse an: „Nein! Mir geht es gut, klar? … Ich kann keine Pause machen, wir müssen diesen Fall hier lösen und Jane finden, damit wir ihn beschützen können!" Ihre zunächst starke Stimme schwächte zum Ende hin immer weiter ab. Es war schrecklich seinen Namen auszusprechen, es verpasste ihr jedes Mal einen Schlag in die Magengrube.<p>

„Nur wo fangen wir an zu suchen?", schaltete sich Rigsby wieder ein, um die angespannte Situation ein wenig aufzulockern.

Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich habe an vielen Orten nach ihm gesucht, aber ihn nie gefunden."

Die anderen nickten bedrückt. Das war kein besonders guter Start.

„Es bleibt nur noch ein Ort, an dem ich zwar schon war, aber nicht sonderlich oft. Vielleicht haben wir dort Glück."  
>Die anderen sahen sie interessiert an. „Von welchem Ort sprechen Sie?", fragte Cho als erster.<p>

„Dem Friedhof natürlich.", gab sie nur leicht genervt zurück.

„Natürlich.", stimmte Rigsby zu.

„Der Todestag seiner Familie jährt sich morgen.", sagte Lisbon leise und spürte wie sie nun doch wieder die Gedanken und Gefühle für Jane zurück in ihren Kopf ließ.

Nach einer kurzen Stille stand Cho auf und ging zum Ausgang. Die anderen schauten ihm verblüfft hinterher.

„Worauf warten wir noch? Das ist unsere einzige Anlaufstelle. Er wird dort hinkommen und wir werden da sein!"

Chos feste Stimme schenkte den anderen Hoffnung. Er hatte recht, Jane würde dorthin kommen. Nichts würde ihn davon abhalten, an dem Todestag seiner Familie auf den Friedhof zu kommen und an ihren Gräbern zu trauern.

_**So, das war das 16. Kapitel :) Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^**_

_**Ich weiß manche sagen jetzt 'OOOOH, was für ein Zufall, dass sich der Todestag jetzt jährt', aber irgendwie müssen sie ja aufeinander treffen und vor allem wenn Jane nicht möchte, dass sie aufeinander treffen, dann passiert das auch nicht :D Naja ;) Ich mach mich gleich an das 17. Kapitel^^**_

_**Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht :)  
>Bis gleich dann^^<strong>_

_**PS: Nicht vergessen! Heute Abend um 21:15 kommt die neue Staffel von The Mentalist! :)**_


	17. Ein Versprechen

_**Sooo, wie versprochen kommt heute auch das nächste Kapitel. Ich finde wieder mal, dass mir das nicht gelungen ist aber naja^^**_

_**Viele von euch mochten ja das Drama, dass ich eingebaut hatte … Ehm, es ist zwar immer noch da … Aber nicht soo auf die Art und Weise wie zuvor … Seht selbst ;)  
>Viel Spaß beim Lesen!<br>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

Die Mittagssonne stand hoch am Himmel und erleuchtete den Friedhof in einem wundervollen Licht. Cho und Rigsby, sowie Lisbon und van Pelt saßen in ihren Autos und sahen konzentriert auf die Eingänge des Friedhofs. Cho und Rigsby hielten das Nordtor im Blick und Lisbon mit van Pelt das Südtor. Wenn Jane kommen würde, würden sie ihn sehen. Doch die Stunden vergingen und vergingen und nichts tat sich.

„Schon irgendetwas entdeckt?", kam es aus dem Walke-Talki, auf van Pelts Schoß.

„Nein … Nichts. Und bei euch?", gab sie enttäuscht zurück.

„Auch nichts. Er kommt vielleicht doch nicht."

„Er kommt!", sagte Lisbon bestimmt und schaute weiter wie gebannt auf den Friedhof.

Van Pelt nickte nur, wendete nichts ein, sondern tat es Lisbon gleich und starrte ebenfalls auf den Friedhof. Doch nach kurzer Zeit konnte Lisbon sich nicht mehr zurückhalten: „Ich werde noch bekloppt, wenn ich hier die ganze Zeit sitze. Ich muss hier raus!" Damit stieg sie aus dem Auto und ging auf den Friedhof zu. Van Pelt stieg ebenfalls aus, doch folgte ihr nicht.

„Lisbon ist jetzt auf dem Friedhof.", gab sie den anderen durch und setzte sich zurück in das Auto, ohne Lisbon aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie machte sich Sorgen um sie, doch sie wusste, dass sie ihr jetzt nicht helfen konnte.

„Verstanden.", kam es von Cho und die Stille breitete sich wieder aus.

Lisbon stapfte traurig einen kleinen Weg entlang, las nachdenklich die Aufschriften der Gräber und studierte die Namen. Sie war bisher nur einmal mit Jane hier gewesen, doch sie wusste immer noch ganz genau wo lang sie laufen musste, um an die richtigen Gräber zu kommen. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern blieb Lisbon schließlich stehen und schaute sich die Gräber von Charlotte und Angela an. Es waren noch keine neuen Blumen beigelegt worden, somit war Jane noch nicht hier gewesen. Erleichterung durchströmte Lisbons Körper. Sie hatte ihn also nicht verpasst und ihre Hoffnung wuchs, dass er noch kommen würde. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie sinken und betrachtete die Gräber. Sie kannte Janes Familie nicht, aber das störte sie auch nicht weiter. Sie empfand einen Teil von Janes Schmerz in sich, sodass sie eine tiefe Trauer für diese beiden Frauen empfand und somit nicht vollkommen deplatziert hier saß.

Ein Geräusch hinter ihr ließ sie zusammen fahren und sie stand sofort kerzengerade vor einem Mann, der sie zaghaft anlächelte. Sie blieben still voreinander stehen und brachten kein einziges Wort über ihre Lippen. Die Gefühle, die in beiden aufflammten, durchströmten ihre Körper und machten es ihnen schwer einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Schließlich kam der Mann auf Lisbon zu und kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden, um zwei Sträuße weißer Rosen auf den beiden Gräbern nieder zu legen. Dann setze er sich gemütlich in einem Schneidesitz davor und starrte traurig auf die Blumen, die vor ihm die Gräber zierten. Lisbon sah vollkommen perplex nach unten auf den Mann und ließ sich schließlich neben ihm nieder. Dieser schaute einmal zur Seite und ergriff vorsichtig ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Sofort durchströmte Lisbon Erleichterung, Glück und Liebe. Ihre Lippen wurden sofort von einem freudigen Lächeln umspielt und sie lehnte sich vorsichtig an die Schulter von Jane.

„Du bist hier.", hauchte sie leise und erwartete gespannt seine schöne Stimme, die sie augenblicklich noch glücklicher machen würde. Doch Jane nickte nur und legte seinen Kopf auf ihrem ab.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.", versuchte es Lisbon erneut und hoffte nun inständig auf eine Antwort. Sie wollte ihn sprechen hören, damit sie wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht in einem Traum gefangen war oder sie sich das alles nur einbildete.

„Ich wusste, dass du weißt, dass ich heute hier bin.", kam es schließlich grinsend von ihm und er setzte ihr einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf. Sie knuffte ihm liebevoll in die Seite.

„Ich bin froh dich hier zu sehen." Jane drückte Lisbons Hand noch fester, „Ich wollte schon immer mit dir hierhin kommen und mit dir hier sein."

Lisbon sah ein wenig verwirrt auf und traf auf Janes bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Nur es ist schwer für dich.", flüsterte Lisbon nun so leise, sodass Jane Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen. Er nickte.

„Es ist immer schwer für mich hier zu sein. Mich an den Abend zu erinnern …."

Lisbon legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Schultern und die beiden betrachteten die Gräber weiter. Lisbon wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, ob sie sich wagen sollte ihn zu fragen, ob er wieder gehen würde, ob er sie wieder verlassen würde.

„Ich habe lange nachgedacht." Janes traurige Stimme durchbrach die unangenehme Stille. Jedoch verschaffte dieses Geräusch Lisbon keine Beruhigung. Sie hatte Angst vor den nächsten Worten, die aus Janes Mund kamen und vielleicht alles in ihr zerstören würden.

„... Und ich finde meine Entscheidung, die ich vor ein paar Monaten getroffen habe, ziemlich blöd …."

Das Lachen in seiner Stimme verriet Lisbon sofort, dass er diese Entscheidung wirklich bescheuert fand. Sie sah nun wieder zu ihm auf.

„Ja, das war sie.", sagte Lisbon enttäuscht.

„... Ich werde sie rückgängig machen … Ich komme wieder."

„Was?", entfuhr es Lisbon überrascht und anscheinend klang es nicht allzu erfreut, wie es eigentlich hätte klingen sollen.

„Willst du das nicht?"  
>„Doch, natürlich will ich das! Ich wollte nie was anderes. Aber warum bist du nicht einfach von Anfang an geblieben? Warum musstest du erst alles so kompliziert machen und alles kaputt machen?" Lisbon sah ihn nun verletzt, jedoch gleichzeitig unglaublich wütend an.<p>

„Weil ich erst darüber nachdenken musste wie wir es am besten meistern können."  
>„Weißt du was? Ich hasse es, dass DU immer allein darüber nachdenken musst, nur mir überhaupt keine Chance lässt, da mit zu reden."<p>

Lisbon stand auf und löste sich aus seiner Hand.

„Teresa ….", sagte Jane beschwichtigend.

„Hör auf, Patrick, hör auf. Ich habe dich gesucht, überall … Und du weißt gar nicht wie froh ich darüber bin dich wieder zu sehen. Ich bin so glücklich, dass ich dich endlich wieder sehen kann. … Aber der Schmerz, den du mir bereitet hast, kommt leider viel zu früh wieder zurück in meinen Kopf, sodass ich diese Freude nicht genießen kann..."  
>„Teresa … Denkst du wirklich ich wollte dich verletzen? Ich wollte dich doch nur damit schützen."<br>„Mir ist egal was du damit erreichen wolltest … Ich weiß nur, dass du mich damit verletzt hast und ich dir das nicht so einfach verzeihen kann. Also wenn du jetzt denkst, dass du einfach so wieder kommen kannst und wir da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben, hast du dich geschnitten!"

Die Kälte die in Lisbons Worten lagen, machten Jane sichtlich Angst. Er wusste, dass er einen Fehler damit gemacht hatte, aber er hatte doch nur versucht sie damit zu schützen. Warum verstand sie das nicht?

Jane wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm wieder schmerzlichst bewusst wurde, wo er hier gerade war. Er sah zu den Gräbern und dann zu Lisbon, immer wieder hin und her, bis er schließlich aufstand und sich zum gehen wandte.

„Du haust jetzt wieder ab?", entfuhr es Lisbon und Jane drehte sich noch einmal bedrückt um.

„Hier ist nicht der richtige Ort und auch nicht die richtige Zeit um über UNS zu sprechen."  
>Sofort erinnerte sich auch Lisbon wieder daran wo sie hier waren und sie hielt sich zurück ihm etwas an den Kopf zu werfen. Wie konnte sie nur so dämlich sein und vergessen wo sie hier waren? Sie schrie ihn hier an, auf dem Friedhof, vor den Gräbern seiner Frau und Tochter.<br>„Es tut mir leid.", sagte sie leise und Jane nickte nur knapp.  
>„Ich komme morgen zu dir."<p>

Damit verschwand Jane aus Lisbons Umfeld und ließ sie allein auf dem Friedhof zurück...

Am nächsten Morgen wippte Lisbon nervös in ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Würde er wirklich kommen? Sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihn gestern wieder vergrault hatte. Sie war so in Rage gewesen und hatte Sachen gesagt, die sie gar nicht so meinte. Sie war froh, dass er wieder da war. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen, somit war es ihr unglaublich wichtig, dass er wieder zurückkommen würde. Doch der Aspekt, dass er sie verletzt hatte, war nicht gelogen gewesen und sie wusste, dass das wirklich nicht sonderlich einfach werden würde ihm einfach so zu verzeihen. Doch sie würde es tun, da sie eher mit dieser Erinnerung leben würde, als ihn ganz zu verlieren.

„Hey, Jane.", grüßte Cho Jane im Vorbeigehen, „Schön Sie wieder hier zu sehen."  
>„Danke, es ist wirklich ein gutes Gefühl wieder hier zu sein."<br>„Jane!", kam es nun auch von van Pelt, „Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
>„Gut, gut, Grace."<p>

„Gut Sie wieder hier zu haben.", kam es auch von Rigsby.

Lisbon lauschte den Begrüßungen und wäre fast vor lauter Aufregung zerbrochen. Sie wollte ihn bei sich haben und zwar jetzt sofort!

„Ich komm gleich wieder … Lisbon erwartet mich bestimmt schon.", hörte sie ihn leise sagen und lauschte seinen Schritten, die immer näher kamen. Lisbon blickte nun auf die Akten vor sich und tat so, als würde sie arbeiten. Sie wollte ganz gelassen wirken, als wäre es ganz normal, dass Jane wieder durch diese Tür kommen würde.

Kurz darauf stand Jane auch schon in ihrem Büro und klopfte ungeduldig auf den Schreibtisch bis sie endlich aufsah.

„Können Sie nicht klopfen?", kam es als erstes von Lisbon und sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln in Janes Gesicht aus.

„Die Tür war offen, meine Teuerste."

Lisbon nickte nur und wandte sich wieder ihren Akten zu. Jane verstand, dass sie ihn auf Abstand halten wollte, ihm zeigen wollte, dass er nicht so einfach davon kommen würde, doch damit ging er recht gelassen um. Jane lief noch einmal zurück zu der Tür und schloss diese hinter sich, dann wandte er sich wieder Lisbon zu und kniete sich neben sie.

„Wir sollten reden."

Lisbon holte einmal tief Luft und schaute von der Seite in sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

„Das sollten wir."

Jane nickte und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen. Doch Lisbon schob einfach nur ihren Stuhl weg und stand auf, ohne Janes Hand auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie war verdammt sauer auf ihn. Sie ging zu ihrer Coach und ließ sich darauf nieder.  
>„Ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten in ein Café gehen oder so etwas in der Art."<br>„Nein.", kam es als schlichte Antwort von Lisbon und Jane rollte nur mit den Augen, um sich dann schließlich neben ihr fallen zu lassen.

„Es tut mir leid, Teresa. … Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verlassen habe … Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit verletzt habe. Das war wirklich das Letzte was ich wollte."

Lisbon antwortete nicht, sie starrte bedrückt auf ihre Füße, um ihm nicht in die Augen blicken zu müssen. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie ihm sofort verzeihen würde und das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte, dass er endlich einsah, dass er nicht alles allein bestimmen konnte und es keine Auswirkungen geben würde, wenn diese Bestimmungen schief gehen sollten.

„Ich weiß, du bist sauer auf mich und das kann ich dir nicht verübeln … Ich bin doch selbst sauer auf mich … Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dich verlassen habe und dich einfach zurückgelassen habe … Aber dieser Abstand hat mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht ohne dich leben kann … Teresa, ich bin in diesen Tagen an meine Grenzen gestoßen … Ich habe keinen einzigen Tag ohne dich verbracht, keine einzelne Sekunde, denn du warst immer in meinen Gedanken …." Jane hielt kurz inne, doch Lisbon reagierte nicht, „Ich bin wieder hier … Weil ich dich liebe … Ich liebe dich, Teresa …."

Er sah sie nun gespannt an und hoffte inständig auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Es war die pure Qual für ihn so teilnahmslos vor sich sitzen zu sehen. Als würde sie das alles überhaupt nichts angehen. Er ließ traurig den Kopf hängen und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte bei Lisbon Zuhause sitzen und sie küssen, wie er es noch vor wenigen Monaten getan hatte. Er wollte alles rückgängig machen, doch er wusste, dass das nur in seinen Gedanken so einfach passieren konnte.

„Du hast mir so verdammt weh getan.", flüsterte Lisbon leise und Jane wurde sofort aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er schaute sie mitfühlend an und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand in seine. Schon allein, dass sie nicht ihre Hand wegzog, versicherte ihm, dass er noch nicht verloren hatte.

„Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen, dass ich dir so einfach vergebe …."  
>„Das verlange ich doch auch nicht … Teresa, ich kann deinen Hass und deinen Schmerz nachvollziehen und ich erwarte nicht, dass du mir das alles sofort vergibst."<p>

„Ja, du hast recht. Ich hasse dich wirklich dafür."

Janes Lippen umspielten kurz ein Lächeln. Sie taute auf, dass hörte er an ihrer Stimme.

„Aber ist der Hass größer als deine Liebe?", fragte er nun wieder ernst.

Lisbon sah ihm nun in die Augen und sah den Schmerz in ihnen. Jedoch auch die Hoffnung, die so stark in ihm aufflammte, dass Lisbon ihm vergeben würde. Sie dachte eine lange Zeit über seine Frage nach, obwohl sie sich eigentlich schon längst sicher war, welche Antwort sie ihm geben würde. Sie war sich von Anfang an sicher gewesen, welche sie ihm geben würde, wenn sie ihn wieder treffen würde. Sie hatte nie daran gezweifelt. Somit schüttelte sie langsam ihren Kopf und entdeckte ein glückliches Lächeln auf Janes Gesicht. Und auch sie konnte es sich nicht mehr verkneifen ein kleines Lächeln aufzubringen.

„Sag mir noch einmal, dass du mich liebst.", flüsterte Lisbon gegen seinen Hals. Jane hatte inzwischen einen Arm um sie gelegt und sie eng an sich gezogen. Er lächelte zufrieden und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
>„Teresa, ich liebe dich."<p>

„Und jetzt versprich mir, dass du mich nie mehr verlässt."

Jane nahm Lisbons Hand und betrachtete diese nachdenklich. Dann kramte er kurz in seiner Tasche und holte eine kleine Schachtel heraus.  
>„Was ist das?", fragte Lisbon nun interessiert und beugte sich über das kleine Ding.<p>

„Mach es auf.", antwortete Jane gelassen und übergab es ihr.

Lisbon sah etwas verblüfft zu ihm nach oben. Dann öffnete sie zögerlich das Kästchen und holte kurz darauf einen Ring heraus. Jane sah mit ernster Miene auf den Ring in Lisbons Hand und unterdrückte die Erinnerungen, die in ihm aufkamen. Jetzt wollte er nur in der Gegenwart leben, gemeinsam mit Lisbon.

Lisbons Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und sie hielt den Ring immer noch nachdenklich in den Händen.

„Keine Sorge, ich wollte dich noch nicht fragen, ob du mich heiratest.", kam es nun von einem wieder fröhlichen Jane.

„Aber das kommt noch.", ergänzte er noch schnell und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Lisbon war nun vollkommen überfordert. Sie hatte gerade einen Ring in der Hand, von Jane … Und er hatte gerade eben gesagt, dass er sie irgendwann fragen wollte, ob sie seine Frau werden wollte. Das war zu viel … Viel zu viel …

„Darf ich?", fragte Jane irgendwann und Lisbon gab ihm den Ring. Daraufhin nahm Jane erneut Lisbons Hand und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger. Er betrachtete kurz den Ring an ihrem Finger und lächelte glücklich. Dann sah er zu ihr und wurde von einer überrumpelten Lisbon erwartet, die nicht wusste was für einen Gesichtsausdruck sie aufsetzen sollte. Das pure Entsetzen, oder die überglückliche Miene, einer zufriedenen Freundin.

„Du hast mich vorhin darum gebeten, dass ich dir verspreche dich nie wieder zu verlassen."  
>Lisbon nickte.<p>

„Das ….", er zeigte auf den Ring, „... Ist mein Versprechen dafür, dass ich dich nie mehr verlassen werde... Immer wenn du diesen Ring ansiehst, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass der Mann, der dir diesen geschenkt hat, abends auf dich wartet und für immer an deiner Seite bleiben wird. … Versprochen!"

Jane lächelte sie zögerlich an. Er wusste nicht, ob Lisbon diese Aktion nun total süß fand oder einfach nur total trottelig. Er wollte, dass sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr von ihrer Seite weichen würde und er fand, dass ein Ring, auch wenn es kein Ehering war, das richtige Symbol dafür war. Doch als Lisbon ihn schließlich anlächelte, wusste er, dass er diesmal die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Und wenn du dein Versprechen brechen solltest, bist du ein toter Mann."

Jane kicherte unter ihrer Bemerkung, auch wenn er wusste, dass sie es wahrscheinlich wirklich in die Tat umsetzen würde.

Als sich Lisbon wieder von ihm löste, jedoch immer noch in seinen Armen lag, streckte sie ihre Hand aus und betrachtete gemeinsam mit Jane den Ring.

„Gefällt er dir?"  
>„Natürlich.", sagte sie schlicht.<p>

Es war kein ausgefallener Ring, mit vielen kleinen Steinchen oder sonst irgendetwas. So etwas wollte Lisbon auch gar nicht an ihrem Finger tragen. Es war ein einfacher goldener Ring, der einem Ehering schon sehr glich, jedoch etwas anderes ausstrahlte.

„Danke.", sagte Jane plötzlich in die Stille hinein und riss Lisbon aus ihren Gedanken.  
>„Wofür?"<p>

„Das du mich nicht wegschickst."

Lisbon antwortete zunächst nichts. Was sollte sie darauf antworten? Sie liebte ihn, also was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie wollte ja, dass er bei ihr bleibt. Doch gerade als sie ihm sagen wollte, dass sie ihn liebte, wurde sie von irgendetwas zurückgehalten. Sie konnte es ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nicht sagen. Vielleicht war es einfach immer noch der Schmerz, der sie so plagte und ihr diese Aussage verweigerte. Sie wusste es nicht.

„Ich würde dich nie wegschicken.", sagte Lisbon dann einfach nur und wich seinem Blick aus. Doch Jane wäre nicht Patrick Jane, wenn er nicht sofort gesehen hätte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und es wunderte Lisbon auch nicht sonderlich, als die nächsten Worte aus seinem Mund kamen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du dich damit schwer tust 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen. Und ich kann es akzeptieren … Denke ich … Zumindest jetzt … Es ist meine Schuld und damit muss ich klar kommen."

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte Lisbon nur leise und ein kleines bisschen verlegen.

„Es ist okay. Ich kann dich verstehen."

„Aber es ist schwer für dich es zu akzeptieren."  
>Jane nickte betrübt, doch er wusste, dass er nichts daran ändern konnte. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht und sie damit verletzt. Jetzt musste er diesen ausbaden und das würde er auch tun, denn die Belohnung lohnte sich …<p>

_**Also ich glaube ja, dass viele von euch total verwirrt sind wegen dem Ring :D Ich habe keinen Plan wie ich darauf gekommen bin^^ Aber ich selbst habe einen Ring, der mich an etwas erinnert, dass mir persönlich sehr viel bedeutet. Deswegen fand ich, dass es auch bei den beiden passen könnte. Jane verspricht ihr etwas und der Ring besiegelt dieses Versprechen :)**_

_**Es wird noch weiter gehen … Also seid gespannt auf ein neues Kapitel :)  
>Reviews sind wiedermal seeeehr erwünscht :)<br>Bis dann^^**_

_**PS: Nochmal der Hinweis. HEUTE ABEND → Der Auftakt der 4. Staffel von The Mentalist … WUHU! xD**_


	18. Ein einfacher Fall

_**Das letzte Kapitel endete ja recht nett :) Was ich in diesem Kapitel auch nicht zerstören will ;) Nur ich werde ein wenig vorspringen und nicht sofort an dieser Stelle anknüpfen … Ich denke in der Szene wurde schon alles gesagt, was für die beiden wichtig ist :)**_

_**Ich danke euch allen für die vielen Reviews und ich hoffe, dass ihr auch noch weiter viele schreibt :D**_

_**Weiterhin viel Vergnügen!**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir!**_

_5 Monate später … _

„Wie findest du die?" Lisbon zeigte erwartungsvoll auf ein Bild.

„Sieht nicht schlecht aus. Markier sie."

„Na, endlich. Die erste Wohnung seit zwei Stunden, die auch dir mal gefällt."  
>„Es tut mir leid, aber ich möchte, dass es eine schöne Wohnung ist."<p>

„Die anderen waren auch schön. Du hast nur viel zu hohe Ansprüche.", warf Lisbon ihm vor und hing noch gemurmelt, „Und das von dem Mann, der monatelang in einem hässlichen Dachzimmer gewohnt hat." Doch das nahm anscheinend gar nicht mehr wahr.  
>„Das stimmt doch gar nicht.", gab er nur fassungslos wieder.<br>„Wohl!"  
>„Nein."<br>„Patrick."  
>„Nein!"<p>

„Wie kannst du auf Patrick 'nein' sagen?"  
>„Deine Tonlage sagt schon alles. Du willst mich nur von etwas anderem überzeugen."<br>„Uah … Du bist soo sturr."

„Ich? … Das sagt die Richtige."

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?", fragte Lisbon nun böse und schaute Jane vorwurfsvoll an. Doch dieser antwortete nicht, sondern blätterte weiter durch den Katalog.  
>„Hallo?" Es blieb wieder still und Jane schien sie einfach zu ignorieren. Nur ein fieses Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen, denn er wusste wie sehr er sie damit nervte. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten bis Jane plötzlich ruckartig nochmal die Seite zurückschlug und erfreut auf eine Anzeige deutete.<p>

„DIE!" Seine Augen funkelten so wie bei einem kleinen Kind, dass gerade ein großes Eis bekam und auch sein Lächeln verriet, dass er äußerst erfreut über seinen Fund war.

„Die?", fragte Lisbon etwas zögerlich und nahm die Anzeige genauer unter die Lupe. Seine Anspielung war schon wieder ganz vergessen. Sie hatten im Augenblick wichtigeres zu tun.

„Ja, die. Sie ist perfekt."  
>„Wir waren noch gar nicht da und du bist dir von Anfang an sicher, dass sie perfekt ist?"<p>

„Teresa, vertraust du mir?"

Sie schaute ihn mit einem bösen Grinsen an: „In vielen Situationen … ja."

„In vielen Situationen?"  
>„Ja."<br>„Wieso nicht in allen?"  
>„Weil du Patrick Jane bist und man dir einfach nicht vollkommen vertrauen darf." Sie beugte sich zu ihm rüber und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie spürte wie er gerade seinen Mund aufmachen wollte, um etwas einzuwenden, doch er ließ es. Stattdessen schloss er seine Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß.<p>

„Ich bin so froh, dass wir das tun.", flüsterte er ihr glücklich ins Ohr und Lisbon konnte seine Vorfreude erhören. Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich bereits den Umzug vor, was es für ein Chaos geben würde und wie Jane fröhlich durch die ganzen Türme aus Kartons rannte. Und wie der kleine Tom hinter ihm her raste um seinen Vater wieder einzufangen. Moment. Tom? Lisbon konnte es nicht fassen, sie plante bereits in ihren Gedanken eine kleine Familie mit Jane. Natürlich war das nicht vollkommen abwegig und sie war sich sicher, dass Jane bereits öfters darüber nachgedacht hatte. Aber es war das erste Mal für sie und im ersten Moment verunsicherte sie dieser Gedanke zutiefst. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich eine Familie mit Jane vorzustellen, wie viele kleine Kinder um die beiden herumtollten und sie eine Familie sein würden. Jedoch hatte Lisbon schon lange nicht mehr an eine Familie gedacht, geschweige denn an eine eigene Familie gründen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in sein besorgtes Gesicht.

„Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Jane und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Klar, war nur in Gedanken."  
>Jane nickte und verstand an ihrem Tonfall, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden wollte. Ausnahmsweise gab er sogar nach, denn er wollte jetzt unbedingt einen Termin mit der Maklerin ausmachen, um sich die Wohnung anzusehen und sie sich dann unter den Nagel zu reißen. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon zuhause in dieser Wohnung, obwohl er noch nie da gewesen war.<p>

„ … Ja, natürlich. Wäre morgen für sie okay? … Gut, wann sollen wir uns denn treffen? … 12.00 Uhr hört sich gut an. Ich werde da sein. … Ja, meine Freundin wird mich begleiten. … Natürlich, bei ihr liegt das letzte Wort … Gut, dann bis morgen. Ich freue mich … Auf wieder sehen."

Jane legte auf und kam wieder zurück zu Lisbon. Ein hocherfreutes Lächeln verzierte sein Gesicht und er strahlte so viel Freude aus, wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
>„Wir haben morgen einen Termin.", verkündete er stolz und ließ sich wieder neben ihr auf dem Sofa nieder.<p>

„Und ich habe das letzte Wort?", fragte Lisbon skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Jane zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das dachte ich mir.", gab Lisbon nur Augen rollend zurück und betrachtete den Ring an ihrem Finger. Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten und anscheinend würde er es auch nicht brechen. Und allein diese Sicherheit, dass er nicht so einfach gehen würde, machte sie glücklicher als je zuvor. Allein diese Tatsache ließ sie über alle Missgeschicke, die ihr passierten, über alle Streitereien, die sie mit Jane hatte, hinwegblicken. Dieser Mann machte sich glücklich, so glücklich wie es noch niemand in ihrem Leben geschafft hatte. Jane war der Mann, der ihr Leben vollkommen machte. Denn ohne ihn wäre ihr Leben kein Leben mehr...

„Schon wieder so in Gedanken?" Jane riss Lisbon wirklich aus den Gedanken und sie sah ihn ein wenig irritiert an. Der Schleier, der sich über ihre Augen gelegt hatte, lichtete sich nur langsam und es dauerte bis sie wieder zurück in der Realität war.

„Jetzt werde ich aber allmählich neugierig." Sein Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter und Lisbon wusste, dass sie diesem verführerischen Grinsen nicht lange widerstehen könnte. Zum Glück kam genau in diesem Moment van Pelt ins Büro gestürzt.

„Oh … 'Tschuldigung. Ich wusste nicht, dass Jane hier ist."

„Klopfen Sie nicht sonst immer an, Grace?", fragte Jane glucksend.

„Ja, ich … Eigentlich schon.", gab sie verlegen zurück. Es war ihr unangenehm einfach hereinzuplatzen und die beiden zu stören, bei was auch immer.  
>„Ist nicht schlimm, Grace. Was gibt es?", kam Lisbon ihr zur Rettung und richtete sich auf.<p>

„Ein neuer Fall."

„Gut, wir kommen."

Damit verließ van Pelt das Büro und ließ die beiden wieder allein zurück. Jane ließ sich genervt tiefer in das Sofa sinken und schloss seine Augen.  
>„Es gibt Arbeit."<br>„Meh.", war Janes knappe Antwort und er machte es sich gemütlich.  
>„Auch für dich."<p>

„Meh.", machte er nur wieder und drehte sich demonstrativ mit dem Rücken zu ihr.  
>„Was ist los?"<p>

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich nicht an diesem Fall arbeiten will."  
>„Du … Was? … Patrick, jetzt komm schon … Mir zur Liebe." Sie wusste, dass sie mit diesem Satz eh schon gewonnen hatte und wartete nur noch darauf, dass er sich widerwillig umdrehte und sich zu ihr gesellte. Und so war es auch. Jane drehte sich um und schaute sie missmutig an.<p>

„Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht abschlagen kann."  
>Lisbon nickte triumphierend und hielt ihm die Türe auf.<br>„Wenn ich bitten darf?"

„Wow … Du bittest mich sogar darum."

Lisbon rollte mit ihren Augen, wartete jedoch noch auf Jane, der sich langsam auf den Weg zu ihr machte. Auf der Türschwelle drückte er ihr noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann mit ihr in das Großraumbüro, in dem die beiden über den Fall aufgeklärt wurden.

„Also was gibt's?"

„Ein neuer Fall, Boss. Tobias und Anna Miller wurden tot in ihrem Haus aufgefunden. Tobias ist 28 und Ingenieur. Anna ist 26 Jahre alt und Hausfrau. Die beiden haben ein gemeinsames Kind, Emma, sie ist zwei Jahre alt. Doch komischerweise weiß niemand wo sie ist."

„Eine zweijährige wird vermisst?"

„Vielleicht hat der Mörder sie mitgenommen.", klinkte sich Jane mit ein.

„Das ist möglich. Was gibt es sonst noch für Informationen?"

„Die beiden haben erst vor kurzem geheiratet, haben sich ein Haus gekauft und waren beide noch nie auffällig geworden.", informierte van Pelt sie schnell.

„Wie wurden sie umgebracht?", wollte Jane nun wissen und ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen.

„Der Mann wurde erschossen, die Frau hingegen wurde erst vergewaltigt und dann erschlagen."

Lisbon nickte und nahm die Fallakte aus Chos Hand, um sich die beiden Opfer etwas genauer anzusehen.

„Okay. Cho, Rigsby Sie fahren zum Tatort und befragen die Nachbarn. Vielleicht hat ja irgendwer was gesehen. … Jane, Sie kommen mit mir."

Cho und Rigsby waren kurz darauf verschwunden, doch Jane ließ sich wieder mal Zeit, bis er sich aufraffte und zu Lisbon hinüber schlenderte.

„Und wo fahren wir hin, meine Liebe?"  
>„Wir tun es den beiden gleich und fahren auch zum Tatort … Aber wir gehen schön in das Haus, um vielleicht noch ein paar Hinweise zu finden. Da sind Sie doch immer so gut drin."<br>„Ja, bin ich … ", gab Jane triumphierend zurück und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Schönes Haus."

Lisbon nickte nachdenklich und duckte sich unter dem gelben Absperrband hindurch. Jane hob es hoch und schlenderte entspannt drunter durch.

„Wo ist es passiert?"

„Der Mann wurde im Flur erschossen. Die Frau liegt im Wohnzimmer."

„Tja, also der Mann war wohl nicht mit eingeplant gewesen.", gab Jane schon einmal allwissend an.

„Scheint wohl so."

Als die beiden im Flur ankamen, lag die Leiche von Tobias genau vor ihnen und beide setzten einen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck auf. Wie Jane es doch hasste Leichen gegenüber treten zu müssen, auch wenn sie viele wertvolle Informationen für ihn enthielten.

„Das ist Tobias Miller.", sagte Lisbon und zeigte auf ihn, „Wollen wir hier anfangen, oder wollen wir uns erst umsehen?"

„Ich will erst alles sehen.", antwortete Jane schnell und verschwand im Wohnzimmer, in dem die Leiche der Frau auf ihn wartete.

„Wie kann man nur so grausam sein.", flüsterte Lisbon leise, als sie sich die Leiche der Frau genauer ansah.

Jane zuckte anteilnahmslos mit den Schultern und ging weiter in die Küche. Hier sah alles so friedlich aus. Alles war aufgeräumt und stand an seinem Platz. Nichts interessantes war zu sehen, somit trat Jane kurz darauf wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und kam auf Lisbon zu, die immer noch wie gebannt auf die Leiche starrte. Er legte seine beiden Hände auf ihre Schultern und strich beruhigend darüber. Als er währenddessen seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ, fiel ihm ein Bild in einem Regal auf, dass ihn förmlich anlächelte. Er ließ Lisbon wieder los und ging darauf zu, dann nahm er es in die Hand und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Es zeigte die Tobias, Anna sowie Emma, wie sie alle zusammen auf der Terrasse saßen und glücklich in die Kamera lächelten. Es war ein schönes Bild. Es zeigte eine aufrichtig aussehende Familie und Jane war sich sicher, dass keiner von beiden, weder Tobias noch Anna, etwas schreckliches in ihrem Leben getan hatten, um so grausam dafür bezahlen zu müssen.

„Entschuldigen Sie.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Lisbon und sie drehte sich überrascht um. Auch Jane wandte sich der fremden Person zu, doch er nahm sie nicht wirklich war. Er war noch zu sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft.

„Ja?", fragte Lisbon freundlich und schritt auf die Person zu, „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Sie sind doch die Leute vom CBI, nicht wahr?"

Lisbon nickte und Jane wandte wieder desinteressiert seinen Kopf von den beiden ab.

„Gut. Draußen wartet eine gewisse Jessica Laurence und sie sagt, sie müsse unbedingt mit Ihnen sprechen."

Lisbon nickte erneut und verließ mit dem Polizisten das Haus. Draußen angekommen, führte der Polzist sie zu Jessica Laurence.

„Miss Laurence? Das ist ein Agent vom CBI."

Jessica drehte sich zu Lisbon um und lächelte diese freundlich an. Dabei wurde Lisbon der Blick auf das kleine Kind in Jessicas Armen ermöglicht.

„Agent Lisbon.", stellte Lisbon sich kurz vor und drückte die Hand der fremden Frau.

„Hallo. Ich bin Jessica Laurence. … Ist es wahr?" Ihre Stimme war nur schwach und Lisbon sah, wie ihr die Tränen in den Augen lagen. Lisbon nickte mit einem bedauerlichen Blick. Jessica holte einmal tief Luft und wandte ihren Blick kurz ab, um die Tränen aus ihren Augen zu verbannen. Sie strich dem kleinen Kind einmal zärtlich über die Haare und wandte sich dann wieder Lisbon zu.

„Ich bin eine gute Freundin von Anna gewesen … Und das hier ….", sie zeigte auf das Kind in ihren Armen, „Das ist Emma. Die kleine Tochter von Anna …."  
>Lisbon sah etwas überrascht von der Frau zu dem Kind.<p>

„Ehm. Wieso haben Sie denn Emma?"

„Ich sollte gestern auf sie aufpassen. Die beiden wollten zusammen auf ein Konzert gehen und dann habe ich mich bereit erklärt auf die Kleine aufzupassen."

„Oh.", konnte Lisbon nur hervorbringen und sah immer wieder zwischen Jessica und Emma hin und her. Sie wusste nicht so ganz was Jessica ihr denn jetzt genau mitteilen wollte und weshalb sie überhaupt hier war.

„Agent Lisbon ich bin hier, um ihnen Emma zu bringen."  
>Lisbons Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Was?<br>„Wie bringen? Was meinen Sie?"  
>„Ich kann nicht immer auf sie aufpassen, Agent Lisbon. Ich … Ich bin kein guter Babysitter. Es war nur eine riesen Ausnahme, dass ich mal auf sie aufgepasst habe."<p>

„Ja, aber …."

„Sie müssen sie bitte nehmen. Ich weiß sonst nicht wohin mit ihr. Ich kann sie doch nicht ans Jugendamt geben …." Nun brach Jessica in Tränen aus und drückte das Kind enger an sich.

Lisbon sah fassungslos von der Frau zu dem kleinen Mädchen. Sie wollte das Kind nicht, okay, das verstand sie. Sie war ja auch nicht mit ihr verwandt oder der Vormund des Kindes und sie wollte nicht ewig auf das Kind aufpassen. Kein Problem, alles nachvollziehbar. Aber warum wollte sie, dass jetzt Lisbon auf sie aufpasste, bzw. die Polizei?

„Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen und sie soll nicht zu einer schlechten Familie kommen."  
>„Miss Laurence, ich verstehe Ihre Bedenken, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich …."<br>„Wir können auf sie aufpassen.", brach Jane plötzlich in das Gespräch mit ein und lächelte Emma glücklich an.

Lisbon sah ihn überrumpelt an.

„Nein, können wir nicht."  
>„Doch, natürlich. … Darf ich mal?"<p>

Jessica lächelte den blonden Mann vor ihr erfreut an und reichte ihm vorsichtig Emma.

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe.", sagte Jessica noch und machte sich dann schnell aus dem Staub. Lisbon rief ihr noch entgeistert hinterher, dass sie stehen bleiben sollte, aber sie tat es nicht. Dann drehte sie sich zu Jane um, der gerade hocherfreut mit dem kleinen Wesen auf seinem Arm spielte.

„BIST DU BESCHEUERT?", entfuhr es Lisbon sofort und Jane schaute sie etwas schockiert an, „Du kannst doch nicht einfach sagen, dass wir auf ein Kind aufpassen. … Wir machen das auch nicht. Wir geben das Kind an das Jugendamt."  
>„Nein.", sagte Jane schlicht und schlenderte mit dem Kind zu seinem Wagen.<p>

„Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig.", sagte Lisbon aufgebracht und folgte ihm, „Was hast du denn jetzt mit ihr vor?"  
>„Ich werde mich um sie kümmern."<br>„Nein, wirst du nicht. Jane … Wir können nicht auf sie aufpassen. Das Jugendamt wird sich eh bald einschalten und sie abholen."

Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Das Jugendamt wird sich aber nicht so gut um sie kümmern wie ich."  
>Lisbon verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich gegen das Auto: „Jane, vielleicht gibt es ja auch Verwandte, die sie aufnehmen würden."<br>Jane nickte und setzte sich ins Auto.

„Sie ist wirklich süß.", seufzte er und strich ihr liebevoll übers Haar. Emma lächelte ihn zufrieden an und griff auch nach seinen Haaren. Der Anblick löste bei Lisbon wieder die Erinnerung an heute Morgen aus. Als sie sich vorstellte wie Jane mit einem kleinen Jungen durch die neue Wohnung tollte. Es war ein schöner Anblick, keine Frage, aber es war nicht richtig. Fand zumindest Lisbon.

„Können wir sie nicht wenigstens so lang bei uns behalten bis wir einen Verwandten gefunden haben?", bettelte Jane und sah Lisbon so unschuldig und harmlos an, wie er nur konnte. Lisbon setzt einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck auf, wusste aber, dass sie verloren hatte und nickte schließlich.

„Super!", kam es von Jane und er lächelte sie zufrieden an, „Du wirst es nicht bereuen."  
>„Oh, ich denke schon.", murmelte Lisbon noch schnell und verschwand wieder im Haus, um sich noch genauer umzusehen. Doch sie fand nichts weiter und kam nach nur wenigen Minuten zurück zu Jane, der gerade von Cho und Rigsby eingekreist worden war.<p>

Risgby strahlte das kleine Mädchen auf Janes Arm an und Cho, ja sogar Cho, hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hey Boss.", sagte er schnell und wandte sich ihr zu, „Wir haben einen guten Hinweis von einem Nachbarn bekommen."  
>Lisbon sah ihn erstaunt an: „Ja?"<p>

„Jap. Eine ältere Frau, Misses ….", Cho lugte kurz auf seine Notizen, „Misses Faith hat in der Nacht mehrere Schüsse aus dem Haus der Millers gehört und kurz darauf einen Mann weglaufen sehen."  
>„Wie sah der Mann aus?"<br>„Recht groß, sie zeigte auf Rigsby, als sie die Größe ungefähr einschätzen sollte. Somit etwa 1,90 … Und er sah recht muskulös aus."  
>„Hat sie auch irgendetwas von seinem Gesicht gesehen?"<p>

„Ja, ein wenig. Er hatte einen Dreitagebart und eine große Nase. So viel konnte sie sagen. Er hatte eine Kapuzenjacke an, somit konnte sie nicht mehr von ihm erkennen und außerdem ist er auch schnell geflüchtet."  
>„Dann denke ich mal, dass es der Mann ist, den wir suchen. Was denken Sie, Jane?" Lisbon blicke an Cho vorbei, jedoch erkannte sie sofort, dass Jane kein einziges Wort mitbekommen hatte. Er war viel zu sehr auf das Kind in seinen Armen konzentriert.<br>„Jane!", entfuhr es Lisbon recht bissig und Jane sah sie irritiert an.  
>„Ja?"<p>

„Haben Sie auch nur ein Wort mitbekommen, dass wir gerade gesagt haben?"  
>Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sollte ich?"<p>

Lisbon rollte mit den Augen und sah wieder zu Cho.

„Suchen Sie nach dem Mann. Hat die Frau vielleicht noch einen Wagen wegfahren sehen?"  
>„Nein.", sagte Cho beiläufig und ging ein paar Schritte, um sich in sein Auto zu setzen.<p>

„Aber ….", klinkte sich nun Rigsby mit ein, „Mein Zeuge hat einen schwarzen Pickup wegfahren sehen, der es ziemlich eilig hatte. Es war schon ein älteres Modell, aber jetzt kommt das Beste." Rigsby strahlte richtig als er seine Antwort weiterführen wollte, doch Lisbon sah ihn nur genervt an, „Wir haben das Kennzeichen bekommen."

„Wir haben die Beschreibung des Mannes, wir haben das Kennzeichen seines Autos, aber er sitzt immer noch nicht in Handschellen vor mir. Worauf warten Sie eigentlich noch?"

Rigsby starrte etwas verlegen auf den Boden: „Oh, ja … Ich bin schon unterwegs." Damit verschwand auch er und ließ Lisbon wieder mit Jane und dem Kind allein.

„Siehst du Emma. Das ist eine schlechtgelaunte Teresa. Man sollte sie dann nicht ärgern."

„Aber du tust es trotzdem immer. Los rein. Wir fahren."

Jane tat wie ihm befohlen und saß nun lachend neben Lisbon und alberte weiter mit Emma herum. Doch irgendetwas daran gefiel Lisbon gar nicht...

_**So, ich denke das mit dem Kind kam jetzt irgendwie recht überraschend, aber ich habe heute Nacht davon geträumt^^ Zwar nicht mit Jane und Lisbon, aber ich finde da kann man das auch perfekt einbringen :D Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen^^**_

_**Reviews sind immer erwünscht :)**_

_**Bis dann^^**_


	19. Ersatz

_**Ich will nicht lange herumlabern, also ehm, es gibt n Problem zwischen den beiden und das wird jetzt erstmal abgearbeitet … Auch wenn es noch nicht ganz vom Tisch sein wird ;)  
>Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!<br>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„Wo ist Jane?"

„Ich glaube er ist mit Emma in der Küche."

Lisbon nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Wo sie auch sofort Jane und Emma entdeckte. Jane schnitt gerade ein paar kleine Fruchtstücke zurecht und präsentierte sie Emma stolz. Nebenbei machte er sich natürlich noch seinen Tee, den er dann auch neben Emma abstellte und sich zu ihr an den Tisch gesellte. Er bemerkte gar nicht wie Lisbon in die Küche kam und ihn nachdenklich musterte. Das Alles gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht!

Erst als sie sich leise räusperte, schaute Jane auf und lächelte sie charmant an.

„Hey.", trällerte er fröhlich, „Setz dich."

Er schob den Stuhl neben sich zurück und klopfte darauf. Lisbon holte einmal tief Luft und nahm neben ihm platz. Wie sollte sie ihm klar machen, dass sie das alles nicht gut hieß. Sie fragte sich, ob sie es ihm überhaupt sagen und einen Streit riskieren sollte, wenn Emma doch eh bald wieder weg sein würde. Somit blieb sie still neben ihm sitzen und sah ihn einfach nur von der Seite an. Doch Jane spürte, dass sie ihm irgendetwas sagen wollte, etwas, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde und sein Lächeln verschwand allmählich.

„Was willst du mir sagen, Teresa?", fragte er unsicher. Dabei blickte er sie nicht an, er konzentrierte sich viel lieber wieder auf Emma, die gerade ihr Obst vernaschte.

„Nichts.", gab Lisbon etwas unfreundlich zurück und starrte von Emma zu Jane und wieder zurück.

„Wann ist morgen der Termin für die Wohnung?", versuchte Lisbon ein Thema zu finden.

„Um 12 Uhr."

„Alles klar."  
>Es blieb wieder still zwischen den beiden, nur Emmas Schmatzen erfüllte den Raum.<p>

„Wir nehmen sie morgen mit, oder?", fragte Lisbon und hoffte aus irgendeinem Grund darauf, dass er 'Nein' sagen würde. Sie wollte das Kind nicht bei sich haben, aber sie verstand nicht so ganz wieso. Emma war süß, ein reizendes Kind. Aber … Ja, was aber? Lisbon wusste es nicht.

„Klar.", gab Jane wieder als knappe Antwort.

„Willst du nicht mit mir reden, oder warum bekomme ich immer nur solche Antworten?" Der bissige Unterton in Lisbons Stimme war durchaus gewollt.

Nun wandte Jane seinen Blick wieder Lisbon zu und lächelte leicht.

„Frag mich, ob ich mich auf heute Abend freue."

Lisbon sah ihn irritiert an.

„Ehm … Ja, okay. Freust du dich auf heute Abend?"  
>Jane nickte heftig.<br>„Und wie. Ich freue mich darauf heute nach Hause zu kommen und mich mit der Frau ins Bett zu legen, die ich liebe."

„Das … Das war eine längere Antwort.", stotterte sie verlegen.

Dann nickte sie zufrieden und spürte die leichte Röte, die sich auf ihr Gesicht legte. Doch dann verschwand ihr Lächeln wieder und sie blickte zu Emma. Wo würde sie überhaupt schlafen? Jane folgte ihrem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. Ihm ging die Frage wohl gerade auch durch den Kopf.

„Sie schläft bei uns, oder?", fragte Lisbon nun wieder ernst.

„Wo sonst?", kam es etwas hilflos von Jane. Er spürte, dass Lisbon das nicht gut hieß, aber er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, was sie so schrecklich daran fand. Sie konnte doch sonst immer gut mit Kindern. Sie hatte noch nie Anzeichen dafür gemacht, dass sie Kinder nicht mochte und jetzt auf einmal war sie einem so kleinen Kind abweisend gegenüber.

„Okay. Aber woher kriegen wir ein Kinderbett? Jane, ich habe so etwas nicht."

„Hm. … Aber bei Emma Zuhause steht eins."

Lisbon zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ja, müsste. Dann sollten wir gleich mal fahren und ein paar Sachen für sie zusammen packen."  
>Jane strahlte sie nun an. Er sah in ihren Augen wie sehr sie sich doch dagegen sträubte Emma mit nach Hause zu nehmen, doch er wusste, dass sie es allein für ihn tat. Sie sah wie gut es ihm mit Emma ging und sie wollte, dass es auch so blieb. Somit nahm sie jedes noch so große Hindernis hin.<p>

Dann stand Jane auf und nahm Emma auf seinen Arm.

„Ich sag den anderen Bescheid.", gab Lisbon noch bekannt und verschwand schnell im Großraumbüro.

„Cho?"  
>„Ja, Boss?"<p>

„Jane und ich fahren nochmal zum Tatort und werden heute wohl auch nicht mehr hier aufkreuzen. Suchen Sie weiter nach Verwandten von Emma."  
>„Ja, wir sind schon auf der Suche. Wir haben zwei Anlaufstationen, aber noch keiner von ihnen hat sich zurückgemeldet."<br>„Versuchen Sie es weiter."  
>„Alles klar."<p>

Dann ging Lisbon wieder aus dem Büro und ging zusammen mit Jane und Emma zu ihrem Auto, um noch einmal zum Tatort zu fahren.

_Zwei Stunden später … _

„Und wo stellen wir das jetzt hin?", fragte Lisbon hilflos und schaute sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer um.

„Ich denke hier wäre ein guter Platz." Jane trug das Babybett in die Wohnung und stellte es auf den vorgestellten Platz.

Lisbon saß währenddessen mit Emma auf der Coach und die beiden Frauen beobachteten den schuftenden Mann. Jane lächelte sie zufrieden an. Ein schönes Bild, die beiden zusammen auf dem Sofa.

„Ja, ich denke das ist ein guter Platz. Holst du die restlichen Sachen für sie?", unterbrach Lisbon seine Gedanken. Darauf nickte er nur und knapp und verschwand wieder aus der Wohnung.

Kurz darauf standen ein paar Kisten voller Babysachen in Lisbons Wohnung. Jane kramte in einer herum, bis er endlich ein paar Spielsachen und Sachen zum schlafen gefunden hatte.

„Tada.", rief er triumphierend und setzte sich zu den beiden Frauen auf die Coach. Sofort begannen Emma und Jane mit den Spielzeugen zu spielen. Jane war sichtlich in seinem Element. Doch Lisbon saß schweigend daneben und fühlte sich recht deplatziert. Somit verschwand sie in der Küche und kam wenig später mit einer Tasse Tee zurück. Zum großen Erstaunen war die Tasse nicht für Jane, sondern für sie selbst. Er hatte es ihr irgendwie angewöhnt Zuhause eher Tee zu trinken als Kaffee. Sie beobachtete die beiden wie sie fröhlich auf dem Sofa saßen und mit den Spielpuppen in der Luft herum wedelten. Und zum ersten Mal breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Patrick musste ein wirklich guter Vater gewesen sein, denn er war auch jetzt noch einer und würde es auch immer sein. Lisbons Gedanken schweiften wieder in die Zukunft, in der sie mit Jane zusammen eine Familie besaß und dieser Anblick vor ihr bestätigte ihr, dass er sich auf ein Kind freuen würde.

Nach einiger Zeit nahm sie wieder ihre Umgebung wahr und war ein wenig irritiert als sie Jane und Emma nicht mehr gemeinsam auf dem Sofa sitzen sah. Doch hinter ihr hörte sie die beiden ganz leise miteinander sprechen. Zumindest hörte sie Jane sprechen. Sie drehte sich um und sah wie Jane Emma gerade in das Bett legte und sie vorsichtig zudeckte. Emma hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen und schien schon vor sich hin zu schlummern. Jane schaute sie noch einmal lächelnd an, bis er sich Lisbon zu wandte und auf sie zu kam.

„Ich bin auch müde.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Lisbon nickte. Dann ging Jane an ihr vorbei und verschwand schon mal im Schlafzimmer. Lisbon hingegen ging noch einmal zu Emma und betrachtete das kleine Mädchen wie sie schon selig schlief. Wieder breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Lisbons Lippen aus.

Jane saß auf dem Bett und knöpfte sich gerade das Hemd auf, als Lisbon hinein kam und ihn nachdenklich betrachtete. Sofort hielt er inne und schaute sie besorgt an.

„Teresa, ist alles okay mit dir? … Du bist heute schon die ganze Zeit so komisch."

Lisbon schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Bettes.

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

Jane drehte sich um und beobachtete sie wie sie sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf streifte und es achtlos auf den Boden warf. Sich kurz darauf den BH auszog und sich ein gemütliches Schlafshirt überstreifte. Ihre nackte Haut lenkte ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick ab und er versank in seinen Fantasien. Doch kurz darauf war er wieder in der Realität und fühlte die Sorge in sich. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung mit ihr.

„Teresa, du weißt, dass du mir nichts verheimlichen kannst."

Auch Lisbon drehte sich zu ihm und traf seinen musternden Blick.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", betonte sie noch einmal und streifte sich dann die Hose von den Beinen.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht."  
>„Das ist dein Problem.", gab sie nur kalt zurück und zog sich die Schlafhose über die Beine. Kurz darauf zog sie die Bettdecke über ihren Kopf und wandte ihm wieder den Rücken zu.<p>

Janes Blick verdüsterte sich. Sie dachte doch jetzt nicht wirklich, dass er einfach aufgeben würde. Er zog sich noch schnell seine Sachen aus und krabbelte dann unter die warme Bettdecke, um sich so eng an Lisbon zu legen wie es nur irgendwie ging.

„Weißt du was?", fing Jane nun glücklich seufzend an.

„Was?", murrte Lisbon zurück. Sie hatte ihre Augen bereits geschlossen und versuchte in das Reich der Träume zu gleiten.

„Das uns ein Kind ausgezeichnet stehen würde."

Sofort riss Lisbon ihre Augen auf und verkrampfte sich in Janes Umarmung. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig und sah ihm nun in die blauen Augen, die sie anstrahlten. Er meinte das gerade wirklich ernst.

„Ehm … ich … also ich … ich denke nicht, dass jetzt der richtige Augenblick ist um … darüber zu sprechen."  
>„Wieso nicht?" Sofort war das Strahlen aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Jane wusste, dass es etwas mit dem Kind auf sich hatte, warum Lisbon so mies drauf war und er wollte den Bogen überspannen, damit er sie aus der Reserve locken konnte.<p>

„Weil … weil … es schön spät ist und wir schlafen sollte.", versuchte Lisbon sich aus dem Thema zu winden.  
>„Meh, schlechte Ausrede. Neuer Versuch."<p>

„Patrick …", sagte sie nun in einem drohenden Ton.

„Meh. Was war das bitte für eine Ausrede? Noch ein Versuch."  
>„Patrick, das war doch überhaupt kein Versuch."<br>„Meh, schon wieder …."

„Halt die Klappe!", unterbrach ihn Lisbon und funkelte ihn böse an. Sie richtete sich auf und löste sich somit aus seiner Umarmung. Das böse Funkeln in ihren Augen war noch nicht erloschen. Es war eher noch bedrohlicher geworden. Anscheinend war es doch nicht so eine gute Idee gewesen den Bogen zu überspannen.

„Willst du ernsthaft mit mir über einen Kinderwunsch sprechen?", fragte Lisbon wutentbrannt. Jane verstand nicht so ganz, warum sie das so abwegig fand und nickte irritiert.

„Okay." Lisbon versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sammeln und sich wieder zu beruhigen, doch irgendwie funktionierte das einfach nicht und ihr war klar, dass sie Jane mit den nächsten Aussagen verletzen würde, aber das war ihr in diesem Augenblick ziemlich egal.

„Du willst also mit mir über Kinder sprechen. Schön … Weißt du was mich daran irritiert?"  
>Jane schüttelte seinen Kopf und schaute sie argwöhnisch an. Was würde denn jetzt kommen? Er kannte sie zwar gut, aber in diesem Moment konnte er nichts in ihren Augen lesen, um irgendwie zu deuten, was sie ihm jetzt sagen wollte. Ihre Augen sagt ihm einfach nur, dass sie wütend war.<p>

„Gut, dann erklär ich es dir. … Wir sind seit 5 Monaten zusammen … Und es ist schön. Wir haben es zwar nicht immer leicht, aber wir schaffen es. Ich habe es vor etwa einem Monat geschafft dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe … Ich konnte es dir endlich wieder sagen und es kostet mich keine Überwindung mehr … Weil ich dich liebe und ich dir verziehen habe … Zumindest so gut wie … Du bist bei mir eingezogen und schläfst jetzt immer in meinem Bett. Es ist toll, weil ich mich bei dir geborgen fühle. So wie es sein sollte … Nur jetzt kommen wir zu dem Problem, dass zwischen uns und einem Kinderwunsch steht …."

Lisbon hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne und Jane war nun natürlich klar worauf sie hinaus wollte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet Lisbon bereits, dass er das nicht hören wollte, aber irgendwann mussten sie ja mal darüber sprechen und jetzt war wohl der beste Zeitpunkt.

„Patrick, wir haben noch kein einziges Mal miteinander geschlafen. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass ich das blöd finde. Ich verstehe ja warum und ich will dich nicht drängen. Auf keinen Fall will ich das. Ich habe gesagt, ich lasse dir Zeit und ich gebe dir auch diese Zeit. Nur jetzt kommst du auf einmal damit an mir zu erzählen wie toll es doch wäre ein Kind zu haben. … Patrick, an sich finde ich die Idee wundervoll … Aber wir stehen erst einmal vor einem ganz anderen Problem … Wir müssen es erst einmal schaffen diese Hürde zu nehmen und dann gucken wir weiter."

Jane schaute ihr nicht mehr in die Augen und sah bedrückt auf die Decke, als würde sie ihm die Antwort geben können, die ihm weiterhelfen würde.

„Ich weiß, du möchtest darüber nicht sprechen, aber wenn du über Kinder sprechen willst, dann müssen wir wohl auch darüber sprechen."

Lisbons Stimme war nun nicht mehr so wütend wie zuvor, sie war eher wieder mitfühlend und ruhig. Sie konnte ihn ja verstehen, warum er noch nicht so weit war, obwohl sie es sich so sehr wünschte, dass er endlich bereit war. Aber, dass er jetzt mit einem Kinderwunsch anfing, brachte ihre Nerven nicht dazu sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Also … Reden wir darüber … Ja oder nein?"

Jane blickte sie immer noch nicht an. Doch Lisbon konnte trotz allem den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen und die Hilflosigkeit. Er wusste nicht, ob er bereit dazu war mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Er wollte ihr doch auch näher kommen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Allein in seinen Gedanken wurde er immer aufgehalten. Seine Fantasien reichten nie bis zu dem Augenblick, sie endeten immer kurz zuvor. Als würde sein Hirn nicht wollen, dass er mit ihr schlief.

Es blieb eine Ewigkeit still und Lisbon hatte schon längst die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass er ihr antworten würde. Jedoch drehte sie ihm nicht wieder den Rücken zu wie zuvor. Sie nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn um sich. Er wehrte sich nicht, er bekam es womöglich gar nicht mit, denn er war zu sehr in seinen Gedanken vertieft. Lisbon sah ihn die ganze Zeit über musternd an. Sein Blick war leer. Nichts wies darauf hin, dass er überhaupt noch anwesend war. Sie wollte ihm jetzt aber auch nicht mit der Hand vor dem Gesicht rumfuchteln, damit er wieder in der Realität landete. Womöglich musste er gerade in seinem Kopf einen Kampf mit sich selbst abhalten, was er als nächstes tun sollte.

Doch endlich bekam er ein einziges Wort raus, das womöglich vieles verändern würde.

Lisbon nahm es erst richtig war, als er es noch einmal mit fester Stimme wiederholte: „Ja … Ja … Wir reden darüber."

Nun sah Jane sie wieder an. Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Es schien viel von ihm abzuverlangen, vermutete Lisbon und sie fragte sich, warum er es tat. Tat er es für sie, weil es ihr wichtig war, oder tat er es, weil er gern weiter über den Kinderwunsch nachdenken wollte und dafür dieses Gespräch von Nöten war...

„Ich will den nächsten Schritt mit dir gehen.", sagte er leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

„Aber kannst du es auch?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe es noch nie versucht."

Er gab ihr einen innigen Kuss und schlang seine Arme noch fester um sie.

„Pa-Patrick.", flüsterte Lisbon unter seinen Küssen.  
>„Was?", fragte er etwas genervt. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden, sondern versuchen den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.<p>

„Warte."

Sofort hielt Jane inne und schaute sie entsetzt an. Wollte sie etwa nicht? Oh Gott …

„Ich will wissen warum du es tust."

„Wie warum? … Weil es Zeit wird."

„Weil es Zeit wird? Patrick, ich renne dir nicht weg."

„Aber du hast lange darauf gewartet und du möchtest es gerne … oder etwa nicht?"

Sein Blick war unsicher, als er sie inspizierte. Wenn sie nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte, würde das wohl ein kräftiger Schlag ins Gesicht für ihn sein.

„Natürlich will ich es.", sagte sie in einem beruhigenden Ton und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wange, „Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass du einen ganz anderen Grund hast, warum du es jetzt auf einmal tun möchtest."  
>„Und welchen?" Jane versuchte so unschuldig zu wirken wie er nur konnte. Natürlich wusste er, dass es viel zu offensichtlich gewesen war, aber Lisbon hatte recht, sie mussten es schaffen miteinander zu schlafen, um weiter über den Kinderwunsch sprechen zu können.<p>

„Es ist das Gefühl, dass Emma in dir auslöst. Sie löst den Wunsch nach einem eigenen Kind in dir aus. Und naja … Um ein Kind zu bekommen, müssen wir miteinander schlafen … Und deswegen willst du es."  
>„Das ist doch Unsinn." Er sah sie betroffen an und hoffte, dass sie ihm das abkaufte, „Ich liebe dich und ich will dich glücklich machen. Deswegen tue ich das."<p>

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das so einfach glauben."  
>„Es ist die Wahrheit."<br>Lisbon schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.

„Ich … Ich kann nicht mit dir schlafen, wenn du nur diesen Kinderwunsch im Hinterkopf hast. … Denn um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin noch nicht bereit dazu ein Kind zu bekommen. … Ich sage damit nicht, dass ich nie Kinder haben möchte, ich sage nur, dass ich es jetzt noch nicht will."  
>Jane nickte knapp und ließ wieder von ihr ab.<p>

„Wenn du wirklich dazu bereit bist, Patrick, dann verwehre ich dir das mit Sicherheit nicht."  
>„Aber ich bin bereit!", beteuerte Jane noch einmal und sah sie erwartungsvoll an, „Ich bitte dich Teresa, lass es uns wenigstens versuchen."<p>

Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern. Woher sollte sie wissen, dass er bereit war oder nicht? Sie stellte nur die Vermutung auf, dass er es eigentlich immer noch nicht wollte, aber sie wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit. Außerdem machte sie der Gedanke mit Jane zu schlafen fast verrückt und sie wollte es allmählich unbedingt. Somit wusste sie, dass sie der Versuchung nicht mehr lange widerstehen konnte.

Jane hatte sich inzwischen wieder über sie gebeugt und fing an sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Alles in seinem Kopf drehte sich. Die Erinnerungen kämpften mit den gegenwärtigen Gedanken. Ob es richtig oder falsch war nun diesen Schritt zu gehen. Doch er wollte nur für ein paar Stunden diese ganzen Überlegungen ruhen lassen. Er wollte diesen Augenblick nur ein einziges Mal mit seiner Freundin genießen...

Am nächsten Morgen bahnten sich die zarten Sonnenstrahlen den Weg auf Janes Gesicht. Er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, die er aber kurz darauf öffnete, um sich umzusehen. Dicht neben ihm lag Lisbon und schlief noch. Sie hatte die Sonnenstrahlen nur im Rücken und bekam somit überhaupt nicht mit, dass der Morgen angebrochen war. Jane schmunzelte zufrieden bei dem Anblick und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Ihr Anblick machte den Morgen noch schöner, als er sowieso schon war. Er betrachtete noch einige Zeit ihr entspanntes Gesicht, bis ihn ein paar laute Schreie von unten aus seinen Gedanken rissen. Jane stand sofort auf und zog sich schnell seine Boxershort drüber, um dann nach unten zu stürmen. Emma stand in ihrem Bett und weinte. Sie war anscheinend schon länger wach gewesen und wollte jetzt unbedingt aus ihrem Bett. Jane lächelte sie glücklich an und hob sie aus dem Bett.

„Na, meine Kleine. Wie geht es dir?"

Emma hörte augenblicklich auf zu weinen und gluckste fröhlich. Dabei fuhr sie mit ihren kleinen Händen durch seine Haare und spielte mit seinen Locken, die zu allen Seiten abstanden.

„Du bist ja genau so wie Teresa.", bemerkte er schmunzelnd, „Ihr gefallen meine Haare genau so gut wie dir."

Emma grinste ihn mit einem breiten Lächeln an und spielte weiter mit seinen Haaren.

„Ich denke du hast Hunger, nicht wahr?"  
>Auch wenn Emma ihm keine Antwort gab, wusste er, dass er richtig lag. Somit ging er mit ihr in die Küche und machte ihr etwas zum Frühstück.<p>

Inzwischen war Lisbon wach und wälzte sich müde im Bett umher. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung musste sie feststellen, dass der Platz neben ihr leer war. Sie seufzte traurig, aber war froh, dass der Geruch von Jane noch immer vorhanden war. Somit legte sie ihr Gesicht in sein Kissen und atmete mehrmals tief ein. Herrlich, dachte sie und verfiel wieder ihren Träumen.

Als Emma fertig gegessen hatte, setzte Jane sie im Wohnzimmer neben ihren Spielsachen ab und kontrollierte noch kurz die Umgebung, ob irgendwelche gefährlichen Gegenstände im Raum herum flogen. Mit der Feststellung, dass alles okay war, verschwand er wieder im Schlafzimmer.

Der Blick auf Lisbon erfüllte sein Herz wieder mit so viel Freude, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als zu ihr zu gehen und ihr viele kleine Küsse auf den Rücken zu setzen. Bei diesen Berührungen wurde Lisbon wieder wach und drehte sich auf ihren Rücken.  
>„Hey.", sagte sie verschlafen und streckte ihre Arme begierig nach Jane aus. Dieser stemmte sich vorsichtig über sie und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.<br>„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze."

Lisbon lächelte entspannt und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen: „Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz nach 8."

Dann ertönte ein genervtes Stöhnen aus Lisbons Kehle und sie schloss wieder die Augen.

„Ja, das heißt, du musst allmählich aufstehen. Ansonsten kommen wir noch zu spät."

„Du hast mich gestern einfach viel zu lange wach gehalten."

Sofort huschten Jane wieder die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht durch seinen Kopf und er grinste frech.

„Aber es hat sich doch wohl gelohnt."

„Ja, ja.", antwortete Lisbon nur erschöpft und rappelte sich langsam auf. Jane stand inzwischen wieder neben dem Bett und betrachtete sie belustigt.

„Wirst du jetzt jeden Morgen so müde sein, wenn wir miteinander geschlafen haben? … Dann sollten wir das vielleicht tagsüber machen."

Jane lachte vergnügt und kramte im Schrank nach einem neuen Hemd.

„Schön, dass du das so lustig findest." Lisbon versuchte ihn finster anzublicken, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen lag. Die Erinnerungen an gestern Nacht machte sie einfach zu glücklich. Auch Jane konnte seine Freude kaum zurückhalten, denn sein Grinsen reichte von dem einen Ohr zum anderen. Das könnte ja noch interessant werden, wenn sie im Büro waren und Jane gar nicht mehr aufhören konnte, so fröhlich zu lächeln …

_**Ganz ehrlich es tut mir leid, dass ich die Sexszenen oder wie ihr sie auch immer nennen wollt immer weglasse ABER ich kann das einfach nicht schreiben :D Ich finde das hört sich alles immer total bescheuert an und deswegen mach ich das nie^^ Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das jetzt nicht krumm … Wenn irgendwer von euch trotzdem daran Interesse hat, dass ich das schreibe, schreibt mich einfach an und ich bau das irgendwann mal ein^^ Dann mach ich mir für euch die Mühe :D**_

_**Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht :)  
>Bis dann^^<strong>_


	20. Abschied

_**Danke für die vielen Rückmeldungen :) Ihr helft mir damit echt enorm ;)**_

_**Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Morgen Boss.", grüßte Cho Lisbon.

„Morgen.", gab diese nur gleichgültig zurück. Doch Jane machte Lisbons größte Befürchtung sofort wahr, als er mit einem überschwänglichen 'Guten Morgen' ins Büro stürmte und so aussah als könnte er Bäume ausreißen. Das restliche Team blickte sich ratlos an, doch keiner von ihnen konnte sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Lisbon rollte genervt mit den Augen, ging in ihr Büro und ließ ihr Team allein. Jane hingegen machte es sich mit Emma auf seiner Coach gemütlich und seufzte sehr laut zufrieden auf. Somit bekam er auch sofort wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Teams.

„Warum so glücklich, Jane?", fragte Rigsby neugierig und ging auf seine Coach zu.

Jane grinste ihn frech von unten an.  
>„Weil es einfach ein wundervoller Tag ist."<p>

Emma klatschte zusätzlich erfreut in ihre Hände und strahlte Rigsby an.

„Emma macht sie ja anscheinend richtig glücklich, mein Lieber."

„Nicht nur Emma.", gab Jane immer noch frech grinsend zurück und kitzelte Emma.

Rigsby hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und verkniff sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Auch Cho und van Pelt warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu und grinsten leicht.

„Lisbon wird sie umbringen, wenn sie erfährt, dass Sie uns das so einfach preisgeben.", murmelte Cho und Jane lächelte selbstsicher.

„Sie darf mich ruhig bestrafen … So viel sie will."

Nun prustete Rigsby neben ihm los und lief darauf rot an: „'Tschuldigung."

Van Pelt schüttelte nur belustigt den Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. Auch die anderen zwei setzten sich an ihre Schreibtische und fuhren ihre Computer hoch.

Plötzlich schnellte Cho von seinem Stuhl auf und eilte in Lisbons Büro.

„Boss?"

„Ja?" Lisbon blickte interessiert von den Akten auf.

„Einer der Verwandten von Emma hat sich gemeldet."

Lisbon sprang sofort auf und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf weiter zu sprechen. Warum freute sie sich so, dass sie weggehen würde? Womit hatte sie bitteschön solche Probleme? Es war doch nur ein zweijähriges kleines Mädchen.

„Sie wohnen in Los Angelos und sind bereits auf dem Weg hierhin."

„Wer ist es denn?"

„Die einzigen Verwandten, die wir gefunden haben, waren die beiden Tanten von Anna."

„Sonst gibt es keinen? Keine Geschwister?"

„Nein, leider nicht."  
>„Wissen sie schon was passiert ist?"<br>„Sie wissen nur, dass es um Emma geht und das es wichtig ist."

„Sie wissen noch gar nicht, dass sie das Kind aufnehmen sollen?"  
>„Nein, nicht so direkt.", stellte Cho monoton fest.<p>

Lisbon dachte einen kurzen Moment nach bis sie weiter sprach: „Dann hoffen wir mal, dass sie es tun werden. Wann werden sie ankommen?"  
>„Ich denke heute Mittag."<p>

„Gut. Informieren Sie mich wenn es so weit ist … Wir sollten Jane darauf vorbereiten."

Lisbon schielte besorgt zu Jane, der immer noch mit Emma auf seiner Coach saß und ausgelassen lachte. Er mochte Emma einfach zu sehr. Das war das Problem, dass Lisbon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Er mochte sie und jetzt sollte er sich wieder von ihr trennen. Schon nach einem Tag war er so an sie gewöhnt, dass er gar nicht bemerkte wie sehr er ihr verfiel. Inzwischen war Cho schon wieder aus ihrem Büro verschwunden und redete kurz mit Jane, der dann zu Lisbon hinüber sah und einen nicht zu deutenden Blick aufsetzte. Kurz darauf kam er mit Emma auf dem Arm in ihr Büro. Na super, warum musste sie ihm immer die schlechten Nachrichten überbringen? Beziehungsweise, eigentlich waren es ja gute Nachrichten, nur man wusste ja nicht, wie Jane darauf reagieren würde …

„Was gibt's, Lisbon?", fragte Jane als er Emma auf dem Sofa abgesetzt hatte und auf Lisbon zukam. Diese stand recht unschlüssig im Raum und wusste nicht wie sie es ihm sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich wäre es am besten wenn sie einfach sofort mit der Wahrheit raus rücken würde. Somit stellte sie sich selbstbewusst vor ihm auf und sah ihm in die Augen, die ihr aber schon verrieten, dass Jane sich nicht wohl fühlte. Er ahnte, dass es etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

„Jane … Ehm …." Lisbon dachte noch einmal kurz nach und schüttelte etwas sauer ihren Kopf. Warum sagte sie es ihm nicht einfach? Er war ein erwachsener Mann und Emma war ja bestimmt nicht so wichtig für ihn, dass er daran zu Grunde gehen könnte.  
>„Jane. Emmas Verwandten sind auf dem Weg hierher."<br>Lisbons plötzliche feste Stimme überraschte sie selbst. Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht. Es war anscheinend doch nicht so ein großes Problem es einfach auszusprechen. Doch Jane schluckte nur lautstark und wich Lisbons vielsagenden Blicken aus.

„Jane, Sie wussten, dass sie nicht für immer hier bleiben konnte und es ist doch gut, dass es so schnell ging. Sie braucht eine Familie."

Jane nickte nur und wandte sich Emma zu. Er lächelte sie zögernd an und strich ihr liebevoll über die Wange und durch die Haare.

„Wann sind sie hier?", fragte er beiläufig und versuchte sich krampfhaft auf Emma zu konzentrieren. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Sie war so ein süßes aufgewecktes Kind und es erfüllte ihn mit so viel Freude sie bei sich zu haben.

„Cho sagte, sie werden gegen Mittag hier eintreffen. Somit etwa in drei Stunden."

„Hm. … Dann unternehmen Emma und ich noch etwas."  
>„Jane ….", sagte Lisbon noch leise als Jane mit Emma an ihr vorbeischritt, doch dieser wollte ihren Einwand gar nicht hören.<p>

„Wir sind in zwei Stunden wieder da. Keine Sorge."

Seine kühle Stimme dabei machte Lisbon Sorgen. Wo wollte er jetzt mit ihr hin? Zunächst wollte Lisbon ihm hinterher laufen und ihn begleiten, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Jane sie nicht dabei haben wollte und ließ es bleiben. Er würde schon nichts anstellen. Hoffte sie zumindest …

_Zwei Stunden später … _

„Hallo! Mr. und Mrs. Peterson. Sind Sie Agent Lisbon?"

Lisbon drehte sich zu der dunklen Stimme hinter sich um und lächelte das Paar etwas verwirrt an.

„Ja, das bin ich. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Sie wollten, dass wir so schnell wie möglich zu Ihnen kommen.", antwortete der Mann unsicher.

„Das ist die Tante von Anna.", half Cho Lisbon schnell auf die Sprünge und dieser nickte knapp.  
>„Ah, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie. Bitte kommen Sie doch mit in mein Büro."<p>

Als die drei dort saßen, hielt Mrs. Peterson es nicht mehr aus und brabbelte sofort los.  
>„Warum sind wir hier Agent Lisbon? Was ist mit Emma? Und wo sind überhaupt Anna und Tobias?"<p>

Lisbon blickte ihre beiden gegenüber traurig an.

„Tobias und Anna wurden vorletzte Nacht ermordet."

Der Schock traf Mrs. Peterson wie ein Schlag und sie fing sofort an los zu heulen. Ihr Mann nahm sie beruhigend in die Arme.

„Und was ist mit Emma?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

„Sie lebt. Einer meiner Kollegen kümmert sich momentan um sie. Ich denke, sie werden in wenigen Minuten wieder zurückkommen."

Der Mann atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens dem kleinen Mädchen war nichts zugestoßen.

„Und … und wer soll jetzt für Emma sorgen?", kam es schließlich von der weinenden Mrs. Peterson.

„Na ja, genau deswegen sind Sie hier. Emma hat nicht sehr viele Verwandte und Sie sind die einzigen, die wir gefunden haben. … Wir wollten Emma eigentlich ans Jugendamt weitergeben, aber einer meiner Kollegen wollte lieber, dass wir ihre Verwandten aufsuchen …."  
>„Also sollen wir Emma aufnehmen?", fragte der Mann etwas überrascht.<p>

„Ja, Mr. Peterson. Ansonsten würden wir Emma ans Jugendamt weitergeben."

„Nein!", sagte die Frau sofort und richtete sich langsam auf, „Nein. Schatz, wir nehmen sie mit zu uns. Anna und Tobias hätten das von uns erwartet."

Der Mann nickte zögerlich. Auch Lisbon konnte nun erleichtert aufatmen und als sie zur Tür blickte, sah sie Janes traurige Miene. Er hatte Emma auf dem Arm und hatte den ganzen Vorfall genau beobachtet. Lisbon richtete sich vorsichtig auf und ging an dem Ehepaar vorbei. Sie blickte Jane mitfühlend an und strich ihm einmal beruhigend über den Arm.

„Mr. und Mrs. Peterson?"  
>Sofort drehten die beiden sich um und lächelten erfreut, als sie Emma auf Janes Armen entdeckten.<p>

„Emma!", rief die Frau aus und ging auf Jane zu. Sie wollte ihm das Kind abnehmen, doch er wollte nicht. Er verstärkte seinen Griff etwas und sah die Frau missmutig an.

„Jane.", hörte er Lisbon leise hinter sich und er holte mehrmals tief Luft. Er musste sich jetzt beruhigen, um nicht die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Doch sein Griff lockerte sich immer noch nicht …

Diesmal strich Lisbon ihm fürsorglich über den Rücken und lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn.

„Patrick, bitte."

Ihre sanfte Stimme an seinem Ohr brach schließlich seinen Willen und er übergab der Frau Emma. Doch sofort darauf drehte er sich um und drückte sich an Lisbon vorbei, die ihm besorgt nachsah. Das ging doch leichter als gedacht, dachte Lisbon.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihrem Kollegen?", fragte Mr. Peterson irritiert, „Er führt sich ziemlich merkwürdig auf."  
>„Nein, nein. Es geht ihm gut. Er hat Emma nur recht schnell ins Herz geschlossen."<br>Lisbon versuchte den Mann anzulächeln und den ganzen Vorfall damit abzuhandeln, doch sie wusste selbst, dass es so viel mehr für Jane war, als nur eine Verabschiedung von jemandem, den er mochte.

Inzwischen war das Ehepaar nur noch auf Emma konzentriert und hatten anscheinend die schmerzliche Nachricht so gut wie verdrängt.

„Ich hole einen meiner Kollegen, er wird mit Ihnen alles weitere besprechen."  
>Die beiden nickten und Lisbon verschwand aus ihrem Büro, um ins Großraumbüro zu laufen und nach Jane Ausschau zu halten. Er sollte jetzt lieber nicht allein bleiben.<p>

„Cho? … Gehen Sie in mein Büro und klären Sie alles weitere mit Mr. und Mrs. Peterson."  
>„Sie nehmen sie mit?", fragte van Pelt erleichtert.<p>

„Ja, sie werden sie adoptieren."  
>Kurz darauf war Cho in Lisbons Büro verschwunden und klärte alles weitere mit dem Ehepaar.<p>

„Wo ist Jane?", fragte Lisbon nun besorgt, als sie ihn nicht auf seiner Coach entdecken konnte.  
>„Er war schon lange nicht mehr hier. Keine Ahnung.", sagte Rigsby und van Pelt zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. Na, super. Wo steckte er denn nun wieder?<p>

„Okay, gut. Dann werde ich ihn gleich suchen. Schon irgendetwas neues zu unserem Täter?"

„Wir denken, dass wir einen Treffer gelandet haben."

„Und worauf warten Sie dann noch hier? Warum sitzt er noch nicht im Gefängnis? Er hat zwei Menschen umgebracht."  
>„Ja … Aber … Wir dachten, wir sollten das mit Ihnen absprechen."<br>„Ja. Erlaubnis erteilt. Los!"

Rigsby und van Pelt nickten knapp und waren kurz darauf aus dem Großraumbüro verschwunden. Nur Lisbon stand noch dort und überlegte wo Jane wieder mal sein konnte...

Dieser saß seit langem mal wieder oben in seiner kleinen Dachkammer und trank eine Tasse Tee. Er stand an dem dreckigen Fenster und schaute nachdenklich über die Dächer von Sacramento. Er wollte nicht mehr an Emma denken, an ein kleines Kind, dass er sofort in sein Herz geschlossen hatte und kurz darauf auch schon wieder verlor. Warum war er nur so blöd gewesen und hatte darauf bestanden ein Kind bei sich aufzunehmen? Es tat doch nur weh wieder ein Kind bei sich zu haben und es schließlich wieder abgeben zu müssen. Er seufzte traurig und nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck. Seine Gedanken glitten zu seiner verstorbenen Familie. Emma hatte die Gedanken wieder in den Vordergrund gerückt und Jane konnte sie nicht ohne weiteres wieder in seinem Hinterkopf verbannen.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Jane fuhr herum. In der Tür stand Lisbon und lächelte ihn besorgt an. Sein Blick glitt wieder zum Fenster und er lehnte erschöpft seine Stirn gegen das kalte Glas. Lisbon kam währenddessen auf ihn zu und legte vorsichtig ihre Arme um seine Taille.

„Geht's dir gut?"

Ihre Stimme gelang zwar an sein Ohr, aber er verspürte nicht das Bedürfnis ihr zu antworten. Sie wusste genau, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Somit blieb er still und trank weiter seinen Tee.

„Willst du mit mir darüber reden?", versuchte sie es auf einen anderen Weg, doch Jane blockte wieder ab.

Er wusste, dass er Emma nicht behalten konnte, das war ihm klar gewesen. Doch er hatte die ganze Zeit über darauf gehofft, dass er noch mehr Zeit mir ihr bekommen würde, aber die Zeit gab ihm niemand. Emma wurde bereits einen Tag nach ihrem Zusammentreffen wieder aus seinem Leben entnommen. Janes Miene wurde immer bitterer. Warum war er schon nach nur einem Tag so betroffen? Es war immer noch ein fremdes Kind wovon er hier sprach und trotz allem hatte er das Gefühl jemand wichtigen zu verlieren.

„Patrick … Wir sollten wirklich darüber reden.", nuschelte Lisbon an seiner Schulter.

Diesmal zuckte er einfach mit seinen Schultern. Er wollte jetzt nicht reden. Er wusste nicht, was er ihr sagen sollte. Er wusste doch selbst noch nicht was in ihm vorging. Warum er so drauf war. Warum ihn das alles so mitnahm.

Die beiden blieben noch eine ganze Weile so stehen bis Jane seine Tasse auf den Schreibtisch stellte und sich zu Lisbon umdrehte. Er sagte nichts, sondern gab ihr einfach einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und umarmte sie. Lisbon sah ihn überrumpelt an. Sie war gerade in Gedanken gewesen, als er sich plötzlich bewegte und sie schließlich in die Arme schloss, als wäre nie etwas gewesen.

„Patrick?", fragte sie unsicher, doch sie bekam als Antwort wieder nur einen Kuss.

Warum sprach er nicht?

„Patrick ….", versuchte sie es erneut in einem vielsagenden Ton. Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen seine Küsse hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, doch sie wusste, dass ihn etwas bedrückte und sie damit ablenken wollte. Sie hasste es, wenn er ihr versuchte auszuweichen. Somit drückte sie ihn leicht von sich weg und starrte ihn böse an.

„Wir müssen reden."

Jane schüttelte nur den Kopf und beugte sich wieder zu ihr vor. Als seine Lippen wieder auf ihren lagen und Lisbon die Süße seines Atems schmeckte, war sie wieder einmal kurz davor einfach aufzugeben und ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch diesmal gelang es Jane nicht, diesmal würde ausnahmsweise Lisbon siegen.

„Damit kriegst du mich diesmal nicht rum.", murmelte Lisbon zwischen seinen immer verlangender werdenden Küssen.

Jane drückte sie noch enger an sich und strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken, das funktionierte doch sonst auch immer, um sie ruhig zu stimmen. Lisbons Arme aber hingen nur an ihrem Körper herab und sie machte keine Anstalten in sein Liebesspiel mit einzusteigen. Sie wartete einfach darauf, dass er aufhörte und ihr zuhörte bzw. mit ihr sprach. Doch Jane dachte gar nicht daran, er hob sie einfach hoch und trug sie zu seinem alten obligatorischen Bett, um sie schließlich darauf zu setzen und sie weiter zu liebkosen. Lisbon fragte sich allmählich wann er aufgeben würde, wann er endlich begriff, dass er keine Chance hatte, oder ob er es gar nicht begreifen würde.

Nach einer ewigen Zeit ließ Jane endlich von ihr ab und sah sie mit einem Gemisch aus Verzweiflung und Wut an.

„Gut, okay. Ich gebe auf. Was willst du von mir hören?"

„Was mit dir los ist."

„Nichts."  
>„Oh, komm schon, Patrick. Ja, vielleicht kannst du Leute besser lesen als ich, aber ich bin nicht blöd … Ich kenne dich und mit dir ist was los."<p>

Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wollten wir uns nicht immer die Wahrheit sagen?", erinnerte Lisbon ihn mit einem bissigen Unterton und sah ihn herausfordernd an, „Jetzt wäre der richtige Zeitpunkt."

Jane verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht und sah beschämt zur Seite. Bis er sich schließlich zusammenriss und sie wieder ansehen konnte.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen was los ist, weil ich es selbst nicht so recht weiß."  
>Das war die Wahrheit, sie war zwar nicht sonderlich aufschlussreich, aber es war die Wahrheit und die wollte sie doch hören.<p>

„Vielleicht weiß ich es.", antwortete sie leise und sah ihn besorgt an. Er nickte ihr auffordernd zu und spürte wie Lisbon ihn mit ihren Armen umfasste.

„Du bist traurig, weil Emma wieder weg ist … Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich warum du so sehr darunter leidest, dass sie wieder weg ist … Und ich denke, dass ich dir die Antwort darauf geben kann … Du siehst in ihr deine Tochter …."  
>Lisbon hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne und verstärkte ihren Griff um ihn. Sie hatte Angst, dass er sich sofort von ihr los reißen und weggehen würde, nur um sich das alles nicht anhören zu müssen. Doch Jane reagierte nicht. Zumindest nicht mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung. Sein Mund war zu einem schmalen Strich geworden und seine Augen strahlten Trauer und Schmerz aus.<p>

„Du bist froh gewesen wieder ein Kind um dich herum zuhaben … Und jetzt ist sie auf einmal wieder weg … Das ging zu schnell … Liege ich damit richtig?"

Jane starrte ihr in die Augen und nickte langsam.

„Aber ….", begann er, „... Das ist nicht mein Hauptproblem."

Lisbon sah ihn überrascht an: „Und was ist es dann?"

„Es nicht speziell der Verlust von Emma. Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen, keine Frage, aber … Aber es hat nicht direkt mit ihr zu tun … Die Sache warum ich so traurig bin, ist die … Ich habe Emma mit Charlotte verglichen … Ich habe sie beinahe als Ersatz angesehen … Und jetzt kommt mein Problem … An sich ist es schön wieder ein Kind bei sich zu haben, aber ich will das Kind nicht mit meiner Tochter vergleichen …."

Sein Gesicht drückte so viel Schmerz aus, den er gerade spürte, dass Lisbon beinahe am verzweifeln war.

„ … Du hast mit mir über einen Kinderwunsch gesprochen.", flüsterte Lisbon und sah ihn gespannt an. Er nickte wieder.

„ … Und ich habe Angst, dass ich unser Kind immer mit meiner Tochter vergleichen würde.", beendete er den Satz für sie.

Die beiden starrten sich eine lange Zeit an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Lisbon wusste nicht, ob sie nun etwas darauf erwidern sollte. Sie hoffte zwar, dass das nie passieren würde, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß.

„Aber warum bist du dann auf die Idee gekommen?"  
>„Weil mich Emma so verdammt glücklich gemacht hat … Doch als ich wusste, dass sie gehen würde, ist mir der Verlust meiner Tochter wieder ins Gedächtnis gekommen. Ich sollte Emma hergeben … So wie meine Tochter."<br>Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen, um die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen wieder zu verdrängen. Langsam traten Tränen unter seinen Lidern hervor und Lisbon strich sie sanft wieder weg.

„Patrick, wie haben Zeit … Du brauchst jetzt keine Angst davor zu haben … So weit sind wir noch nicht … Versprich mir, dass du erst wieder darüber nachdenkst, wenn wir beide dazu bereit sind."

Ihre Stimme war so leise und beruhigend, dass Jane seine verkrampfte Haltung sofort wieder aufgab und sich nach vorne beugte, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Versprichst du es mir?", murmelte Lisbon an seiner Schulter und presste seinen Körper noch enger an ihren, als hätte sie Angst ihn im nächsten Augenblick zu verlieren.

Er nickte: „Ich verspreche es. … Versprichst du mir dafür, dass die Zeit wirklich kommen wird?"  
>Lisbon schmunzelte kurz: „Ich verspreche es."<br>Auch Jane bekam ein schiefes Lächeln zu stande und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf den Mund.

„Sollen wir wieder runter gehen? Wir müssen noch einen Mörder schnappen!"

„Meh, keine Lust."  
>„Jane.", sagte Lisbon in einem strengen Ton und hob eine Augenbraue.<p>

„Und sofort ist sie zurück als meine Chefin.", strahlte Jane und hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen, „Ich komme mit Ihnen, Agent Lisbon. Das war nur ein Witz. Seien Sie mir bitte nicht böse."

Lisbon schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und nahm Janes Hand in ihre.

„Und du mein nerviger Berater."  
>„Nervig? Kommen Sie, ich bin brillant und nicht 'nervig'."<p>

Lisbon rollte nur mit den Augen und lächelte ihn fröhlich an. Wie froh sie doch war, dass er wieder 'normal' war …

_**Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Ich steh irgendwie momentan auf dem Schlauch, somit weiß ich manchmal nicht, was ich schreiben soll … Hoffe es ist trotzdem gut und man kann alles nachvollziehen^^**_

_**Reviews sind seeehr erwünscht ;)  
>Tschüsselchen! :D<strong>_


	21. Kompliziertes Unterfangen

_**Willkommen zum 21. Kapitel ;) **_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„Na, wer sitzt denn hier vor uns?", trällerte Jane als er mit Lisbon den Verhörraum betrat und einen Mann am Tisch sitzen sah. Dieser blickte ihn nur genervt an und Jane erkannte sofort, dass der Mann nicht harmlos war. Denn dieses Funkeln in seinen Augen machte sogar ihm Angst.

„Mr. Murphy.", fing Lisbon an und nahm vor ihm platz, „Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind?"

„Nö, sollte ich?"

„Kennen Sie Tobias und Anna Miller?"

„Nö."

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?"

„Alter, warum bin ich hier? Warum rede ich mit Ihnen?"

„Weil Sie ein Verdächtiger sind, Peter.", warf Jane in das Gespräch mit ein und musterte gründlich Peters Reaktion.

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Ich hab nichts gemacht. Ich geh jetzt."  
>Peter stand auf und lief zur Tür.<p>

„Mr. Murphy, setzen Sie sich augenblicklich wieder hin!", fauchte Lisbon, ohne sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen.

„Sie können mich mal.", gab Peter einfach nur zurück und öffnete die Türe. Doch gegenüber von dieser stand Cho, der den Mann finster anblickte. Als Peter den Mann vor sich wahrnahm, zuckte er ein wenig zurück.

„Rein da!", sagte Cho bestimmt und sofort drehte Peter auf der Sohle um und ließ sich wieder auf dem Stuhl nieder.

„Alles klar. Entspannt euch. Ich bleib ja hier."

Lisbon rollte nur wieder genervt mit den Augen, Jane hingegen schmunzelte amüsiert über diesen 'Ausbruchversuch' und wie kläglich er gescheitert war.

„Fangen wir nochmal von vorne an. Kennen Sie Tobias oder Anna Miller?"

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich? Wer sind die?", fragte Peter abschätzig und Jane merkte sofort, dass er gelogen hatte. Somit schaltete er sich wieder ein und setzte sich neben Lisbon.

„Peter, ich sehe doch, dass Sie uns anlügen. Wieso? Was haben wir Ihnen getan?"

„Was? Alter, was will der von mir?" Peter starrte Jane verdutzt an, doch wenig später war er wieder dem abschätzigen Blick gewichen.

„Er will damit sagen, dass Sie die Millers kennen … oder wenigstens einen von ihnen.", half Lisbon ihm auf die Sprünge und sah ihn düster an. Sie hasste es, wenn die Leute es wagten ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu lügen, doch das gehörte wohl mit zu ihrem Job. Jeder versuchte zunächst sich aus dem ganzen Schlamassel mit Lügen zu befreien.

Nun zuckte Peter nur noch mit den Schultern und wich den eindringlichen Blicken aus.

„Mr. Murphy, wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an Sie. Wenn Sie sich kooperativ uns gegenüber verhalten wird alles gut."  
>„Es ist sowieso alles gut … weil ich nichts gemacht habe."<p>

„Dann können Sie uns doch ohne weiteres unsere Fragen beantworten.", beschrieb Jane die momentane Situation und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Peter zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern. Allmählich brannte bei Lisbon eine Sicherung durch. Heute war schon zu viel passiert und einen nervigen Verdächtigen konnte sie jetzt ganz und gar nicht ab.

Anscheinend hatte Jane ihr Unbehagen bemerkt und blickte sie besorgt von der Seite an. Kurz darauf legte er eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, die auch kurz darauf von ihrer umgriffen wurde. Das kurze Lächeln, dass über ihr Gesicht huschte, zeigte Jane, dass sie es schon schaffen und nicht ausrasten würde, solange er neben ihr saß.

„Peter. Wo waren Sie vorletzte Nacht?"  
>„Zuhause."<p>

„Kann das irgendwer bezeugen?", fragte Lisbon nun wieder ruhiger.

„Nein."

„Dann haben Sie kein Alibi."

„Ja und? Ich brauch ja auch keins."  
>„Da liegen Sie falsch.", argumentierte Jane wieder und lehnte sich entspannt auf seinem Stuhl zurück.<p>

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Sind Sie so etwas wie ein Hellseher, oder was? Sie sehen eher aus wie ein Wahnsinniger …." Die freche Antwort von Peter brachte Jane nicht aus dem Konzept, eher Lisbon, die nun sichtlich noch schlechtere Laune besaß als vorher.

„So etwas wie Hellseher gibt es nicht.", kam es schlicht von Jane. Sein Grinsen war noch breiter geworden. Warum sollte er denn auf so eine Provokation eingehen? Das wäre ja armselig.

„Peter, sehen Sie … Ich kann Ihnen ihre Lügen ansehen. Sie lügen zu offensichtlich und es langweilt mich allmählich. Also bitte …."

„Ich lüge nicht!", beteuerte Peter noch einmal und sah Jane verärgert an. Was erlaubte sich der Mann? Jedoch reagierte Jane nur mit einem Gähnen auf diese Aussage. Dann lehnte er sich zu Lisbon rüber und grinste sie frech an.

„Meine Liebe, hatten wir nicht noch einen Zeugen, der ihn gesehen hat?"  
>Lisbon nickte und übernahm Janes Grinsen und setzte es nun Peter vor. Dieser schluckte einmal laut und war nun nicht mehr so sicher wie zu Beginn.<p>

„Oh, ja. Der Zeuge. Danke, Jane. Daran hätte ich fast nicht mehr gedacht."  
>„Nichts zu danken, meine Teuerste."<p>

Die beiden schauten sich ein, zwei mal verliebt an, bis sie endlich wieder wussten, warum sie eigentlich hier saßen und wandten sich wieder Peter zu, der sie verunsichert beäugte.

„Mr. Murphy, wir können das jetzt auf die harte oder auf die schöne Tour machen."  
>„Oh, nehmen Sie die schöne … Sie wollen nicht erleben, was sie tut wenn Sie die harte Tour wählen." Jane machte ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und zischte leise. Dabei hob er noch zusätzlich die Hände in eine abwehrende Haltung und anscheinend glaubte Peter ihm aufs Wort.<p>

„Okay, okay. Ich rede."  
>„Eine gute Wahl.", beteuerte Jane noch einmal und lächelte nun wieder ganz entspannt.<p>

„Ich kenne Anna Miller. Ich habe sie beim einkaufen kennen gelernt und wir haben ein paar mal miteinander gesprochen."

„Und Tobias Miller kennen Sie nicht?"  
>„Nö. Sie hat ein paar mal von diesem Vogel erzählt, aber er hat mich nicht interessiert."<p>

„Sie waren vorletzte Nacht nicht Zuhause, Peter, also … wo waren Sie?"

„Unterwegs."

Nun verdrehte sogar Jane die Augen. Musste man diesem Kerl denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?

„Sie waren bei Anna. Richtig?", fragte Lisbon wieder in einem bedrohlichen Ton.

Peter nickte verlegen.

„Wieso?"  
>„Ich wollte mit ihr reden."<br>„Und? Haben Sie geredet?"

„Ja …."  
>„Und dann haben Sie sie umgebracht!", warf Jane ein und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch irgendwie kam nicht die erwartete Reaktion. Jane hätte mit einem wütenden und aufgebrachten Peter gerechnet, der ihm an den Hals springen oder ihn anbrüllen würde. Aber Peter blieb einfach ruhig sitzen und es sammelten sich langsam Tränen in seinen Augen. Lisbon warf Jane einen irritierten Blick entgegen. Dieser Kerl machte die ganze Zeit einen auf Macho und ließ sich nicht so leicht knacken. Und dann ließ allein Janes dämlicher Kommentar seine ganze Fassade zusammen brechen? Wie war das möglich?<p>

Das Nicken von Peter riss die beiden aus ihren Gedanken und sie starrten ihn fassungslos an.

„Ja … ja ….", stammelte Peter vor sich hin und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht, um seine Tränen zu verbergen.

„Es lief alles schief ….", schluchzte er.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Lisbon teilnahmslos. Sie hörten wie Peter mehrmals tief Luft holte, um sich wieder zu beruhigen und um schließlich antworten zu können.

„Ich bin zu Anna gegangen, um ihr zu sagen, dass … ich sie nett finde. Aber als dann jemand die Tür aufgemacht hat, war es nicht Anna …."  
>„Es war Tobias."<p>

„Ja … Ich wollte ihn nicht kennen lernen. Er war mit der Frau zusammen, die ich haben wollte … Und dann ist es mit mir durchgegangen und ich habe ihn erschossen."  
>„Sie haben immer eine Waffe dabei?"<br>„Ja … Ich wohne in einem gefährlichen Gebiet. Da muss man sich selbst schützen."  
>Jane hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und lauschte weiter der merkwürdigen Geschichte.<p>

„Also haben Sie einfach Tobias erschossen?"  
>„Ja! Ich mochte ihn nicht."<br>„Und Sie töten jeden, den Sie nicht mögen?", fragte Jane fassungslos.

„Ja!", gab Peter nur bestimmt zurück und funkelte Jane böse an, „Und Sie mag ich auch nicht besonders."

Auf diese Aussage erhoffte sich Peter jetzt wohl einen angsterfüllten Mann vor sich, jedoch reagierte Jane wieder mal ganz unerwartet. Er setzte nur wieder sein entspanntes Lächeln auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
>„Wissen Sie, Peter, ich mag Sie auch nicht sonderlich. Ich denke damit können wir beide leben."<p>

Lisbon schmunzelte kurz, bis sie wieder den Ernst der Lage begriff und weitere Informationen von Peter haben wollte.

„Meine Mutter musste das selbe Schicksal teilen wie Anna und Tobias, Mr. Jane, glauben Sie ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen nichts antun würde?"

„Mr. Murphy, Sie sollten es unterlassen Mr. Jane noch einmal zu drohen. Ansonsten bekommen Sie ernste Probleme."  
>„Oh, wie süß. Bin ich Ihrem Freund zu nahe getreten? Das tut mir jetzt aber leid." Das Lachen, dass aus seiner Kehle kam, versetzte Lisbon einen kräftigen Stich in den Bauch. Wie sie diesen Kerl hasste.<p>

„Ich denke, wir sind hier fertig. Wir haben ja bereits ein Geständnis von Ihnen."

„Sie haben aber keine Beweise."  
>„Doch, haben wir.", sagte Jane knapp und stand gemeinsam mit Lisbon auf, „Agent Cho wird Sie mit Vergnügen darüber aufklären." Damit verschwanden die beiden aus dem Raum und gingen in Lisbons Büro.<p>

„Wie kann man nur so krank sein?"

„Er hat aus Eifersucht einen Menschen umgebracht, das ist ein normales Motiv.", beurteilte Jane die Situation ganz sachlich und ließ sich auf der Coach nieder.

„Ja, aber warum dann auch noch die Frau?"

„Das hättest du ihn gerade noch fragen können … Aber weißt du, ich denke, dass er es getan hat, weil er verrückt ist und nach dem Mord an Tobias nicht mehr klar denken konnte."

„Konnte er das jemals?", kommentierte Lisbon die Aussage und ließ sich tiefer in ihren Stuhl sinken, „Er zeigt so was von keine Reue. Als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt zwei unschuldige Menschen umzubringen."

„Für ihn war es normal, meine Liebe. Er hat auch seine Mutter auf dem Gewissen und anscheinend hatte er damit auch keine Probleme."  
>Lisbon nickte nur, ohne ihm wirklich zugehört zu haben. Sie wollte nicht weiter über diesen Typen nachdenken, er war ihr zu wider.<p>

„Lass uns was essen gehen, ich habe Hunger."

„Du hast immer Hunger."

„Stimmt doch gar nicht. Rigsby hat immer Hunger."  
>„Dich erwische ich aber auch oft genug beim essen, obwohl du eigentlich arbeiten solltest."<br>„Meine Liebe, du erwischst mich oft bei Sachen, die ich während der Arbeit eigentlich nicht tun sollte.", kommentierte er spitz und lächelte sie charmant an.

„Ja, leider.", gab sie als knappe Antwort und stand auf, „Aber ich habe auch Hunger, also los."

Jane nickte erfreut und schwang sich vom Sofa an ihre Seite, um schließlich mit ihr das Büro zu verlassen und ein gemütliches Restaurant aufzusuchen.

„Hör auf über diesen Idioten nachzudenken. Er war ein Verrückter.", sagte Jane leise und strich Lisbon fürsorglich über die Hand.

„Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit nicht an ihn zu denken, aber dieses widerliche Lachen kommt mir immer wieder in den Sinn."

Jane wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch da kam auch schon das Essen und Lisbon beschäftigte sich lieber damit. Das ganze Essen verlief schweigend, Jane beobachtete Lisbon und Lisbon begutachtete Jane, mehr taten sie nicht. Doch als die leeren Teller von ihrem Schreibtisch verschwunden waren, griff Jane das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Du solltest dich ablenken, meine Teuerste."

Lisbon nickte gedankenverloren.

„Wir fahren nach Hause, okay?"

Erneut war ein einfaches Nicken Lisbons Antwort. Dann bezahlte Jane schnell die Rechnung und verschwand mit Lisbon in seinem Auto und fuhr sie nach Hause. Dort angekommen, ließ sich Lisbon erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen und seufzte laut.

„Manchmal ist dieser Job echt zum kotzen."

Jane nahm neben ihr platz und strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken, jedoch blieb er diesmal still. Er wurde nicht ganz schlau aus ihr, warum ihr dieser Fall so nahe ging. Vielleicht war es heute einfach nur zu viel für sie. Erst das mit Emma, dann Janes komisches Verhalten und dann auch noch dieser eklige Mörder. Das konnte einem zusetzen. Jane spürte es ja selbst, dass der Tag nicht leicht war. Der Verlust von Emma, das Eingeständnis, dass er Panik hat, dass er alle Kinder mit seiner verstorbenen Tochter vergleichen würde. Das war sicher nicht einfach.

Lisbon drehte sich auf dem Sofa um und sah Jane in die Augen. Kurz darauf lag er mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Brust und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Beide von ihnen brauchten jetzt eine Auszeit. Einfach mal an nichts denken, sich keine Sorgen um etwas machen, einfach die Zweisamkeit genießen.

_Zwei Stunden später … _

Das nervige Piepsen eines Handys riss Jane aus seinem Schlaf. Er spürte die leichte Vibration an seinem Bein und seufzte. Wer wollte denn jetzt schon wieder was? Er stemmte sich vorsichtig über Lisbon, um sie nicht aufzuwecken. Dann kramte er das Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche und sah auf den Display. Es war Cho. Ein erneuter Seufzer drang aus seiner Kehle. Natürlich würde es jetzt um den Fall gehen, oder um einen neuen, eigentlich hatten sie den Mörder ja schon gefasst. Er überlegte kurz ob er Lisbon aufwecken sollte, doch diese schlief vor ihm so friedlich, dass er es nicht konnte. Aber als er gerade abheben wollte, hatte der Anrufer bereits aufgelegt. Jane zog eine genervte Grimasse und pfefferte das Handy auf den Tisch. Und dafür hatte er sich jetzt aus seiner gemütlichen Position hoch gehievt. Dann legte er sich wieder vorsichtig zurück und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Lisbons Brust ab. Kurz darauf vibrierte etwas an seiner Brust.

„BOAH!", entfuhr es Jane ziemlich laut und diesmal stemmte er sich unsanfter ab und kramte sein Handy aus seinem Jackett.

„JA?"

Es blieb einen Moment still bis sich Rigsby meldete.

„Hi, Jane. Ich bins Rigsby."

„Ja. Was wollen Sie?"

„Wissen Sie wo Lisbon ist?"  
>„Ja, weiß ich."<br>„Ah gut, dann ist sie also bei Ihnen. Ehm, es gab einen Zwischenfall mit Peter Murphy."  
>„Und welchen? Hat er Sie alle beleidigt? Das ist normal, der Typ ist ein Idiot."<br>„Nein, nein. Er … Na ja …."  
>„Wer ist da?", fragte Lisbon leise unter Jane und schaute ihn verschlafen an.<p>

„Rigsby.", sagte dieser freundlich und beugte sich zu ihr runter, um ihr einen sanften Kuss zu geben.

„Was will er?"  
>Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lauschte wieder ins Telefon. Rigsby stammelte immer noch vor sich hin und Jane konnte nur schwer einen Zusammenhang zwischen den einzelnen Wortfetzen herstellen.<p>

„Rigsby, nochmal. Was ist passiert?"

„Mr. Murphy hat sich umgebracht."  
>„Was?", entfuhr es Jane ziemlich überrascht und er schaute irritiert zu Lisbon hinüber. Diese war nun wieder hellwach und sah ihn interessiert an.<p>

„Als sie weg waren, hat Cho ihn weiter befragt und er hat alles gestanden, ohne Probleme zu machen. Dann haben wir ihn nach unten gebracht und eingesperrt … Als wir gerade nach ihm sehen wollten, war er bereits tot."

„Wie?"  
>„Er hat anscheinend irgendetwas Spitzes mitgehen lassen und hat sich damit die Hauptschlagadern durchgeschnitten."<p>

Jane nickte und sah wieder entspannt aus. Ein Verrückter hatte sich das Leben genommen. Das war doch an sich eine gute Sache. Doch dann riss Lisbon ihm das Telefon aus der Hand und wollte nochmal alles von Rigsby erzählt bekommen. Sie hingegen war nicht so erfreut darüber, dass ihr Mörder sich umgebracht hatte. Als sie aufgelegt hatte, zog sie sich ihre Jacke an und stand wartend in der Tür.

„Kommst du? Wir müssen zurück ins Büro."

„Wieso?"  
>„Weil ich den Papierkram erledigen muss.", gab sie sarkastisch zurück, „Jane, ein Mann hat sich im CBI umgebracht. Ich muss darüber eine Auskunft geben. … Also, was ist? Begleitest du mich, ja oder nein?"<p>

„Er war ein Verrückter, der zwei … nein drei Menschen umgebracht hat und schließlich sich selbst. Wen interessiert es, wie oder warum er es getan hat? Es ist doch gut, dass er weg ist."  
>„Jane, ich habe auch nichts dagegen, dass er tot ist. Trotz allem muss ich darüber Auskunft geben. Was ist dein Problem?"<p>

„Mein Problem ist, dass wir wegen so einem Vorfall unsere freie Zeit opfern müssen, die wir prima zusammen verbringen könnten."  
>Lisbon lächelte verlegen. Ja, da hatte er irgendwie recht. Aber wie lange würde das schon dauern? Es war doch nur eine kurze Auskunft. Sie hatten zuletzt mit Mr. Murphy gesprochen, somit mussten sie ein paar Sachen klären. Das war doch ein ganz normaler Vorgang. Und dann würden sie schnell wieder nach Hause fahren und ihre gemeinsame Zeit weiter genießen können.<p>

Zwanzig Minuten später standen die beiden dann wieder im CBI und hörten sich Chos kurze Zusammenfassung von dem Vorfall an.

„ … Dann haben wir das viele Blut gesehen und seinen reglosen Körper. An seinen Handgelenken hatte er große Wunden, die er sich selbst zugefügt haben muss."  
>„Was war es für eine Waffe?"<p>

„Ein Lineal."  
>„Ein Lineal?", fragte Jane verblüfft.<p>

„Ja, er war kurz hier im Büro und anscheinend hat er eins eingesteckt."  
>„Wie kann man sich denn mit einem Lineal umbringen?", kam es nun belustigt von Jane, der es sich gerade vorstellte mit einem stumpfen Lineal am Arm herum zu werkeln.<p>

„Er hat es irgendwie spitz bekommen. Es sieht recht scharf aus."  
>Beide nickten ausdruckslos. Interessant.<p>

„Aber die Mordwaffe ist wohl nicht das interessanteste. Ich weiß nicht, ob Rigsby Ihnen am Telefon schon gesagt hat, was wir noch gesehen haben."  
>Lisbons wie auch Janes Augen weiteten sich gespannt.<p>

„Er hat etwas mit Blut an die Wand geschrieben."  
>„Was?", kam es etwas unsicher von Lisbon.<p>

„'Marc vermisst Sie, Agent Lisbon'.", sagte Cho ganz monoton, obwohl man ihm ansah, dass er sich deswegen Sorgen machte.

Lisbon fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als Cho die Worte aussprach und in Jane ballte sich eine enorme Wut auf.

„Marc?", fragte Lisbon mit zittriger Stimme und sah verängstigt zu Jane.

„Wir haben das Gefängnis sofort befragt, ob irgendetwas mit Marc vorgefallen ist. Doch nichts. Er hat sich ruhig verhalten und sitzt noch immer in der Zelle."  
>„Peter kannte Marc also.", sagte Jane knapp und spürte wie seine Stimme bebte.<p>

„Anscheinend."  
>„Aber wieso hinterlässt er diese Nachricht für mich?", fragte Lisbon unsicher. Die Gedanken an Marc kamen in ihrem Inneren wieder hoch und sie spürte den Schmerz, den er ihr zugefügt hatte. Auch ihre so gut verheilte Wunde am Bein meldete sich zurück. Sie hatte Angst, so viel, wie schon lang nicht mehr. In diesem Moment wollte sie nur, dass Jane sie in seine Arme nimmt und davor bewahrt diesen Erinnerungen zu verfallen, doch sie sah ihm an, dass er momentan gar nicht bemerkte wie schlecht es ihr ging. Sie sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass nichts böses vermochte.<p>

„Das wissen wir nicht. Das Gefängnis untersucht momentan ob Marc Kontakt mit Mr. Murphy hatte. Wir hoffen auf einen Treffer."

„Marc ist immer noch hinter Lisbon her. Er will ihr Angst machen … mit den Mitteln, die ihm zur Verfügung stehen. Das heißt, dass er andere dafür benutzt, um sie zu verängstigen."

„Also hat er Murphy die beiden Menschen umbringen lassen?"  
>„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Marc sucht sich Leute, die eh eine gewaltsame Ader haben und kurz davor stehen diese auszuüben."<p>

„Was hat das für einen Sinn? Das ist doch ein enormer Aufwand.", sagte Lisbon sichtlich verwirrt. Was hatte das bitteschön alles für einen Sinn? Okay, Marc wollte ihr unbedingt Angst machen und das hatte er damit auch geschafft. Aber warum Murphy? Und als würde Jane ihre Gedanken lesen können, gab er auch kurz darauf eine Antwort.

„Murphy war einfach nur Zufall. Marc sucht sich Leute hier in der Umgebung, vielleicht kennt ihr die Leute von früher. Das Murphy jetzt wirklich jemanden ermordet, war wohl auch Zufall. Ich bin mir nicht sicher … ." Jane blieb einige Minuten still, als müsste er sich gerade selbst alles zusammen reimen. Das war auch nicht gerade leicht. Jane war sich sicher, dass Marc hinter Lisbon her war und solange er im Gefängnis saß, musste er über andere Wege ihr Angst bereiten.

„Warum hat dann Murphy nicht einfach versucht mich umzubringen? Dann wäre Marcs Nachricht doch auch angekommen."  
>„Sie gehören Marc. Er lässt niemand anders seine Arbeit erledigen.", gab Jane sachlich zurück und lief im Flur auf und ab.<p>

„Also wollte er mir nur Angst machen."  
>„Ja."<p>

„Und dafür hat er einen unglaublich umständlichen Weg genommen."  
>„Ja."<p>

„Toll. Jetzt weiß ich, dass Marc immer noch hinter mir her ist … Und nun?"  
>„Nun weiche ich keine einzige Sekunde mehr von Ihrer Seite."<p>

„Jane, das ist albern. Er sitzt im Gefängnis."  
>„Ja und? Er ist mir nicht geheuer und ich weiß nicht, was er noch für Leute beauftragt um Ihnen Angst zu machen. Vielleicht nutzt er doch irgendwann mal den anderen weg und will sie verletzen.", sagte er aufgebracht.<p>

Lisbon blieb still und nickte. Ja, vielleicht würde Marc auch diesen Weg einschlagen und dann wäre sie froh, wenn Jane da wäre. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, schließlich war sie die stärkere von beiden, die eigentlich immer ihn beschützen musste. Außerdem war er eh immer in ihrer Nähe, sie waren schließlich zusammen. Doch irgendwie ahnte sie, dass er dann wirklich keine einzige Millisekunde von ihrer Seite weichen würde.  
>Das könnte noch gefährlich werden, das wussten beide …<p>

_**Okay, ich finde der Sinnzusammenhang ist schwer zu erkennen und dafür entschuldige ich mich^^ Nur ich wusste nicht wie ich anders das schreiben sollte. Nochmal in kurz: Marc hatte Lisbon entführt – Sitzt jetzt im Gefängnis – Ist aber immer noch hinter ihr her – Murphy wurde dazu missbraucht Lisbon Angst einzujagen – Den Mord, den er begannen hat, hat damit aber nichts zu tun – Letztendlich nur der Satz, den er am Ende an die Wand geschrieben hat, soll eine Warnung für Lisbon sein … **_

_**Naja, ich hoffe ihr fandet es nicht zu schlecht xD  
>Bitte ein paar Rückmeldungen :D<br>Tschühüüsss xD**_


	22. Die neue Wohnung

_**Ich hab hier jetzt schon voll viele Kapitel auf Lager :D Haha, das 22. Kapitel lade ich hoch, wenn ich eigentlich schon beim 25. oder so bin :D Interessant^^ Vielleicht sollte ich das nicht immer wieder vergessen^^**_

_**So viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Jane zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hier sitzen und nichts tun, bringt doch auch nichts."

Erneutes Schulterzucken.

„Patrick, jetzt rede mit mir. Das ist doch alles total bescheuert." Lisbon sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an und allmählich stieß sie zu ihm durch. Das hatte auch lang genug gedauert. Die ganze Autofahrt über hatte er nicht mit ihr gesprochen, was sie normalerweise gut heißen würde, und beim Abendessen hatte er auch kein einziges Wort gesagt. Er hatte sie noch nicht einmal angeschaut. Er benahm sich als wäre er in einer ganz anderen Welt.

„Patrick? Hallo?", versuchte es Lisbon erneut und nun reichte es Jane. Obwohl Lisbon darüber froh war, dass er mal wieder eine Reaktion zeigte, war sie nicht glücklich als sie seinen aggressiven Ton wahrnahm.

„Was Teresa? Was willst du von mir hören? … Soll ich dir jetzt sagen, geh arbeiten, stell dich in die Schussbahn und hab Spaß dabei? Soll ich dich jetzt gehen lassen, damit du dich wieder über deine Akten beugen kannst? Damit du dieses bedrückende Gefühl los werden kannst, dass du gerade hast, weil du hier 'gefangen' bist? … Was willst du von mir, Teresa?"

Lisbon sah ihn schockiert an. Mit diesem Ausraster hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Jane stand nun schnaufend vor ihr und er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte mal so aus der Haut gefahren war. Das war ihm momentan einfach zu viel. Als Jane Lisbons geschocktes Gesicht sah, beruhigte er sich wieder und sammelte seine Gedanken, um schließlich wieder ruhiger fortzufahren.

„Teresa, ich kann dich hier nicht weggehen lassen … Er hat dich schon einmal bekommen und ich konnte nichts dagegen tun … Ich kann das nicht noch einmal verantworten … Ich könnte mir das nicht verzeihen, wenn er es nochmal schafft … Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, arbeiten zu gehen … Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten aus dieser Tür zu treten und so weiter zu machen wie bisher … Aber ich kann dich darum bitten, dass du mir das nicht antust und bei mir bleibst."

Das Strahlen, dass sonst immer in seinen Augen lag, war schon längst erloschen und Lisbon konnte nur noch Verzweiflung darin erkennen. Jane hatte wirklich Panik darum, dass sie wieder in die Schussbahn geraten würde und Marc noch einmal die Chance dazu bekommen würde sie zu bekommen. Er flehte sie an ihm das nicht anzutun …

„Ich bleibe hier.", sagte sie leise und bat ihn mit einer Handbewegung wieder neben ihr platz zu nehmen. Als er saß, legte sie sich sofort wieder in seine Arme und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.  
>„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Jane in ihr Ohr, doch sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.<br>„Du hast ja recht."

Damit blieben die beiden wieder still auf der Coach sitzen und hielten sich nur eng umschlungen. Jane konnte einfach nicht riskieren, dass Lisbon noch einmal etwas passierte. Das könnte er nicht überleben.

Plötzlich schellte das Telefon und Lisbon zuckte in sich zusammen. Das Geräusch zerriss die Luft so unangenehm, sodass Lisbon das Handy sofort aus dem Fenster schmeißen wollte, doch Jane kramte es aus seiner Tasche und ging ran.

„Ja?"

„Mr. Jane?", fragte eine Frauenstimme.

„Ja?"

„Hier ist nochmal Mrs. Hubs. Ihre Maklerin. Ich wollte nur nochmal sicher gehen, dass der Termin morgen in Ordnung geht."

„Ja, er steht noch. 12 Uhr. Ich habe ihn nicht vergessen."  
>„Gut, okay. Ich freue mich. Bis morgen dann."<br>„Bis morgen."

Janes gespielte Freude war wieder verschwunden, als er das Handy auf den Tisch pfefferte.

„Vielleicht tut uns das ganz gut, wenn wir uns morgen eine neue Wohnung anschauen.", bemerkte Lisbon und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss.

„Ja, das wird uns ein bisschen ablenken.", stimmte Jane ihr zu und schloss die Augen.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, wenn wir morgen die Wohnungssuche beginnen."

„Ja, aber sie wird doch morgen auch schon wieder enden."  
>„Wieso?"<br>„Ja, weil die Wohnung es sein wird. Das ist doch klar."  
>„Patrick, ich habe noch nicht zugestimmt, oder?"<br>„Aber das wirst du.", meinte er frech grinsend und richtete sich auf, „Kommst du jetzt? Ich will ins Bett."  
>Lisbon rollte wieder nur mit den Augen und fragte sich erneut wie er das immer machte mit den Emotionen. In der einen Sekunde war er so traurig, dass sie glaubte, dass er vor einem Abgrund stand und sich überlegte hinein zu springen, im nächsten Moment war er wieder fröhlich und alberte mit ihr rum bzw. neckte sie. Jedes mal fragte sie sich, ob er die Fröhlichkeit dann ernst meinte oder es wieder zu seiner Maske gehörte, die er so oft aufzog. Sie hoffte jede einzelne Sekunde, dass er es ernst meinte und sie sich keine Sorgen machen musste …<p>

_'Das, meine liebe Teresa, ist meine Rache! - Er wird uns nie finden, weil er es nicht kann! Er wird dich aufgeben! - Dieser blonde Clown!'_

Die Worte hallten Lisbon immer wieder durch den Kopf und sie wälzte sich im Bett hin und her. Die Schläge, die er ihr verpasste, spürte sie auf ihrem Gesicht. Wie sie brannten, wie sie bluteten. Der Schmerz in ihrem Bein, nachdem der Schuss ertönt war und die unerträgliche Stille zerriss.

Schließlich schrak Lisbon aus ihrem Albtraum auf und sah sich panisch im Raum um. Sie atmete erleichtert auf als sie feststellte, dass sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer lag und neben sich einen wohltuenden ruhigen Atem vernehmen konnte. Doch als ihr Blick zur Seite wich, sah sie nicht Jane sondern Marc …

Sofort riss Lisbon erneut panisch die Augen auf und atmete hektisch. Ihr Blick fiel wieder zur Seite und sie war diesmal mehr als froh dort Jane liegen zu sehen. Doch er war nicht mehr am schlafen sondern beäugte sie besorgt. Lisbon konnte ihren Atem nur schwer wieder kontrollieren. Dieser Traum im Traum verunsicherte sie und vor allem, dass sie in ihrem Traum neben Marc aufwachte und nicht neben Jane.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Jane leise und strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken.

Lisbon nickte: „Nur ein Albtraum."

Dann legte sie sich näher zu ihm und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Jane strich beruhigend über ihre Haare und flüsterte ihr leise ein paar Worte zu, damit sie wieder ruhiger wurde. Zum Glück schaffte er es auch und Lisbon fiel langsam wieder in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen fand sich Jane allein im Bett wieder, doch das verwunderte ihn nicht sonderlich. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass Lisbon nicht weiter schlafen konnte, auch wenn sie zunächst so ruhig wieder eingeschlafen war. Er stand auf und streckte sich einmal. Auch für ihn gab es in dieser Nacht wieder einmal nicht viel Schlaf. Als seine Knochen einmal laut geknackt hatten, ging er zum Bad, aus dem er leise Geräusche vernahm. Die Tür war verschlossen und er klopfte an.

„Teresa, mach bitte auf. Ich will duschen."  
>Kurze Zeit später hörte er das Schloss knacken und Teresa ließ ihn rein.<br>„Warum schließt du denn ab? Ich bin doch der Einzige, der hier ist.", bemerkte er belustigt und gab ihr einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss.

„Weiß nicht."

Jane ging nicht weiter darauf ein und zog sich das T-Shirt sowie die Boxershort aus, um sich danach unter den heißen Strahl der Dusche zu stellen. Er seufzte genüsslich, als das heiße Wasser auf seine Haut prasselte und die verspannten Muskeln löste, wie gut das doch manchmal tat …

„Hast du schon geduscht?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit und lugte aus der Dusche.

Lisbon nickte ihm zu, als sie ihn im Spiegel entdeckt hatte und machte sich weiter fertig.

„Schade.", kommentierte Jane die Sache und lächelte sie verführerisch an, „Willst du nochmal? Du siehst doch wieder etwas schmutzig aus."

Lisbon lachte vergnügt: „Das hättest du wohl gern."  
>Janes Lächeln wurde noch breiter: „Hättest du es denn auch gerne?" Dieser geraunte Ton brachte Lisbon fast um den Verstand. Wie sehr sie das alles doch an ihm liebte. Somit verdrehte sie kurz die Augen und beobachtete Jane eine Weile, bis sie sich dann doch entschied sich noch einmal auszuziehen. Sie war ja wirklich noch nicht ganz sauber …<p>

„Boss, wir müssen heute ein paar Fragen zu dem Vorfall beantworten.", sagte Cho als Lisbon das Großraumbüro betrat.

„Ja, natürlich. Wann denn?"

„Ich denke, wir könnten gleich schon damit anfangen."  
>„Gut, ich muss nämlich um 12 Uhr kurz weg."<p>

Lisbon zwinkerte Jane glücklich zu. Ja, sie würden gleich endlich ihre Wohnungssuche starten und nach Jane sie auch gleich wieder beenden, weil sie ja mit einer wunderschönen Wohnung anfangen würden. Jane grinste über beide Ohren und ließ sich auf seiner Coach zurück. Er verschränkte seine Arme unter seinem Kopf und ließ seine Gedanken wieder zu der morgigen Duschaktion zurückgleiten. Dabei schlich ihm erneut ein erfreutes Lächeln übers Gesicht, dass wohl niemanden unbemerkt blieb.

Nach einer Stunde, die Cho und Lisbon mit nervigen Fragen verbracht hatten, konnten die beiden endlich gehen und atmeten erleichtert auf. Dann gingen sie zusammen ins Großraumbüro und Cho machte es sich an seinem Schreibtisch gemütlich. Lisbon hingegen ging weiter zu Janes Coach und stieß sachte mit dem Knie gegen diese, um ihren Freund zu wecken. Dieser knippste ein paar mal mit den Augen, bis er sie richtig anschauen konnte und grinste verträumt.

„Ich bin fertig. Wir sollten uns allmählich auf den Weg machen."

Jane nickte als Antwort und richtete sich auf.  
>„Wohin fahren Sie denn?", fragte van Pelt interessiert und lehnte sich zu den beiden hinüber.<p>

„Wir ….", sagte Jane stolz und zeigte auf Lisbon und ihn, „... Suchen uns jetzt eine neue Wohnung."

Van Pelt lächelte freundlich: „Cool, wenn Sie eine finden, müssen Sie uns die aber sofort zeigen!"

Cho und Rigsby nickten zustimmend und sahen die beiden erwartungsvoll an. Lisbon wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, dass sie doch nicht ernsthaft erwarteten, dass sie eine Einweihungsparty schmiss, sie hasste so was, doch Jane kam ihr mal wieder zuvor.

„Natürlich, Grace. Keine Sorge. Es wird eine Einweihungsfete geben … So wie es sich gehört."

Lisbon warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, doch Jane lächelte sie nur zufrieden an und schob sie vorsichtshalber zum Ausgang.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein.", fing Lisbon sofort an, als sie allein im Aufzug standen, „Eine Einweihungsfete? … Uah, ich hasse so etwas."

„Och, komm schon. Das wird bestimmt lustig und wir laden doch nur die drei ein."  
>„Nur die drei?", fragte Lisbon skeptisch.<p>

„Versprochen … Nur die drei.", antwortete Jane und Lisbon lächelte unsicher. Okay, wenn es nur die drei waren, würde das wirklich nett werden. Sie waren wie eine Familie für sie. Manchmal fand sie sogar, dass Cho, Rigsby sowie van Pelt die Kinder von Jane und ihr waren. Sie erinnerte sich an Janes Aktion, als er Agent Ray Haffner falsche Informationen unterschob nur damit sie wieder zurück ins Team konnte. Es war süß von Jane, aber es war nicht in Ordnung, somit musste sie mit ihm darüber reden. Dabei hatte sie die anderen drei raus geschickt, um ungestört mit ihm reden zu können. Als hätte sie ihre Kinder hinaus geschickt, um mit ihrem Mann allein sprechen zu können.

„Wohin müssen wir?", fragte Lisbon schließlich als sie vor ihrem Auto standen.

„Sag ich nicht."  
>„Wieso nicht?"<br>„Weil du dann einfach fahren könntest und so habe ich das Ass im Ärmel."  
>„Jane!"<p>

„Komm schon. Ich fahre dich auch sicher zum Ziel." Er lächelte sie so betörend an, dass Lisbon fast wieder ihren Verstand verlor. Dieser Mann war einfach grausam in dieser Beziehung. Er konnte alles von ihr kriegen, wenn er nur so lachte. Sie verzog kurz das Gesicht, warf ihm aber kurz darauf die Schlüssel zu.

„Aber du hältst dich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen!", sagte Lisbon bestimmt und sah ihn eindringlich an. Doch Jane grinste frech zurück und trällerte: „Hm … Ja … Also … Nein!"

Lisbon sah ihm nur hilflos hinterher, als er sich ins Wageninnere gleiten ließ und den Motor anspringen ließ. Womit hatte sie das nur verdient?

„Mr. Jane!", begrüßte eine schlanke Frau Jane und schüttelte ihm eifrig die Hand, „Schön Sie zu sehen. Ah, und wie ich sehe, haben Sie ihr Versprechen gehalten und ihre bezaubernde Freundin mitgebracht."  
>Jane nickte lächelnd und zwinkerte Lisbon aufmunternd zu. Lisbon sah die Frau nur argwöhnisch an. Sie mochte es ja von Jane Komplimente entgegen zu nehmen, so dämlich sie sich manchmal auch anhörten, aber von einer fremden Frau sofort so umschmeichelt zu werden, gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. Doch Lisbon spielte einfach die hocherfreute Freundin und ließ ihre abwertenden Gedanken fallen. Dann schüttelte sie ebenfalls die Hand von Mrs. Hubs und folgte ihr, mit Jane an der Hand, zur Wohnung.<p>

„Hier wären wir. Eine wunderschöne Wohnung. Wirklich."

Jane sah grinsend zu Lisbon hinüber: „Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt."  
>„Das heißt noch lange nichts.", bemerkte Lisbon und stieß ihm zärtlich in die Rippen.<p>

Kurz darauf standen die drei in dem großen Wohnzimmer, dass von den Sonnenstrahlen durchflutet wurde. Ein wunderschöner Anblick. Sofort wurde Janes Lächeln noch eine Spur breiter und er sah sich triumphierend um. Wie sollte Lisbon denn diesem Anblick widerstehen können? Und wirklich, Lisbon staunte nicht schlecht. Das Wohnzimmer sah wirklich toll aus. Es war nicht unglaublich groß, sodass man sich verloren fühlte, doch es war auch nicht zu klein, sodass man sich eingequetscht fühlte. Es war eine perfekte Größe. Es hatte momentan noch etwas kühle weiße Wände, aber das konnte man ja noch ändern. Der Boden war mit einem angenehmen dunklen Holz ausgelegt und ließ den Raum elegant erscheinen. Eine Wand bestand komplett aus einer Fensterfront, die anscheinend zum kleinen Garten führte, der auch ganz nett aussah.

„Punkt für mich, oder?", fragte Jane nach einiger Zeit, nachdem er Lisbon aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Punkt für dich.", stimmte sie zu und grinste ihn an.

„Wenn es Ihnen beiden nichts ausmacht, könnten wir unsere Besichtigung jetzt ja fortführen.", meldete sich Mrs. Hubs, die zufrieden die Reaktion ihrer Kunden begutachtete. Die beiden nickten und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

„Die Küche bleibt drin. Sie wurde extra für die Wohnung hergerichtet und deshalb lässt der Vormieter sie gerne hier. Sie hat alles was man zum kochen braucht, somit brauchen Sie sich um die Küche eigentlich keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.", präsentierte Mrs. Hubs die große Küchenzeile.

Janes Blick sah recht beeindruckt aus und als er die Küche sorgfältig gemustert hatte, nickte er gedankenverloren. Wahrscheinlich stellte er sich schon vor, wie er hier kochen würde oder sich seinen heißgeliebten Tee braute. Lisbon sah diesmal teilnahmslos aus. Sie machte sich nicht viel aus kochen. Sie konnte es zwar, aber es machte ihr nicht so viel Spaß, dass sie so eine große Küche bräuchte. Sie brauchte sie lediglich um sich einen Kaffee oder einen Tee zu machen. Jane war immer derjenige, der in der Küche herum werkelte und das Essen auf den Tisch zauberte. Ein perfekter Hausmann eben. Somit schaute sie sich nur einmal um und nickte.

„Sieht nett aus."

„Nett? Die ist einfach großartig.", korrigierte Jane sie und lächelte wieder so triumphierend wie zuvor im Wohnzimmer.

„Ja, dann eben das."  
>„Noch ein Punkt für mich, was?"<p>

Lisbon rollte mit den Augen, musste er immer aus allem ein Spiel machen?

„Hierfür gebe ich keinen Punkt. Das ist deine Spielwiese und nicht meine." Mit dieser Antwort hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Hm. Okay.", kam es etwas enttäuscht von Jane und die drei machten sich auf in den nächsten Raum.

„Hier ist das Gästebad."

Die beiden lugten kurz hinein und nickten einverstanden. Dann ging es weiter zum Kinderzimmer.

„Dieser Raum wurde früher als Kinderzimmer genutzt. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie es nutzen wollen. Es könnte auch als Arbeitszimmer dienen."

Jane sah kurz kontrollierend zu Lisbon und stellte fest, dass ihr Mundwinkel bei dem Wort Kinderzimmer nach oben zuckten.

„Ich denke zunächst wird es als Arbeitszimmer genutzt, aber man weiß ja nie, nicht wahr, Teresa?" Er zwinkerte ihr verliebt zu und sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah die Freude in seinen Augen aufblitzen.

„Ja, man weiß nie.", gab sie als schlichte Antwort und schob Jane zum nächsten Raum.

„Das ist das Schlafzimmer.", verkündete Mrs. Hubs fröhlich und öffnete langsam die Türe.

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt Jane die Luft an. Normalerweise erwartete ihn hinter einer Schlafzimmertür nur schreckliches, grausame Erinnerungen, die ihm alles abverlangten. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er Angst, dass hinter dieser Tür genau dasselbe lag. Auch Lisbon schluckte einmal. Irgendwie war es banal vor einem Schlafzimmer Angst zu haben, aber mit den Erinnerungen von beiden war das wohl gut nachzuvollziehen.

Als die Tür endlich offen stand, bemerkten beide erleichtert, dass dort kein roter Smylie an der Wand prangte und sie böse anlächelte, sondern nur eine kahle weiße Wand, die ihnen verdammt freundlich erschien, sodass beide ein zufriedenes Lächeln auflegten.

Das Schlafzimmer war in etwa so groß wie Lisbons vorheriges und das hieß, dass es ausreichend Platz gab. An dem Schlafzimmer lag auch das zweite Bad, dass wieder recht geräumig war und alles beinhaltete was man brauchte. Nun war sich Jane sicher, dass die beiden nicht weiter suchen brauchten. Die Wohnung war einfach perfekt. Sie hatte etwas von Lisbons alter Wohnung, dass ihr womöglich den Umzug erleichtern würde, und auch Jane fühlte sich sofort heimisch.

„Und was sagst du?", fragte Jane schließlich leise.

„Die Wohnung ist wirklich toll."  
>„Ja, ich wusste, dass sie dir gefallen wird."<p>

„Du lagst wieder mal richtig. Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", kommentierte sie seine Aussage nur belustigt und sah sich noch einmal im Schlafzimmer um. Ja, hier konnte sie sich vorstellen mit Jane glücklich zu werden.

„Nehmen wir sie?", fragte Jane gespannt und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

Lisbon nickte als Antwort und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.  
>„Wir nehmen sie.", nuschelte sie zwischen den Küssen und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren.<p>

Ein lautes Räuspern hinter den beiden, unterbrach ihr Liebesspiel und Jane sah lächelnd zu der Maklerin hinüber. Lisbon hingegen sah recht verlegen drein und wich den Blicken der Maklerin aus.

„Wir nehmen sie!", verkündete Jane stolz und die Maklerin nickte zufrieden.

„Großartig. Wollen Sie morgen in mein Büro kommen und die Papiere unterschreiben?"

Die beiden nickten kurz und verließen ihre neue Wohnung, um letztlich wieder zurück zum Büro zu fahren. Die anderen waren bestimmt schon gespannt, ob sie eine neue Wohnung gefunden hatten oder nicht. Schließlich bedeutete ein Fund eine große Party von Jane und Lisbon und das wollten die drei sich keinesfalls entgehen lassen ...

_**So die beiden haben ihre neue Wohnung. WUHU! Die Beschreibung der Wohnung kommt im nächsten Kapitel sehr wahrscheinlicher genauer, da ich ja den Einzug und all das beschreiben werde^^ Seid gespannt! :)**_

_**Und jaaa, es wird auch eine Einweihungsparty geben ;) Was da alles passieren wird, weiß man ja noch nicht xD**_

_**Rückmeldungen sind immer erwünscht :) Somit auch hier^^**_

_**Bis denne :)**_


	23. Der Umzug

_**So hier bin ich wieder. Vorweg mal, ich danke euch allen für die vielen Reviews, ihr seid toll :) … Ich mache momentan irgendwie nur noch ein paar Stunden Pause zwischen den Geschichten :D Tja, so läuft das, wenn man verlängertes Wochenende hat und es in vollen Zügen genießt :) Immer bevor ich abends weggeh, lad ich dann noch schnell für euch ein Kapitel hoch .. So soll das sein^^ Gut, lange Rede gar kein Sinn … Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Schon zurück?", fragte van Pelt überrascht als sie ihren Boss aus dem Auszug kommen sah.

„Ja. Wir haben schon gefunden was wir gesucht haben.", sagte diese beiläufig und ging weiter zu ihrem Büro.

„Und? Wann steht der Umzug an?"  
>„Keine Ahnung. Fragen Sie Jane. Der plant das alles."<br>„Sie lassen Jane alles planen?", fragte van Pelt skeptisch und sah ihrer Chefin fragend hinterher.

„Ich weiß was Sie denken, Grace, ich habe auch Panik.", gab Lisbon lachend zurück und verschwand in ihrem Büro.

„Wieso glauben immer alle, dass ich so etwas nicht auf die Reihe bekommen würde?", fragte Jane leise neben van Pelt und diese schreckte hoch.

„Mein Gott, Jane! Erschrecken Sie mich nicht so."  
>Jane lächelte nur zufrieden und ging mit van Pelt zurück ins Großraumbüro, um sich dort wieder auf seine geliebte Coach zu legen. Er liebte es nicht nur bei Lisbon, es machte auch bei jedem anderen Spaß ihm einen Herzinfarkt zu versetzen.<p>

„Jane, dann sagen Sie mal wann der Umzug ansteht."

„Ja, sagen Sie mal. Wir könnten helfen.", meldete sich auch Rigsby zu Wort und sah begeistert zu Jane hinüber.

„Morgen unterschreiben wir erst einmal die Unterlagen und übermorgen werden wir anfangen unsere Sachen zu packen. Bzw. ich packe meine sieben Sachen und Lisbon ihre restliche Wohnung."

„Super, also wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen. Rigsby und ich stehen Ihnen zur Verfügung."  
>„Danke, das ist nett.", gab Jane zurück und schloss die Augen. Ja, er freute sich schon tierisch auf den Umzug. Das würde ein Spaß werden.<p>

_Am nächsten Tag … _

„Wie heute?"  
>„Ja, wir fangen heute Abend an."<br>„HEUTE?", fragte Lisbon fassungslos und sah sich panisch in ihrer Wohnung um.

„Kimbal, Wayne und Grace werden uns helfen. Das wird ganz schnell gehen."  
>„Patrick, wir haben keine Kartons in die wir all meine Sachen packen können. Wir haben keine Autos mit denen wir meine Möbel transportieren kannst. Ich habe gedacht du kannst das vernünftig organisieren."<br>„Na, na, meine Liebe. Setzt du wirklich so wenig Vertrauen in mich, dass du wirklich glaubst, dass ich das nicht alles durchgeplant hätte?"  
>„Hast du was geplant?", fragte Lisbon sicherheitshalber nochmal nach.<br>„Ja." Jane grinste sie glücklich an und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss, „Keine Sorge."

Damit ließ es Lisbon bleiben und sah sich nochmal unsicher in ihrer Wohnung um. Sie hatte Angst, dass nachher alles im Chaos untergehen würde.

„Und wann kommen alle?"  
>„Wir fahren jetzt gleich erst mal zu Mrs. Hubs. Dann unterschreiben wir alles und ich informiere alle."<p>

„Ich bin überrascht, dass alle am Sonntag Lust haben hier zu helfen."  
>„Na ja … Wayne und Grace wollten sofort … Und Kimbal habe ich überreden müssen."<br>„Mit was?"

„Sonst hätte er nicht zu unserer Einweihungsfete kommen dürfen."  
>„Das ist gemein und außerdem ist das auch noch so ein Thema."<br>„Ich weiß." Jane setzte wieder sein freches Grinsen auf und hielt Lisbon die Tür auf, „Kimbal nimmt mir das schon nicht übel und das Thema mit der Party ist schon längst durch, meine Teuerste. Ich habe schon alles bis ins kleinste Detail geplant."  
>„Patrick!"<p>

„Ich will, dass es eine Überraschung für dich wird, also bitte stell dich jetzt nicht so an."  
>Lisbon wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, doch Jane sah sie mit seinem Hundeblick an und sie hielt inne. Na gut, sie würde ihm den Spaß lassen und sich überraschen lassen. Auf einmal war sie wirklich gespannt, was Jane denn vor hatte.<p>

„Wenn Sie hier unterschreiben würden, dann gehört Ihnen die Wohnung." Mrs. Hubs hielt den beiden das Papier entgegen und Lisbon las es sorgfältig durch. Man musste allmählich wirklich alles kontrollieren, damit man nicht über den Tisch gezogen wurde. Jane war, anders wie Lisbon, ganz entspannt und flog nur einmal über das Blatt. Lisbon würde es sich eh genau durchlesen und auf einen Fehler aufmerksam werden, warum sollte er es sich dann auch nochmal antun?

Als die beiden ihre Unterschriften darunter gesetzt hatten, schaute Mrs. Hubs die beiden leicht verblüfft an.

„Sie beide sind gar nicht verheiratet?"

Lisbon und Jane schauten sich irritiert an.

„Nein, sollten wir?"

„Oh, ehm. Ich habe gedacht, dass sie verheiratet wären. Sie wirken wie ein Ehepaar auf mich.", versuchte Mrs. Hubs sich raus zureden.

„Wir sind zusammen, aber nein, wir sind nicht verheiratet.", sagte Lisbon ruhig und lächelte Mrs. Hubs beruhigend an.

„Aber was noch nicht ist, kann ja noch werden.", fügte Jane noch hinzu und lächelte Lisbon glücklich an. Lisbon nickte darauf nur wieder unsicher.

„Okay. Dann gehört die Wohnung jetzt Ihnen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich wünsche Ihnen wundervolle Jahre in Ihrem neuen Heim."

Dann verabschiedete sich das Paar von der Maklerin und gingen als stolze Besitzer der neuen Wohnung zum CBI-Büro, um ihre kleine 'Familie' darüber zu informieren, dass der Umzug starten konnte.

_Mit allen in Lisbons Wohnung … _

„Okay, womit fangen wir an?", fragte Cho und sah sich interessiert in Lisbons Wohnung um.

„Grace und Teresa sollten oben im Schlafzimmer anfangen alle Kleider einzupacken und nach unten zu tragen. Wir sollten wohl schon mal ein paar Möbel auseinander nehmen und einladen."

„Okay, wo lang Lisbon?"

Lisbon zeigte Grace den Weg und die beiden Frauen verschwanden mit ein paar Kisten in der Hand oben im Schlafzimmer.

„Ich denke, die Coach sollte als erstes in den Wagen."

„Ja, gute Idee.", gab Jane zu und bewegte sich mit den anderen Männern auf das Sofa zu.

„Wie haben Sie eigentlich die Autos bekommen?"

„Charme ist alles was man braucht, mein Lieber."

Rigsby sah Jane skeptisch an, fragte jedoch nicht weiter. Jane bekam wirklich jeden Menschen rum, egal was er wollte, warum sollte es also Probleme damit geben den Boss um den Finger zu wickeln. Dann machten die drei Herrschaften sich an das Sofa und hievten es aus Lisbons Wohnung in den CBI-Wagen.

Lisbon und van Pelt waren inzwischen mit Lisbons Kleidung fertig und wandten sich nun dem Schrankabteil zu, in denen Janes Anzüge fein säuberlich aufgereiht waren.

„Hat er eigentlich auch andere Klamotten?", fragte van Pelt belustigt als sie schon zwei der Anzüge verstaut hatte.

„Man soll es nicht glauben, aber ja."

Lisbon kramte ein paar T-Shirts sowie Jeans aus dem Schrank und präsentierte sie van Pelt.

„Wow … Jane hat Freizeitklamotten."

„Ich war auch erst sehr überrascht.", gab Lisbon lachend zurück und legte die Sachen in einen Karton.

„Warum zieht er sie dann nie an?"

„Das weiß ich nicht."  
>„Obwohl er heute Kisten über Kisten schleppen muss, rennt er trotz allem in seinem Anzug rum."<br>„Ja, aber wenigstens hat er jetzt nur noch ein Hemd an und nicht mehr sein Jackett."  
>„Stimmt, ein Unterschied."<p>

Die beiden Frauen lachten herzhaft. Ja, Jane hatte wirklich immer nur die selben Klamotten an und anscheinend fand das van Pelt mehr als merkwürdig. Sie dachte wohl wirklich, dass er keine anderen Anziehsachen besaß.

Als sie dann an Janes Unterwäsche angekommen war, hielt van Pelt kurz inne. Lisbon lachte beherzt weiter.

„Grace, ich glaube nicht, dass ihm das peinlich ist."  
>„Was ist mir nicht peinlich?", fragte eine Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen und Lisbon sowie van Pelt zuckten zusammen.<br>„Patrick! Nicht anschleichen!"

„Entschuldigung." Jane hob abwehrend seine Hände und kam auf die beiden Frauen zu, „Und was soll mir jetzt nicht peinlich sein?"

Lisbon und van Pelt sahen sich einmal vielsagend an und Lisbon kramte dann eine Boxershort von Jane hervor.

„Grace dachte nur, dass du vielleicht nicht möchtest, dass sie weiß was du drunter trägst."

Jane lächelte charmant und schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein, damit kann ich leben. So peinlich sehen meine Boxershort jetzt nicht aus!" Dann riss er Lisbon die Unterhose aus der Hand und warf sie gekonnt in einen Karton.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier oben? Musst du nicht den anderen helfen?", fragte Lisbon schließlich und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Ja, ich geh ja gleich wieder runter. Ich wollte nur mal gucken wie weit unsere Frauen sind."  
>„Wie du siehst, sind wir gleich fertig."<p>

„Gut.", sagte er noch knapp und verschwand mit einem frechen Grinsen wieder aus dem Raum.

Kurz darauf waren die beiden Frauen fertig und gingen mit den vollgepackten Kartons nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Die Männer trugen währenddessen die Stühle, sowie den Tisch aus der Küche. Jane baute gerade ein Regal ab und warf die Bücher in einen Karton neben sich.

„So habe ich ihn noch nie arbeiten sehen. Er kann es ja doch.", kommentierte Lisbon das Geschehen belustigt und van Pelt lachte herzhaft.

Cho und Rigsby kamen schnaufend wieder rein und lehnten sich erschöpft an die Wand, um eine kleine Pause einzulegen.

„Ihr habt ja schon viel geschafft.", sagte van Pelt beeindruckt und sah sich in der Wohnung um. Im Wohnzimmer stand nur noch der kleine Tisch und die Kommode mit dem Fernseher. Die Küchenmöbel waren alle raus geräumt, nur noch die ganzen Kochutensilien warteten in den Schränken. Somit war das Schlafzimmer die größte Herausforderung, die die Männer noch bewältigen mussten. Denn dort musste noch das Bett sowie der Kleiderschrank raus und dieser war nicht sonderlich klein.

Als Jane mit dem Regal fertig war, trug er es kurzer Hand nach draußen und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Lisbon seine Armmuskeln. Sie war schon mehrere Monate mit ihm zusammen und ihr war noch nie aufgefallen, dass er so starke Arme hatte? Sie schüttelte über sich selbst lachend den Kopf. Ja, so viel dazu, dass sie seinen Körper so gut kannte. Das sollte sich schleunigst ändern, dachte sie noch kurz bis Jane wieder rein kam und sich neben sie stellte.

„Machen wir eine Pause, oder warum stehen alle hier rum?"

Die beiden Männer sahen ihn finster an, doch die Frauen lächelten entspannt.

„Ja, eine Pause klingt doch gut. Du kannst doch so gut Sandwiches machen … Mach uns doch ein paar."  
>Jane nickte einverstanden, die Stichelei von Lisbon bemerkte er schon gar nicht mehr, denn auch er war erschöpft von dem ganzen Tragen und Packen.<p>

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle fünf auf dem Boden und aßen genüsslich Janes zubereitete Sandwiches. Sie erzählten ein bisschen von alten Zeiten und manch blöden Aktionen, die Jane zu verschulden hatte und zunächst Probleme hervorgerufen hatten, jedoch letztlich alle zum lachen brachten. Endlich mal wieder ein entspanntes Zusammensein bei dem man die Arbeit und sonstiges um sich herum vergessen konnte. Doch es war klar, dass es irgendwann ein Ende haben musste, denn schließlich mussten noch viele Sachen abgebaut werden und in die neue Wohnung geschaffen werden.

_Drei Stunden später … _

„So das Bett ist drin. Jetzt können wir uns endlich auf den Weg zur neuen Wohnung machen!", sagte Rigsby stolz und kletterte auf den Fahrersitz. Van Pelt machte es sich neben ihm bequem und die anderen drei fuhren alle ein eigenes Auto, damit auch alles in der neuen Wohnung ankam.

Dort angekommen, durchliefen die fünf die neue Wohnung und staunten nicht schlecht. Es war wirklich eine schöne Wohnung.

„Lassen Sie die Wände alle so weiß?", fragte van Pelt als alle wieder zurück im Wohnzimmer waren.

„Nein.", sagte Jane schnell und zeigte auf ein paar Farben in der hintersten Ecke.

„Wann hast du die denn gekauft?", fragte Lisbon nun überrascht und begutachtete die Farben.

„Gestern.", sagte Jane knapp und öffnete die Farbtöpfe, „Die Farbe soll hier ins Wohnzimmer. Gefällt sie dir?"  
>Lisbon nickte und sah sich die andere Farbe an: „Und wo kommt die hin?"<p>

„Ins Schlafzimmer. Aber nicht überall."  
>„Puh, ich wollte gerade sagen. Rot ist eine schöne Farbe aber doch ziemlich kräftig."<br>„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe, es wird nur ein dickere Streifen so gestrichen."  
>„Hört sich gut an.", gab Lisbon zu und gab Jane einen zaghaften Kuss. Es war irgendwie komisch ihn vor dem restlichen Team zu küssen. Das machten die beiden sonst nie.<p>

„Sollen wir dann das Schlafzimmer streichen?", fragte Jane belustigt über Lisbons Gesichtsausdruck.

Sie nickte nur und nahm den Farbtopf in die Hand.

„Und wir streichen das Wohnzimmer. Super!", sagten van Pelt und Rigsby wie aus einem Mund und griffen nach einem Pinsel und einer Farbrolle. Cho kam kurzerhand auch zu ihnen und die drei machten sich eifrig an die Arbeit.

Lisbon und Jane gingen hingegen in ihr neues Schlafzimmer und machten sich dort an die Arbeit.

„Nein … Nicht da … Warte … Jetzt … Teresa! Hör mir doch zu.", sagte Jane lachend und griff mit einem Arm um Teresas Taille, um sie von der Wand weg zu heben.  
>„Hey!", machte diese nur beleidigt und spielte weiter mit dem Klebeband.<p>

„Gib mir ein Stück, dann mach ich das schnell."  
>„Nein! Ich mach das!", sagte sie bestimmt und drückte ihn wieder weg.<p>

„Nein, du hältst das immer falsch an."  
>„Lass mich jetzt, Patrick! Ich kann das!"<p>

Jane lachte vergnügt und ließ sie schließlich gewähren, jedoch blieb er dich hinter ihr stehen, um sofort eingreifen zu können, wenn sie das Klebeband wieder falsch anlegen sollte. Zum Glück passierte das nicht.

„Jetzt können wir endlich streichen!", sagte Lisbon erfreut und griff nach der kleinen Rolle. Jane rührte währenddessen in dem Farbtopf und kramte einen Pinsel hervor. Kurz darauf landete der Pinsel auch schon in Lisbons Gesicht und sie kreischte kurz auf.

„Ih, boah Patrick! Wo hab ich die Farbe jetzt alles?"

„Nur in deinem wunderschönen Gesicht." Jane kam auf Lisbon zu und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, „Und auch mit dem Strich im Gesicht siehst du einfach betörend aus." Dieses Raunen in seiner Stimme brachte Lisbon wieder mal um den Verstand und sie willigte sofort in seine weiteren Küsse ein. Wie machte er das nur immer?  
>Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit machten die beiden sich wieder an die Arbeit und strichen die Wand. Jedoch nicht so leise wie es die anderen drei taten. Immer wieder lachten sie laut und bekamen sich kaum wieder ein. Oder irgendjemand von ihnen kreischte auf weil wieder zufälliger Weise Farbe auf dem anderen gelandet war. Die Arbeit machte den beiden sichtlich Spaß und Lisbon hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich damit auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise immer näher kamen. Auch wenn sie sich schon die ganze Zeit so nah standen, wurde diese Nähe nun erweitert und es fühlte sich so gut an, dass Lisbon sich dabei erwischte, dass sie sich nur noch Jane als ihren Mann vorstellen konnte und auch der Kinderwunsch war für sie nicht mehr so abwegig wie zuvor.<p>

„Fertig!", flüsterte Jane ihr stolz ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Sieht doch gut aus."

Lisbon nickte glücklich: „Jetzt fehlen nur noch die Möbel."

„Es ist schon recht spät. Ich würde sagen, dass wir nur noch das Bett aufbauen und dann schlafen gehen, oder?"

Lisbon nickte erneut: „Du hast recht. Die anderen sind bestimmt total k.o.."

Die beiden gingen zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer und mussten feststellen, dass sie schon lange fertig waren, obwohl der Raum viel größer war und außerdem waren die drei alle sauber und nicht so eingekleistert wie Lisbon oder Jane. Van Pelt lachte sofort auf, als sie Lisbon aus dem Raum kommen sah und auch Rigsby sowie Cho konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war einfacher ein süßer Anblick.

Nach einer kurzen Besprechung trugen die Männer die einzelnen Stücke für das Bett ins Schlafzimmer und bauten es kurzerhand auf. Es war zwar nur eine Kleinigkeit geschafft worden, aber wenigstens war Lisbons Wohnung nun ganz leer und die beiden konnten die erste Nacht in ihrer neuen Wohnung verbringen. Nachdem sie sich dann von dem restlichen Team verabschiedet hatten, war das einzige was sie wollten nur noch ins Bett und schlafen. Der Tag war wirklich mehr als anstrengend gewesen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging es dann für die beiden auch schon früh los. Die erste Nacht hatten beide wirklich ausgezeichnet geschlafen, keiner von ihnen war mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht, aber das lag wohl eher daran, dass beide so kaputt waren, dass sie kaum noch ein Auge offen halten konnten.

„Womit fangen wir an, Patrick?"

„Der Kleiderschrank kommt mir gleich schon entgegen gesprungen. Ich denke wir fangen damit an!" Er zeigte gespielt beängstigt in das Innere des Wagens und Lisbon schmunzelte. Stimmt, der Schrank wollte wirklich unbedingt raus.

Kurz darauf trugen beide die Einzelstücke ins Schlafzimmer und machten sich allein an die Arbeit, denn die anderen würden erst abends Zeit haben. Das Team musste nämlich wieder arbeiten, nur Jane und Lisbon hatten frei bekommen, was auch an ein Wunder grenzte. Nach dem Aufbau des Schranks machte sich Jane allein daran die restlichen Möbel ins Haus zu tragen, denn Lisbon räumte währenddessen schon mal die Kisten wieder aus.

Gegen Mittag ließen die beiden sich erschöpft auf das Sofa, dass nun mitten im Wohnzimmer stand, fallen und seufzten laut auf. Lisbon lag in Janes Schoß und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie hätte auf der Stelle schon wieder einschlafen können. Doch Jane hielt sie mit einem seiner unterhaltsamen Gespräche davon ab. Zum Glück, denn sie hatten noch einiges vor.

„Was fehlt noch?"

„Nicht mehr viel … Noch die Kommode und der Fernseher … Und halt noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Jane beäugte sie skeptisch: „Was machst du denn so einen Stress?"

„Ich mach überhaupt keinen Stress. Ich mein ja nur … Wir sitzen hier obwohl wir nur noch ein paar Sachen zu erledigen haben."

„Und wir müssen noch dekorieren."

Lisbons Blick verdüsterte sich leicht. Dekorieren gehörte nicht sonderlich zu ihrer Stärke. Obwohl sie wusste es eigentlich gar nicht, sie hatte es nie wirklich ausprobiert. In ihrer alten Wohnung kam ihre Dekoration irgendwie mit den Jahren zusammen. Sie wusste selbst nicht so ganz wie. Doch Jane hatte anscheinend genaue Vorstellungen davon wie es hier aussehen sollte, denn sein Blick verriet Lisbon, dass er vor seinem inneren Auge alles perfekt vor sich sah.

Als Jane wieder in der realen Welt war, machten die beiden sich an die restlichen Möbel und bauten diese auf. Bis schließlich alles am richtigen Ort stand und die beiden sich erfreut im Wohnzimmer umsahen.

„Wir sind fertig!", rief Lisbon begeistert und sprang auf Jane zu. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht und schaffte es gerade eben noch sie aufzufangen. Jedoch verlor er kurz darauf sein Gleichgewicht und die beiden stürzten nach hinten auf den Boden. Das schallende Gelächter von unten verriet aber, dass keinem von beiden irgendetwas passiert war. Dann saßen die beiden auf dem Sofa und sahen sich noch einmal stolz um.

„Teresa.", sagte Jane leise und beugte sich zu ihr rüber, „Wir haben es geschafft."  
>Lisbon nickte heftig und schlang ihre Arme um ihn: „Und weißt du was?"<p>

„Hm?"

„Ich liebe die neue Wohnung."

Jane grinste über beide Ohren und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Kurz darauf legte er sie sanft auf das Sofa und die beiden vergaßen vollkommen die Zeit …

Van Pelt, Cho und Rigsby warteten eine Weile vor der Tür bis Lisbon verdattert die Tür öffnete.

„Oh, 'tschuldigung. Wir haben ganz vergessen, dass ihr heute Abend kommt."

Lisbons zerzausten Haare stachen den drei Agents sofort ins Auge und alle konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie wollten gar nicht wissen, warum die beiden das Treffen vergessen hatten.

„Kommt rein!", sagte Lisbon schnell und verschwand im Inneren der Wohnung.

Van Pelt, Cho und Rigsby kamen auch schnell rein und schauten sich beeindruckt um. Sie hatten nicht gedacht, dass die beiden so viel allein schaffen würden.

„Wo ist Jane?", fragte Cho als er nur Lisbon im Wohnzimmer entdeckte.

„Im Schlafzimmer, er zieht sich um."

„Wohl eher etwas an.", bemerkte Rigsby leise und grinste frech.

Währenddessen schaute sich van Pelt genauer in der Wohnung um und staunte nicht schlecht. Das Wohnzimmer hatten die drei ja zuvor in einen leichten Vanilleton gestrichen und mit Lisbons dunklen Möbeln sah es einfach perfekt aus. Zusätzlich verschaffte der dunkle Ton des Holzbodens ein schönes Ambiente. In der Küche stand alles noch kreuz und quer. Nur der Tisch und die vier Stühle standen schon am richtigen Ort. Jedoch standen tausende Kisten quer verteilt auf den Tresen und verhinderten richtig kochen zu können. Der Anblick ließ van Pelt an Rigsbys Wohnung zurückdenken. Dort stand auch immer alles durcheinander und man konnte sich nie richtig irgendwo hinsetzen, ohne Angst zu haben irgendetwas runter zuwerfen. Ins Schlafzimmer wollte van Pelt nun nicht gehen, da Jane sich ja darin befand und sich umzog, somit beendete sie ihre Tour durch die Wohnung und ließ sich neben Cho auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Die Wohnung ist wirklich traumhaft."

„Ja, das ist sie."

Rigsby und Cho nickten zustimmend. Schließlich kam auch Jane mit einem neuen Hemd und einer neuen Hose aus dem Schlafzimmer und lächelte begeistert in die Runde.

„Guten Abend, meine Lieben. Leider gibt es nichts mehr für euch zu tun."  
>Alle drei zuckten nur mit den Schultern. Es war trotzdem schön da zu sein.<p>

„Wann startet denn die Party?", fragte plötzlich Rigsby erwartungsvoll.

„Nicht jetzt.", sagte Lisbon knapp und stand kurz auf, damit Jane sich hinsetzen konnte und sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Trotz des recht großen Sofas war jetzt nicht genug platz.

„Aber sie wird bald stattfinden, keine Sorge Wayne."

Rigsby nickte Jane zufrieden zu und die restliche Zeit glitt das Team wieder in eine gemütliche Unterhaltung. Das Zusammensein war für alle aus irgendeinem Grund viel wichtiger geworden als vorher. Sie fühlten sich nun noch mehr als eine Familie …

_**Sooo, ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Endlich sind die beiden in ihrer neuen Wohnung angekommen und können jetzt erst mal alles entspannter angehen. Ehm, ich denke im nächsten Kapitel löse ich mal ein Versprechen ein. Manche von euch haben sich ja gewünscht, dass ich ein wenig mehr auf die Zweisamkeit von Jane und Lisbon eingehen soll, ohne Probleme, sondern einfach mal glückliche Zweisamkeit. Ich denke das bekomme ich im nächsten Kapitel hin ;) Vielleicht kommen ja auch endlich mal Szenen vor, vor denen ich mich sonst immer so sträube^^ Seid gespannt^^**_

_**Reviews sind seeeehr erwünscht :)**_

_**Bis dann^^**_


	24. Atemberaubend schön

_**So, ich weiß es hat ein bisschen länger gedauert als sonst, aber wie schon letztens geschrieben, hatte ich wieder mal eine Blockade. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich mehr auf Jane und Lisbon eingehen will. Na ja … Bin ich auch in gewisser Weise^^ Aber ich habs irgendwie nicht hinbekommen mal ein Kapitel zu schreiben, in dem die beiden über sich und ihre Zukunft sprechen. Das wird erst später irgendwann kommen, denn ich finde, dass die beiden doch noch nicht soweit sind … Somit seht selbst, was ich mir hier alles zusammen gereimt habe^^**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„So sie sind alle weg."

„Endlich sind wir wieder allein.", gab Lisbon verträumt zurück und schlang ihre Arme um Jane.

„Vielleicht sollten wir da weiter machen wo wir vorhin leider hatten aufhören müssen.", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und Lisbon spürte wie ihr Verlangen nach ihm immer größer wurde. Wie sie es doch liebte, wenn sein Atem über ihre Haut strich und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch freisetzte. Alles an ihm versetzte sie in einen Rausch, der nur aufhörte, wenn er nicht da war und das war in letzter Zeit nicht oft der Fall gewesen. Schließlich nickte Lisbon und küsste ihn begierig. Auch Janes Verlangen wuchs von jeder Sekunde zur nächsten. Wie sollte er ihr noch länger widerstehen können? Er verstand es eh nicht mehr warum sie nur so lange für diesen Schritt brauchten. Somit presste Jane sie an eine Wand und drückte begierig seinen Unterleib gegen ihren. Lisbon umfasste Janes Oberkörper so fest wie sie nur konnte und krallte ihre Finger in seine Schulter. Er stöhnte leise auf und zog ihr das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Kurz darauf öffnete er auch geschickt ihren BH und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Lisbon versuchte inzwischen verkrampft sein Hemd zu öffnen, jedoch wollten die Knöpfe nicht wie sie wollten.

„Entschuldige.", sagte sie leise und riss daraufhin sein Hemd auf, die Knöpfe klirrten kurz darauf auf den Boden und das Hemd war im Eimer. Egal. Endlich konnte Lisbon ihm das Hemd von den Schultern streifen und seine Brust freilegen, die sie verlangend mit Küssen übersäte. Jane hatte sie inzwischen hoch gehoben und sie umschlang mit ihren Beinen seine Taille. Lisbon vergrub ihre Hände in seinen zerzausten Haare und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich wie es ging. Ihr leises Stöhnen unterbrach Jane sofort mit einem neuen Kuss, sodass sich Lisbon in seinen Armen nur noch mehr vor Verlangen verkrampfte. Wann hörte er endlich auf und würde sie erlösen? Er machte sie noch verrückt, genauso wie sie ihn …

Als hätte Jane ihre stumme Bitte verstanden, trug er sie kurzerhand ins Schlafzimmer und schmiss sie auf das Bett, auf das er ihr folgte. Er knöpfte langsam ihre Hose auf und streifte sie ihr von den Beinen. Lisbon betrachtete ihn währenddessen mit dunklen Augen, die nur so vor Begehren trotzten. Er lächelte sie währenddessen nur mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln an und schien zu ahnen, wie sehr sie darunter litt, dass er sich so viel Zeit ließ. Aber auch er würde nicht mehr lange warten können, denn auch sein Verlangen konnte fast nicht größer sein. Als er die Hose vom Bett warf, machte er sich kurzerhand an seiner Hose zu schaffen, bei der Lisbon ihm aber zur Hilfe eilte, damit das alles nicht mehr allzu lange dauerte. Sie machte seinen Gürtel auf und riss ihm die Hose förmlich vom Körper. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr warten und das wusste er. Somit streifte er noch kurz seine Boxershort sowie Lisbons Slip ab, um sich kurz darauf über sie zu beugen, sie begierig zu küssen und sich für mehrere Stunden in Trance zu versetzen …

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Lisbon von immer wiederkehrenden Berührungen geweckt. Sie blinzelte verschlafen mit den Augen und sah Janes Gesicht neben sich und sein atemberaubendes Lächeln, dass ihr entgegen strahlte.

„Hey, meine Schöne.", sagte Jane leise und drückte ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase.

„Hm.", grummelte Lisbon nur und machte wieder die Augen zu. Sie war einfach zu müde, um jetzt mit ihm ein Gespräch anzufangen. Doch er ließ sie nicht so einfach wieder in den Schlaf sinken. Er strich weiter mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihren nackte Haut und hinterließ darauf ein unsichtbares Muster. Er brummte genüsslich, als er feststellte, dass sie davon eine Gänsehaut bekam. Noch etwas, dass ihn nun glücklich machen würde. Nicht mehr nur das Blitzen in ihren Augen, wenn sie sauer war, oder ihr erröten, würden ihn nun um den Verstand bringen. Er würde nun auch immer wieder versuchen ihr eine Gänsehaut einzujagen. Ein neues Ziel war geschaffen.

„Ich will schlafen.", sagte Lisbon verschlafen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.  
>„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er verführerisch und schmiegte sich an ihren nackten Körper. Immer noch strich er zärtlich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Haut und kassierte dafür ein wohltuendes Stöhnen ihrerseits.<p>

„Patrick … bitte."

Doch Jane hörte nicht auf, er küsste sie in den Nacken und drehte sie langsam wieder zu sich um.

„Ich brauch ein wenig Schlaf ….", versuchte sie es erneut, doch Jane drückte schon seine Lippen auf ihre und hauchte ihr Küsse auf den Mund.

„Den wirst du aber nicht bekommen.", gab er selbstsicher zurück und presste sie noch enger an sich.

„Hm.", flüsterte sie zwar immer noch verschlafen, aber Jane spürte, dass sie sich das wohl nicht entgehen lassen würde und gab ihr erneut einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den Lisbon zunächst erst zaghaft aber dann voller Verlangen erwiderte. Er hatte wiedermal gewonnen und diese Nacht würde Lisbon wohl wirklich verdammt wenig Schlaf bekommen …

Und am nächsten Morgen zeigten sich auch die zwei Stunden Schlaf, die sie nur bekommen hatte. Denn ihre Laune war nicht die beste …

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein!", strahlte Jane als Lisbon die Augen mühselig öffnete.

„Morgen.", grummelte sie und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
>„Oh, meine Liebe.", Jane zog die Decke wieder runter, „Du kannst nicht mehr schlafen. Wir müssen gleich los."<p>

„Lass mich in Ruhe.", stöhnte Lisbon nur und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen.

„Teresa.", raunte Jane ihr liebevoll ins Ohr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, „Aufstehen."

Lisbon stöhnte erneut genervt auf und funkelte ihn böse an: „Ich bin nur so müde, weil du mich die ganze Nacht wach halten musstest."  
>„Jetzt tu nicht so, als hätte es dir nicht gefallen." Jane grinste sie frech an und klopfte sich stolz auf die Schulter. Dafür kassierte er nur einen finsteren Blick, der jedoch auch zeigte, dass Lisbon sich gerade köstlich über ihren Freund amüsierte.<p>

„Komm.", sagte Jane noch einmal und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, „Das Frühstück ist schon fertig."

Sie wälzte sich noch einmal schlaftrunken im Bett hin und her, bis sie sich schließlich aufrichtete und Jane sanft anlächelte. Das fiel ihr jedoch sichtlich schwer, denn dieser Mann nervte sie gerade. Sie hatte noch keinen Kaffee bekommen, die sie an diesem Morgen bitter nötig hatte und außerdem hatte sie Schlafmangel, nur weil dieser Typ seine Finger nicht von ihr lassen konnte. Ja, die Nacht war wunderschön gewesen und Lisbon wollte sie keinesfalls rückgängig machen, doch trotz allem fehlte ihr der Schlaf, den sie dringend brauchte ...

„Ich komm schon. Ich mach mich nur kurz fertig.", sagte Lisbon dann schnell als Jane erwartungsvoll eine Augenbraue hob und sie anstarrte. Dann nickte er und verschwand aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er wusste, dass er nicht nochmal kontrollieren musste, ob sie aufstehen würde. Sie würde es schon tun, sie wollte doch nicht zu spät zu ihrer geliebten Arbeit kommen.

„Da bist du ja.", sagte er erfreut als Lisbon in der Küche auftauchte und sich am Tisch niederließ.

„Lass es sein. Ich habe heute keinen Nerv für deine gute Laune."  
>„Hast du nie.", sagte er spöttisch und kicherte, „Hier ist dein Kaffee."<br>„Danke.", gab sie erleichtert von sich und ließ das heiße Getränke ihre Kehle hinunterlaufen. Wie gut sich das jetzt anfühlte …

Jane beobachtete sie genüsslich. Er wusste immer was sie wollte und dieses Wissen machte ihn in diesem Moment noch glücklicher als zuvor. Als Lisbon seinem Blick begegnete, schaute sie ihn unsicher an.

„Was ist?", fragte sie deshalb nochmal nach und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Nichts.", antwortete er schnell und lächelte sie charmant an.

„Warum guckst mich dann so an?"  
>„Weil ich dich unglaublich gerne anschaue."<br>„Jane ….", sagte sie in einem abwartenden Ton.

„Du bist wunderschön, meine Liebe, ich kann nicht anders als dich die ganze Zeit anzuschauen."

Lisbon verdrehte wiedermal gekonnt die Augen und widmete sich dem Brötchen, dass vor ihr auf dem Teller lag und biss genüsslich hinein.  
>„Woher wusstest du, dass ich das heute essen wollte?", fragte sie skeptisch und sah auf den Belag.<p>

Jane zuckte mit den Schultern und schritt an ihr vorbei.  
>„Wohin willst du?"<br>„Schau auf die Uhr.", sagte er beiläufig und öffnete die Türe.

„Wie spät ist es denn?"  
>„Zu spät, meine Liebe. Zieh dir deine Schuhe an und los. Du kannst im Auto essen."<br>„Sag mal, warum weckst du mich eigentlich immer erst so verdammt spät?"  
>„Erst einmal siehst du verdammt süß aus wenn du schläfst … Und was willst du eigentlich von mir? Du bist schon sauer auf mich, weil ich dich überhaupt geweckt habe."<br>Lisbon stampfte wütend auf ihn zu und pikste ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust: „Wenn du dich nachts beherrschen könntest, würde ich jetzt auch nicht sauer auf dich sein. Denn dann wäre ich ausgeschlafen."  
>Damit lief sie an ihm vorbei und setzte sich in ihren Wagen. Jane äffte sie noch kurz nach und kicherte dann leise. Ha, dieses Blitzen in ihren Augen … Herrlich.<p>

„Morgen Boss!", grüßte van Pelt fröhlich als sie ihre Chefin samt Berater durch das Großraumbüro kommen sah.

„Morgen. Wo sind die anderen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Kommen wohl gleich noch."

Jane steuerte direkt seine Coach an und ließ sich darauf nieder. Lisbon warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihn augenblicklich noch breiter lächeln ließ und van Pelt verdrehte die Augen, anscheinend hatte sie viel von ihrer Chefin gelernt. Van Pelt fand es einfach nur komisch, dass die beiden sich immer noch an keiften wie früher, aber das würde sich wohl nie ändern.

Inzwischen provozierte Jane Lisbon immer mehr mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. Sie war ja daran gewöhnt, dass er sich über sie lustig machte, auch wenn es nie böse gemeint war, und er unglaublichen Spaß daran fand sie zur Weißglut zu treiben. Aber heute brannte bei ihr ziemlich schnell eine Sicherung durch.

„Jane, in mein Büro!", sagte sie streng und funkelte ihn bedrohlich an. Doch Jane nickte nur einverstanden und schwang sich wieder von seiner Coach. Genau in dem Moment kamen Cho und Rigsby ins Büro und schauten den beiden irritiert hinterher.

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Cho und schaute interessiert zu van Pelt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hier hat er nichts gemacht … Also nicht, dass ich es gesehen hätte."

Die beiden nickten immer noch sichtlich verwirrt und ließen sich an ihren Schreibtischen nieder, um ein paar Berichte durchzuarbeiten.

„Warum musst du das immer wieder machen?", fragte Lisbon ihn aufgebracht und baute sich wütend vor ihm auf. Jane schloss in aller Seelenruhe die Tür hinter sich und trat auf sie. Als er genau vor ihr stand, legte er sanft seine Hände auf ihre Hüfte und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Was ist los mit dir?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage.  
>„Ich hab zuerst gefragt.", sagte Lisbon streng und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.<p>

Janes Grinsen wurde wieder sichtbar und seine Augen glänzten fröhlich.

„Ich bin glücklich, meine Liebe, deswegen lächle ich dich an. Du bist nun mal der Grund dafür." Jane beugte sich nach vorne und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

„Wir sind im Büro, Jane.", murmelte sie leise aber erwiderte den Kuss.

„Wen interessiert das?", gab er zurück und verstärkte den Kuss. Er drückte sich enger an sie und Lisbon vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Warum gab sie nur immer so schnell auf? Dieser verdammte Kerl … Doch diesmal bekam sich Lisbon recht schnell wieder unter Kontrolle, was sie selbst zu überraschen schien.

„Jane. Nicht im Büro."

„Es kommt doch eh keiner.", nuschelte er und küsste sie weiter.  
>„Das weißt du nicht! Und jetzt lass mich los."<p>

Der Tonfall veranlasste Jane sofort sie loszulassen und sie kontrollierend anzuschauen.

„Erzähl mir was mit dir los ist."

Lisbon sah ihn fragend an und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nichts."

Jane zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und musterte sie weiter.

„Lügnerin.", sagte er nach einer Weile und sah sie verärgert an, „Teresa, was gibt es, dass du mir nicht erzählen willst?" Sein verständnisloser Blick bohrte sich förmlich in sie und sie musste sich selbst fragen, warum sie ihm eigentlich nicht davon erzählte? Er würde es eh erfahren und außerdem würde er sie beruhigen können.

„Es ist die Sache mit Marc. … Ich habe gedacht der Umzug würde mich ablenken … Und das hat er auch am Anfang, aber als es wieder ruhiger wurde, kamen die Gedanken daran zurück ...", sagte Lisbon nach einer langen Zeit und wich seinem Blick aus. Diese Schwäche, die sie bei diesem Namen empfand, war für sie mehr als peinlich. Sie war sonst immer die starke Chefin, die alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Doch wenn dieser Mann ins Spiel kam, wurde ihr schlagartig anders zu Mute.

„Teresa ….", sagte er sanft und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust, „... Es ist doch nicht schlimm Angst zu haben. Es ist doch wohl mehr als verständlich." Er strich ihr liebevoll durch die Haare und setzte auch kurz darauf einen Kuss auf ihren Kopf. Währenddessen schlang Lisbon ihre Arme um ihn und presste sich enger an ihn. Wie sie es hasste, sich hilflos zu fühlen. Es zeigte so viel Schwäche, die sie nie zeigen wollte...

„Was ist wenn Marc einen Weg findet aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen?"  
>„Dann werde ich da sein und dich beschützen.", sagte er selbstsicher, „Und außerdem ist das Team hellwach. Sie überprüfen alles was mit Marc in Verbindung steht. Wir werden nicht zu lassen, dass dir etwas passiert."<p>

Lisbon nickte und schloss die Augen. Sie hoffte so sehr, dass er recht behalten würde.

„Ich werde dich immer beschützen.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren.

„Aber du hast es schon einmal nicht geschafft.", traute sich Lisbon schließlich zu sagen. Dieser Satz fiel ihr wohl am schwersten in den ganzen letzten Wochen. Sie wusste, dass Jane sie immer beschützen würde. Er wollte es immer und er würde sein Leben für sie geben. Er hat mit Marc schon einmal gekämpft, aber er hat verloren … und konnte sie nicht beschützen … Was wäre wenn das noch einmal passieren würde? Das wollten sich beide wohl gar nicht erst ausmalen …

„Ich weiß.", sagte Jane traurig und drückte sie enger an sich, „Aber ich hoffe, dass ich es von jetzt an immer kann."

Lisbon blickte nach oben und sah in seine verängstigten Augen. Er hatte große Angst um sie. Er wusste nicht wo er Marc einordnen sollte. Er kannte ihn nicht gut genug. Er konnte sich einfach kein Bild von seiner schlechten Seite machen, somit wusste er auch nicht, wozu Marc noch alles in der Lage war. Doch schon allein, dass er einen anderen Menschen dazu veranlasst hat Lisbon eine solche Nachricht zu überbringen, ließ in ihm die Wut aufkochen.

„Ich hoffe, dass du es nie mehr musste.", sagte sie leise und blickte ihn ernst an.

„Ich auch nicht.", antwortete er ebenso leise und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, „Wenn dir was passieren würde, würde ich mir das nie verzeihen."

Ein erneuter Kuss ließ die beiden wieder ein wenig entspannen. Momentan war doch alles gut. Marc saß hinter Gittern und die Wärter überwachten ihn noch strenger. Alles war unter Kontrolle. Somit konnten sie wieder an sich denken, nur an sich und an nichts anderes, dass sie vielleicht bedrohen könnte.

Lisbon vergrub wieder ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und küsste ihn fordernd.

„Ich habe gedacht nicht im Büro.", brummte Jane belustigt und drückte sie vorsichtig nach unten auf ihren Schreibtisch. Lisbon wischte mit einer Handbewegung ein paar Utensilien vom Tisch und legte sich zurück. Als Antwort küsste sie ihn erneut verlangend und zog ihn nach unten auf den Schreibtisch. Nun stand Jane zwischen ihren Beinen und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper. Wieder hinterließ er überall, wo er sie berührte, eine Gänsehaut und das ließ ihn strahlen. Lisbon streifte ihm inzwischen das Jackett von der Schulter und knöpfte seine Weste auf. Sie fand seinen Dreiteiler ja sonst immer elegant und attraktiv, aber nun stellte er sich in den Weg zwischen ihr und Janes nackter Haut und das mochte sie so ganz und gar nicht. Nach einem ellenlangen Herumwurschteln, war auch die Weste dem Jackett auf dem Boden gefolgt. Janes Hemd hing nun offen an seinen Schultern und Lisbon fuhr begierig mit ihren Fingern die Konturen seiner Brust nach. Währenddessen hatte Jane Lisbon die Bluse entfernt und knöpfte ihre Hose auf. Lisbon richtete sich langsam auf und krallte ihre Finger in Janes Rücken währenddessen er sie leidenschaftlich küsste und zärtlich ihren Körper erkundete.

Doch plötzlich steckte van Pelt ihren Kopf durch die Tür und erstarrte in ihrer Position. Denn damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Mit einer Lisbon, die Jane zur Sau machte schon eher, aber nicht damit …  
>„Oh … Ehm … Eh … Tut mir leid … 'Tschuldigung ….", stammelte van Pelt, konnte ihren Blick aber nicht von dem abwenden, was sie da sah. Jane stand mit offener Hose zwischen Lisbons Beinen, die um seine Taille geschlossen waren, und Lisbon presste gerade ihren halbnackten Körper gegen Jane, der ebenfalls oben auch nur noch ein offenes Hemd trug.<p>

„Grace!", sagte Lisbon überrascht und wollte Jane von sich weg drängen, doch als sie die Beule in seiner Hose erkannte, holte sie ihn sofort wieder näher an sich heran. Das musste ja jetzt auch nicht jeder mitbekommen, dass Jane schon total scharf war. Schon allein seine dunklen Augen verrieten sein Verlangen, den Durst nach ihrer nackten Haut und das war schon unangenehm genug.

Jane sah etwas überrumpelt aus, brachte aber schließlich ein entspanntes Grinsen auf und kramte hinter Lisbons Rücken nach ihrer Bluse, um diese ihr über die Schultern zu legen. Van Pelt stand immer noch mitten in der Tür und sah die beiden fassungslos an. Sie wollte gehen, sie wollte diesen Anblick sofort wieder vergessen, doch irgendwas hielt sie davon ab, sie wusste nur nicht was.

„Was ist denn mit dir, Grace?", fragte dann eine Stimme hinter ihr und Rigsby steckte einen Kopf in das Büro. Kurz darauf klappte ihm die Kinnlade runter und auch er sah fassungslos zu Jane und Lisbon hinüber.

Natürlich kam zu allem Überfluss auch noch Cho hinzu und lugte in das Büro hinein: „Na, das ist jetzt eine unangenehme Situation."

„Ja! Und wenn Sie so nett sein könnten, könnten Sie jetzt alle aus meinem Büro verschwinden!", sagte Lisbon mit einem knallroten Kopf und schlug diesen gegen Janes Kopf.

Sofort setzten die drei sich in Bewegung und verschwanden aus dem Büro. Lisbon atmete erleichtert auf.

„Oh, Gott. Wie peinlich war das jetzt bitte?"  
>„Ich finde es ja nicht peinlich, wenn ich erwischt werde, währenddessen ich meine zauberhafte Freundin küsse."<br>„Jane!", sagte Lisbon nur und warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.  
>„Was?", fragte dieser unschuldig und grinste sie fröhlich an.<p>

„Wenn wir uns nur geküsst hätten, wäre das ja noch in Ordnung gegangen, aber das hier?"

Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern und presste sie wieder enger an sich: „Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Lisbon überrascht und musterte ihn.

„Doch, natürlich. Jetzt wo wir schon erwischt wurden, können wir auch gleich weitermachen."  
>„Nein!", sagte Lisbon laut und drückte ihn von sich weg, „Bist du denn vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden? Los zieh dich an."<p>

„Aber ….", wollte Jane gerade erwidern, doch Lisbon warf ihm energisch seine Weste entgegen.

„Keine Wiederworte!"

Jane setzte einen beleidigten Blick auf und knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu. Ein weiterer Blick auf seine Hose verriet ihm jedoch, dass sein Körper immer noch nicht begriffen hatte, dass es jetzt leider nicht zu dem kam, worauf er sich freute.

„Na toll.", sagte er verärgert und sah zu Lisbon hinüber, die gerade ihre Bluse ordentlich zu knöpfte und sich schließlich durch die zerzausten Haare fuhr, um eine einigermaßen ordentliche Frisur herzu zaubern.

„Was ist?"

„Das!", sagte Jane und zeigte auf die Beule in seiner Hose. Sofort setzte sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie schmunzelte leise.

„Tja, das ist jetzt blöd für dich."

Jane wollte gerade etwas erwidern, aber wusste nicht so recht was, somit klappte er den Mund wieder zu. Hm. Er musste wohl solange hier drin bleiben bis er wieder normal unter Menschen treten konnte. Doch seine 'Strafe' wurde recht schnell noch schlimmer, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte und van Pelt vorsichtig ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte. Sie hatte die Augen fest verschlossen und sah orientierungslos in den Raum. Jane schmunzelte nun leicht und nahm sie am Arm.

„Grace, wir sind angezogen.", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und sah wie sie erleichtert aufatmete und schließlich ihre Augen öffnete.

„Ah, gut. Lisbon, hier wurde gerade ein Brief für sie abgegeben."

„Ein Brief?", fragte sie verwirrt und nahm van Pelt diesen aus der Hand, „Es steht kein Absender drauf."  
>„Ja.", antwortete van Pelt knapp und sah Lisbon erwartungsvoll an. Dann öffnete Lisbon den Brief und las sich diesen nachdenklich durch. Währenddessen sah van Pelt zu Jane hinüber und natürlich fiel ihr sofort die Beule in seiner Hose auf und sie grinste verlegen. Jane blieb dieser Blick nicht unbemerkt und er lächelte verlegen zurück. Doch als Lisbon sich atemlos und völlig blass auf ihren Stuhl fallen ließ, war seine Aufmerksamkeit nur noch bei ihr.<p>

„Was ist los?", fragte er panisch und kam schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Auch van Pelt gesellte sich an den Schreibtisch und sah sie gespannt an.

„Der Brief.", sagte Lisbon verängstigt und schloss die Augen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Jane stellte sich dicht neben sie und nahm den Brief in die Hand:

_Liebe Teresa,_

_unser erster Ausflug endete leider nicht so gut, wie ich erwartet hatte._

_Ich habe mich geirrt, dieser blonde Clown konnte dich doch finden. Er_

_hat wieder mal bewiesen, dass es nicht nur Gerüchte sind, die um seinen_

_Namen kursieren._

_Ich saß eine lange Zeit im Gefängnis und hatte Zeit über all das _

_nachzudenken und weißt du … Ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen,_

_dass wir beide uns nochmal eine Chance geben sollten._

_Ich werde dich bald besuchen kommen und wir werden dann bestimmt_

_eine schöne Zeit miteinander verbringen, ohne deinen 'Beschützer'._

_Ich hoffe du freust dich auf unser Wiedersehen._

_Mit lieben Grüßen,_

_dein Marc'_

Jane schluckte stark und schmiss den Brief zurück auf den Schreibtisch. Sofort riss van Pelt ihn an sich und las ihn ebenfalls durch.

„Teresa, sieh mich an.", bat Jane sie und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, „Hör mir zu. Er spielt mit dir … Okay? Er will dir Angst einjagen … Es ist alles in Ordnung. Dir wird nichts passieren. Wir sind alle da."  
>Doch Lisbon nahm seine Worte nicht wirklich war. Die Erinnerungen übermannten sie und hüllten sie in eine dicke Wolke. Sie hörte nichts um sich herum und hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter ihren Füßen zu verlieren. Janes zärtlichen Berührungen drangen nicht zu ihr durch. Sie konnte nur noch den Schmerz spüren, der ihr Marc zugefügt hatte.<p>

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Rigsby besorgt und sah die regungslose Lisbon auf dem Stuhl hinter ihrem Schreibtisch an. Jane hielt ihre Hände und strich immer wieder zärtlich darüber.

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich würde sagen sie hat einen Schock erlitten, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher."  
>„Sollen wir einen Arzt rufen?"<br>„Nein, nein. Ihr wird es gleich besser gehen.", sagte Jane beschwichtigend, doch die Sorge in seinen Augen sagte etwas anderes.

„Was steht in dem Brief?", fragte Rigsby nun.

„Nichts gutes.", antwortete van Pelt schlicht und hielt ihm den Brief entgegen.

Dann kam Cho mit noch schlechteren Nachrichten in das Büro gestürmt.

„Leute wir haben ein Problem!"

Sofort schnellten alle Augenpaare, bis auf Lisbons, zu ihm hinüber.

„Marc ist aus dem Gefängnis verschwunden. Die Wärter wissen nicht wie und wann. Aber er ist nicht mehr da!" Lisbons Befürchtungen hatten nicht lange auf sich warten lassen …  
>„Oh nein.", sagte van Pelt leise und sah besorgt zu Lisbon hinüber.<p>

„Ich habe schon alle informiert, sie suchen bereits nach ihm."

Die drei eilten aus dem Büro hinaus und machten sich auch an die Arbeit, um irgendwie Marcs Aufenthaltsort heraus zu finden. Lisbon war in Gefahr und sie wollten, dass ihr nichts passierte. Jane und Lisbon blieben allein in ihrem Büro zurück und Lisbon hatte sich nun endlich wieder gefasst. Janes besorgter Blick setzte ihr jedoch noch mehr zu.

„Das ist kein Spaß, oder?"  
>Jane schüttelte traurig mit dem Kopf und Lisbon nickte betrübt.<p>

„Er wird dir nichts tun.", flüsterte Jane leise und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Er wird dich nicht bekommen."  
>Lisbon nickte gedankenverloren und nahm Jane in die Arme. Es fiel ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, doch sie wusste, dass ihr Team, ihre Familie, sie vor diesem schrecklichen Mann beschützen würde …<p>

_**So, das wars dann auch schon^^ Das nächste Kapitel könnte wieder ein wenig länger dauern. Ich finde einfach keine Zeit xD Na ja, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lest meine Geschichten weiter :D**_

_**Reviews sind wie immer seeeeehr erwünscht :)  
>Bis dann^^<strong>_


	25. Ihr Wohlbefinden

_**So das Kapitel habe ich größtenteils in meinen Freistunden geschrieben und ich hoffe euch gefällt es ;) **_

_**Es passiert nicht all zu viel … Aber es muss ja auch erst mal alles sacken ;)**_

_**Somit viel Spaß!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte van Pelt als Jane aus Lisbons Büro kam und zu den anderen trat. Er raufte sich gedankenverloren die Haare und starrte ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster.

„Etwas besser … Sie schläft jetzt.", sagte Jane schließlich und steuerte seine Coach an. Die anderen folgten ihm und nahmen vor seiner Coach platz.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Rigsby bedrückt und schaute fragend in die Runde.

„Marc finden.", sagte Cho ruhig.

„Lisbon beschützen.", ergänzte van Pelt und sah zum Büro ihrer Chefin.

„Ich werde nicht von ihrer Seiten weichen.", flüsterte Jane beruhigend und versuchte van Pelts Blick einzufangen. Obwohl er momentan wohl aufgewühlter war als sie, versuchte er nun sie zu beruhigen und sein eigenes Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit zu verbannen.

„Wir werden alle nicht von ihrer Seite weichen!", eilte Rigsby ihm zur Hilfe und van Pelt brachte ein kleines Lächeln zu Stande. Ihre Kollegen machten ihr Mut und sie schöpfte Hoffnung.

„Aber wie wollen wir das anstellen? Lisbon will bestimmt nicht, dass wir Tag ein Tag aus auf sie aufpassen ….", behauptete Cho und die anderen stimmten ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

„Wir tun es trotzdem!", sagte Jane tapfer und stand wieder auf, „Sie muss ja erst mal nichts davon erfahren …" Dieser Unterton ließ nichts gutes erwarten …

„Aber was ist mit Außeneinsätzen? … Sollen wir wirklich riskieren, dass sie die mit macht und in das Visier von Marc geriet?", fragte Rigsby.

Alle schauten ihn etwas irritiert an, bis van Pelt leise sagte: „Sie ist doch schon lange in seinem Visier."

„Aber draußen können wir sie nicht so gut beschützen wie hier drin.", behauptete Rigsby und alle drei mussten zugeben, dass er damit recht hatte.

„Mit ihrer Verletzung darf sie eh noch nicht viel unternehmen. Ich werde sie schon überreden, sich weiter zu schonen.", warf Jane irgendwann selbstsicher in die Runde.

„Hoffentlich schaffen Sie das auch.", antwortete Cho knapp.

„Und wie gehen wir das jetzt an?", fragte Rigsby überrascht als Cho Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Hatten sie schon einen Plan, den er wieder nicht mit bekommen hatte?

„Heute Abend fahre ich mit ihr nach Hause und einer von euch kann uns später nach fahren."

„Ich übernehme gerne die erste Schicht.", meldete sich van Pelt sofort und Jane nickte zustimmend.

„Okay. Sie werden uns nach fahren … Und wenn Sie in der Nacht müde werden sollten und schlafen wollen, schreiben Sie mir eine SMS. Ich werde diese Nacht eh nicht schlafen können …."

Van Palt nickte noch einmal und ging mit Jane zu Lisbons Büro. Lisbon lag auf ihrer Coach unter einer Decke und schaute mit wässrigen Augen zu ihrem Freund und ihrer rothaarigen Kollegin. Janes Magen verkrampfte sich augenblicklich. Er konnte diesen Schmerz und die Angst in ihren Augen nicht ertragen.

„Boss?", fragte van Pelt leise und lächelte sie mitfühlend an, „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich kurz wegfahren dürfte. Ich habe vergessen, dass meine Tante heute Abend zu Besuch kommt und ich habe noch nichts eingekauft."

Normalerweise hätte Lisbon protestiert, ihr gesagt, dass sie das nachher machen müsste, doch ihre Stärke war verschwunden. Somit nickte sie zaghaft und versuchte sie krampfhaft anzulächeln.

„Danke.", antwortete van Pelt noch schnell und verschwand wieder aus dem Büro. Jane hingegen setzte sich an den Rand des Sofas und strich ihr eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Auch er setzte ein missratenes Lächeln auf, doch etwas sagen, konnte er nicht. In seinem Inneren tobte gerade ein gewaltiger Kampf und immer wieder flammte der Gedanke auf Marc zu suchen und ihn gewaltsam zur Strecke zu bringen. Dieser Mann hatte seiner Lisbon seelische sowie psychische Schmerzen zugefügt. Er hatte nichts anderes verdient als Schmerzen zu ertragen. Er könnte es nicht hinnehmen, wenn dieser Mann nun einfach untertauchen würde. Wie sollte er auch? Seine Freundin wurde entführt und von diesem Monster schwer verletzt. Jane wusste, dass wenn er Marc noch einmal begegnen würde, würde er ihn nicht wie zuvor einfach stehen lassen, er würde ihm weh tun … sich an ihm rächen … ihn töten.

„Hey …." Lisbons sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, was wohl auch besser so war. Er blinzelte ein paar mal bis er sie mit seinen Augen fest fixierte. Sie griff nach seiner Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit den seinen. Allein diese Berührung schenkte beiden ein wenig Ruhe, die Gewissheit, dass sie zusammen waren, Gewissheit, dass Marc Lisbon nicht hatte … Sie war in Sicherheit …

„Er wird mich nicht kriegen … Nicht solange du an meiner Seite bist."

„Dann wird er dich nie kriegen.", antwortete Jane ruhig und lächelte sie kurz liebevoll an.

„Aber wenn ich auf Toilette muss, bleibst du draußen!", witzelte Lisbon, doch Jane reagierte nicht. Er hatte wieder den starren Blick aufgesetzt, der sie genau fixierte. Lisbons Lächeln verschwand wieder.

„Hey.", sie drückte seine Hand fester, „Ich bin schon angespannt genug … Deine Anspannung hilft mir gerade nicht besonders, um mich besser zu fühlen."

„Aber ich bin nun mal angespannt … Ich kann nicht so tun als wäre nichts passiert.", sagte er leise und wich ihrem Blick nun aus.

„Ich weiß … Aber versuch es bitte … irgendwie.", bat Lisbon ihn und die Hilflosigkeit in ihrer Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Sie wollte, dass er der Fels in der Brandung war und sie aufbaute. Er durfte jetzt nicht die Kraft verlieren, nicht wenn sie drohte die Kraft zu verlieren. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt an ihrer Seite.

Endlich nickte Jane und holte einmal tief Luft um schließlich eine seiner Masken aufzuziehen.

„Schlaf jetzt … Du solltest dich von dem Schock erholen.", sagte er nun in einem fröhlicheren Ton und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Lisbon schloss kurz darauf die Augen und entspannte sich neben ihm.

„Danke.", murmelte sie noch zufrieden und schlief kurz darauf ein.

Jane saß weiterhin an ihrer Seite, hielt tapfer ihre Hand und beobachtete sie beim schlafen. Dieser Anblick schenkte ihm Hoffnung … Hoffnung darauf, dass sie immer so ruhig neben ihm schlafen könnte … Hoffnung darauf, dass nichts passieren würde, dass sie in Gefahr bringen könnte …

_Gegen Abend … _

„Lisbon und ich fahren gleich los. Sie kommen in 15 Minuten nach."

Van Pelt nickte und lugte zu dem Büro ihrer Chefin. Die Tür war noch geschlossen.

„Was ist wenn sie es bemerkt?"

Jane zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern: „Dann muss sie es wohl einfach akzeptieren."

Alle anderen nickten. Was sollten sie auch für eine Antwort darauf geben? Jane hatte ja recht, sie müsste es akzeptieren. Sie wollten ihr ja nur helfen und sie musste sich nun wirklich selbst eingestehen, dass sie diese Hilfe brauchte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Marc sie nicht bekam.

Nach einer weiteren kurzen Besprechung, in der abgeklärt wurde wer wann wo ist, trat Lisbon auch schon aus ihrem Büro und Jane eilte zu ihr, um mit ihr nach Hause zu fahren.

„Warum waren die anderen denn noch da?", fragte sie überrascht während der Fahrt und musterte Jane skeptisch.

„Waren anscheinend noch nicht mit ihren Berichten fertig.", antwortete Jane gelassen und konzentrierte sich weiter auf die Straße. Lisbon glaubte ihm die Lüge auch direkt und schloss wieder die Augen, um kurz darauf wieder in ihrer Traumwelt zu landen. In der fühlte sie sich momentan eh wohler als in der realen Welt.

Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, fand sie sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer wieder und gähnte genüsslich. Jane hatte sie anscheinend rein getragen. Der Gedanke daran wie er sie auf seinen Armen trug, ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut.

„Na.", sagte eine Stimmte hinter ihr und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Jane saß hinter ihr in einem Sessel und beobachtete sie. Er hielt eine leere Teetasse in der Hand und sah recht fertig aus.

„Hey.", hauchte Lisbon und sah ihn verliebt an.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend gut, würde ich sagen."

Jane nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten zu ihr zu kommen und sie beispielsweise in den Arm zu nehmen. Das machte Lisbon augenblicklich wieder trauriger. Sie hasste es, dass er immer auf Abstand ging, wenn irgendetwas schlimmes passiert war. Er schottete sich immer ab, vor allem und jeden. Seine Maske von heute Mittag war nur noch teilweise zu erkennen. Lisbon wusste ja selbst, dass es ihm nicht leicht fallen würde, doch sie hoffte es, dass er sich nicht in seiner Wut und Verzweiflung verlieren würde. Denn diesmal konnte sie ihn da nicht raus holen, wenn sie doch selbst fast darin ertrank.

„Willst du etwas essen oder willst du ins Bett?"

„Ich will nur noch ins Bett … aber nur wenn du mitkommst.", versuchte es Lisbon nochmal. Doch er nickte nur ohne eine Miene zu verziehen und begleitete die geknickte Lisbon ins Schlafzimmer. Als die beiden lagen, bettete Lisbon ihren Kopf auf Janes Brust und schlief kurze Zeit später ein. Jane hingegen blieb hellwach und beobachtete Lisbon beim schlafen. Seine Arme schlang er um ihren zierlichen Körper und drückte sie enger an sich. Marc dürfte sie nicht noch einmal bekommen, nicht seine Lisbon …

Gegen vier Uhr morgens nahm Jane das brummende Handy vom Nachttisch und schielte kurz auf die Nummer. Das helle Licht in dem dunklen Zimmer schmerzte für einen kurzen Augenblick in seinen Augen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden konnte er erkennen, dass es van Pelt war, die sich meldete. Lisbon schlief immer noch friedlich auf seiner Brust. Jane versuchte vorsichtig aus ihrer Umarmung zu entkommen, doch Lisbon schloss ihn im Schlaf noch enger an sich und sein Plan scheiterte. Er würde sie wecken wenn er jetzt noch weiter an ihr rüttelte. Somit blieb er liegen und öffnete die SMS.

_Tut mir leid, aber mir fallen bald die Augen zu._

_Ich brauche ein bisschen Schlaf._

_Grace_

Jane schrieb schnell eine Antwort und legte das Handy wieder auf den Nachttisch. Er müsste jetzt irgendwie aus dem Bett kommen, ansonsten könnte er die Wohnung nicht komplett überwachen und er wollte sicher sein, dass wirklich alles in Ordnung war. Somit wälzte er sich ein wenig unter ihr und weckte sie damit. Das musste er jetzt wohl hinnehmen.

„Was ist?", grummelte sie verschlafen und drückte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen.

„Nichts, tut mir leid. Ich muss nur auf Toilette.", log Jane schnell und rutschte aus dem Bett.

Lisbon grummelte noch irgendetwas unverständliches und schlief kurz darauf wieder ein. Jane atmete erleichtert auf und verschwand leise aus dem Schlafzimmer. Er lief durch die komplette Wohnung und kontrollierte immer wieder, ob das Schloss an der Eingangstüre auch wirklich fest verschlossen war. Er wollte nichts mehr riskieren. Nach seinem Rundgang ging er wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten. In seinem Blickfeld lag Lisbon, die leicht von dem Mondlicht angestrahlt wurde. Ein schöner Anblick, dachte Jane und schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen. Dann sah er wieder zu ihr hinüber und lauschte den Geräuschen der Nacht. Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Nicht vor Angst, sondern vor Spannung, dass dort etwas war, was eigentlich hätte nicht dort sein sollen. Doch nichts … Nichts interessantes.

Kurz vor acht Uhr meldete sich van Pelt noch einmal auf Janes Handy.

_Bin wach. Gegend gesichert._

_Fahre zurück zum Büro._

_Grace_

Durch das leise Brummen des Handys rekelte sich Lisbon ein wenig auf dem Bett und Jane schlich leise dorthin, um sich wieder neben sie in das Bett zu legen. Sie sollte nicht bemerken, dass er die Nacht über nicht bei ihr lag. Er hoffte, dass sie es in der Nacht nicht gespürt hatte, ansonsten würde es gleich Probleme geben.

Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie zu sich ran. Lisbon seufzte zufrieden und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Guten Morgen.", raunte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Ohr.

„Morgen.", flüsterte Lisbon und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung. Dann gab sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss und strich ihm gedankenverloren durch die strubbeligen Haare.

„Du siehst vielleicht aus.", sagte sie belustigt und betrachtete weiter seine zerzausten Haare. Jane lächelte charmant und gab ihr noch einen weiteren Kuss.  
>„Dann sollte ich wohl besser duschen gehen, damit ich besser aussehe."<p>

Lisbon nickte und fuhr mit ihren Fingern seine Wange hinunter.

„Ich liebe dich.", sagte sie leise und betrachtete konzentriert sein Gesicht.

Auf diesem breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln aus und Janes Augen weiteten sich vor Begeisterung. Nun strahlten seine Augen wieder und Lisbon konnte seine Freude in ihnen sehen. So liebte sie ihn. So musste es sein.

„Ich dich auch.", antwortete Jane und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. Ihre Lippen brannten regelrecht als er seine Lippen auf die ihre bettete. Es fühlte sich viel intensiver als sonst an. Viel emotionaler. Die beiden blieben noch eine Weile so im Bett liegen und betrachteten sich schweigend, bis sie feststellten, dass sie sich allmählich fertig machen sollten, um nicht all zu spät zur Arbeit zu kommen.

„Jane ….", sagte van Pelt tadelnd als Jane nur seinen Kopf schüttelte und weiter auf und ab ging.

„Grace hat recht. Lisbon wird es bemerken wenn Sie nicht schlafen."

„Aber wann soll ich bitteschön schlafen? Ich muss auf sie aufpassen. Tag und Nacht.", war Janes schlichte Antwort und lief weiter.

„Wir passen auf sie auf, solange Sie schlafen."

„Jane, ihr wird es auffallen. Ihr wird es zu hundert Prozent auffallen.", warf Rigsby noch einmal ein und Jane gab nach.

„Gut, ich lege mich ein wenig hin."

„Danke.", sagten Rigsby und van Pelt wie aus einem Mund und lächelten sich verlegen an. Jane schüttelte nur belustigt seinen Kopf und ließ sich auf seiner Coach nieder. Ein wenig Schlaf würde ihm jetzt wirklich gut tun. Doch er würde eh nicht schlafen können, genauso wie früher. Aber früher war es Lisbon auch immer aufgefallen, wenn er wieder mal eine schlaflose Nacht durchlebt hatte. Seine Kollegen hatten recht, wenn sie nichts bemerken sollte, sollte er versuchen ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

_15 Minuten später … _

„Es gibt einen neuen Fall!", rief Lisbon durch den Raum und sofort schauten sie alle aufmerksam an.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Cho und Lisbon gab ihm die Akte. Die anderen zwei Kollegen gesellten sich zu Cho und lasen die Akte genauestens durch. Lisbon ging solange zu Jane und stieß vorsichtig gegen die Coach, bis Jane aus seinem Schlaf hochschreckte und sie überrascht ansah.

„Hm?"

„Wir haben einen neuen Fall. Wollen Sie nicht mitmachen?"

„Meh. Ich bin müde.", sagte Jane und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Er hatte gerade so einen schönen Traum gehabt.

„Jane?", fragte Lisbon skeptisch und zog ihn wieder zurück auf die Ausgangsposition.

„Hm?", machte dieser nur wieder und hatte die Augen bereits wieder geschlossen.

„Wir schlafen jetzt nicht. Wir arbeiten."  
>„Ist schon okay, Boss. Cho und Rigsby sind schon auf dem Weg zum Tatort und ich recherchiere über das Opfer. Es gibt momentan nichts weiteres zu tun. Jane kann ruhig schlafen und sie können sich auch ausruhen.", kam van Pelt ihm zur Hilfe und lächelte ihre Chefin zurückhaltend an.<p>

Lisbon nickte etwas überrumpelt und sah nochmal kontrollierend zwischen Jane und van Pelt hin und her. Irgendwas stimmte an diesem Bild nicht, aber sie wusste nicht was. Somit strich sie Jane kurz liebevoll über den Arm und verschwand wieder in ihrem Büro. Van Pelt atmete erleichtert auf und sah ihrer Chefin nach.

„Das war knapp.", sagte sie leise und machte sich an die Arbeit. Eine Antwort von Jane erwartete sie schon gar nicht mehr, denn dieser schnarchte bereits leise. Er war wirklich nicht mehr daran gewöhnt wenig Schlaf zu bekommen.

„Was haben Sie herausgefunden?", meldete sich Lisbons Stimme hinter Cho und alle drehten sich zu ihr um.

„Nicht viel. Es war ein Kopfschuss. Ein Schuss und tot."

„Es gab keine Zeugen. Die Putzfrau hat den Abteilungsleiter erst am nächsten Morgen in seinem Büro gefunden.", ergänzte Rigsby schnell und ließ sich gelangweilt auf seinem Stuhl sinken.

„Was sagen seine Angestellten zu dem Vorfall? … Gab es Leute, die ihn nicht mochten?"

„Wissen wir noch nicht. Er hatte nur zwei direkte Angestellte. Die sitzen dahinten." Cho zeigte an Lisbon vorbei zu zwei Herrschaften, die recht zerstreut drein guckten.

„Das übernehme ich.", sagte Lisbon sofort und war froh, dass sie endlich mal richtige Arbeit hatte, „JANE!"

Jane zuckte auf seiner Coach zusammen und richtete sich sofort auf.  
>„Ja?", fragte er überrascht und Lisbon deutete auf die beiden Personen im Flur.<p>

„Es gibt Arbeit. Kommen Sie."

Jane nickte und stand auf. Er hatte nun zwei Stunden geschlafen und es ging ihm sichtlich besser. Vor allem als er nach dem Aufwachen seine Freundin durch die Küche laufen sah. Sofort legte sich wieder das beruhigende Gefühl über ihn, denn sie war da. Nach zwei langen Schritten stand er dann neben Lisbon und lächelte sie zufrieden an.  
>„Wer sind die denn?"<p>

„Angestellte von unserem Opfer."

„Hm. Wie wurde er ermordert?"  
>„Kopfschuss."<br>„Schon irgendwelche Hinweise?"  
>„Nöp. Deswegen reden wir jetzt mit denen da."<p>

Jane nickte einverstanden und die beiden baten die Angestellten mit ihnen zu kommen. Als alle vier saßen, beobachtete Jane seine Gegenüber ganz genau. Vielleicht verheimlichten sie irgendetwas und das würde er sicherlich schnell herausfinden. Lisbon führte das Gespräch und bekam auch wirklich ein paar wichtige Informationen über das Opfer heraus. Jedoch war Jane davon überzeugt, dass die Angestellten nichts mit dem Mord zu tun hatten. Er war der Meinung, dass es etwas familiäres war und somit machten sich Rigsby und Cho auf den Weg zu der Familie, um ihnen ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Lisbon, van Pelt und Jane blieben wieder zurück.

„Ich denke solche Gespräche könnte ich auch führen.", meinte Lisbon irgendwann und rührte nachdenklich durch ihren Tee.

„Nein.", sagten Jane und van Pelt wie aus der Pistole geschossen und Lisbon sah sie überrascht an.

Jane räusperte sich kurz und fuhr dann fort: „Ihre Wunde ist noch nicht genug verheilt. Wenn der Befragte dann wegrennt, könnten Sie ihn nicht verfolgen."  
>„Ja, dann müssten Sie das mal machen.", lachte Lisbon und war wieder in ihren Gedanken vertieft. Die Vorstellung war doch recht lustig, wie Jane einem Mann hinterher sprintete und ihn dann zu Boden warf. Sie bezweifelte nicht, dass er es konnte. Er konnte es mit Sicherheit, doch er beteiligte sich sonst auch nie an so etwas. Somit passte es nicht wirklich zu ihm.<p>

„Es ist gefährlich, Boss, auch wenn in den meisten Fällen nichts passiert. Man sollte das Risiko nicht eingehen." Van Pelts Worte drangen dann doch zu ihr durch und sie nickte betrübt.

„Ja, Sie haben recht. Ich sollte mich noch schonen."

Jane und van Pelt warfen sich einen erleichterten Blick zu und tranken dann wieder ihren Tee. Irgendwann machte van Pelt sich wieder an die Arbeit und kramte noch mehr Informationen hervor. Diese Frau brachte wirklich alles ans Licht.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Jane mit einem strengen Blick. Dieser nachdenkliche Blick von Lisbon machte ihm Sorgen.

„Gut.", sagte sie rasch und nahm einen weiteren Schluck ihres Tees.

„Wirklich?"

Sie nickte als Antwort und strich ihm beruhigend über den Oberschenkel.

„Alles ist gut."

Jane musterte sie nochmal und war sich sicher, dass sie log. Er war sich verdammt sicher. Doch sollte er jetzt einen Streit mit ihr riskieren? In dem sie vielleicht nicht nachgeben würde und so sauer auf ihn sein könnte, dass sie ihn nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte? Konnte er das wirklich riskieren? Jane schüttelte seinen Kopf und warf den Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er würde jetzt keinen Streit in Kauf nehmen. Er würde ihre kleine Lüge akzeptieren. Sie hatte bestimmt ihre Gründe, auch wenn Jane es enttäuschend fand, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht alles anvertraute. Aber so war Lisbon nun mal … Sie brauchte Zeit.

„Und wie geht's dir?" Guter Schachzug, dass sie jetzt auf ihn lenkte, doch sollte er jetzt ehrlich sein?

„Nicht so gut.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. Warum sollte er sie jetzt auch anlügen? Das wäre ein Teufelskreis.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie besorgt und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl näher an ihn heran.

„Das ist jetzt eine echt dumme Frage.", meinte er spöttisch und lächelte sie schräg an.

„Ja, okay … Aber er ist nicht hier, Patrick. Alles ist gut. Könnten wir uns nicht die ganze Zeit Sorgen darum machen? - Was ist wenn er erst in drei Jahren zustößt? Können wir die drei Jahre dann nicht genießen?"

„Du genießt unsere Zeit nicht?"  
>„Nein … Ja … Nein, Moment … Ich genieße die Zeit mit dir. Ich genieße jede einzelne Sekunde mit dir. Aber wenn du dir immer Sorgen machst, fühle ich mich nicht mehr wohl. Verstehst du das?"<p>

„Du magst es nicht wenn ich mich um dich sorge?"  
>„Patrick … Du machst dir ZU viel Sorgen."<br>„Oh, tut mir leid, wenn ich Angst um die Frau habe, die ich liebe." Jane schaute sie verärgert an. Er verstand nicht, was sie ihm sagen wollte.

„So mein ich das doch gar nicht."

„Ach, vergiss es." Jane wollte nicht hören, was sie noch zu sagen hatte. Er wusste, dass sie es nicht mochte, wenn er immer da war, um nach ihr zu sehen. Doch sie musste doch verstehen, dass er nicht anders konnte. Sie lag ihm am Herzen und er konnte das Risiko sie zu verlieren nicht eingehen.

„Patrick.", versuchte sie es noch einmal, doch Jane stand auf und ließ sie allein am Tisch zurück.

Er würde nicht lange weg von ihr bleiben, dass wusste er. Er musste sicher gehen, dass es ihr gut ging. Doch für den Moment konnte er einfach nicht bei ihr bleiben. Er machte sich Sorgen um sie, er kümmerte sich um sie und sie fand es nicht gut. Was wollte sie von ihm?

_**So, ich weiß, ich lass euch gerade mitten drin hängen … Aber ich schließe das Kapitel einfach mal hier. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Vielleicht fällt es euch ja wieder auf, zumindest ist es mir diesmal aufgefallen, ich springe immer wieder von der vertrauten Anrede zur höflichen Anrede zwischen Jane und Lisbon. Erklärung dazu, wenn die beiden allein sind dann duzen die beiden sich, auf der Arbeit aber, wenn sie irgendwer hört, siezen sie sich weiter … **_

_**Soo, gute Nacht ;)  
>Reviews sind immer herzlich willkommen :)<strong>_


	26. Ein alter Freund

_**So, es heißt langes Wochenende! Karneval liegt vor uns … Super . Ich steh da ja nicht so drauf … Daher habe ich Zeit zum Schreiben … Ich hoffe das freut euch xD So, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Jane ist ein wenig eingeschnappt, vielleicht können manche von euch ihn verstehen, manche sehr wahrscheinlich nicht^^ Na ja xD Aber Streit gehört ja schon zu ihren Hobbys somit wird sich bestimmt alles wieder einrenken … oder? Lest selbst^^**_

_**Danke für die vielen Reviews ;) Frechdachs, da haste ja mal richtig viel Zeit investiert, um meine Geschichte zu lesen. GEFÄLLT MIR :)**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

_Gegen Abend … _

„Hey, können wir fahren?"

Lisbon stand vor Janes Coach und schaute auf ihn herab. Als Antwort bekam sie aber nur ein genervtes Brummen.

„Jane, ich will nach Hause.", quängelte Lisbon und stieß kräftig gegen das Sofa. Darauf hatte sie jetzt gar keine Lust. Er sollte sich jetzt nicht so anstellen wie ein Kleinkind. Jane knurrte noch einmal, stand dann aber widerwillig auf und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg nach Hause. Während der Fahrt würdigte er ihr keinen einzigen Blick und sprach auch nicht mit ihr. Er zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er immer noch verärgert war und kein Interesse daran hatte mit ihr zu sprechen. Doch Lisbon sah nicht ein sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Es war nun mal die Wahrheit, dass sie sich nicht wohlfühlte wenn er sich immer so viel um sie sorgte. Somit entstand auf der Fahrt nach Hause eine eisige Stimmung, die sich keiner traute zu durchbrechen …

„Hast du fertig gegessen?", fragte Jane mit einer strengen Stimme und sah Lisbon erwartungsvoll an. Lisbon nickte und Jane nahm ihren Teller vom Tisch und verschwand in der Küche. Lisbon blieb mit einem unguten Gefühl im Wohnzimmer zurück und nippte weiter an ihrem Weinglas. Das konnte so doch nicht weitergehen. Wegen so etwas sollte man sich nicht streiten, bzw. so nachtragend sein. Doch beide von ihnen waren schon immer stur gewesen und wer würde jetzt nachgeben? Lisbon wollte es nicht. Keinesfalls. Er gewann immer gegen sie weil sie irgendwann nachgab. Diesmal sollte er es sein, der zu ihr kam und nicht anders herum.

Als Jane aus der Küche kam, hatte er immer noch den gleichen genervten Gesichtsausdruck wie zuvor. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Es war ihm ziemlich egal was er da gerade guckte. Hauptsache irgendetwas, dass ihn von dieser unangenehmen Situation ablenkte. Lisbon sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher und war kurz davor ihren Plan zunichte zu machen. Doch dann stand sie einfach auf und ging schnell ins Schlafzimmer. Er würde es diesmal nicht schaffen. Sollte er doch machen was er wollte. Es war ihr egal.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam auch Jane in Schlafzimmer und zog sich aus. Lisbon lag noch wach im Bett und beobachtete ihn dabei. Eine schlechte Idee. Denn dieser Anblick ließ Lisbon das Verlangen nach diesem Mann in ihr aufflammen. Jane warf währenddessen sein Outfit über einen Stuhl und legte sich zu Lisbon ins Bett. Der Blick auf seinen nackten Oberkörper verkleinerte Lisbons Verlangen keineswegs und sie betete dafür, dass sie nicht nachgab. Zu ihrem eigenen Schutz drehte sie sich von ihm weg. Ihn jetzt anzuschauen, wäre ihr größter Fehler.

Jane hingegen betrachtete sie unentwegt und fühlte den Frust in seinem Inneren. Lohnte sich dieser Streit eigentlich? Er stritt sich mit dem Menschen, den er am meisten begehrte, den er liebte … Doch seine Sturheit ließ einfach nicht zu, dass über seinen Schatten springen konnte und somit blieb er einfach still liegen und stellte sich nur vor wie es wäre wenn sie jetzt in seinen Armen liegen würde …

Gegen fünf Uhr morgens brummte sein Handy wieder und er öffnete mit trägen Augen die SMS.

_VORSICHT Jane!_

_Jemand läuft um die Wohnung herum!  
>Rigsby<em>

Sofort war er hellwach und hielt für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an. Dabei schielte er aus dem Fenster und zum Glück sah er dort nichts. Sein Blick schweifte zu Lisbon und sein Blick füllte sich wieder mit Angst. Sofort schrieb er Rigsby eine Antwort, dass er sich darum kümmern sollte. Kurz darauf hörte er jemanden durch das Unterholz laufen. Nein … es waren mehr als nur einer … es waren zwei. Es verging eine ganze Zeit in der Jane sich beschützend an Lisbon schmiegte und auf Rigsbys SMS wartete. Zum Glück kam dann auch die erlösende Nachricht.

_Er ist weg._

_Hab ihn wohl verscheucht._

_Bin wieder im Wagen._

_Rigsby_

Jane stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer von sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in Lisbons Haare. Lisbon war inzwischen wach und räusperte sich kurz.

„Wer war das?"

Janes Kopf schnellte in die Höhe und sah überrascht in die Dunkelheit. Seit wann war sie denn wach? Warum hatte er das nicht bemerkt?

„Patrick?", fragte sie nochmal nach und drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um. Sie konnte nur seinen Konturen sehen, doch sie wusste, dass er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass sie wach war. Doch sie lag schon seit mehreren Stunden wach …

„Eh.", machte Jane nur und wusste nicht so recht, was er ihr jetzt antworten sollte.

„So überrascht?" Lisbon tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und das Zimmer erhellte sich ein paar Augenblicke später. Jane blinzelte mehrmals bis er sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte und schaute sie unschuldig an.

„Also? … Wer war das?"

„Niemand.", log Jane und verzog kurz das Gesicht. Was war das denn für eine dämliche Aussage?

„Niemand? … Du bekommst also von Geistern SMS, oder was?"

„Geister sind ja nicht niemand.", versuchte es Jane mit einem Witz und lächelte sie fragend an.

„Hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn. Wer war das?"

Lisbon hatte sich inzwischen aufgerichtet und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Warum ist das wichtig?"

„Ich würde einfach nur gern wissen mit wem mein Freund mitten in der Nacht SMS schreibt.", sagte Lisbon vorwurfsvoll.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", fragte Jane nun verschmitzt und zog sie enger an sich, „Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich eine andere Frau habe … wenn ich doch dich habe." Er gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss und presste sie wieder zurück ins Kissen. Doch Lisbon erwiderte seinen Kuss nicht. Sie hatte gerade andere Sachen im Kopf.

„Jane!", sprach sie in einem lauten Ton und Jane ließ sofort von ihr ab. Wenn sie in so einem Ton ihn mit seinem Nachnamen ansprach, war das nie ein gutes Zeichen. Jane setzte sich in dem Bett auf und sah bedrückt auf das Bettlaken, als könnte es ihm eine Antwort geben.

„Jetzt sag mir endlich wer das war!"

Jane schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und sah weiter starr auf das Bett.

„Na gut.", sagte Lisbon beleidigt und schaute kurz hinter Jane auf den Nachttisch. Das Handy lag dort immer noch und er war gerade anscheinend in Gedanken. Super. Dann könnte Lisbon leicht an das Handy kommen.

Nach einer kurzen Überlegung schnellte Lisbon auch schon rüber auf die andere Bettseite und griff begierig nach dem Handy. Jane hatte nicht damit gerechnet und griff zu spät hinter seinem Rücken nach dem Handy. Lisbon hatte es bereits in ihrer Hand und versteckte es vor ihm.

„Teresa!", sagte Jane fassungslos und griff noch einmal nach dem Handy.

„Was?", giftete sie zurück und hielt ihn auf Abstand. Jane saß nun direkt hinter ihr auf dem Bett und zog wie verrückt an ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest umklammert, damit sie nicht weggehen konnte. Im Kindergarten fiel dieses Bild wohl oft in die Augen, doch in einem Schlafzimmer mit Erwachsenen war es eher ein seltenes Phänomen.

„Hör auf damit!"

„Du hast mir mein Handy geklaut."  
>„Selbst dran schuld.", konterte Lisbon und versuchte in Ruhe das Nachrichtenfenster zu öffnen. Doch Janes hektischen Bewegungen hinter ihr erschwerten ihr die richtigen Tasten zu treffen. Irgendwann riss Jane sie dann mit sich nach hinten und sie landete auf seinem Oberkörper. Nun konnte Jane ihre Handgelenke umgreifen und war dem Handy gefährlich nah. Lisbon drehte sich mit Jane an ihrem Rücken über das Bett und kurz darauf hörte man nur noch einen lauten Knall, denn die beiden waren aus dem Bett gefallen. Das Handy war aus Lisbons Hand gerutscht und lag nun an der Tür zum Flur. Jane lag nun über Lisbon und die beiden kebbelten sich wie zwei kleine Kinder, die das gleiche Spielzeug begehrten.<p>

„Geh runter von mir!", kreischte Lisbon und versuchte Jane von sich runter zu schmeißen. Jane grinste nur verschmitzt und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Jetzt geh runter von mir!", rief Lisbon nochmal und Jane tat es diesmal wirklich. Doch nicht in der Absicht auf sie zu hören und sie damit glücklich zu stimmen. Nein, er versuchte sein Glück als erster an das Handy zu kommen. Somit warf er sich mit einem Schwung nach vorne und streckte schon seine Hand nach dem Handy aus, doch Lisbon zog ihn wieder zurück.  
>„Hey!", rief nun Jane und sah fassungslos hinter sich. Lisbon krabbelte inzwischen über ihn und nahm das Handy ganz entspannt in die Hand.<p>

„Gewonnen!", sagte sie triumphierend und setzte sich wieder zurück aufs Bett. Jane hingegen blieb erschöpft auf dem Boden liegen und ahnte was er gleich für eine Standpauke kassieren würde. Darauf hatte er jetzt gar keine Lust, vor allem nicht um fünf Uhr morgens!

„Nicht Ihr Ernst. Sie hat es raus gefunden? … Wie hat sie reagiert?", wollte van Pelt wissen.

„Was denken Sie denn?", fragte Jane in einem ziemlich gereizten Ton und lief im Büro auf und ab.

„Nicht gut.", sagte sie kleinlaut und wich seinen Blicken aus.

„Richtig.", murmelte Jane und raufte sich die Haare. Das hätte alles anders laufen können. Warum hatte er auch nicht aufgepasst? Er achtete doch sonst auf alles was sie tat.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", wollte Cho wissen und sah zum Büro seiner Chefin.

„In der Küche.", antwortete Rigsby für Jane und kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee ins Büro.

„Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte Jane vorsichtig und warf einen Blick zur Küche.

„Genervt … Gestresst … Ziemlich mies gelaunt."  
>„Na super.", murmelte Jane missbilligend, machte sich dann aber doch auf den Weg in die Küche. Sie war doch schon oft sauer auf ihn gewesen, das würde sie ihm jetzt mit Sicherheit auch verzeihen können.<p>

„Hey.", sagte er leise, und mit einem unschuldigen Unterton, als er in die Küche schritt und sich neben sie stellte. Lisbon goss sich gerade Kaffee ein und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Was wollen Sie?"

„Mich entschuldigen."

„Sie? … Wow … Das ich das noch erleben darf.", war ihre schlecht gelaunte Antwort und ging aus der Küche.  
>„Teresa ….", sagte er hinter ihr her und folgte ihr.<br>„Für Sie immer noch Lisbon!", fauchte sie zurück und ließ sich in ihrem Büro vor dem Schreibtisch nieder. Das war ein Tritt unter die Gürtellinie. Doch Jane folgte ihr trotzdem. Er wusste, dass sie wütend war. Der Streit, den sie über zwei Stunden geführt hatten, war nicht am Anfang noch am Ende gut gewesen. Er würde auch noch länger andauern, dass wusste Jane …

„Wir müssen darüber reden."

„Darüber haben wir schon genug geredet und jetzt verschwinden Sie aus meinem Büro. Ich möchte arbeiten."

„Du bist echt sauer auf mich, weil ich dich beschützen will?", fragte Jane fassungslos und ihm war egal, dass er wieder die angriffslustige Haltung einnahm. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Was war ihr Problem?"  
>„Ich will jetzt nicht darüber reden. Verschwinden Sie!", sagte sie streng und klappte eine Akte auf.<p>

Gerade wollte Jane ihr eine wütende Antwort an den Kopf schmeißen, als es zaghaft an der Tür klopfte. Die beiden schnellten mit ihren Blicken zur Tür und waren recht überrascht wen sie dort sahen.

„Walter?", fragte Lisbon und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Teresa?", war seine gut gelaunte Antwort und schritt fröhlich ins Büro, „Ich hoffe ich störe nicht."

Jane schluckte seinen Ärger runter und schüttelte Walters Hand: „Walter Mashburn. Wie lang ist das schon her?"

„Eine Weile.", sagte er schlicht und warf seinen Blick wieder auf Lisbon.

„Was treibt Sie zu uns?", fragte Jane weiter um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

„Ich war in der Gegend und habe gedacht ich besuche mal meine alten Freunde."

Lisbon saß immer noch perplex in ihrem Stuhl und beobachtete die beiden Männer, die sich gerade unterhielten. Es war wirklich lang her, dass sie Walter gesehen hatte … Und ihr letztes Zusammentreffen war … Oh Gott. Lisbon schluckte laut … Das letzte Mal als sie ihn gesehen hatte, hatten sie miteinander geschlafen. Die Erinnerungen, die in ihr aufstiegen, wollte sie sofort wieder verdrängen. Sie sah hilflos zu Jane und der griff ihren Blick auch sofort auf. Er schaute sie enttäuscht an und nickte. Walter sah ihn leicht irritiert an, dann sah er zu Lisbon und wieder zurück.

„Reden Sie per Gedanken miteinander?"  
>Jane schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf die Tür zu: „Es war schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen, Walter."<p>

Walter nickte ihm fröhlich, aber immer noch verwirrt, zu. Dann verschwand Jane aus dem Büro und ließ Walter allein mit Lisbon zurück.

„Was war das gerade?", fragte Walter schließlich und machte es sich gegenüber von Lisbon gemütlich.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hoffte, dass Walter ihre Lüge nicht entdeckte. Natürlich wusste sie was Jane hatte. Als sie ihn so hilflos angeschaut hat, hat er gesehen an was sie gedacht hat und es hat ihn verletzt. Wie sollte es auch nicht? Früher konnte Jane immer locker mit Mashburn umgehen. Die beiden hatten viel gemeinsam. Sie waren beide nervig, liebten es Leute auszutricksen usw. Doch seit dem Jane und Lisbon sich immer näher gekommen waren, fiel es ihm bestimmt nicht mehr so leicht gut über ihn zu denken. Er wurde zu einem Rivalen und jetzt war er hier. Der Mann, der mit seiner Teresa geschlafen hatte. Das war bestimmt nicht einfach …

„Teresa?", fragte Walter irgendwann als Lisbon ihn nur noch gedankenverloren anstarrte.

„Ja?", antwortete sie überrascht und wich seinem durchdringenden Blick aus.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut.", log sie wieder.

„Schön zu hören."

Lisbon nickte langsam bis sie wusste, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass er gehen sollte? Hm. Nein, eigentlich fand sie es ganz schön Mashburn wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn sie jetzt mit Jane zusammen war, hieß das ja nicht, dass sie keine Zeit mehr mit Walter verbringen durfte. Somit lächelte sie ihn irgendwann zögernd an und fuhr mit der Unterhaltung fort.

Als Mashburn eine Zeit später aus ihrem Büro schritt und Lisbon ins Büro kam, sah Jane sie skeptisch an. Lisbon wich seinem Blick sofort aus und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Kollegen. Sie hatte jetzt einfach keine Nerven, um mit Jane über Walter zu reden. Das war nur wieder ein neues Streitthema …

_Zwei Stunden später … _

Okay, du hast dich mit ihm verabredet, dass musst du Jane jetzt sagen, er wird es schon überleben, dachte Lisbon bei sich und trat wieder in das Großraumbüro. Jane lag auf der Coach und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Puh, dachte Lisbon und setzte sich kurz auf die Ecke von einem Schreibtisch. Ihre Kollegen arbeiteten gerade an dem Fall und beachteten sie zunächst nicht.

„Ehm. Gibt es irgendwelche neuen Hinweise?", wollte sie schließlich wissen und alle drei schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Okay. Ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich jetzt für zwei Stunden außer Haus bin."  
>Sofort schnellten alle Köpfe nach oben und sahen sie besorgt an.<p>

„Und keiner folgt mir!", hängte sie mit einem strengen Blick an und stand auf.

„Wohin gehen Sie denn?", wollte Cho wissen und Lisbon seufzte genervt.

„Gut. Damit hier alle beruhigt sind. Ich bin mit Walter Mashburn unterwegs. Wir sind zum Essen verabredet. Bis nachher."

Nun saß Jane kerzengerade auf seiner Coach und funkelte sie böse an. Doch Lisbon hatte ihm bereits den Rücken zugewandt und schritt aus dem Büro. In Jane kochte es. Wie konnte sie ihm das antun? Sie wusste, was er davon hielt. Sie wusste, dass es ihn verletzen würde. Warum machte sie das? Um ihm seine Heimlichkeiten heimzuzahlen? Ein erneuter Tritt unter die Gürtellinie.

„Sie geht mit Walter essen?", fragte van Pelt überrascht und sah zu Jane. Super, dass sie es nochmal aussprechen musste, dachte Jane bei sich und verzog angewidert das Gesicht während er seine Hände zu Fäusten formte.

„Wer geht hinter ihr her?", fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und schaute zum Aufzug.

„Keiner. Sie haben Lisbon gehört."  
>„Das ist mir recht egal, was sie gesagt hat.", war Janes klare Antwort und er stand auf, „Dann mach ich es eben."<p>

Damit verschwand auch er aus dem Büro. Die anderen drei schauten sich besorgt an.

„Das wird nicht gut enden.", sagte Cho in seinem üblich monotonen Ton und die anderen nickten zustimmend. Ja, das würde wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht gut ausgehen …

_**Ich wette, dass keiner von euch damit gerechnet hat, dass ich Mashburn mit einbaue :D Um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch nicht^^ Aber ich habe grad die Folge gesehen :P**_

_**Ich hab mal ne Frage. Wie geht es euch dabei wenn ihr Walter Mashburn seht? Ich weiß, dass ich z.B. Christina Frye überhaupt nicht leiden kann, weil sie mit Jane ein Date hatte aber Mashburn finde ich irgendwie lustig, obwohl er mit Lisbon geschlafen hat^^ Ich frag mich woran das liegt :D :D :D**_


	27. Es ist besser so

_**Sooo, hat doch ein wenig länger gedauert als gedacht aber na ja^^ So ist das halt wenn man die ganze Nacht über PS3 spielt xD**_

_**Schon mal als Vorwarnung, das Kapitel ist traurig … Beinhaltet viel aufgestaute Wut und ja … Es ist einfach traurig^^**_

_**Trotz allem viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und danke für die vielen Reviews :)  
>Die Charaktere sowie die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

Lisbon und Mashburn saßen in einem kleinen Restaurant und bestellten die Vorspeise sowie den Hauptgang. Die beiden lächelten sich unentwegt an und strahlten dabei beide übers ganze Gesicht. Außenstehende könnten denken, dass sie ein Paar wären. Jane, der Lisbon natürlich nicht aus den Augen verloren hatte und gefolgt war, saß an der Bar und versteckte sich hinter vier Männern, die gerade eine Beförderung feierten. Zu Anfang kontrollierte er immer wieder hektisch die Umgebung, ob hier jemand war, der das gleiche tat wie er, nämlich Lisbon beobachten. Doch nach einiger Zeit ließ er nach und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf Lisbon. Wie sie immer wieder erfreut grinste, wenn Mashburn einen blöden Witz gerissen hatte und sie überheblich anlächelte. Bei jedem dieser Lächeln versetzte sie Jane einen Schlag in die Magengrube. Ob er eifersüchtig war? Wenn sie ihn fragen würde, würde er mit 'Nein' antworten, natürlich war er es nicht. Aber während er da saß, musste er sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihm das ganz und gar nicht gefiel, dass Lisbon mit einem anderen Mann zusammen saß.

„ … Teresa, ich habe eine Frage an dich."

„Oh, du hast aber viele Fragen, mein Lieber.", antwortete Lisbon kichernd und nippte an ihrem Weinglas.

„Hast du einen Freund?"

Als Lisbon die Worte erreichten, musste sie einmal kräftig schlucken. Sofort stellten sich ihr zwei Fragen. Erstens, warum wollte er das wissen? War er etwa immer noch verliebt in sie? Und zweitens, sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Um ehrlich zu sein, sie wusste es nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie Walter nicht erzählen, dass Jane ihr Freund war. Nicht weil es ihr in irgendeiner Weise peinlich war. Wie auch, bei diesem Mann? Aber wenn sie an den Streit mit Jane dachte, wollte sie den Gedanken sofort wieder vertreiben. Sie wollte nicht an Jane denken und das machte ihr ziemliche Bedenken.

„Teresa?" Mashburns Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sah ihn ein wenig abwesend an.  
>„Entschuldige.", sagte sie schnell und nippte noch einmal an ihrem Weinglas. Sie musste jetzt schnell eine Entscheidung fällen und das tat sie auch …<br>„Also?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht.", antwortete sie kleinlaut und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Rotwein.

Jane beobachtete das Szenario interessiert. Lisbon war urplötzlich so komisch geworden. War in Gedanken gewesen und es hatte lange gedauert bis sie in der wirklichen Welt zurück war. Woran hatte sie gedacht? An ihn? Er hoffte es inständig, doch daran glauben, tat er nicht. Als Lisbon dann wieder so fröhlich grinste, waren seine Hoffnungen sowieso zunichte gemacht worden. Ihn interessierte es wirklich sehr was sie da gerade beredeten. Mashburns Gesicht konnte er in diesem Moment leider nicht sehen und wahrscheinlich hätte sein Gesichtsausdruck ihm schon verraten was bei ihrer Unterhaltung so vor sich ging.

„Entschuldigen Sie, darf ich mich neben Sie setzen?" Eine Frauenstimme neben Jane ließ ihn ein wenig zusammenzucken. Er hatte die Frau nicht im geringsten bemerkt. Wie lange stand sie schon neben ihm? Er hatte keine Ahnung.

„Natürlich.", antwortete er schließlich lächelnd und schob den Hocker zurück, auf den die Frau sich auch sofort setzte.

„Wie heißen Sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Patrick.", antwortete er schnell und warf einen Blick auf Lisbon. Sie saß immer noch mit Mashburn am Tisch und aß.

„Schöner Name.", sagte die Frau lächelnd und beäugte Jane interessiert, „Ich bin Jessica."

Jane hörte zwar ihren Namen, nahm ihn aber nicht wirklich wahr. Er war viel zu sehr abgelenkt mit dem was Mashburn da gerade tat. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über Lisbons Hand und sie wich nicht zurück. Wut staute sich in ihm auf, enorme Wut …

„Patrick?" Die Frau riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja? Entschuldigen Sie Jessica. Ich war gerade in Gedanken.", entschuldigte sich Jane sofort und war froh, dass er ihren Namen nicht sofort aus seinem Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Das habe ich bemerkt. Woran haben Sie denn gedacht?"

„Oh, an dies und das.", war sein einfacher Versuch der Frage auszuweichen und das klappte auch. Die beiden schauten sich verlegen an und man sah in Jessicas Augen, dass sie nicht nur auf einen Smalltalk mit Jane aus war. Sie vernaschte ihn förmlich mit ihrem Blick und das blieb Jane natürlich nicht unbemerkt. Was sollte er jetzt mit dem Begehren der Frau anfangen? Er war nicht an ihr interessiert. Sie sah zwar gut aus, aber für ihn gab es nun mal nur eine Frau … Lisbon.

„Was macht so eine schöne Frau wie Sie allein in einem Restaurant?", fragte Jane und wollte sich schon dafür ohrfeigen warum er ihr denn auch noch ein Kompliment machte.

„Oh, das könnte ich Sie genauso gut fragen, Patrick. Was macht solch ein attraktiver Mann allein an einer Bar …?"

Na toll, versuchte sie gerade ernsthaft mit ihm zu flirten? Okay, ja sie tat es. Allein ihre Körperhaltung sprach aus 'Worauf wartest du noch? Nimm mich, ich gehöre ganz dir' und das nervte Jane ziemlich. Er hasste solche Frauen, die sofort mit einem in die Kiste springen wollten. Sie kannte ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Was wäre, wenn er ein Serienkiller wäre und mit seinem Aussehen Frauen köderte, um sie dann in einem Hotelzimmer zu töten?

„Ich bin hier weil ich auf meine Freundin warte." Haha, Sieg!, dachte Jane kurz bei sich und grinste frech. Warum ist er nicht schon früher auf die Idee gekommen ihr das zu sagen? Dann wäre sie schon längst ab gedampft.

„Oh.", sagte Jessica knapp und drehte sich demonstrativ von ihm weg, „Wenn das so ist … Es war schön Sie kennen zu lernen."

Jane nickte höflich und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Schließlich ließ er einen erleichternden Seufzer von sich hören und schaute wieder rüber zu Lisbons Tisch. Doch dort saß sie nicht mehr, nur noch Mashburn, der fröhlich Löcher in die Luft starrte. Verdammt, wo war sie hin? Jane schaute sich hektisch um. Wahrscheinlich war sie nur kurz auf Toilette oder so etwas. Ja, da würde sie sein. Jane fand seine Antwort ganz passabel und beruhigte sich wieder. Doch als sich kurze Zeit später eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte, wusste er das nichts in Ordnung war …

„Schön, dass du auch hier bist, Patrick.", sagte sie leise hinter ihm und der bedrohliche Unterton war kaum zu überhören, „Du möchtest mich doch sicherlich mit nach draußen begleiten."  
>Jane nickte langsam und setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf. Vielleicht würde diese ihn vor dem aller schlimmsten bewahren.<p>

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Was machst du hier?", polterte Lisbon sofort los und funkelte ihn aggressiv an. Eigentlich fand er das Funkeln ja total süß bei ihr, aber auch nur wenn er die Lage unter Kontrolle hatte und sich sicher war, dass Lisbon ihm verzeihen würde. In dieser Situation war er sich nicht so sicher, ob er alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Es sah schlecht für ihn aus.

„Teresa, ich ….", begann er, wurde aber sofort wieder von Lisbon unterbrochen.  
>„Nein! Hör auf … Uah … Ich will es gar nicht wissen … Ich will nur eines … nämlich, dass du auf der Stelle verschwindest!"<p>

„Teresa, ich will doch nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht."  
>„Ja, mir geht's gut. Du kannst jetzt gehen."<p>

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich kann dich nicht aus den Augen lassen."  
>„Oh, man Patrick. Ich bin Polizisten und außerdem schon groß. Ich kann selbst auf mich aufpassen."<br>„Nein, kannst du nicht. Es ist viel zu gefährlich für dich wenn du allein unterwegs bist."  
>„Ich bin aber nicht allein! Ich bin mit Walter hier …."<p>

Jane wollte gerade etwas erwidern und hatte bereits seinen Mund geöffnet, doch schloss ihn wieder. Diese Gedanken sollte er ihr wohl jetzt nicht an den Kopf schmeißen. Das würde nur noch mehr Staub aufwirbeln und sie waren schon in einem heftigen Sturm gefangen. Die beiden warfen sich nur noch verächtliche Blicke zu und Jane hatte das Gefühl, dass Lisbon ihm am liebsten eine verpasst hätte. Um ehrlich zu sein, er konnte es ihr auch nicht verübeln, aber sie musste doch verstehen, dass er sich einfach nur um sie sorgte.  
>„Jane, gehen Sie. Ich will wenigstens noch ein bisschen meiner Privatsphäre haben.", sagte Lisbon nun ruhiger. Dennoch lag unglaubliche Wut in ihrem Blick. Schon wieder dieses Siezen. Sie ging wieder auf Abstand, was Jane einen erneuten Schlag in die Magengrube verpasste.<p>

„Wie Sie wollen, Agent Lisbon.", zischte Jane verächtlich und wandte sich von ihr ab. Doch nach ein paar Metern drehte er sich nochmal nach ihr um, „Viel Spaß noch mit Ihrem Date."

Dann ließ er sie allein vor dem Restaurant zurück und lief zu seinem Auto. Er wollte jetzt hier einfach nur noch weg. Es kotzte ihn an wie sie zu ihm war, dass sie ihn auf Abstand hielt, dass sie nicht wollte, dass er in ihrer Nähe war. Ihre Privatsphäre wollte sie haben? Ihre Privatsphäre teilte sie sonst mit ihm, weil er ihre Privatsphäre war! Und jetzt? Jetzt wollte sie ihn daraus haben, weil der ach so tolle Walter Mashburn da war. Was war verdammt nochmal mit ihr los? Warum war es ihr auf einmal so unangenehm, dass er ihr Freund war? Jane wusste, dass er Fehler in sich trug, aber welcher Mensch trug denn bitteschön keine Fehler? Er wusste auch, dass es nicht immer einfach mit ihm war, aber das war es auch mit Lisbon nicht. Doch er dachte immer, dass sie ihn weitestgehend verstehen und ihn deshalb lieben konnte. Jetzt war es sich darin gar nicht mehr so sicher …

„Hey, Jane. Wo haben Sie Lisbon gelassen?", begrüßte van Pelt ihn fröhlich.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein verächtliches Schnaufen. Ihre zwei Kollegen schauten sofort irritiert auf und begutachteten Jane. Es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er schlecht gelaunt war. Er sah recht aggressiv auf. Jane zog sich das Jackett aus und schmiss es kräftig gegen sein Sofa. Dann lief er wieder auf und ab. Seine Adern traten deutlich an seinen Händen sowie Armen hervor und auch sein Kopf war leicht rot gefärbt. Auf seiner Stirn waren mehr Sorgenfalten als sonst zu erkennen und außerdem verrieten seine Augen die Wut, die in ihm kochte. Die anderen trauten sich nicht zu fragen was passiert war. Sie hatten Angst, dass er gleich einen Wutanfall bekommen könnte und hier alles auseinander nehmen würde. Somit blieben sie still und beobachteten seine hektischen Bewegungen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ergriff Cho das Wort und seine Kollegen holten erleichtert Luft. Gut, dass er sich traute.

„Jane.", sagte er streng und sah Jane ausdruckslos an. Doch Jane reagierte nicht, er lief einfach weiter und verkrampfte seine Hände immer mehr.

„Jane!", sagte Cho noch einmal etwas lauter und stand auf, um sich Jane in den Weg zu stellen. Als dieser gerade wieder seinen Weg zurück antreten wollte und Cho dort vor fand, blieb er abrupt stehen und sah dem etwas kleineren Mann in die Augen. Diesmal ließ Jane zu, dass nicht nur Lisbon seine Gefühle sehen konnte, sondern auch seine restliche Familie. Cho konnte die Verletzlichkeit und gleichzeitig die enorme Wut sehen, die sich in seinen funkelnden Augen zeigten und es machte Cho unruhig. Es war nicht Janes Art und Jane änderte seine Gewohnheiten eigentlich nie …

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er in seiner gewohnt monotonen Stimme und verstärkte den Augenkontakt mit Jane. Er würde ihm Stand halten, wieso auch nicht?

„Sie wollte das ich gehe.", antwortete Jane in einem überraschend ruhigen Ton.

„Haben Sie sich gestritten?", fragte van Pelt besorgt und wollte ihre Hand auf Janes Schulter legen. Zog diese aber sicherheitshalber wieder zurück. Er mochte Körperkontakt im allgemeinen nicht so gern, außer natürlich den von Lisbon.

„Ja.", antworte Jane knapp und wich Chos Blick nun aus. Er war momentan nicht stark genug, um irgendeinem Blick lange Stand zu halten.

„Worum ging es?", fragte Cho nun wieder und sah Jane gespannt an.

„Sie wollte, dass ich sie in Ruhe lasse. Sie will ihre Privatsphäre haben.", erwiderte Jane wieder in seinem verächtlichen Ton und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht, „Sie wäre ja mit Mashburn unterwegs und es wäre ja alles okay …."

Janes Blick wurde immer zorniger und dann machte er sich einfach mal ein bisschen Luft. Er nahm den Stuhl vor sich in die Hand und schleuderte ihn kräftig durchs ganze Büro. Der Stuhl viel scheppernd zu Boden und veranlasste, dass ein kompletter Schreibtisch leergefegt wurde. Die anderen CBI-Mitarbeiter sahen ihn geschockt an und Cho und van Pelt zogen Jane sofort rückwärts zu seiner Coach und pressten ihn darauf.  
>„Beruhigen Sie sich Jane.", bat van Pelt ihn blickte ihn mitfühlend an.<br>„Ich soll mich beruhigen? Ich soll mich … Sagen Sie mir mal, wie ich das machen soll?", fuhr Jane sie an und wollte wieder aufspringen, doch Cho drückte ihn noch fester ins Polster.  
>„Hören Sie, Jane. Sie machen es nicht besser, wenn sie jetzt das ganze Büro auseinander nehmen."<p>

Nach weiteren vergeblichen Versuchen aus Chos Griff zu entkommen, gab Jane schließlich nach und ließ sich erschöpft in das Polster sinken. Van Pelt, sowie Cho und Rigsby nahmen vor ihm platz und musterten ihn besorgt. So hatten sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Es war nicht seine Art so zu reagieren. Aber er war wütend, er war völlig außer sich, wie sollte er sich sonst Luft machen wenn Lisbon nicht mit ihm reden wollte?

„Ich versuche sie mal zu erreichen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.", sagte Rigsby leise und entfernte sich von der Gruppe. Cho sowie van Pelt nickten ihm zustimmend zu und wandten sich dann wieder Jane zu.

„Das wird schon wieder.", flüsterte sie beruhigend und traute sich nun doch kurz über Janes Handrücken zu streichen. Doch er reagierte wieder nicht. Er war schon längst mit seinen Gedanken abgedriftet. Er wollte die reale Welt nicht in seinem Kopf haben. Er wollte seine eigene wunderschöne Welt vor sich haben, in der alles gut war und es keine bösen Menschen gab …

„Was gibt's Rigsby?"

„Hey, Boss. Wir wollten nur mal hören wie es Ihnen geht."

„Oh, man. Mir geht es gut. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen."

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das nervt, Boss, aber wir wollen Ihnen nur helfen."  
>„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Haben Sie Jane gesehen?"<br>„Ja."

„Wie sah er aus?"  
>„Schlecht."<p>

„Hm. Okay. Sagen Sie den anderen, dass ich in einer Stunde wieder zurück im Büro bin. Bis dahin will ich keinen weiteren Kontrollanruf. Ist das klar?"  
>„Klar, Boss."<br>„Danke. Bis nachher dann."

Als Rigsby das Tuten hörte, legte er das Handy wieder bei Seite und kam zu den anderen zurück.

„Und?"

„Sie mag Kontrollanrufe nicht.", antwortete Rigsby und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben van Pelt nieder.

„Noch was?"

„Sie kommt in einer Stunde zurück."

„Hat sie was zu mir gesagt?", fragte Jane wieder hellwach und sah zu Rigsby hinüber.

„Sie hat gefragt wie es Ihnen ging."  
>„Und was haben Sie gesagt?"<br>„Dass Sie nicht gut aussehen. Und dann hörte sie sich ziemlich geknickt an."

Jane nickte und nahm nun die ganze Coach ein. Er streckte sich einmal müde und schloss die Augen.

„Alles in Ordnung, Jane?", fragte van Pelt nochmal während die anderen beiden wieder zurück zu ihren Schreibtischen gingen.

„Mir geht's gut, Grace, danke."

Damit ließ sie ihn dann allein auf seiner Coach zurück und Jane versuchte wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er musste seine Wut irgendwie schüren, damit er Lisbon nachher nicht an den Hals springen würde. Er war sowieso gespannt, wie sie das nachher lösen würden. Ob es überhaupt eine Lösung gab, oder dass das Ende nahte …

„Hey, Boss. Hey, Walter.", begrüßte van Pelt die beiden ein wenig ruppig.

„Hi.", sagte Lisbon leicht verwundert und ging mit Walter ins Großraumbüro. Als sie dort ankamen, wurden beide erst einmal argwöhnisch betrachtet. Vor allem Mashburn. Man spürte deutlich, dass ein gewisser Groll gegen ihn gehegt wurde. Das war ja auch klar, denn wer Jane bzw. überhaupt jemanden aus der Familie verletzte, würde das nicht überleben. Die drei Kollegen wussten auch ohne, dass Jane etwas davon erzählte, dass Mashburn ihm ein Dorn im Auge war und nun war er auch ein Dorn in ihren Augen. Lisbon brauchte ein paar Momente bis sie begriff was los war und drehte sich dann zu Walter um, um ihn wieder aus dem Büro zu schieben.  
>„Ehm, ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten. Es war schön dich mal wieder zu sehen."<br>„Das hört sich an wie ein Abschied. Teresa, wir könnten doch nachher noch ein wenig um die Häuser ziehen."

„Um die Häuser ziehen?" Das Kichern von Lisbon erfüllte das ganze Büro und ihre Kollegen wurden schlagartig noch böser auf Mashburn. Es war Zeit ihn hier weg zu bekommen.

„Tut mir leid, Walter. Das geht nicht."  
>„Wieso nicht? … Teresa, du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hier stehen lassen."<p>

Diesen Blick, den Walter nun aufsetzte, hatte Lisbon früher immer an ihren Entscheidungen zweifeln lassen. Aber Jane konnte es besser, er konnte mit seinem Blick ihre ganzen Entscheidungen völlig über den Haufen schmeißen und sie in ihren Bann ziehen. Diese Macht hatte Walter nicht über sie und deswegen schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und zeigte auf den Aufzug.  
>„Auf wieder sehen."<p>

Walter nickte enttäuscht, ging dann jedoch und ließ Lisbon allein zurück. Dann ging sie wieder zurück ins Großraumbüro und setzte sich auf Janes Schreibtisch, um die anderen im Blick zu haben.

„Gibt es irgendetwas neues zum Fall?", fragte sie als wäre nie etwas passiert.

„Die Fahndung nach Marc läuft noch.", antwortete Cho ohne ihr einen Blick zu würdigen.

Rigsby war aufgestanden und verschwand in der Küche, um der unangenehmen Stimmung zu entkommen. Van Pelt und Cho taten es ihm schließlich gleich. Es ging hier nun mal um Jane und Lisbon, zwischen denen die Stimmung so eisig war und nicht um das ganze Team.

Als Lisbon sich dann allein neben Jane vorfand, schluckte sie laut. Sie wusste, dass sie vorhin ein wenig zu hart zu ihm gewesen war, doch sie wollte, dass er ihre Privatsphäre akzeptierte und einfach mal auf sie hörte.

„Patrick?", fragte sie leise, ohne zu wissen, ob er überhaupt wach war. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und rührte sich keinen Zentimeter. Lisbon stand auf und stupste vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter. Doch er reagierte immer noch nicht. Von oben konnte sie nun sein Gesicht sehen, das Traurigkeit ausstrahlte. Sie strich ihm liebevoll mit den Fingern über die Wange und strich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Plötzlich öffnete Jane die Augen und fixierte Lisbon damit. Sie sah ihn etwas erschrocken an, lächelte dann jedoch zaghaft. Leider erwiderte er dieses Lächeln nicht, sondern setzte sich nur auf und beobachtete Lisbon wie sie neben ihm platz nahm.

„Und wie war dein Date?", fragte er abschätzig.

„Das war kein Date, und das weißt du.", antwortete sie launisch.

„Klar, war das keins. Natürlich nicht."

„Patrick, hör auf so kindisch zu sein."  
>„Ich bin kindisch?", fragte er fassungslos und sah sie verständnislos an.<p>

„Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich mit Walter gerade ein Date hatte. Wir waren essen und fertig."

„Das sah mir aber ganz anders aus."  
>„Oh, ja. Deine Beobachtungsaktion."<p>

„Entschuldige, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache."

Lisbon antwortete zunächst einfach nichts. Wie oft standen sie jetzt an diesem Punkt? Hatte dieser Tunnel von dämlichen Fragen überhaupt ein Ende?

„Es war kein Date.", sagte sie schließlich leise und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sie meinte es ehrlich, das konnte er in ihren Augen sehen, doch das änderte nichts an dem was sie gesagt hatte.

„Okay, es war kein Date.", gab Jane nach und Lisbon lächelte kurz.

„Patrick, ich bin mit dir zusammen. Warum sollte ich dann mit anderen Männern Dates haben?", fragte sie nun lachend. Doch für eine witzig gemeinte Frage war kein Platz. Sofort erlosch das Lächeln auf Lisbons Gesicht und sie sah ihn wieder traurig an.

„Was machen wir hier?", fragte sie traurig und sah bedrückt auf den Boden.  
>„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Jane wahrheitsgemäß.<p>

„Wir brauchen Zeit für uns, oder?"

„Jeder für sich ….", antwortete Jane langsam und spielte nervös mit seinen Händen.

„Okay. Dann sollten wir uns diese Zeit nehmen."

Jane nickte und sah nun auch betrübt auf den Boden. Tränen standen in seinen sowie in ihren Augen. Sie wussten, dass es besser so war, erst einmal auf Abstand zu gehen. Ansonsten würden sie ihre gesamte Beziehung aufs Spiel setzen. Sie hatten sich immer gestritten, sie waren eigentlich daran gewöhnt immer wieder aneinander zu rauschen, doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Sie sahen kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels.

„Aber Marc ist immer noch da draußen.", sagte Jane schnell als Lisbon Anstalten machte, aufzustehen.

„Ich weiß. Die anderen werden auf mich aufpassen."  
>„Versprich mir, dass du sie auch lässt."<p>

Die beiden standen nun nebeneinander und Jane sah sie flehend an. Sie sollte ihm das versprechen, ansonsten könnte er keine Sekunde mehr ruhig schlafen. Das konnte er momentan sowieso nicht, aber sie würde es ihm damit leichter machen.

„Ich verspreche es."

„Danke.", sagte er noch leise. Lisbon sah ihn noch eine länger nachdenklich an, bis sie sich traute einen Schritt auf ihn zuzumachen und ihm einen kleinen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu setzen.

„Bis dann.", flüsterte sie danach in sein Ohr und strich ihm noch einmal zärtlich über die Brust. Tränen liefen bereits an ihrer Wange entlang und Jane hatte das Bedürfnis sie sofort in die Arme zu schließen und ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tat, doch er konnte es nicht. Somit drehte sich Lisbon schweigend von ihm weg und verließ das Büro …

Es war eine harte Entscheidung, aber es war die Beste. Wenigstens für diesen Moment. Jane würde sie weiter beobachten und beschützen, aber jetzt würde er seinen Kollegen den Vorrang gewähren. Sie würden Lisbon beschützen und das wusste er …

_**So, das war das 27. Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Mir hat es diesmal ganz gut gefallen. Höhö :) Ein Kapitel, dass mir selbst gefällt … WUHU! XD Ehm, sagt mir was ihr als nächstes lieber lesen wollt … Lisbon und Jane, wie die beiden weiter mit der Situation kämpfen … Wie sie weiter für ihre Beziehung kämpfen … Oder soll ich Marc jetzt ins Spiel bringen? Also er wird ja eh kommen^^ Nur wann ist die Frage … Entscheidet selbst ;)  
>Reviews sind diesmal natürlich sehr erwünscht, ansonsten weiß ich ja nicht, was ihr besser findet :D<br>LG, eure Sabrina5312**_


	28. Neues Ziel

_**Hallo, Leute. Das Kapitel habe ich jetzt gerade in zwei Stunden geschrieben und ich hoffe euch gefällt es :) Ich danke euch für die Reviews. Ehm, viele haben mir auch privat geschrieben was sie am besten finden würden wie es weiter gehen soll und wir haben einen Gewinner ;) Es war zwar eine knappe Entscheidung aber na ja ;)**_

_**Lest selbst für was ihr euch entschieden habt :D Viel Spaaaaß!**_

_**Die Charaktere sowie die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„Wollen Sie nicht nach Hause?", fragte Rigsby besorgt als er Jane noch spät abends auf dem Sofa liegen sah.

„Nein. … Was machen Sie noch hier?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Hab die Nachtschicht abbekommen."

„Hm. Wer ist bei Lisbon?"

„Cho.", sagte Rigsby knapp und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen zwei Cheeseburger, die noch unberührt waren und anscheinend hatte er auch nicht vor sie zu essen. Was war denn mit ihm los? Als Jane sich aufrichtete und zu Rigsby hinüber schielte, sah er, dass Rigsby ziemlich geknickt drein schaute.

„Ihre Freundin hat mit Ihnen Schluss gemacht, heh?", fragte er und sah Rigsby in die Augen. Dieser nickte und versuchte den allwissenden Blicken auszuweichen.

„Was ist mit Ihnen und Lisbon?", fragte Rigsby, um von seinem eigenen Privatleben abzulenken. Er hasste es darüber zu reden, weil es fast nie etwas spannendes zu erzählen gab.

„Wir machen eine Pause.", sagte Jane leise und seine Stimme klang zerbrechlich. Rigsby nickte mitfühlend. Die beiden Männer wussten beide nicht wie sie nun mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollten. Rigsby hatte seine Freundin verloren und Jane ahnte warum. Es war immer noch Grace, die Rigsby im Kopf herum spukte. Und Janes Situation war nicht viel besser, er lag mit der Frau im Klinsch, die er am meisten begehrte und für die er sein Leben opfern würde. Für beide war das kein guter Tag …

Es vergingen ein paar Stunden, in denen Jane und Rigsby einfach nur ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander … sie wussten nicht worüber. Außerdem waren beide viel zu geknickt, um über ein fröhliches oder witziges Thema zu quatschen. Doch als Rigsbys Telefon klingelte, kam plötzlich wieder Leben in die beiden.

„ … Ja … Danke, Sir.", sagte Rigsby aufgeregt und drehte sich zu Jane um, „Jane!"

Dieser schreckte überrascht von seiner Coach hoch und sah ihn erschrocken an: „Was gibt es?"

„Marc!", kam es nur von Rigsby, der schon auf dem Weg nach draußen war. Jane sprang augenblicklich von seinem Sofa auf und rannte ihm hinterher.

„Was gibt es?"  
>„Er wurde gesehen."<br>„Wo?", fragte Jane in einem angriffslustigen Ton und folgte Rigsby zum Wagen. Als die beiden darin saßen und Rigsby Gas gab, sprach er weiter.

„An einer Tankstelle. Nicht weit von Lisbons Wohnung."  
>„Nein.", sagte Jane nachdenklich und sah aus dem Fenster.<p>

„Was nein?", fragte Rigsby verwundert.

„Das wäre zu einfach. Er ist aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen. Er würde darauf achten, dass er nicht gesehen wird."  
>„Aber er wurde doch gesehen."<br>„Das ist eine Falle.", sagte Jane knapp und malte sich schon wieder die dunkelsten Gedanken aus.

„Ist Cho informiert worden?"  
>Rigsby nickte: „Aber wir können ihn gerne nochmal anrufen."<br>Sofort kramte Jane nach seinem Handy und wählte Cho's Nummer. Jetzt würde das Spiel beginnen …

„Cho?"

„Hallo, Boss.", grüßte Cho sie und drückte sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Seit wann sind Sie hier?", fragte sie verblüfft und sah nochmal kontrollierend nach draußen. Wer war denn noch hier, den sie nicht bemerkt hatte?

„Seitdem Sie hier sind.", war Chos knappe Antwort.

„Und warum sind Sie jetzt hier?"  
>„Marc wurde gesehen. Alarmstufe Rot."<p>

„Wo wurde er gesehen?"  
>„An einer Tankstelle, hier in der Nähe. Jane und Rigsby sind auf dem Weg."<br>„Hierhin?"

„Nein, Sie suchen nach Hinweisen an der Tankstelle. Ich bin allein hier. Nur van Pelt kommt nachher noch."

Lisbon atmete erleichtert auf. Sie könnte Janes Anwesenheit jetzt nicht ertragen. Es fiel ihr schon schwer genug ihn vor wenigen Stunden gehen zu lassen. Mit ihm auszumachen, dass sie eine Pause brauchten. Es war schwer gewesen. Sie hatte geweint. Lange. Und eigentlich hatte es immer noch nicht aufgehört. Immer wenn sie Ruhe fand, stiegen die Tränen in ihr auf und sie hasste es. Sie wollte, dass das Alles nicht passiert wäre. Sie wollte, dass Jane und sie immer noch glücklich zusammen auf der Coach lagen und ihr Glück genossen. Doch es war klar gewesen, dass es nicht leicht sein würde. Schon gar nicht mit zwei Menschen, die zwei solch schwierige Charaktere hatten.

„Lisbon.", sagte Cho bedacht und musterte sie besorgt, „Geht es Ihnen gut?"  
>Lisbon schüttelte wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf aber zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Nein, Cho. Es geht mir nicht besonders gut. Aber … damit muss ich zurecht kommen."<p>

Cho nickte verständnisvoll und blieb schweigend neben Lisbon stehen. Sie wollte anscheinend nicht darüber reden und eigentlich war Cho recht froh darüber, denn er wollte auch nicht darüber reden …  
>„Was machen wir jetzt?"<br>„Ich passe auf Sie auf."

„Danke."

„Jane erwartet es von mir."

Lisbon sah Cho für einen Moment skeptisch an. Hatte er das mit Absicht gesagt? Warum spielte er jetzt auf Jane an? Um ihn wieder in ein besseres Licht zu stellen? Lisbon wusste es nicht und sie machte sich auch nicht weiter Gedanken darum. Cho, Rigsby sowie van Pelt sorgten sich nur um die beiden und sie taten alles dafür, dass Lisbon in Sicherheit war. Auf Janes ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin natürlich.

„Ich leg mich hin, wenn das okay ist."

„Klar."

„Aber lieber hier … ins Wohnzimmer.", ergänzte sie noch schnell und Cho nickte. Ja, es wäre wohl besser wenn sie in Chos Nähe bleiben würde, damit er sie in Sichtweite hatte. Wenn Marc wirklich an der Tankstelle gesichtet worden war, dann würde er nicht lange fackeln und irgendwie versuchen an Lisbon heran zu kommen. Er war nur wegen ihr hier, er wollte sie, komme was wolle …

„Sie waren es, der diesen Mann gesehen hat?"

Rigsby hielt dem kleinen Mann das Foto vor die Nase und er nickte.

„Jap."

„Was hat er gemacht?"

„Kaugummi gekauft."  
>„Noch etwas?"<br>„Nöp."

Jane verdrehte genervt die Augen. Dafür waren sie hierhin gefahren … ERNSTHAFT? Als Rigsby sich zu ihm umdrehte, zuckte er nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Eigentlich wollte Rigsby gerade aus der Tür treten, als Jane auf den kleinen Mann zu stürmte und ihm gefährlich nahe kam.

„Hören Sie mir zu. Dieser Mann ist gefährlich. Er hat es auf meine Freundin abgesehen … Bitte sagen Sie mir alles was Ihnen an ihm aufgefallen ist. Egal wie unwichtig es Ihnen auch erscheinen mag.", schrie er ihn an und seine Stimme klang hilflos sowie verzweifelt. Der Mann sah Jane etwas geschockt an, doch er sprach. Er beschrieb Marc mit kleinsten Details und Jane musste zugeben, dass es kein Vertun gab. Es war wirklich Marc gewesen.

„ … Er lief immer dahinten im Gang herum und verschwand einmal kurz auf der Toilette.", beendete der kleine Mann seine Aussage und sah die beiden Agenten erwartungsvoll an. Hatte seine genaue Beschreibung irgendwas gebracht?

„Warum haben Sie uns das nicht vorher gesagt?", fragte Rigsby fassungslos und sah Jane hinterher, wie dieser in das Klo stürmte.

Jane stand nun mitten im kleinen Badezimmer und lief von Kabine zu Kabine. Hier musste irgendwo etwas sein. Marc hat sich nicht umsonst so offen gezeigt. In der mittleren Tür blieb Jane wie versteinert stehen und starrte auf einen kleinen Kasten, der auf dem Klodeckel lag. Er schluckte kräftig … Es war eine Bombe und der Countdown lief bereits …

_0:38_

Über der Toilette prangte in roter Schrift ein Satz, der an ihn gerichtet war.

_Mr. Jane, Sie stehen mir im Weg!_

Janes Herzschlag erhöhte sich augenblicklich.

_0:31_

Eine Bombe? Dieser Typ wollte ihn wirklich aus dem Weg schaffen. Aber er war ein wenig zu früh aufgetaucht. Er würde noch rechtzeitig aus dem Gebäude kommen. Haha, dachte Jane triumphierend, bis ihm wieder einfiel wo er sich hier gerade befand. In einer Tankstelle. Tankstelle = SEHR große Explosion. Jane schluckte erneut kräftig. Was machte er eigentlich noch hier?

_0:25_

„RIGSBY!", rief er panisch und drehte sich um. Doch als er den Spiegel im Blickfeld hatte, stockte ihm erneut der Atem.

_Sie gehört mir!_, prangte dort mit der roten Schrift und Janes Herz zersprang fast vor Angst, Wut und Verzweiflung.

_0:20_

„RIGSBY!", rief er noch einmal und rannte aus dem Toilettenraum.

_0:18_

„Was ist Jane?", fragte dieser verblüfft als er den blonden Mann an ihm vorbei rennen sah.

_0:17_

„RENNEN SIE! Da ist eine Bombe!"

_0:15_

„WAS?", schrie Rigsby nun panisch und rannte, dicht gefolgt von dem kleinen Mann, aus der Tankstelle. Die drei Männer sprinteten so schnell sie konnten aus der Reichweite der Tankstelle, doch leider waren sie nicht früh genug los gerannt. Denn die gewaltige Explosion erfasste sie immer noch recht hart und alle drei flogen in einem hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Der kleine Mann prallte mit einer enormen Wucht gegen eine Felswand und war sofort tot. Rigsby flog nur auf den Boden und schrie schmerzerfüllt auf. Jane hingegen flog weiter als er und knallte auf ein Autodach, dass nicht unter seinem Gewicht nachgeben wollte und somit Janes Körper demolierte.

„Uah.", kam es von Rigsby, der sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Boden krümmte, „Jane?" Keine Antwort. „Jane!", versuchte er es erneut, doch er bekam wieder keine Antwort. Oh, Gott. War er etwa tot? Rigsby raffte sich langsam auf. Sein Arm war gebrochen, das spürte er deutlich, doch der Schmerz würde ihn nicht davon abhalten nach seinem Freund zu suchen.

„Jane!", rief er immer wieder, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Endlich sah er Jane auf dem Autodach und rannte zu ihm hin.

„Jane. Können Sie mich hören?"

Er sah nicht sonderlich gut aus. Sein Bein war in einem merkwürdigen Winkel abgeknickt und außerdem hatte er seine Augen nicht geöffnet. Er hatte auch kein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht … so als würde er nichts spüren. Sofort tastete Rigsby nach seinem Puls und war sichtlich erleichtert als er einen stabilen Puls feststellen konnte. Jane lebte … Zum Glück.

Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten die Polizei, sowie die Feuerwehr und ein Krankenwagen den Einsatzort und transportierten den immer noch bewusstlosen Jane ab. Im Hintergrund brannte die Tankstelle weiterhin lichterloh und Rigsby war froh, dass es die beiden noch früh genug raus geschafft hatten. Das hätte auch schlechter ausgehen können.

„Was?", schrie Lisbon als Cho vor ihr stand und die Nachrichten überbrachte.

„Es geht den beiden gut. Jane und Rigsby sind auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Rigsby hat seinen Arm gebrochen und Jane sein Bein sowie einige Rippen."  
>„Gott sei Dank.", sagte Lisbon beruhigt und lief nervös durch das Wohnzimmer, „Warum hat Marc das gemacht?"<p>

„Jane hatte recht mit seiner Annahme, dass Marc sich nicht ohne einen Grund zeigen würde. Er wollte sie dorthin locken und in die Luft sprengen."

„Ich bringe diesen Kerl um. Aber Bomben sind anscheinend seine Spezialität … ", drohte Lisbon und funkelte böse.

„Wer will das nicht?"

„Dieser Kerl hat mich entführt … Hat mir Schmerzen zugefügt … Und jetzt versucht er auch noch meinen Freund in die Luft zu jagen? …."

Allmählich brannten bei Lisbon die Sicherungen durch. Sie hatte keine Angst mehr vor diesem Marc. Sie empfand keine Verzweiflung mehr, wenn sie an seinen Namen dachte. Sie empfand nur noch Wut. Sie wollte ihn leiden sehen, sie wollten ihn tot sehen. Denn er hatte einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht. Er hatte versucht ihren Freund zu töten, den Mann, den sie liebte. Mit ihr konnte er machen was er wollte, dass konnte sie irgendwie verkraften, aber sie könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Jane sterben würde. Er hatte damit die Grenze überschritten, die ihre Angst nun in enorme Wut verwandelte.

„Ich will ins Krankenhaus."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist. Vielleicht lauert er da schon auf Sie, weil er denkt, dass Sie zu Jane wollen."  
>„Damit liegt er dann wohl richtig. Cho, ich kann ihn da nicht allein lassen. Wenn Marc erfährt, dass Jane überlebt hat, versucht er es nochmal ihn umzubringen."<p>

„Wow. Erst will der Typ Sie umbringen und jetzt auch noch Jane."

„Jane ist in sein Visier geraten, weil er immer an meiner Seite stand und Marc wusste, dass Jane mich beschützen würde. Ich bin daran Schuld wenn ihm etwas zustößt und das lasse ich nicht zu!" Ihre feste Stimme überzeugte Cho davon, dass sie richtig lag. Sie wollte bei Jane sein, um ihn zu beschützen. Nun hatte sich die ganze Sache gedreht. Jetzt war nicht mehr nur Lisbon in Gefahr sondern auch Jane, doch er war in größerer Gefahr als sie. Denn Marc wollte sich an ihm rächen. Er konnte nicht akzeptieren, dass Jane schlauer als er war und ihn überlisten konnte.

„Wir suchen die Agents Wayne Rigsby und Patrick Jane.", sagte Cho und die Krankenschwester schaute hektisch in ihren Unterlagen nach.

„Ja, hier habe ich sie. Bitte hier entlang."

Die drei gingen ein paar Schritte bis sie vor einem kleinen Krankenzimmer standen.

„Die beiden liegen in einem Zimmer?"  
>„Ja, Mr. Rigsby hat darauf bestanden, dass sie auf einem Zimmer bleiben. Wir hatten da nichts weiter gegen."<p>

Dann ließ die Krankenschwester Lisbon und Cho allein und sie traten ein.

Rigsby lag auf seinem Bett und zappte durch das TV-Programm. Jane hingegen klimperte immer wieder verschlafen mit seinen Augen und sah seinem Zimmergenossen zu. Doch die zwei Besucher fanden schließlich mehr Beachtung der beiden Kranken und sie lächelten glücklich.

„Na man, wie geht's?", fragte Cho an Rigsby gewandt und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
>„Geht schon.", antwortete dieser und nickte Lisbon zufrieden zu. Diese nickte mit einem Lächeln zurück und wandte sich dann Jane zu, der sie zurückhaltend anlächelte.<p>

„Hey.", sagte sie leise und beugte sich zu ihm vor, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Doch mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne. Sie waren momentan nicht zusammen und außerdem waren ihre Kollegen im Raum. Also konnte sie das doch nicht einfach tun. Somit ging sie langsam wieder in die Ausgangsposition zurück und sah ihren Freund besorgt an.

„Warum passiert dir eigentlich immer etwas, wenn ich nicht bei dir bin?"

Jane lachte einmal kurz auf, hustete dann aber schmerzhaft auf und packte sich an seine Rippen. Ja, Lachen war mit zwei Rippenbrüchen nicht so toll.  
>„Ruh dich aus.", sagte Lisbon noch leiser und setzte sich auf den Rand seines Bettes.<p>

„Was ist mit Marc?", brachte er mit schwacher Stimme hervor und Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist hinter dir her."  
>„Ich weiß.", sagte Jane nun etwas kräftiger und sah Lisbon besorgt an, „Er hat mir eine Nachricht hinterlassen."<br>Sofort sahen alle drei Kollegen interessiert zu Jane und erwarteten gespannt seine Fortführung.

„Als ich in der Toilette war und die Bombe gesehen habe … Er hat etwas darüber geschrieben … 'Mr. Jane, Sie stehen mir im Weg' und 'Sie gehört mir'."

„Er weiß, dass Sie nie von Lisbons Seite weichen.", kommentierte Rigsby seine Aussage und sah betrübt aus dem Fenster.

„Wenn er erfährt, dass du noch lebst, wird er versuchen dich zu töten ….", ergänzte Lisbon und sah Jane noch besorgter an.

„Ha, lustige Wendung. Erst wollte er dich und jetzt mich."

„Ich finde das ganz und gar nicht lustig. Patrick, er wird dich töten wenn er die Chance dazu bekommt."  
>„Aber er bekommt die Chance nicht."<br>„Stimmt, denn ich werde ihn töten.", sagte Lisbon mit fester Stimme und sah Jane eindringlich an. Eigentlich war sie immer dafür, dass es einen fairen Prozess geben sollte, und man nur schießen sollte, wenn es wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg gab. Doch diesmal war es etwas anderes. Es war persönlicher. Marc hatte versucht ihren Liebhaber zu töten und zum ersten Mal konnte sie Jane vollkommen nachvollziehen. Warum er sich an Red John rächen wollte. Warum er die Rache nie aufgeben konnte. Warum er immer noch hinter ihm her war. Sie spürte es selbst, wie besessen sie davon war Marc nun zu fassen und zu töten.

Lisbon bemerkte nicht wie überrascht sie alle ansahen. Keiner von ihren Kollegen hätte gedacht, dass sie plötzlich solche Gefühle entwickeln würde. Sie hatte vorher Angst vor dem Mann gehabt und jetzt wollte sie ihm gegenüber treten und ihn töten. Es war nicht die Lisbon, die sie kannten. Die auf einen normalen Prozess bestanden hätte, es war eine Lisbon, die für ihre Liebe kämpfte und dafür jedes Opfer hinnahm.

_Gegen Abend … _

„Fahr nach Hause.", sagte Jane und sah Lisbon erschöpft an, „Rigsby ist doch hier. Er passt auf mich auf."

Lisbon sah mit einem bedenklichen Blick zu Rigsby hinüber, der sie fröhlich angrinste und auf seine Waffe auf seinem Nachttisch deutete. Dann nickte sie und wandte sich der Tür zu.

„Cho und ich sind bei uns Zuhause. Van Pelt wird nachher zu euch kommen."  
>Die beiden Verletzten nickten und Lisbon verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort aus der Tür.<p>

_Später in der Nacht … _

Rigsby schlief schon längst und das war auch kaum zu überhören, denn sein ohrenbetäubendes Schnarchen hallte im ganzen Raum wieder. Jane störte das nicht sonderlich. Er konnte eh nicht schlafen, zu viel war an diesem Tag passiert. Er hätte heute sein Leben verlieren können, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig in die Toilette gegangen wäre. Wenn er diesen dämlichen Tankwart nicht dazu getrieben hätte, weiter zu reden, wären sie jetzt alle nur noch ein Aschehaufen. Plötzlich hörte er das Klicken der Türe und sah vorsichtig hinüber. Wer konnte das sein? Van Pelt war hier, sie saß in der hintersten Ecke des Zimmers und schlummerte vor sich hin. War es vielleicht Lisbon? Nein, ihre Schritte hätte er schon von weitem gehört. Der Lichtspalt vergrößerte sich und eine große Gestalt zwängte sich langsam hindurch. Es war niemand, der hier sein durfte, dass wusste Jane, als er sah wie vorsichtig die Person sich bewegte. Wie bedacht sie jeden Schritt machte und vor allem wie leise sie durch das Zimmer schlich. Jane traute sich kaum zu Atmen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Nach Rigsbys Waffe greifen? Nein, zu spät. Die Person stand bereits an seinem Bett …

Ein leises Kichern ertönte und Jane riss verzweifelt seine Augen auf. Wer war das? Sollte er jetzt schreien? Ja, das sollte er jetzt wohl tun! Doch bevor er überhaupt seinen Mund öffnen konnte, presste die unbekannte Person etwas auf sein Gesicht und sein Schrei wurde erstickt.

„Hände hoch!", schrie plötzlich eine Frauenstimme und das Licht ging an.

Die Person, die sich über Jane gebeugt hatte, schreckte zusammen und drehte sich rasant zu der Person um, die gerade etwas gesagt hatte. Endlich konnte Jane auch erkennen wer es war und er wollte sich selbst ohrfeigen, dafür, dass er nicht sofort gewusst hatte wer es war. Es war eigentlich mehr als offensichtlich gewesen. Es war Marc gewesen. Doch warum war er so unvorsichtig gewesen? Ihm musste doch klar gewesen sein, dass ein Agent hier war und ihn bewachte.

„Teresa.", sagte Marc erfreut und hob seine Hände nach oben.

„Marc.", zischte Lisbon zurück und hielt die Waffe genau auf ihn gerichtet.

Jane schaute von dem einen zum anderen und wieder zurück. Doch eines wunderte ihn ziemlich. Warum stand van Pelt noch nicht neben Lisbon und warum schlief Rigsby immer noch. Er lugte kurz an van Pelt vorbei und stellte fest, dass sie ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Lisbon war ziemlich laut gewesen, als sie in das Zimmer stürmte. Die Lautstärke hätte jedes Tier aus dem Winterschlaf gerissen.

„Leg das Messer weg!", schrie Lisbon Marc an und dieser tat wie befohlen.

„Geh von ihm weg!"

Auch das tat Marc ohne ein Wort einzuwenden. Die Waffe, die auf ihn gerichtet wurde, schüchterte ihn doch ganz schön ein.

„Teresa, nimm die Waffe runter."  
>„Oh, nein. Das tue ich mit Sicherheit nicht."<p>

„Mach doch keine Dummheiten. Du könntest damit noch jemanden verletzen."  
>„Das ist mein Ziel, du Schwein."<p>

Marcs Augen weiteten sich überrascht und musterten sie besorgt.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten. Du liebst mich."

Lisbon lachte verächtlich.

„Warum bist du nur so ein Trottel? … Warum warst du so blöd und vergreifst dich an Jane? … Dir musste doch klar sein, dass er hier nicht allein ist."

„Ich wusste es ja auch."

„Und warum bist du dann hier?" Lisbon ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und fuchtelte bedrohlich mit der Waffe vor seinem Gesicht hin und her. Jane beobachtete das Spektakel interessiert, sagte jedoch nichts. Er machte sich immer noch zu viele Gedanken darum, warum Rigsby und van Pelt immer noch nicht wach waren.

„Sieh sie dir doch mal an, meine Süße."  
>„Nenn mich nicht so!", fauchte Lisbon gereizt.<p>

„Was haben Sie gemacht, Marc?", meldete sich nun Jane.

„Sie schlafen seelenruhig. Vielleicht waren ein wenig zu viele Beruhigungsmittel im Kaffee.", kicherte Marc vor sich hin und sah die beiden belustigt an. Er hatte sie also mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt, damit sie mindestens die ganze Nacht durchschliefen. Guter Plan, doch er hatte nicht mit Lisbon gerechnet.

„Das du auftauchen würdest, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Hat dein lieber Patrick nicht gesagt, dass du nach Hause gehen sollst. Der nette Cho sollte doch auf dich aufpassen."

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.", erwiderte Lisbon selbstsicher und richtete die Waffe nochmal neu aus. Sie zielte genau auf den Kopf von Marc und war bereit den Abdruck zu drücken. Sie würde ihn nicht entkommen lassen. Sie würde ihn töten. Jetzt oder in wenigen Minuten. Das war ihr recht egal. Mit ein paar weiteren Schritten stand sie nun neben Jane und nahm eine schützende Haltung ein. Sie wollte jetzt nichts mehr riskieren.

„Oh, nein, wie süß.", bemerkte Marc und sah die beiden verärgert an, „Also seid ihr doch ein Paar."

„Hast du damit ein Problem?"  
>„Und ob.", antwortete er knapp und sein Blick verdunkelte sich.<p>

„Tja.", erwiderte Lisbon abschätzig, „Dann hast du wohl Pech gehabt."

Sie wusste, dass sie Marc damit reizte. Er war scharf auf sie. Er wollte sie für sich. Er wollte, dass Jane aus ihrem Leben verschwand und das Lisbon nun neben Jane stand und ihn vor ihm schützte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Sie sah wie sein Gesicht sich immer weiter rot färbte und er bald die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Er war leicht reizbar und gleich würde sich die ganze Spannung entladen.

Plötzlich schnellte Marc nach vorne und wollte Lisbon ergreifen, doch genau in diesem Moment ertönten zwei Schüsse … aus verschiedenen Waffen. Marc sank japsend zu Boden und Lisbon sowie Jane atmeten schwer. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Lisbon bemerkte, dass sie gerade zwei Schüsse gehört hatte und nicht nur einen und sofort schnellte ihr Blick zu Jane, der die Waffe von Rigsby in den Händen hielt. Dieser sah angewidert auf die Waffe hinab und legte sie dann vorsichtig zurück auf den Nachttisch. Er hasste es Waffen in die Hand zu nehmen. Und wie er das hasste.

Als er sich wieder zu Lisbon umdrehte, empfing sie ihn mit einer innigen Umarmung. Sie schluchzte leise und Jane legte fürsorglich einen Arm um sie, um sie noch näher an sich zu drücken.  
>„Es ist vorbei.", flüsterte er ihr beruhigend ins Ohr und sie nickte Tränen überflutet, „Er wird dir nie mehr weh tun können."<p>

Kurze Zeit später erreichte Cho mit einer Horde von Polizisten das Krankenzimmer und sah sich überrascht um.

„Sie haben hier ja anscheinend alles unter Kontrolle.", sagte er anerkennend und schaute sich van Pelt sowie Rigsby genauer an. Die beiden waren endlich aufgewacht. Waren jedoch immer noch ziemlich von der Rolle und konnten kaum Fragen beantworten, die ihnen von den Krankenschwestern gestellt wurden. Gut, dass sie in einem Krankenhaus waren.

_Am nächsten Morgen … _

Das Piepen von Lisbons Handy unterbrach die Kollegen beim Frühstücken und sie sah genervt auf den Display. Sie hatte Angst, dass schon ein neuer Fall vor der Tür stehen würde und sie Jane allein im Krankenhaus zurücklassen musste. Auch wenn Marc tot war, hieß das nicht, dass Jane nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten konnte. Er zog Probleme magisch an.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Jane interessiert und versuchte auf den Display zu gucken, doch Lisbon zog das Handy aus seiner Sichtweite.  
>„Nichts.", antwortete sie und steckte das Handy wieder schnell in ihre Tasche.<br>„Mashburn, hm?"

Lisbon nickte verlegen.

„Geh ran. Ist schon okay. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen."

Diese Worte taten weh, nicht nur Lisbon, sondern auch Jane, doch er hatte recht. Sie waren nicht mehr zusammen …

_**So, wieder volle Absicht, dass ich euch mitten in der Luft hängen lasse … Ist ein gemeines Ende, ich weiß … Aber naja ;) So ein Thema haben wir jetzt abgehakt. Ich könnte bald unter der Geschichte einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Entscheidet ihr … Soll ich bald Schluss machen oder soll ich mit neuen Problemen auffahren, die das Team oder auch nur Lisbon und Jane lösen müssen? Noooaaaa ;) **_

_**Ich freue mich auf eure Rückmeldungen ;)  
>LG, Sabrina5312<strong>_


	29. Aufgeflogen

_**Hallöle :) Hier ist das neue Kapitel. Ich finde wieder mal, dass es mir nicht so gut gelungen ist. Vor allem zum Ende hin. Da verlaufe ich mich irgendwie in der ganzen Geschichte xD Könnt ihr ja gleich selbst nachlesen^^**_

_**Ehm. Ich beende die Geschichte noch nicht^^ Ich werde sie fortführen … Ich hoffe, dass freut euch :D**_

_**Und wieder lange Rede, gar kein Sinn … Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Hey!", grüßte Mashburn so überschwänglich wie irgend möglich und trat auf Lisbon zu. Diese sah ihn zunächst verdattert und dann ziemlich unwohl an. Sie hatte ihn nicht erwartet und um ehrlich zu sein, sie wollte auch nicht, dass er kam, denn sie war sich über viele Sachen noch nicht einig geworden in der kurzen Zeit.

„Hab gehört, dass Patrick schwer verletzt worden ist. Wie geht's ihm?"

„Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung."  
>„Freut mich zu hören.", sagte er freundlich und ließ sich vor Lisbons Schreibtisch nieder, „Gehen wir essen?"<p>

Lisbon sah hinunter auf ihre Akten und schüttelte sofort den Kopf.  
>„Nein, ich muss noch arbeiten. Ich war längere Zeit nicht hier, weil ich bei Jane im Krankenhaus war. Also habe ich viel aufzuholen."<p>

„Ach, komm schon. Teresa, gönn dir eine Pause.", zwinkerte er ihr zu und war sich sicher, dass sie nachgeben würde.

„Nein, Walter. Tut mir leid.", antwortete sie mit fester Stimme und klappte die nächste Akte auf. Sie wollte nicht mit Mashburn unterwegs sein. Sie wollte erst mal mit gar keinem mehr unterwegs sein. Jane und sie hatten eine Pause eingelegt und die Beziehung nicht beendet. Somit gab es für sie keinen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben. Sie liebte Jane und er liebte sie. Sie brauchten einfach nur ein wenig Zeit, um wieder auf den Teppich zu kommen und weiter machen zu können.

„Was ist los mit dir Teresa? Du benimmst dich, als hättest du einen Freund und ich würde dich verführen wollen."  
>Wie kam er jetzt darauf? Weil ihre Stimme manchmal so zerbrechlich klang wenn sie sagte, dass sie keinen Freund hatte? Hatte er etwa bemerkt, dass sie geflunkert hatte und ihm nur erfundene Geschichten aufgetischt hatte?<p>

„Teresa, ich bin nicht blöd. Sag mir die Wahrheit, hast du einen Freund, oder nicht?"

„Warum willst du das wissen, Walter? Was interessiert es dich?"  
>„Ich will wissen ob ich eine Chance bei dir habe, oder nicht.", sagte er in einem beleidigten Ton und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.<p>

„Walter, ich … Ja, du hast recht. Ich hab dir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt … Ich habe einen Freund.", sagte sie nun trocken.

„Und wer ist es?", fragte er skeptisch, als würde er denken, dass das nur eine fade Ausrede war.

Lisbon lächelte verträumt als sie an Jane dachte, wie er fröhlich durch das Büro ging und sie immerzu angrinste. Dieser Anblick erfüllte sie wieder mit so viel Freude, dass sie sich in diesem Moment nach ihm verzehrte. So sehr, dass sie nicht lange fackelte und von ihrem Schreibtisch aufstand und sich auf den Weg nach draußen machte. Mashburn hechtete hinter ihr her.

„Gehen wir doch essen?", fragte er erfreut und stellte sich zu Lisbon in den Aufzug.  
>„Nein.", antwortete sie trocken, „Ich gehe jetzt zu Jane."<br>„Für ihn hast du Zeit, aber für mich nicht?", fragte Walter beleidigt und sah enttäuscht zu Boden.

„Ja, Walter, für ihn habe ich Zeit … weil er mein Freund ist.", sagte sie mit hocherfreuter Stimme und Mashburn sah sie verwundert an.

„Patrick ist dein Freund?"

„Ja. Seit mehr als fünf Monaten.", strahlte sie und trat aus dem Aufzug.

„Warum hast du es mir nicht vorher gesagt?"

Lisbon blieb abrupt stehen und schaute verlegen zu Boden. Ja, warum hatte sie es ihm nicht vorher gesagt? Weil sie sauer auf Jane war? Weil sie an der Beziehung zweifelte? Es gab viele Gründe …

„Wir hatten uns gestritten.", antwortete sie dann trocken und schritt zu ihrem Wagen. Immer noch dicht gefolgt von Mashburn.

„Kann ich mitkommen?"

„Nein.", sagte sie mit einer strengen Stimme und stieg in den Wagen. Sie würde Walter jetzt nicht gerne bei sich haben. Sie wollte zu ihrem Freund, der wahrscheinlich gerade das ganze Krankenhauspersonal in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sie wollte zu dem Menschen, bei dem sie sich am sichersten und wohlsten fühlte und da gab es nun mal nur einen … Patrick Jane.

„Mr. Jane?", fragte die Krankenschwester mit einer genervten Stimme. Wie sie es doch hasste in dieses Krankenzimmer zu treten. Dieser Mann meckerte den lieben langen Tag über alles mögliche. Erst war das Essen eklig, dann war das Bett ungemütlich, dann zog es in dem Zimmer und ihm war kalt, dann hatte der Fernseher nicht genug Sender und und und …

„Ja?", fragte er genauso genervt und schaute zur Tür.  
>„Sie haben Besuch."<p>

Er nickte. Warum ließ diese dämliche Schwester den Besuch nicht einfach rein? Oh, man. Ihm war alles lieber als hier allein rum zu sitzen und Fern zu schauen. Er hätte sogar liebend gern Walter Mashburn hier gehabt, um mit ihm zu quatschen bzw. ihn zu analysieren und sich heimlich über ihn lustig zu machen. Hauptsache irgendwer war da mit dem er sich unterhalten konnte. Ziemlich ungewöhnlich für ihn, doch ohne viel Kontakt nach außen konnte sogar Jane nicht leben…  
>Rigsby war ja leider schon vor zwei Tagen entlassen worden. Er hatte ja auch nur einen Arm gebrochen. Ja, er war nun an die Büroarbeit gebunden, aber wenigstens konnte er schon wieder arbeiten und vor allem war er aus diesem beschissenen Krankenhaus gekommen. Jane hingegen durfte erst zu Ende dieser Woche raus. Sein gebrochenes Bein verheilte schon ganz gut, doch leider hatten seine Rippen bei ihm innerliche Verletzungen hervor gerufen, die leider etwas länger brauchten, um einigermaßen zu verheilen.<p>

„Hey.", sagte Lisbon schmunzelnd, als sie Janes genervtes Gesicht sah und es sich sofort erhellte.

„Hey.", sagte er erfreut zurück und lächelte sie verliebt an.

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Es geht, aber ich werde es überleben."

„Ja.", sagte sie knapp und setzte sich an den Rand seines Bettes, „Was hat der Arzt gesagt? Wann kommst du raus?"  
>„Erst Ende der Woche … Ich versuche hier schon verzweifelt früher raus zu kommen, aber die lassen mich einfach nicht gehen.", jammerte Jane.<p>

Lisbon strich ihm liebevoll über die Wange, was Jane einen verdutzten Blick entlockte. Sie kam ihm wieder näher, sie berührte ihn. Hatte sie sich etwa für eine Seite entschieden?

„Ich bleibe von mir aus solange hier bis du raus kommst."  
>„Musst du denn nicht arbeiten?", fragte Jane belustigt und fand zu seiner Selbstsicherheit zurück.<p>

„Ja, müsste ich. Aber du bist mir wichtiger."

Über beide Gesichter huschte ein liebevolles Lächeln und Lisbons Berührung an Janes Wange machte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig. Wann würde sie sich wieder zu ihm runter beugen und ihn küssen? Worauf wartete sie denn noch?

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte sie leise, doch Jane legte einen Fingern auf ihre Lippen.

„Mir tut es leid."

Lisbon schmunzelte kurz: „Du hast nur versucht mich zu beschützen."

„Aber ich habe dich nicht gefragt, ob du damit einverstanden bist."  
>„Patrick, du fragst mich nie nach meiner Erlaubnis."<p>

Beide lachten kurz. Ja, das tat er wirklich nie. Daran sollte er vielleicht in Zukunft arbeiten.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Jane nun und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Und zum Glück erkannte er, dass ihre Augen dabei aufblitzten. Zusätzlich bestätigte ihr sanftes Lächeln, dass sie auch noch so für ihn empfand.

„Wie sollte ich dich nicht lieben?"  
>„Ja, wie solltest du nicht. Stimmt.", gab er gespielt selbstverliebt zurück und richtete sich langsam in seinem Bett auf. Eigentlich wollte er gerade seine Hände an ihr Gesicht legen und sie küssen, doch Lisbon kam ihm zuvor und drückte ihn wieder in das Kissen. Sie beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Es würde alles gut werden. Jedes Paar hatte seine eigenen Probleme und bewältigte sie. Somit würden auch sie beide es schaffen. Vor allem war ein Problem doch schon aus dem Weg geschafft worden, denn Marc war tot und Jane brauchte nicht jede Sekunde um seine Lisbon bangen, dass ihr etwas zustoßen konnte. Dieser Kuss hatte etwas befreiendes an sich, denn plötzlich fielen alle Sorgen von ihnen ab und keiner machte sich mehr Gedanken um die Vergangenheit …<p>

_Eine Woche später … _

„Lisbon!", ertönte es durch die ganze Etage und Bertram schritt mit schnellen Schritten durch das Büro. Was machte der denn hier?

Cho saß mit Rigsby am Konferenztisch und spielte Karten, Jane lag auf der Coach und van Pelt kümmerte sich immer wieder um sein Wohlbefinden. Janes Rippenbruch war gut verheilt und auch sein Bein konnte er schon wieder ein wenig belasten. Natürlich hatte er immer noch einen Gips an und lief mit Krücken durch die Gegend, doch wenigstens konnte er sich wieder bewegen und war nicht ans Bett gefesselt. Nur Lisbon saß in ihrem Büro und telefonierte. Bei ihr sah es wenigstens nach Arbeit aus. Doch als Bertrams wütende Stimme erklang, zuckten alle fünf Kollegen zusammen und schauten aufgeregt zu ihrem Boss, der gerade in Lisbons Büro stürmte.

„Lisbon.", sagte er noch einmal und funkelte sie böse an, „Wir sollten uns dringend unterhalten."

Lisbon sah recht überrumpelt aus und nickte zaghaft.

„Wo ist Jane?"

„Ich denke auf seinem Sofa."

„Holen Sie ihn!"

Lisbon nickte noch einmal und ging mit schnellen Schritten an ihm vorbei. Was war denn jetzt los? Hatte Jane wieder irgendetwas angestellt was sie nicht bekommen hatte? Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit dem Krankenhaus zu tun, Jane hat das Personal wirklich in den Wahnsinn getrieben und sie hassten ihn auf ewig.

Als Lisbon kurze Zeit später wieder im Büro ankam, lächelte sie ihren Boss unschuldig an. Sie hoffte inständig darauf, dass Jane jetzt keinen blöden Kommentar ablassen würde, wie sonst, denn ihr Boss sah nicht glücklich aus. Jane humpelte grinsend ins Büro und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Coach fallen, bis er Bertram frech angrinste.

„Uuuuh, Direktor Bertram. Was für eine Ehre. Mein lieber Scholli, womit haben wir das denn verdient?" Lisbons Hoffnungen wurden gnadenlos zerstört …

„Jane.", sagte Lisbon rasch in einem tadelnden Ton und Jane wurde sofort ruhig. Er hob unschuldig seine Hände und verdrehte dann die Augen. Wie vorsichtig sie immer war wenn der Direktor in der Nähe war. Das war schon fast spießig.

„Sie wissen warum ich mit Ihnen reden will?", fragte Bertram in einem angriffslustigen Ton und Lisbon und Jane tauschten ein paar fragende Blicke aus. Nein, sie hatten eigentlich keine Ahnung worum es hier ging.

„Es geht um Sie beide.", antwortete er für die beiden und wieder tauschten sie fragende Blicke.

„Jemand hat sich verquatscht.", half er ihnen auf die Sprünge. Natürlich fiel bei Jane sofort der Groschen, doch er konnte seine Reaktion darauf gut verbergen. Bei Lisbon dauerte es anscheinend noch …

„Ich verstehe nicht wovon Sie sprechen, Sir.", sagte Lisbon schließlich und ließ sich neben Jane auf dem Sofa nieder. Nun saßen sie beide dicht nebeneinander auf der Coach und schon ein Blinder konnte erkennen, dass sie mehr waren als nur Kollegen. Doch anscheinend fiel das Lisbon nicht weiter auf.

„Jane, Sie sind doch ein schlaues Kerlchen. Sie wissen doch bestimmt wovon ich hier rede.", stichelte Bertram und sah Jane fest in die Augen. Doch Jane tat völlig ahnungslos und zuckte mit den Schultern. Bertram wusste, dass er es schon längst geschnallt hatte worum es hier ging, doch er hatte keine Lust auf Janes dämliche Spielchen. Er war wütend und wollte seiner Wut nun Luft machen.

„Da Sie beiden ja offensichtlich denken, dass ich zu blöd wäre, um es zu bemerken, werde ich Ihnen jetzt mal das Gegenteil beweisen. … Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie ein Paar sind und das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.", fauchte er Lisbon und Jane an. Lisbon sah leicht verwundert aus und Jane war beeindruckt wie gut sie sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie würde die Lüge durchziehen und es abstreiten, so wie sie es die ganze Zeit geübt hatten. Bertram würde ihnen glauben, da war sich Jane sicher.

„Jane und ich?", fragte Lisbon nun fassungslos und lachte leise.

„Lisbon?", fragte Jane kurz darauf und ihm klappte die Kinnlade runter, „Lisbon, das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, nur, na ja, Sie sind für mich nicht mehr als eine Kollegin, eine gute Freundin … .", stammelte Jane und sah immer verwirrter zu Lisbon hinüber, „Ich kann keine neue Frau in mein Leben lassen." Das Ende des Satzes überraschte Bertram aus irgendeinem Grund, doch er verstand es.

„Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Jane und ich ein Paar sind.", lachte Lisbon immer noch, „Jane ist ja ein netter Mann, aber nein. Es wird mir schon zu viel wenn ich hier mit ihm zusammen sein muss. Wie soll ich es dann auch noch privat aushalten?"  
>„Haha … danke.", sagte Jane gespielt beleidigt und lehnte sich weiter auf dem Sofa zurück.<p>

„Sir, wir sind kein Paar. Das kann ich Ihnen versichern."

Direktor Bertram sah skeptisch von oben auf die beiden hinab. Er wusste, dass die beiden es abstreiten würden. Janes Lügen waren schwer zu entlarven, doch eigentlich hatte er darauf gehofft Lisbons Lügen zu entdecken. Doch auch dort erkannte er nichts. Waren sie wirklich kein Paar und die Gerüchteküche war nur wieder heißt gekocht?

„Ich frage mich nur wie manche Menschen dann auf solch eine Idee kommen."

„Das frage ich mich auch.", antwortete Jane und blickte düster durch den Raum, „Das kann uns ziemliche Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Also wer sollte so etwas gemeines tun?"

Lisbon sah nun auch wütend aus: „Ja, ich finde das ungeheuerlich. Sir, wenn ich fragen darf, wer hat das über uns gesagt? … Ich könnte deswegen meinen Job verlieren … Aufgrund einer Lüge."

Uh, gleich hatten sie es geschafft. Bertram zweifelte keine Sekunde mehr daran, dass sie die Wahrheit sagten. Er glaubte ihnen und das war auch gut so. Doch er wollte sich die Niederlage nicht eingestehen. Er war extra wegen dieser Sache hierhin gekommen. Er wollte den beiden selbst auf den Zahn fühlen um ganz sicher zu gehen. Und eigentlich hatte er darauf gehofft ihnen die Hölle heiß zu machen …

„Wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass Sie mich angelogen haben, wird es noch mehr Probleme geben, als Sie ahnen." Seine Drohung schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Lisbon schwankte einmal kurz. Sie hatte Angst, dass es irgendwie raus kommen würde und sie dann auf der Straße stand. Doch der Blick von Jane, gab ihr Kraft, lenkte sie wieder in die richtige Bahn und sie hielt der Drohung stand.

„Gale, das werden Sie nicht.", sagte Jane selbstsicher und grinste ihn frech an.

„Das werden wir noch sehen.", antwortete er immer noch so angriffslustig wie zu Beginn, doch dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Büro. Jane wartete ein paar Sekunden, bis er sicher gehen konnte, dass Bertram aus dem Büro verschwunden war und prustete laut los.

„Haha, wow, du warst gut. Du hast viel von mir gelernt, meine Liebe."

Er wollte sich gerade rüber beugen, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben, als er bemerkte wie starr Lisbon neben ihm saß und ihre natürliche Röte aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

„Hey, was ist los?"

„Wer hat das über uns gesagt?", antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage und schaute panisch zu ihm rüber, „Jane … Er wird uns kontrollieren lassen. Er war völlig außer sich vor Wut. Er wird überprüfen, ob wir wirklich kein Paar sind."

„Jap, das wird er wohl tun, aber er wird ja nichts finden."  
>„Ach nein? Hm. Wenn er uns nach Hause folgt, wird er es doch sehen."<p>

Jane zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Jane, wir können nicht so ohne weiteres zusammen wohnen, wenn er uns kontrolliert und außerdem ziehen wir hier jetzt ganz neue Seiten auf."  
>„Was?"<p>

„Keine Küsse … Keine Umarmungen … Keine Privatgespräche, die nicht von einem Fall handeln … Kein verliebtes Grinsen oder sonst was. Ist das klar?"

Jane nickte zaghaft und zog einen Schmollmund. Die neuen Regeln gefielen ihm nicht sonderlich, aber Lisbon wollte sicher gehen, dass ihre Beziehung nicht in Gefahr geriet. Somit musste er die Regeln wohl oder übel akzeptieren.

„Gut.", sagte Lisbon streng und lief nervös in ihrem Büro auf und ab, „Jetzt bleibt nur noch die Frage wie wir das mit unserer Wohnung machen."

„Entspann dich doch mal."  
>„Kein Duzen!"<p>

Jane rollte einmal genervt mit seinen Augen und beobachtete Lisbon wie sie aufgeregt auf und ab lief.

„Wir sagen es ihm."  
>Sofort blieb Lisbon abrupt stehen und sah Jane fassungslos an.<p>

„Nimmst du noch Medikamente?"  
>„Ja.", sagte Jane etwas verwirrt.<p>

„Ach, deswegen bist du noch leicht benebelt. Alles klar. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wie du sonst auf so eine bescheuerte Idee kommen konntest."

„Lisbon, hören Sie mir zu." Wow, er hielt sich an die Regeln. Das tat er ziemlich selten.

„Was Jane … was?", gab sie aufgebracht zurück und lehnte sich an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ich weiß wir haben ihm gerade vorgespielt, dass wir kein Paar wären und er ist sauer … extremst sauer … Aber was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Sie machen sich Sorgen, dass er uns kontrollieren wird … Wenn er das tut, wird er es erfahren … Denn ich bleibe nicht von Ihnen fern, nur weil unser ach so tolle Direktor Bertram das nicht möchte. … Wieso habe ich diese Kontrollsache nicht beachtet? So ein Mist … "  
>„Jane, wir sind Kollegen. Wir dürfen eigentlich keine Beziehung führen. Das sind die Regeln."<br>„Meh, Regeln … Pff …."

„Jane, Sie halten sich vielleicht nicht an die Regeln, aber ich schon."  
>„Oh, Agent Lisbon, da irren Sie sich aber. Sie haben doch schon längst mit ihrem heißen Berater dagegen verstoßen."<br>„Jane!", fauchte sie noch einmal und Jane strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Ha, das wohltuende Aufblitzen in ihren Augen. Einfach traumhaft.

„Oh, Gott. Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

„Wir sagen es ihm."

„Sie haben einen Plan, oder?"

Jane nickte mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen und rappelte sich langsam auf.

„Es wird alles gut. Ich verspreche es Ihnen."

Dann verließen die beiden ihr Büro und traten den Weg zu Bertrams Büro an. Lisbon hatte wirklich Angst wie er reagieren würde, denn vor nicht mal zehn Minuten hatten sie ihm vorgespielt, dass sie kein Paar waren und auf einmal standen sie dazu. Das war merkwürdig.

„Agent Lisbon.", sagte Bertram mit einem gespielt freundlichen Lächeln, „Und Jane.", sagte er mit einer abschätzigen Stimme, doch Jane amüsierte das nur noch mehr, „Was kann ich für Sie beiden tun?"

„Wir müssen mit Ihnen reden.", sagte Lisbon kleinlaut und setzte sich mit zitternden Knien auf den Stuhl vor ihm. Jane tat es ihr gleich und nahm auf einen der anderen Sitze platz.

„Worüber denn?"

„Wir haben Sie angelogen.", kam Jane sofort zum Thema und grinste ihn immer noch genauso frech an wie zuvor.

„Ach was.", antwortete Bertram nur und funkelte Jane böse an.

„Wir sind ein Paar. Ihre Quelle lag ganz richtig.", trällerte Jane gelassen und grinste Lisbon verliebt an.

„Warum so selbstsicher Jane?"

„Ach wissen Sie Gale, ich weiß, dass es Regeln gibt, dass Kollegen nichts miteinander haben sollten, aber um ehrlich zu sein, finde ich diese Regel ziemlich bescheuert."

„Das ist schön für Sie."  
>„Ja, finde ich auch. Was gedenken Sie jetzt dagegen zu machen?"<p>

Bertram schnaufte einmal belustigt und sah von Lisbon zu Jane hinüber und wieder zurück.

„Ich werde wohl jemanden von Ihnen versetzen lassen müssen."  
>„Ah.", sagte Jane verständnisvoll und nickte. Lisbon sagte einfach mal gar nichts. Das würde sie jetzt Jane ausfechten lassen, auch wenn sie dachte, dass das keine gute Idee war. Sie wusste nicht was er vorhatte und somit wollte sie auch nichts falsches sagen.<p>

„Und an wen denken Sie da?"

„Wissen Sie was, Jane?"

„Hm?"

„Sie verstehen wohl noch nicht den Ernst der Lage."  
>„Oh, doch. Den verstehe ich."<p>

„Ich könnte Sie auch genau so gut feuern, mein Lieber."

„Ja, aber das könnten Sie aber das machen Sie ja nicht. Also bitte die andere Variante.", gab Jane selbstsicher zurück und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Agent Lisbon müsste in ein anderes Team versetzt werden."  
>„Warum Agent Lisbon und nicht ich?", fragte Jane überrascht.<p>

„Weil ich Sie hier im Auge behalten will.", antwortete Bertram in einem gefährlich klingenden Ton.

„Ah. Aber Sie werden auch Agent Lisbon nicht in ein anderes Team versetzen."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Weil ich ihr folgen würde und somit hier kündigen müsste."

Damit hatte Jane immer gewonnen. Er wusste wie wertvoll er für das CBI war und Bertram wollte ihn schon immer gerne feuern, konnte es aber nicht, weil er eine zu große Hilfe darstellte. Bertram drohte immer damit Lisbon aus dem Team zu verbannen, doch Jane würde immer alles dafür tun, dass sie wieder zurück kommen durfte. Er würde sogar Bertrams Karriere in den Dreck ziehen, um sie zurück zu bekommen. Damit hatte Jane keine Probleme. So etwas machte er liebend gerne.

Bertram funkelte seinen Gegenüber wütend an. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl spielte immer diese Karte aus und Bertram konnte einfach nichts dagegen sagen. Doch irgendwann musste er doch mal Einhalt gebieten. Ansonsten erlaubte sich Jane später noch mehr, was er nicht mehr tolerieren kann.

„Sie drohen mir also mit einer Kündigung, wenn ich Agent Lisbon aus dem Team verbanne.", fasste Bertram zusammen und knirschte gereizt mit den Zähnen. Jane nickte selbstsicher.

„Und wenn ich Sie versetzen würde, würden Sie auch kündigen."  
>„Würde ich wohl.", antwortete Jane gelassen, „Das ist wirklich eine verdammt blöde Situation. Finden Sie nicht?"<p>

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit.", war Bertrams klare Antwort und Jane setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf.

Es blieb einen Augenblick still, in dem man dem Direktor ansehen konnte, dass er akribisch nachdachte. Was sollte er tun? Jane den Sieg wieder durchgehen lassen? Musste er wohl, denn Jane war dem CBI enorm wichtig und er konnte ihn nicht einfach raus werfen, obwohl er es so gern wollte.

„Wer weiß von Ihnen?", fragte er schließlich und sah die beiden nun etwas entspannter an.

„Unser Team und ihre geheime Quelle."

„Wenn meine Quelle davon weiß, wissen wahrscheinlich noch mehr Menschen davon."  
>„Dann machen Sie denen klar, dass es nicht so ist.", meldete sich nun Lisbon mal wieder, doch Bertram beachtete sie nicht wirklich.<p>

„Ich lasse Ihnen das durchgehen, weil Sie dem CBI enorm wichtig sind.", sagte Bertram zu Jane und setzte wieder seine böse Grimasse auf, „Übertreiben Sie es nicht. … Wenn ich erfahren sollte, dass Sie sich im Büro zu Nahe kommen oder mir erneut irgendwer sagt, dass Sie ein Paar sind, werde ich sie feuern. Ich hoffe Sie sehen, wie ernst mir diese Angelegenheit ist!"

Lisbon nickte unterwürfig und auch Jane stimmte zu. Sie würden sich an die Regeln halten, zumindest im CBI-Gebäude.

„Ich hoffe ihre Arbeit wird nicht darunter leiden.", sagte er noch schnell bevor Jane und Lisbon aus der Tür verschwunden waren. Die beiden schüttelten ihren Kopf und verabschiedeten sich. Was hatten die beiden nur für ein Schwein …

„Jane, wir müssen uns jetzt wirklich an die Regeln halten. Bertram lässt sich sonst nie so einfach beeinflussen."  
>„Ich weiß.", murmelte Jane nachdenklich.<p>

„Denkst du, er zahlt uns das irgendwann heim?"  
>„Jap.", antwortete Jane gelassen und legte sich auf ihre Coach.<p>

„Super."  
>„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird uns nicht feuern."<br>„Ja, aber trotzdem. Woher wusstest du, dass er nachgeben würde?"

„Weil ich ihn schon einmal damit erpresst habe."  
>„Du machst dich echt bei niemandem beliebt, weißt du das?"<br>„Brauche ich auch nicht. Solange ich bei dir beliebt bin."

Lisbon spürte die leichte Röte auf ihrem Gesicht und wich seinem Blick verlegen aus. Wow, das war schon lange nicht mehr vorgekommen und damit war der Anblick noch viel schöner als sonst.

„Teresa, wir schaffen das schon. Ansonsten kündige ich und helfe nur noch manchmal aus. Na, wie klingt das? Ich bin nicht mehr Tag ein Tag aus hier und nerve dich. Sondern nur noch manchmal und den ganzen Abend lang."

Lisbon lachte kurz und sah ihn verliebt an: „Ich will dich hier haben. Bei mir. Dann kann ich sicher gehen, dass du keinen Unsinn anstellst."  
>„Ich stelle auch mit dir an meiner Seite Unsinn an."<br>„Oh, ja … Stimmt.", musste Lisbon zugeben und ließ sich erschöpft in ihrem Stuhl zurückfallen. Aber genau deswegen liebte sie ja die Arbeit mit ihm. Es wurde nie langweilig …

_**Ich hoffe alle Gedanken waren verständlich. Manchmal haperts in der Geschichte aber ich finde es geht xD**_

_**Ehm, das ist eher so n Zwischenkapitel geworden, denn manche von euch fanden halt, dass ich diesen Aspekt mit dem, dass sie bei der Arbeit eigentlich gar nicht zusammen sein dürften, schleifen gelassen hab. Habe ich auch xD Aber ich habe es in den Kapiteln zuvor ja immer so geschrieben, dass die beiden nur so intim miteinander umgegangen sind, wenn wirklich kein anderer im Raum war. Damit wollte ich eigentlich schon die ganze Sache abgehakt haben^^**_

_**Egaaaal xD**_

_**Ich freue mich auf viele Reviews :)**_

_**LG, Sabrina5312**_


	30. Mich?

_**Ein kurzes Kapitel für euch. Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu enttäuscht :D Also ich hatte extremst viel Spaß dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich war so in Stimmung – habe gerade mit meiner Schwester 'Tatsächlich Liebe' gesehen – und dann musste ich einfach hier weiter schreiben^^**_

_**.com/watch?v=faqWafcTT6s&feature=related**_

_**.com/watch?v=enT5JsQmuxU&feature=related**_

_**.com/watch?v=5qZ96zwfM24&feature=related**_

_**.com/watch?v=cu8xQe6bsEc**_

_**.com/watch?v=MNiL2s4_os8&feature=related**_

← _**die Lieder habe ich alle gehört während ich das geschrieben habe :)**_

_**Viel Spaaaaß!  
>Die Charaktere sowie die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

_Drei Wochen später … _

„Was machst du da verdammt nochmal?"

„Der Gips juckt."

„Er kommt übermorgen ab. Solange wirst du es wohl noch aushalten."  
>„Nicht wenn er die ganze Zeit über so juckt."<p>

Lisbon rollte belustigt mit den Augen und legte ihre Beine auf seine.

„Aua."

„Oh, heul nicht rum. Du rennst pausenlos mit deinem 'verletzten' Bein durch die Gegend und wenn ich meine Beine vorsichtig darauf lege, tut es weh?"

„Ja.", sagte er mit einem frechen Grinsen im Gesicht. Lisbon zog ihre Beine selbstverständlich nicht weg und schaute wieder hinüber zum Fernseher, in dem gerade ein spannender Krimi lief.

„Der Typ mit dem blauen Hemd war es. Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich."

„PATRICK! Könntest du dich nur einmal zurückhalten?"

„Meine Liebe, das müsstest du als Polizisten auch erkennen können."  
>„Hör jetzt auf und schau einfach schweigend den Film!"<p>

Jane äffte sie amüsiert nach und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Aber er ließ es noch einmal etwas einzuwerfen, obwohl er schon große Lust dazu hatte sie weiter zu ärgern.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten schellte Lisbon und sie stand genervt vom Sofa auf. Wer war das jetzt bitte?

„Lisbon.", meldete sie sich.

„Hi, Boss. Hier ist Cho. Wir haben einen neuen Fall."  
>Sie stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus und schaute zu Jane, der weiterhin entspannt auf dem Sofa saß und den Film guckte, obwohl er bereits wusste wer der Mörder war. Lisbon verabschiedete sich schnell von Cho und pirschte sich leise an Jane heran, um ihn von hinten zu erschrecken.<p>

„Du hast keine Chance, meine Liebe.", kommentierte Jane Lisbons Versuch und lachte amüsiert.

„Du bist doof.", war ihre beleidigte Antwort und zog seinen Kopf nach hinten, um dann ihre Lippen auf seine zu legen. Sie strich ihm liebevoll am Hals entlang und über die Wangen. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen seiner Freundin. Es fühlte sich alles perfekt an. Aber es konnte noch perfekter sein …

„Heirate mich.", flüsterte Jane zwischen einem Kuss und öffnete langsam seine Augen, um Lisbons Reaktion zu sehen. Doch diese hätte er sich auch sparen können. Denn Lisbon sah ihn recht geschockt an. Was ihm leicht den Wind aus den Segeln nahm …

„Heiraten?", fragte sie ungläubig und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Jane lächelte nur und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie wusste, dass er es ernst meinte. Er brauchte nicht mehr sagen. Nun lag es an ihr eine richtige Antwort zu geben.

„Du willst mich heiraten?", fragte sie erneut und ließ nun von ihm ab. Mit dieser Frage hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet.

Jane drehte sich auf der Coach um und beobachtete sie interessiert. Sie war nicht abgeneigt, dass zeigte ihre Körpersprache deutlich, doch sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet und er hatte sie überrumpelt.

„Teresa, ich liebe dich und will für immer mit dir zusammen sein."  
>„Ja, das können wir doch auch ohne Ehe.", argumentierte sie und wich seinem kennenden Blick aus.<p>

„Aber ich will, dass es besiegelt wird."

Lisbon nickte nur und lief nervös auf und ab. Sie hatten gerade erst die schwere Zeit überstanden und jetzt wollte er sie heiraten? Okay, sie hatten die schwierige Zeit gemeinsam gemeistert und das sprach für eine gute Beziehung. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm verbringen wollte und und und … Aber sie war noch nie verheiratet gewesen und sie wusste nicht so recht was sie von der Ehe halten sollte. Sie fand, dass so eine Beziehung, die sie momentan führte, ausreichte. Sie waren füreinander da, sie liebten sich … sie waren ein Paar.

„Teresa, wovor hast du Angst? … Du weißt bereits wie es sich anfühlt einen Ring von mir zu tragen … Fühlt es sich so schlecht an?"  
>Lisbon schaute auf den schmalen Ring an ihrer Hand und lächelte glücklich. Der Versprechens-Ring. Ja, es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, einen Ring von Jane an der Hand zu tragen. Er bedeutete, dass die beiden zueinander gehörten, dass Jane sie nie verlassen würde. Ein Ehering würde im Prinzip das Selbe bedeuten, nur Jane würde auch einen von ihr tragen. Ihre Partnerschaft wäre besiegelt :)<p>

„Du willst mich also heiraten.", sagte sie langsam und sah immer noch nachdenklich auf ihren Ring. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Jane bereits aufgestanden war und neben ihr stand.

„Ja.", sagte er leise und legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn, um es nach oben zu heben. Sie sollte in seine Augen blicken und sehen wie wichtig ihm das war. Er wollte wieder neu heiraten. Seinen alten Ehering hatte er schon lange zuvor abgelegt, doch er wollte einen neuen Ring an diesem Platz spüren. Einen Ring, der seine Zugehörigkeit zu Lisbon zeigte.

„Ich will."

Jane brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte, doch schließlich strahlte er über beide Ohren und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie hatte ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und lag fest in seinen Armen. So wie es für den Rest ihrer Tage bleiben sollte …

„Sie werden heiraten?", fragte van Pelt fassungslos und gleichzeitig so überwältigt, dass sie Lisbon sofort um den Hals sprang und sie umarmte. Rigsby und Cho schüttelten Jane anerkennend die Hand und beide lachten glücklich. Das war eine Wendung, die wohl niemand erwartet hatte. Doch es war gut. Die beiden liebten sich, mussten den Schritt wagen, um der Zukunft näher zu sein, die Jane bereits detailliert plante.

„Aber erzählen Sie es nirgendwo herum!", sagte Lisbon mit einem strengen Blick und alle nickten. Ein besonders strenger Blick fiel auf Jane, der widerstandslos seine Hände hob und sie unverschämt angrinste.

„Ich werde meine Zukünftige nicht verärgern."

„Das tun Sie wahrscheinlich beim nächsten Fall eh wieder."

Jane zuckte nur vergnügt mit den Schultern und setzte sich mit seinen restlichen Kollegen zusammen, um über den Fall zu diskutieren. Doch eigentlich galten all seine Gedanken nur Lisbon, die schräg vor ihm saß und ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarf. Sie würde ihn heiraten, sie würde seine Frau werden, sie würde für immer Sein sein …

„Hallo zusammen.", meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm und er fuhr genervt herum. Natürlich wusste er wem diese Stimme gehörte und der Mann passte gerade nicht sonderlich gut ins Bild.

„Mr. Bertram, Sir, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte Lisbon gespielt freundlich und beachtete gar nicht den Mann, der neben ihm stand. Doch der Mann ließ sich nicht so einfach abschreiben und begrüßte sie herzlichst: „Guten Abend Teresa."

„Hi, Walter.", sagte sie knapp und widmete sich wieder Bertram.

„Können wir kurz in Ihr Büro gehen, Lisbon?"

„Natürlich."

„Jane, Sie kommen mit uns."

Jane nickte nur und folgte den Dreien in Lisbons Büro. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Und was machte dieser dämliche Mashburn hier?

„Lisbon, ich schulde Ihnen noch eine Antwort.", fing Bertram an und setzte sich vor ihrem Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl.

„Ach ja?", fragte sie überrascht und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Sie haben mich gefragt, wer mein Informant war. Ich habe Ihnen keine Antwort gegeben, weil ich nicht wusste, wer mein Informant war … bis jetzt."

Jane und Mashburn standen hinter ihm und lauschten seinem Vortrag. Das würde jetzt spannend werden.

„Okay und wer ist es?"

Bertram lugte einmal über seine Schulter und zeigte auf Mashburn: „Der nette Mr. Mashburn war es."

Lisbon schaute fassungslos von Bertram zu Mashburn, der sie unschuldig und gleichzeitig total verwundert anschaute.  
>„Nein, Teresa, das stimmt nicht. Was erzählen Sie denn da?"<p>

„Mr. Mashburn, Sie haben mir Nachrichten hinterlassen, dass ich dem hier nachgehen sollte und das habe ich getan. Heute früh habe ich dann einen weiteren Zettel von Ihnen erhalten."

„Nein, das ist unmöglich."

„Sie haben darauf unterschrieben, Mr. Mashburn."

„Aber ich habe das nicht getan. Ich wusste doch selbst nichts von der Beziehung, bis Lisbon es mir vor kurzem gesagt hat."  
>„Woher wissen Sie dann worum es hier geht?", hakte nun Jane nach und sein Blick verdüsterte sich schlagartig.<p>

„Ich … Also hören Sie mal … Das war doch offensichtlich worum es hier geht."  
>„Nein, eigentlich nicht.", sagte Jane gelassen und durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick.<p>

Nun wandte sich Mashburn Lisbon zu und sah sie hilflos an: „Teresa, du musst mir glauben. Ich habe das nicht getan. Ich würde doch nicht wollen, dass du Schwierigkeiten bekommst."

„Aber du kannst es nicht ertragen, dass ich mit Patrick zusammen bin, weil du mich haben willst."  
>„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich will, dass du glücklich bist.", versuchte Mashburn sich zu erklären, doch es brachte alles nichts mehr. Er hatte verloren. Er hatte kläglich versagt.<p>

„Raus hier!", schrie Lisbon und zeigte auf die Tür.  
>„Teresa."<br>„Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Büro!"

Mashburn nickte geknickt: „Wie du wünschst." Kurz darauf war er aus dem Büro verschwunden und nur noch Bertram, Jane und Lisbon blieben zurück.

„Das war eine unangenehme Situation. Es tut mir leid, Agent Lisbon."

„Nein, Sir. Ich wollte wissen wer es war. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass Walter dazu fähig wäre. Ich war so blöd und habe gedacht, dass er sich für mich freuen kann."

Bertram nickte betrübt und stand auf: „Ich lasse Sie jetzt wohl besser allein."

Jane beobachtete das Geschehen im Stillen und ahnte wie es Lisbon nun ging. Somit ging er, nachdem Bertram verschwunden war, zu ihr und nahm sie einfach nur in den Arm. Sie brauchte jemanden, der nun für sie da war, sie festhielt und ihr die Möglichkeit gab, sich aus zuheulen.

_Wieder zurück in der Wohnung … _

„Wieso hat er das getan?", fragte Lisbon erschöpft. Ihr Kopf war auf Janes Brust gebettet und immer noch kullerten ihr vereinzelte Tränen die Wange hinunter. Jane strich ihr immer wieder liebevoll übers Haar und ertrug es kaum sie so zu sehen. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie wegen einem solchen Trottel weinte, machte ihm noch mehr zu schaffen.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er leise und drückte sie enger an sich.

„Du weißt doch sonst alles.", meinte sie nun lächelnd und küsste ihn auf seine nackte Brust.

„Anscheinend bin ich nicht allwissend."

„Du willst nur deine ehrliche Meinung nicht sagen, weil du Angst davor hast, dass ich sie falsch verstehen würde.", analysierte Lisbon sein Verhalten und er musste lachen. Ja, sie hatte wirklich viel von ihm gelernt.

„Da hast du recht.", gab er schließlich zu und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
>„Sag mir deine ehrliche Meinung.", bat sie ihn und er nickte zaghaft. Gut, wenn sie es unbedingt hören wollte.<p>

„Er ist ein Mann, der nach Frauen sucht, die eine Herausforderung darstellen … und du bist solch eine Herausforderung für ihn. Er hat es schon einmal geschafft, dich zu bekommen und war sich sicher, dass er es noch einmal schaffen würde … Doch er hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass du einen Partner hast. Er ahnte, dass er diesmal verlieren würde … doch Walter kann nicht verlieren … Somit musste er unfaire Mittel einsetzen, um an dich heran zu kommen … um einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben."

Lisbon nickte nachdenklich: „Ja. So hatte er es wohl geplant, aber warum war er so dumm und hat seinen Namen unter die Nachricht geschrieben?"

„Vielleicht weil er die Gefahr liebt. Erst hat er es nicht getan, hat gewartet, ob ihn jemand entlarven würde, aber das tat niemand. Schließlich gab er sich zu erkennen, weil ihm das Spiel zu langweilig geworden ist."

„Auch eine gute Erklärung.", musste Lisbon zugeben und schloss die Augen.

„Teresa, er war verzweifelt, weil er dich nicht bekommen konnte."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für das, was er getan hat.", sagte sie scharf und drückte Jane einen Kuss auf den Mund, „Er hat versucht uns auseinander zu bringen. Das kann ich ihm nicht verzeihen."  
>„Das erwarte ich auch nicht von dir, meine Liebe.", flüsterte Jane beschwichtigend und schloss auch seine Augen. Es war schon spät und der Tag hatte wieder nichts als Unruhe gebracht. Und eigentlich hatte Jane darauf gehofft, dass wenigstens ein einziger Tag gut ausging …<p>

„Morgen, meine Schöne. Gut geschlafen?"

Lisbon blinzelte verträumt mit ihren Augen und blickte in Janes strahlendes Gesicht.

„Ja.", antwortete sie verschlafen und strich ihm mit den Fingerspitzen übers Gesicht. Sie fuhr die Konturen nach, die sich bildeten wenn Jane lachte. Seine Lachfältchen, die sich an seinen Augen zeigten, wenn er so strahlte. Seine Grübchen, die sich bildeten. Sein Gesicht faszinierte sie einfach nur und sie konnte es sich ewig lange ansehen, denn es wurde nie langweilig.

„Du musst dich mal rasieren.", sagte sie mit einer schwachen Stimme und Janes Lächeln wurde noch breiter, „Du hast irgendwie immer Bartstoppeln am Kinn."  
>„Das gehört zu meinem Stil.", gab er amüsiert zurück und untersuchte nun auch ihr Gesicht auf die kleinsten Feinheiten. Ihre funkelnden grünen Augen zogen ihn augenblicklich in einen Bann, dem er nur schwer wieder entfliehen konnte. Ihre geschwungenen Lippen, die so einladend waren sie zu küssen. Die Feinheiten, die sich zeigten, wenn sie lächelte oder die Sorgenfalte auf ihrer Stirn, wenn sie nachdachte. Alles an ihrem Gesicht beeindruckte ihn immer wieder aufs neue und er konnte nie davon genug bekommen. So sollte es wohl auch sein …<p>

„Rasierst du dich denn da nie?", fragte sie skeptisch und ertastete die vielen kleinen Bartstoppeln an seinem Kinn, die unter ihren Fingerspitzen kratzten. Damit holte sie ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart …

„Doch, aber anscheinend sind sie nicht zu bändigen.", antwortete er lachend und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss, „Ist das denn ein Problem für dich?"  
>„Nein, ich liebe sie.", antwortete sie glücklich und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, „Ich liebe alles an dir!"<p>

_**Ich weiß, das ist ein extrem kurzes Kapitel. Aber keine Sorge, ich werde in ca. 10 Stunden weiter schreiben. So als Info, es ist gerade 0:51 :D Ich wollte das Kapitel unbedingt noch zu Ende schreiben und außerdem habe ich morgen frei :) **_

_**Ich wollte, dass das allein steht. Aber seid mal sicher, dass das mit dem Informanten nicht so einfach ist, wie es aussieht … Vielleicht hat Mashburn ja doch die Wahrheit gesagt * zwinker * * zwinker ***_

_**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Hinterlasst viele viele schöne Reviews! Kritik immer gern gesehen ;)  
>LG, Sabrina5312<strong>_


	31. Die sollen es sein

_**Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass es länger gedauert hat, aber ich musste heute arbeiten -.- Schule fällt aus und dafür muss ich arbeiten .. Super xD .. Na ja, jetzt habe ich endlich Zeit gefunden und schreibe^^**_

_**Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
>Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Ab morgen kann ich endlich wieder mit Ihnen Zeugen befragen gehen. Toll, nicht wahr?", strahlte Jane Lisbon an und diese rollte nur genervt mit ihren Augen.

„Ganz toll, Jane. Ich freue mich schon die ganze Zeit darauf."  
>„Ich weiß.", sagte er gelassen und machte es sich auf Lisbons Coach gemütlich.<p>

„Haben Sie nicht zu arbeiten?"  
>„Meh, ich will die letzten freien Stunden mit meiner Chefin genießen." Er zwinkerte ihr verliebt zu und lächelte charmant. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich streng anblicken, aber konnte es nicht, somit lächelte sie liebevoll zurück und nickte einverstanden.<p>

„Ich weiß, du willst hier nicht mit mir über Privates sprechen … nur wir hatten in letzter Zeit nicht allzu viel Zeit, um Zuhause über alles zu sprechen."

„Ja … ich weiß.", antwortete sie traurig und sah ihn gespannt an.  
>„Also erteilst du mir die Erlaubnis?"<br>„Hast du das bemerkt? Du hast gefragt … Wie sollte ich jetzt noch 'nein' sagen können?"

„Stimmt.", gab er gelassen zurück und setzte sich auf, um sie besser in seinem Blick zu haben.

„Wir wollen heiraten, stimmt's oder hab ich recht?", fing er an und strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Stimmt.", antwortete sie genauso glücklich.

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl allmählich darum kümmern."  
>„Du hast mich doch erst gestern gefragt, was machst du für einen Stress?"<br>„Das ist schon eine zu lange Wartezeit, meine Liebe.", zwinkerte er ihr zu und sie gab sich geschlagen.

„Okay, was hast du vor?"  
>„Ich will mit dir die Ringe kaufen gehen."<p>

Sie nickte: „Ich denke, ich kann mir für zwei Stunden freinehmen."  
>„Das klingt doch gut."<br>„Aber du kannst doch gar nicht so gut laufen mit deinem Bein."

„Meh, das klappt schon. Ansonsten, wenn ich fallen sollte, fängst du mich doch auf, oder nicht?" Dieses freche Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trieb Lisbon fast in den Wahnsinn. Es machte sie verrückt, wenn er sie so verdammt süß anlächelte. Es hatte etwas jungenhaftes an sich, dass ihn so unschuldig wirken ließ. Obwohl er das komplette Gegenteil von einem Unschuldslamm war.

„Ja, ich würde es tun.", sagte sie schließlich und lachte kurz.

„Ich vertraue dir, Teresa, und deshalb lege ich mein Leben in deine Hände. Du kannst mit mir machen was du willst, Hauptsache wir sind zusammen.", meinte er ernst und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er sah, dass es sie für einen kurzen Moment verunsicherte, aber es sie trotzdem glücklich machte.

„Eine große Verantwortung.", sagte sie leise und ziemlich nachdenklich.

„Ich versuche es dir nicht allzu schwer zu machen.", witzelte er nun wieder um die ernste Stimmung wieder bei Seite zu schaffen.  
>„Oh, wie nett.", antwortete sie sarkastisch und lächelte ihn wieder sanft an.<p>

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er zaghaft und versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen, doch sie wich diesem immer wieder aus. Irgendetwas beschäftigte sie in diesem Augenblick.

„Ja … nein .. ja, schon … Du baust nur unglaublich viel Mist und du hintergehst mich bei der Arbeit … Da bleibe ich immer ein bisschen vorsichtig.", stotterte Lisbon los und Jane wollte gerade etwas einwenden, als sie ihn unterbrach und weiter redete, „Aber ich weiß, dass du mich vor allem und jedem beschützen würdest. Das ich dir vertrauen kann, wenn es um mich und z.B. meine Gefühle geht. Ich weiß, dass du alles tun würdest, um mich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Und deshalb vertraue ich dir …."

Jane nickte zögerlich. Okay, auf der Arbeit war er wirklich nicht oft der vertrauensvolle Typ gewesen. Doch auch hier wollte er mit seinen Geheimhaltungen nur gewähren, dass sie nicht in Gefahr geriet. Vielleicht hatte es nicht immer so funktioniert wie er es geplant hatte, doch trotz allem versuchte er bei jedem neuen Trick sie aus dem Spiel zu halten, um ihre Arbeit nicht zu gefährden, weil er wusste, wie wichtig ihr diese war.

„In einer Stunde komm ich wieder und wir treiben die Juweliere in den Wahnsinn, okay?", wechselte er wieder das Thema und lächelte sie charmanter als sonst an.

„Ja, ich freue mich.", gab sie als knappe Antwort und Jane verschwand aus Lisbons Büro. Das könnte noch ein lustiger Nachmittag werden …

_Eine Stunde später … _

Lisbon und Jane standen zusammen vor einem großen Juweliergeschäft und Jane schleckte gerade an seinem Eis, dass Lisbon ihn vorhin gekauft hatte.

„Hm. Da darf man mit nem Eis nicht rein.", kommentierte Jane die Situation und leckte ein wenig schneller.

„Ja, aber der Herr wollte doch unbedingt noch ein Eis. Lass mal probieren."

Jane hielt ihr das Eis entgegen und Lisbon probierte es.  
>„Hmmm. Lecker."<p>

Jane nickte und widmete sich wieder dem Juweliergeschäft. Irgendwie fühlte er sich gerade unwohl. Er war in so einem Laden das letzte Mal gewesen, als er den Vertrauensring gekauft hatte. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte es sich diesmal komplett anders an. Er erinnerte sich an den Ringkauf mit seiner Frau. Wie sie gestrahlt hatte, als sie die richtigen Ringe gefunden hatten und Jane so innig umarmt hatte, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie war eine besondere Frau gewesen. Doch jetzt würde eine neue, einzigartige, faszinierende Frau mit ihm zusammen durch die Weltgeschichte laufen. Er wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er wusste, dass seine verstorbene Frau ihm die neue Liebe gönnte.

„Warum so nachdenklich?", unterbrach Lisbon seine Gedanken und er schaute sie etwas verwundert an.

„Nichts. Ich bin nur aufgeregt.", sagte Jane schnell und Lisbon wusste, dass er nicht die volle Wahrheit sagte. Ja, er war aufgeregt, aber aus welchen Gründen wollte er lieber nicht sagen.

„Weißt du was …?"

„Hm?"

„Du hast mir gar keinen Verlobungsring gekauft.", sagte Lisbon gespielt beleidigt und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Oh, tut mir leid.", antwortete er lachend und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Du schmeckst nach Vanille."

„Könnte an dem Vanilleeis liegen."  
>„Nein, echt?"<p>

Jane zuckte mit den Schultern und spielte den Ratlosen: „So etwas soll schon vorgekommen sein."

„Wow."

Es blieb einen Moment still zwischen beiden, bis beide sich anlachten und Jane fest einen Arm um sie schlang.

„Wir werden heiraten.", sagte er leise und ein wenig bedauerlich.

„Wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du noch nicht bereit dazu bist.", gab Lisbon als Antwort und Jane war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass sie erkannt hatte, was für Gründe hinter seinem nachdenklichen Blick lagen. Sie konnte ihn lesen wie ein offenes Buch.

„Ich will dich heiraten, meine Liebe, da kommst du nicht mehr drum herum."

Lisbon nickte lächelnd und gab ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss bis die beiden sich endlich trauten durch die Türen ins Geschäft zu gehen …

„Sir, wie wären diese hier?" Der Verkäufer hielt Jane einen silbernen Ring entgegen und Jane inspizierte ihn sorgfältig. Lisbon sah ihm von der Seite zu und schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Nein, der ist es nicht."<p>

Jane stimmte ihr zu und gab den Ring wieder zurück.

„Ich würde gerne mal diese dort sehen.", sagte Jane und deutete auf ein Paar goldener Ringe. Der Verkäufer nickte erfreut und kramte die Ringe aus der Vitrine und stellte sie vor Jane ab.

„Hier, das ist der Ring für die Frau." Der Verkäufer hielt den Ring Lisbon hin, doch Jane kam ihr zuvor und nahm den Ring in seine Hand. Jane wusste schon von Anfang an, seitdem sie hier durch den Laden tigerten, dass es dieser Ring sein sollte und jetzt musste er nur noch Lisbon davon überzeugen. Somit nahm er ihre Hand in seine und schob den Ring vorsichtig auf ihren Ringfinger.

„Passt.", flüsterte er leise und lächelte überwältigt davon wie schön dieser schlichte Ring an ihr aussah. Er war aus Gold, hatte einen kleinen Stein in der Mitte, der mit ein paar Schwingen umrahmt war und sah einfach nur perfekt an ihr aus.

Lisbon schaute fasziniert auf ihre Hand und sah sich den Ring genauer an. Er sah wirklich wunderschön aus. Er war schlicht gehalten, obwohl ein kleiner Stein in der Mitte prangte. Er passte zu ihr und deshalb gefiel er ihr auf Anhieb.

„Er ist wunderschön.", flüsterte sie leise und spürte Janes Körper, der sich noch enger an sie drückte.

„Das ist der perfekte Ring für dich."

Lisbon nickte nachdenklich. Sie stellte sich bereits vor wie sie mit Jane vor dem Traualtar stand und er ihr diesen Ring an den Finger steckte. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Ihre Träume würden wohl endlich in Erfüllung gehen.

„Wie sieht denn der dazugehörige Ring aus?", fragte sie schließlich als sie wieder in der realen Welt war.

Der Verkäufer hielt den anderen Ring auf seiner offenen Hand und Lisbon nahm ihn in ihre. Sie drehte ihn einmal in ihren Fingern und nickte gedankenverloren. Er sah im Prinzip genauso aus wie ihrer. Nur dieser besaß keinen Stein in der Mitte, sondern nur die leichten Schwingen, die den Ring nicht so langweilig wirken ließen. Dann nahm sie Janes Hand in ihre und schob ihn langsam auf seinen Ringfinger. Auch dieser passte. Das war nicht oft der Fall, dass die Ringe auf Anhieb passten. Lisbon schaute genauso überwältigt wie Jane auf seine Hand herunter und nickte schließlich. Der Verkäufer verstand sofort und lief schon mal zur Kasse.

„Die sollen es sein?", fragte Jane zufrieden und strich Lisbon zärtlich über den Handrücken.

„Ja, sie sind perfekt.", antwortete Lisbon glücklich und zog sich vorsichtig den Ring vom Finger, „Diesen Ring will ich für den Rest meines Lebens an meinem Finger tragen."

Als die beiden bezahlt hatten und wieder draußen im Freien standen, samt Eheringe im Gepäck, machten die beiden sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zur Zentrale. Sie waren noch nie als Paar durch die Öffentlichkeit gelaufen. Immer war alles geheim gehalten worden und deshalb war es nun ein merkwürdiges Gefühl als Partner nebeneinander her zu laufen. Aber es fühlte sich gut für die beiden an. Somit nahm Jane Lisbons Hand in seine und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. Sie waren ein Paar und sie würden bald heiraten. Man sollte nichts mehr verstecken …

_**Wenn ihr ein Bild von den Ringen haben wollt, sagt mir Bescheid. Ich habe eins davon, nur ich weiß nicht wie man es in die Geschichte hochlädt. Wenn ihr wisst wie das geht, bitte melden, dann lade ich das Kapitel nochmal neu hoch, samt Bild! xD**_

„Ich soll ihre Trauzeuge sein?"

„Ja, Wayne. Ich würde Sie gerne als meinen Trauzeugen haben. Sagen Sie nicht 'nein' sonst steht Cho an ihrer Stelle.", stichelte Jane lachend.

„Oh, das lasse ich mir mit Sicherheit nicht entgehen. Keine Sorge. Ich bin gerne ihr Trauzeuge."  
>„Danke.", sagte Jane glücklich und hielt ihm das Kästchen mit den Ringen hin, „Wenn Sie die verlieren, bringe ich Sie persönlich um."<p>

Rigsby schluckte lautstark und nahm das Kästchen aus seiner Hand. Er würde sie schon nicht verlieren.  
>„Wann ist es denn so weit?"<p>

„Ich denke in zwei Monaten wird es spätestens so weit sein."

„Klasse."

„Sie wissen ja, Lisbon hält nicht so viel von prunkvollen Hochzeiten. Deshalb wird es auch nur im engsten Kreis gefeiert. Das organisiere ich mit Grace."

„Wow. Cool, ich freue mich und bis dahin passe ich gut auf ihre Ringe auf."

„Das hoffe ich doch.", war Janes schlichte aber extrem ernst gemeinte Antwort. Was wäre das denn für ein Desaster, wenn die Ringe verschwinden würden?

„Was soll ich denn anziehen?"  
>„Wir werden noch shoppen gehen, mein Lieber. Keine Sorge.", lachte Jane wieder und verschwand aus dem Büro und lief zu Lisbons. Auf der Coach in ihrem Büro verbrachte er momentan mehr als auf seiner eigenen Coach. Aber das war ja auch irgendwie nachzuvollziehen. Wenn er ihr schon keine schönen Augen machen durfte, dann wollte er sie wenigstens die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe haben und sie beobachten können. Doch als Jane die Tür aufmachte, sah er leider nicht das erhoffte Bild vor sich.<p>

„Oh, hallo, Patrick."

„Hallo.", sagte er düster und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

„Er wollte sich nochmal bei mir entschuldigen.", sagte Lisbon schnell als sie das böse Funkeln in Janes Augen entdeckte. Jane war inzwischen um den Schreibtisch herumgegangen und stand direkt neben Lisbon, als müsste er sie vor irgendwem verteidigen oder zeigen, dass sie Sein war.

„Patrick, ich wollte mich auch bei Ihnen nochmal dafür entschuldigen."

„Mir ist Ihre Entschuldigung egal.", giftete Jane zurück und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Wie konnte es dieser Mann wagen noch einmal zurück zu kommen?

„Patrick, Sie wissen, dass ich so etwas nie tun würde."

„Hören Sie auf mich die ganze Zeit beim Vornamen zu nennen. Sie kennen mich nicht!"

Der Mann vor ihm nickte geknickt und korrigierte sich in dem nächsten Satz: „Mr. Jane, Sie müssen mir glauben, ich habe nichts damit zu tun gehabt. Ich würde Ihnen und Teresa nie weh tun wollen."  
>„Ach nein? Aber Sie stehen auf sie … und jetzt können Sie sie nicht mehr haben.", gab Jane in einem aggressiven Ton zurück.<p>

Nun stand der Mann und baute sich wütend vor Jane auf. Er war größer als Jane und sah auch ein bisschen kräftiger aus. Doch Jane hatte kein bisschen Angst vor diesem Kerl. Somit stand er genauso wutentbrannt vor ihm und durchbohrte ihn mit seinen Blicken. Es war, als würde Jane den Mann immer weiter mit seinen Blicken provozieren, denn der Mann schnaufte schon vor Wut und holte kräftig aus, um Jane ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Kurz darauf spürte Jane die Faust auf seiner Nase und er zuckte zurück.  
>„Ooooh, er hat mich geschlagen!", jammerte Jane und zeigte fassungslos auf Mashburn. Dieser stand nun mit einem frechen Grinsen vor ihm und lachte verächtlich: „Verdient ist verdient."<p>

„Aufhören!", schrie Lisbon immer wieder und stellte sich zwischen die beiden Männer, damit Jane nicht gleich auch noch drauf los schlagen konnte, „Raus hier!"

Mashburn nickte nur und ging auf die Tür zu: „Keine Sorge. Ich verschwinde schon."

„Das ist auch gut so.", rief Jane ihm hinterher, doch Lisbons strenger Blick, ließ ihn wieder verstummen.

Als Mashburn aus dem Büro verschwunden war, ging Lisbon zu Jane und ließ sich die Nase vorführen. Sie war blutüberströmt und es sah nicht gut aus. Wahrscheinlich war die Nase gebrochen. Wow, dieser Mann zog die Verletzungen in letzter Zeit wirklich magisch an.

„Wir sollten ins Krankenhaus fahren. Ich glaube deine Nase ist gebrochen."  
>„Meh, es geht schon."<br>„Jane, keine Widerrede."

„Na gut.", nuschelte Jane noch und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Vielleicht konnten sie dann auch sofort schon den Gips abnehmen. Wenn sie schon mal da waren …

„Mr. Jane, was ist passiert?", fragte der Arzt und sah sich seinen Patienten genauer an.

„Ich wurde geschlagen.", sagte Jane verwirrt und fragte sich was das für ein Arzt war. Lisbon schmunzelte hinter ihm.

„Okay.", antwortete der Arzt nur darauf und betrachtete Janes Nase, „Ich werde ihr Gesicht jetzt vorsichtig abtasten, um festzustellen, ob ihre Nase oder andere Knochen gebrochen sind."

Jane nickte und ließ die Finger des Arztes näher kommen. Diese tasteten vorsichtig über Janes Gesicht und als sie bei der Nase ankamen, zuckte Jane zusammen und machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, dass wohl ausdrücken sollte, dass es weh tat. Der Arzt nickte gedankenverloren und schrieb etwas auf einen Zettel.  
>„Wir müssen zusätzlich noch eine Röntgenaufnahme machen, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihre Nase gebrochen ist. Eine Krankenschwester wird sie gleich abholen kommen."<p>

Dann verließ der Arzt das Behandlungszimmer und Jane schaute düster zu Lisbon.

„Du hast sofort erkannt, dass meine Nase gebrochen war. Du brauchtest mich nicht abzutasten … Du solltest Ärztin werden."

„Hey, entspann dich. Das wird schon werden." Lisbon strich ihm liebevoll über den Rücken und wartete mit ihm auf die Krankenschwester. Ja, vielleicht würde die Nase gebrochen sein, und wenn schon. Es würde ein paar Wochen weh tun, doch Jane war ja an Schmerzen gewöhnt. Erst der Rippenbruch, dann der Beinbruch und jetzt auch noch der Nasenbruch.

_10 Minuten später … _

„Ja, Mr. Jane, ihre Nase ist gebrochen. Aber sie ist nicht sonderlich verschoben worden. Sie brauchen also nicht operiert werden."  
>„Das klingt doch schon mal gut."<p>

„Meine Kollegin wird Ihnen nun einen Stützverband auf der Nase anbringen, der garantiert Ihnen, dass Ihre Nase sich nicht weiter verschiebt. Es ist wichtig, dass Sie ihre Nase schonen. Das heißt, Sie sollten es vermeiden in eine Schlägerei verwickelt zu werden."  
>„Das sollte sowieso nie passieren.", antwortete Jane genervt und verdrehte die Augen. Der Arzt schmunzelte kurz und übergab dann die Unterlagen an eine Krankenschwester, die sich auch kurz darauf um Jane kümmerte.<p>

„Sagen Sie, könnte man heute schon meinen Gips abmachen?"  
>„Das weiß ich nicht, Mr. Jane. Da muss ich den leitenden Arzt fragen."<br>„Dann tun Sie das doch bitte.", bat Jane sie mit einem gespielt freundlichen Lächeln und die Schwester nickte aufgeregt.

„Sei doch mal ein bisschen netter.", flüsterte Lisbon hinter ihm und Jane zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
>„Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass ich immer mit untalentierten Personal zusammentreffe, wenn ich ein Krankenhaus betrete."<br>„Das ist gemein." Lisbon schlug ihm kurz auf die Schulter und hörte ihn dann leise lachen.

Kurz darauf erschienen auch schon die Krankenschwester und der Arzt, der bereits vorhin im Raum war.

„Ah, Ihr Gips.", sagte der Arzt belustigt und kam auf Jane zu, „Ja, wie ich hier lesen kann, sollte er morgen abkommen. Dann denke ich, können wir das auch schon auf heute verschieben."

Jane strahlte nun glücklich und beobachtete die beiden Kollegen interessiert dabei, wie sie ihm den Gips abmachten. Ah, wie gut es sich doch anfühlte, wieder frische Luft an dem Bein zu fühlen. Und jetzt konnte es endlich nicht mehr so schrecklich jucken. Herrlich.

„Mr. Jane, Sie sollten immer noch vorsichtig mit ihrem Bein umgehen. Sie sollten noch keinen Sport treiben oder viel laufen."

„Okay."

„Ihr Bruch ist gut verheilt, trotz allem kann es noch Komplikationen geben. Sie sollten sich wirklich schonen."  
>„Werd ich, Doc."<p>

„Okay. Dann können Sie jetzt gehen.", verabschiedete sich der Arzt und Lisbon konnte mit Jane gehen.

_Zurück im CBI-Quartier … _

„Schöner Nasenverband.", kommentierte Rigsby belustigt das Aussehen seines Kollegens.

„Danke, das trägt man jetzt so.", war Janes desinteressierte Antwort und setzte sich auf sein Sofa. Die anderen wuselten durch das Büro und arbeiteten weiter an dem Fall. Jane hatte kein Interesse an diesem mitzuarbeiten. Er war zu einfach, sodass sogar seine Kollegen nach wenigen Anläufen den richtigen Mörder gefunden hatten. Warum sollte er dann seine Zeit damit verschwenden? Er dachte viel lieber an Lisbon und die gemeinsame Zukunft …

„Schon wieder nicht so ein entspannender Tag, hm?", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm und er schrak ein wenig zusammen. Er hatte Lisbon gar nicht kommen sehen.

„Ja, die schönen Momente muss man sich hart erarbeiten."

„Ja, aber es gibt wenigstens welche.", antwortete sie und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.

„Heute gab es viele schöne."

„Ja ….", gab sie als schlichte Antwort und schaute ihren Kollegen bei der Arbeit zu. Sie konnte endlich verstehen warum Jane die Geräusche der Büroarbeit so entspannend fand. Sie hatten wirklich etwas beruhigendes an sich.

„Denken Sie, dass es jemals ruhiger wird?"

Jane lächelte frech und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es wird nie ruhig, aber das ist doch auch gut so, oder nicht? … Unruhe muss nicht unbedingt etwas schlimmes bedeuten. Es kann auch so viel gutes sein."  
>„Und was zum Beispiel?", fragte Lisbon skeptisch und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.<p>

„Kinder, zum Bleistift."  
>„Zum Bleistift?"<p>

„Das finden Sie an dieser Aussage am interessantesten?", fragte Jane überrascht und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf.

„Entschuldigung.", antwortete Lisbon lachend, „Aber sie haben recht, Kinder bedeuten Unruhe im Leben … aber eine schöne Unruhe."

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, war es als würde für einen kurzen Augenblick die Welt komplett still stehen. Einen Moment, den sie in letzter Zeit oft teilten, doch in diesem Augenblick war es noch stärker als sonst.

„Möchten Sie Kinder haben, Lisbon?", fragte Jane vorsichtig und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Wie dämlich er es gerade fand sie zu siezen, aber es musste ja sein. Sie waren an ihrem Arbeitsplatz und hier war ihre Beziehung ja strengstens untersagt.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Lisbon eine Antwort gab, denn sie musste erst einmal selbst in Erfahrung bringen was sie wollte. Doch schließlich war sie sich sicher und sie konnte ihm die wahre Antwort geben, die wohl die schlechten Augenblicke von heute vollkommen überdecken konnte.

„Ja, ich möchte Kinder haben, Jane."

„Worauf warten Sie dann noch?"

„Darauf, dass ich verheiratet bin.", antwortete sie lächelnd und genoss das Glitzern in seinen Augen, das sie beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

„Das wird ja hoffentlich nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

Lisbon nickte und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Wie dämlich sich diese Unterhaltung doch anhörte …

Plötzlich unterbrach van Pelts Stimme die Stille und die beiden schauten ihn fragend an.

„Boss, wir wollen den Mörder jetzt schnappen."

Lisbon nickte immer noch lachend und stand auf: „Das klingt doch gut."  
>Auch Jane stand auf, doch Lisbon und van Pelt sahen ihn mit einem strengen Blick an: „Sie bleiben hier."<br>„Aber wieso?", fragte Jane enttäuscht und zog einen Schmollmund.  
>„Sie sind verletzt, Jane. Sie bleiben mit Rigsby hier. Viel Spaß!"<p>

Damit verschwanden van Pelt und Lisbon und ließen Rigsby mit Jane zurück.

„Also verbringen wir den Abend zusammen?", witzelte Jane und setzte sich zu Rigsby.

„Wollen wir ne Pizza bestellen?"  
>„Klingt gut.", antwortete Jane und kramte sein Handy raus.<p>

Das war doch ganz gut, dass Jane mit Rigsby allein war. Dann konnten sie planen, was sie zu der Hochzeit anziehen wollten und und und. Das würde für Jane einen Höllenspaß ergeben …

_**So … Ich schreibe gleich vielleicht weiter, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das heute fertigstellen kann^^**_

_**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr wollt weiter lesen^^ Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder handel ich das jetzt alles schnell ab? Na ja … Hochzeit war eigentlich von Anfang an geplant … Nur irgendwie finde ich kam das jetzt plötzlich. Was meint ihr? XD**_

_**Danke an all meine Leser :) 100 Reviews sind geschafft :) Danke, danke, danke :-***_

_**LG, Sabrina5312**_


	32. Wir haben uns hier versammelt

_**Wer die Ringe sehen will, bitte auf mein Profil gehen und das Profilbild anschauen ;) :D Ich weiß nicht wie ich sie euch sonst zeigen soll^^**_

_**So Leute wir machen mal einen kleinen Zeitsprung, in dem mal ausnahmsweise kein Hindernis entsteht … Jane und Lisbon müssen ja wenigstens ein paar Tage in ihrem Leben haben, die vollkommen normal verlaufen ;)**_

_**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
>Die Charaktere sowie die Serie gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Grace, ich kann das nicht."

„Jane, ganz ruhig."  
>„Wie soll ich ruhig bleiben? Ich heirate in einem Tag."<p>

„Ja, Sie heiraten die Frau, die Sie lieben."

„Ja, aber trotzdem heirate ich morgen und ich bin verdammt nochmal aufgeregt!", schrie Jane verzweifelt und lief unruhig durch das Büro.

„Es ist doch alles vorbereitet. Alle Gäste sind eingeladen worden und haben zugesagt. Die Halle ist gemietet und das Essen wird auch da sein. Jane, alles ist gut. Wir haben alles gut durchgeplant."  
>Jane nickte und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Seit einer Woche wurde er von Tag zu Tag nervöser. Er wusste, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Darin war er sich verdammt sicher, aber es gehörte doch irgendwie dazu nervös zu sein, nicht wahr?<p>

„Haben Sie Lisbon gesehen?"  
>„Ja, ich muss gleich nochmal zu ihr."<br>„Ich müsste das auch mal dringend."

„Nein.", sagte van Pelt sofort und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, „Das geht jetzt nicht."  
>„Wieso nicht?", fragte er überrascht und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.<p>

„Sie wissen doch … der Bräutigam sollte die Braut vor der Hochzeit nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen. Das gibt Unglück."

Jane war gerade nicht nach streiten zu mute und nickte einfach. Trotzdem verzog er verzweifelt das Gesicht. Er war unglaublich nervös und nur Lisbon konnte diese Nervosität unterbinden.

Inzwischen lief auch Lisbon nervös in ihrem Büro hin und her. Ihr erging es nicht viel anders als Jane. Ihr Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen ihren Brustkorb und sie bekam fast keine Luft mehr. Sie würde morgen Patrick Jane heiraten. Ihren nervigen Berater, den sie zu Anfang am liebsten umgebracht hätte und jetzt? Morgen würde sie mit ihm vor dem Traualtar stehen und ihm die ewige Treue schwören. Wie das Leben doch spielte.

„Lisbon?", fragte van Pelt hinter ihr und sie drehte sich ruckartig um.

„Ja?"  
>„Warum haben Sie das Kleid denn noch nicht an? Wir wollten doch nochmal sicher gehen, dass es wirklich perfekt sitzt."<br>„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich bin nur so nervös."

Van Pelt schmunzelte kurz.  
>„Was gibt es da zu lachen?"<br>„Genau dasselbe hat mir Jane vorhin auch gesagt. Er tigert schon den ganzen Tag aufgedreht durch das Büro. Er ist total nervös."  
>Auch Lisbon schmunzelte nun, denn ihr gefiel der Gedanke an einen nervösen Jane, der seine Selbstsicherheit verloren hatte und ein wenig hilflos wirkte. Es hatte etwas sehr liebenswertes an sich.<p>

„Ich helfe Ihnen mit dem Kleid, okay?"

„Ja, bitte.", sagte Lisbon schnell und die beiden Frauen machten sich daran Lisbon das Kleid überzustreifen. Es war ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid, dass Lisbons Figur unglaublich gut betonte. Als Cho unerwartet in das Büro stürmte, blieb sogar ihm der Atem weg. Er nickte anerkennend: „Boss, Sie sehen richtig gut aus." Lisbon lief ein wenig rot an und dankte ihm herzlichst. Dann verschwand Cho wieder und die Frauen waren wieder allein. Van Pelt betrachtete Lisbon zufrieden: „Sie sehen umwerfend aus, Lisbon."

„Danke.", antwortete sie immer noch mit rotem Kopf.

„Jane wird aus seinen Latschen kippen.", fügte van Pelt noch hinzu und lachte. Ja, Jane würde wahrscheinlich wirklich bei diesem Anblick in Ohnmacht fallen. Seine Lisbon in einem weißen Brautkleid und sie schritt auf ihn zu, um ihn zu heiraten. Das würde ihm wirklich den Atem rauben.

„Hey, Jane!", grüßte Rigsby fröhlich und klopfte dem blonden Berater auf die Schulter, „Na, nervös?"

„Nein, gar nicht.", antwortete Jane ironisch und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern, „Haben Sie ihren Anzug bekommen?"  
>„Jap!", sagte Rigsby und hielt einen Kleidersack in die Höhe, „Sieht echt gut aus. Ihrer ist bei Ihnen Zuhause?"<br>„Ja, sicher verpackt. Und die Ringe? Nicht verloren?"  
>„Keine Sorge, man. Ich würde die nicht so einfach verschlampen."<p>

„Das hoffe ich für Sie."  
>Rigsby grinste ihn frech an und schlug ihm noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter: „Das wird morgen ein großer Tag."<p>

„Wem sagen Sie das.", murmelte Jane leise und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Mein Gott, was konnte man denn gegen diese Nervosität nur unternehmen? Wahrscheinlich gar nicht so viel, aber damit musste Jane wohl leben …

_Der nächste Morgen … _

„Wie seh ich aus?"

„Gut.", sagte Cho und blickte einmal an Jane hinunter.

„Großartig.", stimmte Rigsby enthusiastisch zu und betrachtete Janes Anzug. Es war ein eleganter schwarzer Anzug, der perfekt auf Janes Körper zugeschnitten war. Darunter trug er ein weißes Hemd mit einer weißen Krawatte. Zusätzlich war an seinem Anzug eine Blume angebracht, die zu dem Blumenstrauß von Lisbon passte. Es war eine rote Rose, die Lisbon unbedingt haben wollte.

„Machen Sie ihr Jackett aber zu.", kommentierte Cho noch kurz und Jane folgte seiner Anweisung.

„Besser so?"

„Ja.", sagten beide Männer gleichzeitig und Jane lächelte zufrieden. Die Nervosität war zwar immer noch nicht ganz verflogen, doch allmählich ging es wieder.

Auch Lisbons Herzschlag war wieder recht normal geworden und sie konnte wieder klar denken. Sie hatte bereits ihr weißes Kleid an und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel. Van Pelt beobachtete sie fasziniert und klatschte in die Hände: „Einfach wundervoll."

Lisbon strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Gleich würde sie mit dem Mann verheiratet sein, den sie immer so begehrte … mit dem Mann, den sie für immer an ihrer Seite stehen sehen wollte …

„Es geht los.", meldete sich Rigsby und zog Jane mit sich in die Kirche, in der bereits schon alle Gäste platz genommen hatten. Jane flog einmal kurz über die Gesichter und lächelte schief. Es waren nicht viele, so war es ja auch geplant. Lisbon und Jane hatten keine großen Familien, bzw. Jane hatte eigentlich gar keine mehr außer seinen Vater, den er aber nie wieder sehen wollte, und Lisbon nur noch ihre Brüder, die Jane auch gerade freudig zuwinkten. Natürlich hatten die Brüder auch ihre Familien mitgebracht, die nun begeistert Jane begutachteten. Sie hatten ihn zuvor noch nie gesehen und ja, man kann sagen, dass sie zufrieden waren mit dem Mann, den Lisbon heiraten würde. Aber dort saß auch ein alter Freund des gesamten Teams und strahlte erfreut. Es war Minelli, den die beiden unbedingt dabei haben wollten. Jane nickte ihm kurz zu und ging mit Rigsby weiter nach vorne. Vorne in den ersten Reihen saßen nun die drei Brüder samt Familie, sowie Minelli und natürlich würden dort auch gleich seine besten Freunde platz nehmen.

„Immer noch nervös?", fragte Rigsby als die beiden vorne angekommen waren und den Gästen den Rücken zugewandt hatten.

„Nein.", antwortete Jane wieder so selbstsicher wie sonst und strahlte über beide Ohren. Hinter ihm hörte er jemanden aufstehen und wurde sofort doch wieder nervös. Würde es jetzt los gehen? Würde sie jetzt kommen? Doch Fehlalarm, es war nur Tommy, einer der Brüder, der nach hinten lief. Anscheinend hatte er etwas wichtiges vergessen, denn er war derjenige der Lisbon zum Altar führen sollte. Wenn schon ihr Vater das nicht konnte, musste einer ihrer Brüder das tun.

„Wo bleibt er denn?", hörte er schon weiten Lisbons Stimme und grinste frech.

„Hier bin ich. Keine Sorge.", antwortete er schnell und schlenderte entspannt auf sie zu.

„Ich bin auch schon so nervös genug, Tommy, dann brauchst du mich jetzt nicht auch noch unsicher machen."  
>„Tut mir leid."<p>

„Uah, schon gut. Du bist ja jetzt hier."

„Richtig … und wenn ich das jetzt mal sagen darf, du siehst absolut genial aus."

„Danke."

Van Pelt war inzwischen nach vorne zu Jane und Rigsby gespurtet, denn sie würde die Trauzeugin von Lisbon sein. Van Pelt strahlte glücklich zu Jane hinüber und sah, dass dieser wieder nervös mit seinen Fingern spielte. Spannte sie ihn jetzt auf die Folter? Oh, Gott. Lass doch einfach diese blöde Musik ertönen … Und genau in diesem Moment ertönte sie auch und Jane fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hörte wie sich alle hinter ihm aufrichteten und Rigsby drehte sich schon mal um, um die schöne Lisbon zu betrachten. Jane hingegen blieb mit dem Rücken zu dem Geschehen stehen und holte mehrmals tief Luft. Er lauschte der Musik und drehte sich schließlich langsam zu seiner Lisbon um, die währenddessen auf ihn zu schritt und noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Er lächelte überglücklich und auch sie strahlte ihn an. Sie konzentrierte sich auf niemand anderen mehr, als auf ihn. Ihr Bruder würde schon darauf achten, dass sie nicht hin flog. Somit gab es jetzt nur noch einen Menschen, in diesem Raum, den sie sehen wollte, nämlich Jane …

Vorne angekommen, übergab Tommy Lisbon an Jane und nickte ihm aufrichtig zu. Jane nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie fest.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus.", flüsterte Jane und sie wurde erneut rot. Wie oft hatte sie dieses Kompliment jetzt schon gehört? Aber es war nie so schön gewesen wie jetzt. Wenn Jane es sagte, hatte es eine viele größere Tragweite.

„ … Die Heilige Schrift bezeugt die Ehe als gute und gnädige Gabe Gottes. Gott hat euch beide in der Ehe verbunden und euch seinen Segen verheißen. So frage ich euch vor Gott und seiner Gemeinde: - Patrick Jane, willst du die hier anwesende Teresa Lisbon, als deine Ehefrau aus Gottes Hand nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, Freude und Leid mit ihr teilen und ihr die Treue halten, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit 'Ja, ich will'."

Der Priester schaute zu Jane hinüber und lächelte freundlich. Janes Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter und antwortete: „Ja, ich will."

Nun wandte sich der Priester zu Lisbon und fragte noch einmal: „Teresa Lisbon, willst du den hier anwesenden Patrick Jane, als deinen Ehemann aus Gottes Hand nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, Freude und Leid mit ihm teilen und ihm die Treue halten, bis der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit 'Ja, ich will'."

Auch Lisbon strahlte den Priester an und antwortete: „Ja, ich will."

Nun kamen Wayne und Grace zum Einsatz. Wayne hielt Patrick den Ring hin und Patrick zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Teresa und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
>„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er leise während er Teresa den Ring überstreifte und darauf einen Ring platzierte. Dann nahm Teresa den Ring von Grace entgegen und streifte ihn über Patricks Finger: „Für immer und ewig."<p>

Die beiden blickten sich tief in die Augen und vergießen beinahe wo sie hier waren, wenn der Priester sie nicht aus ihrer Traumwelt gerissen hätte.

„Mr. Jane … Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen."

Ha, es hatte trotzdem etwas von einer Traumwelt, dachte Teresa bei sich als Patricks Gesicht ihrem immer näher kam. Als dann seine Lippen auf ihren lagen, vergaßen die beiden wirklich alles um sich herum. Dieser Kuss besiegelte es, er besiegelte ihre Ehe …

Teresa und Patrick nahmen nur wage war, dass ihre Gäste erfreut klatschten und sie anstrahlten. Im Moment war nur der andere wichtig. Doch irgendwann lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und lächelten sich einfach nur verliebt an. Dann nahm Patrick ihre Hand in seine und schritt mit ihr freudestrahlend aus der Kirche. Das Team applaudierte wohl lauter als alle anderen und Wayne konnte es sich nicht verkneifen hinter den beiden herzu pfeifen. Es war aber auch ein schöner Anblick …

Vor der Kirche wurden die beiden von allen beglückwünscht, wurden immerzu umarmt und geküsst. Was für Patrick ein ziemliches Problem war, denn er mochte so viel Körperkontakt nicht sonderlich. Zumindest nicht von Leuten, die nicht Teresa Lisbon hießen. Doch er kämpfte sich tapfer hindurch und lächelte immer freundlich, damit auch niemand seine Unbequemlichkeit bemerkte. Natürlich fiel es Teresa auf, wie auch nicht, und sie blieb die ganze Zeit über eng an seiner Seite, damit er sich wohler fühlte.

„Ihr habt es geschafft!", rief Wayne laut aus und stürmte auf die beiden zu. Das Team waren die letzten, die ihnen gratulieren mussten. Doch bevor sie dazu kamen, wurden sie kurz von einem der Lisbon-Brüdern unterbrochen.

„Hey, Schwesterherz. Ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich.", begann James und umarmte sie.

„Aber wann feiern wir endlich richtig?", meldete sich Tommy und stieß Patrick freundschaftlich in die Rippen und dieser zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Genau dahin, wo seine Rippen gebrochen waren. Super …

„Gleich, gleich.", sagte dann Teresa und umarmte jeden von ihnen.

„Aber jetzt sind wir dran.", sagte Grace gespielt beleidigt und lag bereits in Teresas Armen. Wayne und Cho umarmten kurz Patrick und klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dann wechselten sie einmal und Grace umschlang Patrick und gab ihm einen schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie es schaffen würden."

„Was denn?", fragte dieser überrascht und sah sie fragend an. Doch Grace gab keine Antwort sondern sah ihn einfach nur durchdringend an. Er wusste genau was sie meinte.

„Und gehen wir jetzt feiern oder was?"

Alle guckten zu Wayne rüber und kicherten. Anscheinend wollte er genau so wie Teresas Brüder jetzt richtig feiern.

„Ja, jetzt gehen wir feiern!", rief Patrick und nahm seine Teresa an der Hand und das Team samt Minelli und Lisbonfamilie machten sich auf den Weg …

„Auf die Liebe!", sagte Patrick euphorisch und stieß mit den anderen an.

„Auf die Liebe!", meldeten sich die anderen auf seinen Aufruf und lachten ausgelassen. Es war schön nur im engsten Kreis zu feiern. Mit den Menschen, die Tag ein Tag aus an der Seite wachten und immer für einen da waren. So sollte man feiern und nicht tausende Menschen einladen, nur um mit der Hochzeit oder der schönsten Braut zu protzen.

Nach dem Essen und langen Unterhaltungen fanden sich Patrick und Teresa schließlich auf der Tanzfläche wieder und tanzten langsam zu der Musik, die leise hinter ihnen ertönte. Wayne war mit Grace auch auf der Tanzfläche, jedoch fühlten sich die beiden nicht so wohl wie das Brautpaar, denn schließlich wussten beide immer noch nicht was sie wollten. Obwohl, eigentlich schon. Sie wollten sich gegenseitig und wann gab es eine bessere Zeit als auf einer Hochzeit dem anderen seine Liebe zu gestehen? Nein, eigentlich nicht.

Patrick klopfte Wayne kräftig auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihm schnell etwas ins Ohr. Wayne wurde kurz darauf etwas blass und nickte dann zaghaft. Patrick hingegen strahlte ihn an und tanzte dann mit Teresa weiter.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
>„Ach nichts.", gab Patrick als Antwort und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.<p>

„Jane.", sagte sie argwöhnisch und musterte ihn genau. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren und tanzte einfach mit ihr weiter.

„Was gibt es Mrs. Jane?"  
>Teresa zog eine Augenbraue hoch und spielte diesen Satz immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab. Mrs Jane. Er hatte sie zum ersten Mal Mrs Jane genannt. Okay, vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass die beiden sich noch nicht darüber unterhalten hatten ob sie seinen Namen annehmen sollte, oder nicht. Darüber sollten sie wirklich mal sprechen.<p>

„Mrs Jane?", fragte sie überrascht aber glücklich.

„Ich kann auch Mr. Lisbon werden, wenn du das lieber willst."  
>Teresa schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Wie hörte sich das denn an? Nein, zu ihm passte nur der Name Jane. Er war nun ein Patrick Jane und kein Patrick Lisbon.<p>

„Dann doch Mrs Jane?", fragte er nun etwas verwirrt und grinste sie schräg an.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie zögerlich, doch konnte nicht in seinen Augen sehen, ob ihn diese Tatsache verletzte. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm im Endeffekt egal. Er würde sie von ihm aus für immer und ewig Lisbon nennen.

„Hey.", sagte er sanft als er Teresas nachdenkliche Gesicht betrachtete und zog sie enger an sich heran, „ … Was spielt der Name für eine Rolle? Du bist Teresa Lisbon, ich Patrick Jane und wir sind verheiratet. Mehr muss man doch nicht wissen, oder?"

Sie lächelte ihn nun erleichtert an und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals: „Mehr brauch man nicht wissen." Dann küsste sie ihn und sie tanzten in Ruhe weiter …

„Darf ich mal ablösen?", meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter dem Paar und Patrick grinste verschmitzt.

„Natürlich, Virgil."

Teresa schaute etwas überrumpelt zu ihrem ehemaligen Chef, doch strahlte gleichzeitig. Patrick gab ihr noch einen kleinen Kuss und ließ sie dann mit Minelli allein.  
>„Ich will doch auch mal mit der Braut tanzten.", sagte er unschuldig. Die beiden unterhielten sich beim Tanzen über dies und das und Teresa war überrascht, als Minelli sagte, dass er schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet hatte, dass die beiden sich ihre Liebe eingestehen würden. Es hatte zwar etwas gedauert, aber wenigstens hatte es geklappt und darauf kam es ja an.<p>

Patrick lief quer durch den Saal zu Kimball und Wayne, die gerade an der Theke standen und sich ein Bier genehmigten.

„Wie läuft's mit Grace?", fragte Patrick ohne Umschweife und lehnte sich an den Tresen.

„Nicht viel.", antwortete Wayne geknickt und schielte zu seiner rothaarigen Kollegen hinüber.

„Man, es ist doch nicht so schwer.", warf Kimball ein und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch ist es!", protestierte Wayne und sah etwas hilflos zu Patrick hinüber, der nur verschmitzt grinste und sich plötzlich von der Theke wegbewegte auf Grace zu. 'Nein', dachte Wayne bei sich und sah Patrick panisch hinterher.

„Hey, Grace.", grüßte Patrick und ließ sich neben sie auf einem Stuhl nieder. Grace saß mit Teresas Familie zusammen, um heimlich etwas mehr über sie zu erfahren.

„Hey.", grüßte sie zurück und strahlte fröhlich, „Wo haben Sie Lisbon gelassen?"

Patrick zeigte hinter sich und sie nickte.  
>„Sie tanzt mit Minelli? Wow."<p>

Patrick lachte kurz auf und schaute dann nochmal kontrollierend zu Wayne, der ihn panisch ansah. Patrick winkte nur fröhlich und setzte ein böses Grinsen auf. Bei Grace und Wayne musste allmählich auch mal was passieren. Sogar Teresa und er hatten es geschafft und die beiden hatten es noch nie leicht gehabt.

„Sagen Sie mal, Grace. Sie lieben Rigsby doch, oder etwa nicht?"  
>„Jane!", rief sie sofort alarmiert und sah ihn geschockt an.<p>

„Ach, kommen Sie schon. Sie können es mir nicht verheimlichen. Genauso wenig wie Rigsby es kann. Worauf warten Sie eigentlich noch? Schnappen Sie sich ihn!"

„Jane, ich denke nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht.", versuchte sich Grace irgendwie aus dieser Situation zu befreien, obwohl sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Er hatte ja recht …

„Doch, ich denke, jetzt wird es endlich mal Zeit.", war Patricks gelassene Antwort und stand wieder auf, „Wir sind schließlich auf einer Hochzeit."

Damit ließ er Grace wieder allein und ging zu seiner Frau zurück, die gerade den Tanz mit Minelli beendet hatte.

„Wollen Sie jetzt auch mit dem Bräutigam tanzen?", lachte Patrick und hielt ihm seine Hände hin.

„Nein, nein. Ich weiß doch, dass Sie gut tanzen können.", gab Minelli lachend zurück und ließ die beiden allein.

„Na, gefällt meiner Herzensdame die Feier?", fragte Patrick seine Frau in einem so bitter süßen Ton, dass Teresa beinahe den Verstand verlor. So wie fast immer, wenn er etwas sagte.

„Ja.", antwortete sie verliebt und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Wir haben die nächsten zwei Wochen frei. Freust du dich?", fragte Patrick weiter und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre.

„Flitterwochen. Das könnte interessant werden.", gab sie amüsiert zurück und schlang wieder ihre Arme um ihn. Sie würde ihn nie mehr hergeben, er war Ihres und sie war Sein … Für immer und ewig.

Patrick nickte und gab ihr nochmal einen zärtlichen Kuss. Ja, das würde ein Spaß werden. Auf diese Wochen freute er sich ganz besonders. Denn dann hatte er Teresa ausnahmsweise mal nur für sich … für sich ganz allein. Keine Arbeit stand zwischen ihnen, niemand, der ihre Beziehung nicht gut hieß. Nur die beiden …

_**So, ich hoffe euch das Kapitel gefallen. Nach meiner kurzen Blockade gestern Nachmittag, bin ich am Abend und heute Morgen dann doch wieder in die richtige Bahn gekommen. Obwohl ich finde, dass dieses Kapitel mir wieder mal nicht so gut gelungen ist^^ Na ja, muss man selbst wissen ;) **_

_**Wie oben schon erwähnt, wer die Ringe sehen will bitte auf mein Profil und sich das Profilbild ansehen ;)**_

_**LG, Sabrina5312**_


	33. Zweisamkeit

_**So, willkommen zurück. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit leider keine Zeit um weiter zu schreiben … Wenn man den ganzen Tag unterwegs ist, tun sich leider keine Lücken auf, damit ich weiter schreiben kann … Auf jeden Fall tut's mir leid, dass ihr ungewöhnlich lange auf das nächste Kapitel warten musstet^^**_

_**Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Und danke für die vielen lieben Reviews :) Es macht immer mehr Spaß für euch zu schreiben :D**_

_**Diesmal habe ich etwas ungewöhnliche Lieder gehört, als ich das Kapitel geschrieben habe, aber nachdem ich in dem Musical war, bekam ich die Lieder einfach gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf:**_

_**Die Schatten werden länger, Der Schleier fällt, Wenn ich tanzen will und Zwei Boote in der Nacht. Alles Lieder aus dem Musical Elisabeth … Kann ich nur weiter empfehlen ;)**_

_**Die Charaktere und die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

„Die Malediven?", fragte Lisbon und sah Jane überrascht an.

„Gefällt dir das nicht?"  
>„Doch, doch. Natürlich, wie sollte es mir nicht gefallen?"<p>

Jane grinste verschmitzt und führte sie weiter durch den Flughafen bis sie schließlich an dem richtigen Terminal ankamen und auf den Eintritt ins Flugzeug warteten.

„Wie bist du auf die Malediven gekommen?", fragte Lisbon neugierig.

„Die Malediven sollen einen Besuch wert sein. Es ist bei Paaren sehr beliebt, warum sollte es dann nicht auch für uns perfekt sein?", beantwortete Jane ihre Frage und strahlte sie an.

„Ich liebe meine Flitterwochen auch jetzt schon, ohne, dass ich auf den Malediven bin."  
>„Ach ja?"<p>

„Ja.", sagte Lisbon knapp und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, um ihm einen innigen Kuss zu geben, „Weil mein Ehemann an meiner Seite sitzt."

Als dieses Wort aus ihren Mund kam, kribbelte es wie verrückt in Lisbons Bauch und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass dieser Begriff wirklich wundervoll in ihren Ohren klang. Vor allem wenn es in Beziehung mit Jane stand.

„Dein Ehemann.", schwärmte Jane leise vor sich hin und hauchte ihr einen weiteren Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Meine Ehefrau ….", fuhr er fort und man sah ihm an, wie er allmählich einem Tagtraum verfiel. Doch warum träumen, wenn es schon Wirklichkeit ist?

Schließlich erklang der Aufruf, dass das Flugzeug nun zum einsteigen bereit war, und die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung. Bald würden sie am Strand sitzen und den Sonnenuntergang betrachten, ohne an irgendetwas anderes denken zu müssen. Darauf freuten die beiden sich wohl am meisten, endlich mal an nichts anderes denken zu müssen, als an sich selbst …

„Willkommen Mr. und Mrs. Jane. Hier entlang bitte.", sagte der höfliche Page und zeigte den beiden den Weg an, „Ihre Wohnung befindet sich dort hinten."

Jane und Lisbon lugten an ihm vorbei und wurden von dem strahlend blauen Meer empfangen. In diesem waren mehrere einzelne kleine Inseln angelegt worden, worauf sich kleine Bungalows befanden. Lisbons Augen weiteten sich vor Freude und sie bekam das Grinsen gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht, was recht selten bei ihr der Fall war. Jane war selbstverständlich auch am strahlen, aber bei ihm war das ja nichts neues.

„Er hat dich Mrs. Jane genannt.", bemerkte Jane schmunzelnd als die beiden ihm folgten und sich ein wenig umsahen.

„Das habe ich nicht überhört.", antwortete Lisbon entspannt und nahm seine Hand in ihre, „Aber so darf er mich ja auch nennen."

Janes Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter und er blickte stolz von oben auf sie herab. Sie empfand es als schön 'Mrs. Jane' genannt zu werden. Gott hatte ihn wohl doch erhört und seine Träume wahr werden lassen.

„Hier ist es.", sagte der Page schließlich und hielt den beiden die Tür auf. Die beiden bedankten sich kurz bei ihm und betraten die Wohnung. Sie wurde von dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne durchflutet, die durch die riesige Fensterfront schien. Lisbon lief direkt auf diese zu und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie feststellte, dass sie nur das tief blaue Meer vor sich sehen konnte.

„Die Sonne geht ja schon unter.", stellte Jane etwas enttäuscht fest, doch Lisbon riss ihn am Arm und zog ihn nach draußen.  
>„Ja, und genau das müssen wir jetzt genießen!"<p>

„Was?", fragte er etwas verdutzt, als er stolpernd neben Lisbon zum stehen kam.

„Den Sonnenuntergang darf man doch nicht verpassen.", antwortete Lisbon in einem tadelnden Blick und ließ sich auf dem Boden der Terrasse nieder. Jane folgte ihr kurz darauf und legte einen Arm um sie. Auf der Terrasse hatten sie nun die Sonne perfekt im Blick, wie sie langsam im Meer versank. Ein traumhafter Anblick.

Lisbon ließ ihren Kopf auf Janes Schulter fallen und schaute verträumt der Sonne entgegen. Jane tat es ihr gleich. Von diesem Anblick konnte wohl niemand seine Augen lösen.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?", fragte Lisbon nach wenigen Minuten und Jane nickte gedankenversunken.

Lisbon umarmte Jane nun von der Seite und presste ihn noch enger an sich. Sie wollte seine Nähe spüren, wissen, dass das alles real war und das sie nicht träumte. Die Hochzeit hätte sich ja auch als einer ihrer schönsten Träume entpuppen können. Jane ließ sich langsam nach hinten kippen und Lisbon folgte ihm. Somit lag sie nun auf seiner Brust und schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

„Wir sind in unseren Flitterwochen und du hast immer noch deinen Anzug an.", sagte sie in einem groben Ton und schaute an Jane hinunter. Keine Frage, es war ein schöner Anblick, wenn er seinen Dreiteiler trug, doch sie wollte endlich mal wieder etwas anderes an ihm sehen oder … gar nichts.

„Soll ich ihn ausziehen?", fragte Jane sofort nach und knöpfte seine Weste auf.

„Ist dir nicht sowieso warm? Hier sind es schließlich immer noch 30°C."

„Es geht schon.", antwortete er gelassen und schielte noch einmal zu der Sonne hinüber, die beinahe ganz verschwunden war. Lisbon betrachtete ihn währenddessen immer noch nachdenklich. Schließlich legte sie sich auf ihren Rücken und knöpfte einfach ihre Bluse auf.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Jane interessiert und beobachtete sie bei ihrer Fingerarbeit.

„Mir ist warm.", antwortete sie knapp und zog ihre Bluse von ihren Schultern. Janes Pupillen weiteten sich schlagartig vor Verlangen und er strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken. Er konnte gar nichts dagegen machen, seine Hände wollten einfach sofort ihre nackte Haut berühren, wenn sie sie zeigte.

„Ist dir wirklich nicht warm?", versuchte Lisbon ihn nochmal darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er sich endlich befreien sollte. So schwer waren die Andeutungen jetzt nicht zu verstehen.

„Doch, natürlich!", rief er sofort aus und knöpfte sich ungeduldig das Hemd auf. Sein Jackett samt Weste streifte er sofort ab und sah sie dann auffordernd an. Kurz darauf saß sie auf seinem Schoß und küsste ihn verlangend.

„Jetzt wird mir aber nicht kühler.", nuschelte Jane zwischen den Küssen und streichelte sie zärtlich über den Rücken. Lisbon lächelte nur verliebt und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren. Oh, wie verdammt weich diese waren. Seine Locken zu fühlen, war schon genug Aphrodisiakum für sie. Schließlich führte sie ihre Hände zu seiner Hose und öffnete diese begierig.  
>„Sollten wir nicht lieber reingehen?", hauchte Jane ihr ins Ohr und sie nickte. Ja, vielleicht sollte es nicht draußen auf der Terrasse passieren, wo andere Leute sie beobachten könnten. Kurz darauf lag sie in Janes Armen, wurde hinein getragen und fand sich letztlich auf dem großen Bett wieder. Jane beugte sich inzwischen über sie und küsste sie verlangend. Lange könnte er nicht mehr warten. Somit streifte er ihr die Hose vom Leib und warf seine kurzerhand hinterher. Lisbon lächelte ihn an und biss sich verführerisch auf ihre Unterlippe. Uah, wie rasend ihn das machte. Aber endlich konnte er seine Begierde besänftigen. Sie glücklich machen … ihr geben was sie so dringend benötigte … Und wieder mal entfachte in einer weiteren Nacht ein Feuer zwischen den beiden, das sie alles vergessen ließ …<p>

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Jane von den Sonnenstrahlen, die sein Gesicht allmählich erwärmten, geweckt und er sah sich verschlafen um. Das Bett war vollkommen durchwühlt. Die vielen Kissen lagen am Fußende und nur ein paar vorne bei ihm. Die Decke lag über seinem Unterkörper und strahlte schon viel zu viel Hitze aus. Es war unerträglich unter so einer dünnen Decke zu liegen, so heiß war es schon am frühen Morgen. Doch eines erfreute ihn natürlich ganz besonders. Lisbon lag schlafend neben ihm und war auch nur leicht bedeckt so wie er. Ein wundervoller Anblick mit dem seichten Licht auf ihrer Haut, fand er. Somit strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre nackte Haut und genoss es zu sehen, wie sich ihre kleinen Härchen aufstellten. Ihre Gänsehaut faszinierte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund fast genauso sehr wie das böse Funkeln in ihren Augen, wenn er sie ärgerte. Sie war ein besonderer Mensch für ihn, der ihn immer wieder aufs neue überraschte und genau das liebte er so an ihr. Sie wurde nie langweilig.

„Guten Morgen.", murmelte sie leise, als sie seinem Blick begegnete und lächelte verschlafen.

„Morgen.", antwortete er zuckersüß und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, „Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
>„Ja.", seufzte sie zufrieden und streckte sich einmal, „Und du?"<br>„Wenn du neben mir schläfst, kann ich immer gut schlafen."

Sie lächelte ihn verliebt an und streichelte seine Wange. Wie sollte sie nur jemals genug von diesem Mann bekommen? Er machte sie regelrecht verrückt wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, ohne irgendetwas zu tun. Allein sein Anblick brachte sie zum schmelzen. Und immer noch brannte jede seiner Berührungen auf ihrer Haut, wie beim ersten Mal. Ob das jemals enden würde? Sie hoffte nicht.

„Woran denkst du?"

„Daran wie schön ich es finde, wenn du mich berührst.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte keine Probleme mehr sich ihm zu öffnen. Sie konnte ihm alles sagen. Es gab keine Hemmschwellen mehr, die überwunden werden mussten.

Kurz darauf spürte sie wie Janes Hände sanft über ihre Haut wanderten und sie seufzte genüsslich. Ja, genau das meinte sie. Sie liebte dieses Brennen auf der Haut, wenn seine warmen Hände sie streiften.

„So?", raunte er in ihr Ohr und sie stöhnte noch einmal zur Bestätigung. Jane lächelte verführerisch und hauchte ihr weitere Küsse auf den Mund.

_Währenddessen im Büro … _

„Morgen!", grüßte van Pelt fröhlich und schritt durch das Büro.

„Morgen.", grummelte Rigsby zurück und betrachtete sie mit einem gewissen Glitzern in den Augen.

„Warum so schlecht gelaunt?", fragte Cho plötzlich hinter ihm und starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Bin einfach nur müde."  
>„Gestern warst du auch schon ziemlich müde."<br>„Ach was, aber ihr nicht oder was?", konterte Rigsby sofort und biss in einen Donut.

„Ja, okay. Gestern waren wir alle ziemlich platt, aber hallo? Was soll man auch erwarten, wenn man zuvor auf einer so tollen Hochzeit war?", schwärmte van Pelt vor sich hin.

„Die Hochzeit war wirklich schön.", stimmte Rigsby zu und lächelte sie sanft an. Er hatte den Tanz mit ihr nicht vergessen können. Er war so intim und zeigte, dass die beiden immer noch viel füreinander fühlten.

„Hättet ihr jemals gedacht, dass Jane und Lisbon heiraten würden?", unterbrach Cho seine Gedanken.

„Nein.", sagte van Pelt glücklich lächelnd, „Aber das ist ja das Schöne daran. Es war so unerwartet."

„Und sie passen wirklich perfekt zusammen."  
>„Er vertraut ihr blind."<br>„Ja, das hat er wirklich schon immer getan.", stimmte Rigsby zu.

„Ich bin so stolz auf ihn, dass er den Schritt gewagt hat.", meinte nun van Pelt etwas nachdenklicher.  
>„Das haben Sie ihm auch nach der Hochzeit gesagt, oder?", fragte Cho nun nach und stimmte in ihren nachdenklichen Blick mit ein.<p>

Van Pelt nickte. Doch Rigsby verstand nicht ganz worüber die beiden sprachen. Welchen Schritt?

„Sie verstehen es nicht, oder?", fragte Cho nach und van Pelt gluckste. Rigsby wurde leicht rot und schüttelte verlegen seinen Kopf. Warum verstand er auch alles erst so spät?  
>„Jane hat den Tod seiner Familie hinter sich gelassen. Er hat es geschafft.", informierte ihn van Pelt.<p>

„Und das nur für Lisbon.", kam es nun von Rigsby und van Pelt sowie Cho nickten heftig.

„Aber was ist mit Red John … Denkt ihr, er hat ihn hinter sich gelassen?"

Van Pelt und Cho zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie wussten es nicht, ob er das wirklich geschafft hatte. Er wollte es für Lisbon, das wussten die Drei, doch konnte er es wirklich schaffen? Würde er ihn wirklich nicht töten, wenn er die Chance dazu bekommen würde?

„Er würde es nicht.", sagte van Pelt plötzlich und die beiden Männer sahen sie überrascht an.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Cho nach.

„Lisbon will nicht, dass er seine Rache ausübt. Sie würde ihn davon abhalten wollen. Er würde sie damit verletzen, wenn er es tun würde. Womöglich würde er sie damit verlieren …."  
>„... und das könnte er nicht akzeptieren.", beendete Rigsby den Satz für sie und drei sahen sich gedankenversunken an. Sie hofften, dass er es nie tun würde. Red John nicht länger verfolgen. Ja, das hörte sich gut an. Doch der Schmerz war immer noch in Jane verankert. Die Gefahr war groß, dass er nicht widerstehen könnte und den Fehler begehen würde …<p>

_Bei dem frisch getrauten Paar … _

Erst nach zwei weiteren Stunden erlaubten sich die beiden aus ihrem Bett zu kriechen. Die zärtlichen Berührungen der beiden konnten sie sich einfach nicht verweigern. Sie konnten nicht abwarten den anderen wieder so nahe zu sein, ihn zu berühren und ihn zu spüren. Doch auch wenn es nicht langweilig wurde, wollten die beiden nun endlich an den Strand. Die Wellen in ihren Ohren rauschen hören und die Sonne auf ihrer Haut fühlen.

„Wie wär's hier?", fragte Jane und zeigte auf einen leeren Platz im Sand. Rings herum waren keine Menschen zu sehen. Perfekt. Somit nickte Lisbon und die beiden breiteten sich aus.  
>„Willst du schwimmen gehen?", fragte Lisbon und zog sich ihr Top sowie die Hose aus. Jane beobachtete sie dabei mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen auf den Lippen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Doch als Lisbon bereits aufstand und zum Meer lief, sprang Jane auch sofort auf und riss sich sein Hemd vom Körper. Schließlich rannte er ihr in seiner Badehose nach und warf sich mit ihr ins Wasser.<p>

„Uah!", schrie sie überrascht und tauchte im Wasser unter. Das warme Wasser umspielte ihren Körper und hatte den Anschein nicht kühler zu sein als die Luft.

„Das ist ja wie in der Badewanne.", bemerkte Jane, der gerade wieder aufgetaucht war und den Kopf schüttelte. Seine nassen Haare klebten ihm nun im Gesicht und ließen ihn noch süßer aussehen als er sowieso schon war. Nach zwei, drei kurzen verliebten Blicken warf er sich zurück ins Wasser und schwamm um Lisbon herum. Diese blieb jedoch einfach im Wasser stehen und genoss einfach nur das feuchte Nass um sie herum. Doch natürlich fand Jane das viel zu langweilig. Er zog sie nach unten zu sich ins Wasser und nahm sie in seine Arme.

„Kannst du nicht schwimmen oder warum bleibst du da wie angewurzelt stehen?"

„Nein, ich kann perfekt schwimmen.", antwortete sie etwas schnippisch und löste sich vorsichtig aus seiner Umarmung.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?"  
>„Kann ich das Wasser nicht auch so genießen?"<br>Jane schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und nahm ihre Hand in seine, um sie ins tiefere Wasser zu ziehen. Lisbon wehrte sich nicht weiter, okay, wenn er wollte, dass sie schwamm dann schwamm sie. Vielleicht würde er sie dann in Ruhe lassen …

Nach ein paar Minuten verließen die beiden das Meer und ließen sich auf ihren Handtüchern nieder. Lisbon schloss sofort ihre Augen und genoss die heiße Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Sie brannte ein wenig, jedoch genoss sie es. Vielleicht würde sie ja sogar ein wenig Farbe bekommen und nicht mehr allzu blass sein. Jane hingegen beobachtete sie, so wie immer …

„Entschuldigen Sie.", ertönte plötzlich eine helle Stimme vor ihm und er fuhr mit seinem Kopf zu der jungen Frau.

„Ja?", antwortete er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Die Frau wollte gerade etwas sagen. Sie hatte bereits ihren Mund geöffnet, doch sie schloss ihn wieder und schaute Jane nachdenklich an. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie ihren Kopf schüttelte: „Entschuldigung … aber … kennen wir uns irgendwoher?"

Jane schaute die Frau nun etwas genauer an, doch das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen. Ihre langen blonden Haare, die ihren Kopf perfekt umschlossen. Ihre schlanke Figur, die jeden Mann zum Verzweifeln gebracht hätte. Die hellblauen Augen, die aus ihrem Gesicht blitzten und so viel Liebe ausstrahlten … Sie hatte so viel Ähnlichkeit mit … Angela.

Jane schluckte laut stark und er brauchte auch ein paar Momente um wieder klar denken zu können. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und schaute sie bedrückt an.  
>„Sind Sie sich sicher? Darf ich fragen, wie Sie heißen?", hakte die junge Frau nochmal nach. Jane konnte ihren Blick gar nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Sie sah seiner verstorbenen Frau so verdammt ähnlich.<p>

„Patrick Jane.", stellte er sich mit wackliger Stimme vor, „Aber wir kennen uns nicht."  
>Die Frau schaute einmal nachdenklich in den Himmel und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Hm … Jane … Nein … Entschuldigung … Sie kamen mir so bekannt vor."<p>

„Wie heißen Sie?", fragte Jane schnell nach, als sie sich wieder abwandte.

„Sarah.", antwortete sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Sarah.", murmelte Jane vor sich hin und nickte gedankenverloren, „Es war schön Sie kennen zu lernen."  
>Sarah nickte kurz und ließ ihn dann wieder mit Lisbon allein. Das war unheimlich gewesen. Sie hatte so viel Ähnlichkeit mit seiner verstorbenen Frau gehabt. Das war doch nicht normal. Er starrte der fremden Frau nachdenklich hinterher und bemerkte nicht wie er unsicher von der Seite beäugt wurde. Lisbon hatte das Gespräch natürlich nicht verpasst und auch nicht seine merkwürdige Reaktion als er der Frau genauer ins Gesicht geschaut hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie Angela ähnlich sah und somit wusste sie auch, was nun in seinem Kopf vorging. Das war kein guter Anfang für die Flitterwochen …<p>

Später in ihrer Wohnung war die Stimmung immer noch merkwürdig. Lisbon hatte ihn bisher nicht darauf angesprochen. Er dachte anscheinend, dass sie es nicht mitbekommen hatte, somit überspielte er einfach seine Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten, und lächelte sie immerzu verliebt an. Er wollte ihr es so gut wie nur irgend möglich verkaufen, dass ihm nichts fehlte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte und es erfuhr. Er ahnte nichts davon, dass sie alles mitbekommen hatte und das war auch gut so. Jane hatte immer schon verschiedene Masken getragen, um seine Mitmenschen nicht so nah an sich heran zu lassen. Deshalb fiel es ihm nun auch nicht schwer. Doch trotz allem plagten ihn die Gedanken daran, dass er nicht ehrlich zu ihr wahr, dass er ihr nicht alles anvertraute, so wie er es eigentlich immer vorhatte.

Lisbon spielte bisher mit und sprach ihn nicht darauf an. Ihr war bewusst, dass es ihm nicht angenehm war und sie wollte auch die schöne Stimmung, die die beide umgab nicht zerstören. Doch war es nicht ein Thema, worüber die beiden unbedingt sprechen sollten? Natürlich war es nicht leicht für Jane solch einer Frau gegenüber zu stehen. Dieses Bild kramte einfach zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen hoch, die er doch so gut verschanzt hatte. Die Gefahr war groß, dass sich seine Schwäche wieder zeigte und Lisbon nichts dagegen tun könnte.

„Patrick.", flüsterte sie zaghaft. Jane sah grinsend zur ihr hinüber und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas.

„Ja, meine Liebe?"

„Wir müssen reden."

Janes Lächeln verschwand. Dieser Ton, mit dem Lisbon diese Worte sprach, waren ihm nicht geheuer. Worüber wollte sie mit ihm sprechen? War schon etwas schief gegangen, was ihm nicht aufgefallen war? Nein, das war nicht möglich. Ihm fiel doch sonst immer alles auf.

„Worüber?", fragte er verwundert und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Über die Frau am Strand.", brachte Lisbon ohne große Umschweife hervor und betrachtete ihn mitfühlend. Janes Blick wurde sofort leer und jedem von Lisbons Blicken wich er aus.

„Du hast es also mitbekommen.", nuschelte er.

„Ja."

„Warum hast du mich nicht schon vorhin darauf angesprochen?  
>„Weil ich gehofft habe, dass du selbst auf mich zu kommst … aber das bist du nicht.", bedauerte sie und schaute ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll an.<p>

„Tut mir leid.", antwortete er leise und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Aber … diese Frau hat mich einfach … - Sie ….", stammelte Jane und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„ … erinnert dich an Angela?", half Lisbon ihm auf die Sprünge und strich ihm sanft über den Handrücken. Jane lächelte sanft und ergriff ihre Hand. Währenddessen nickte er und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um seine Gedanken wieder ordnen zu können.

„Sie sah ihr so verdammt ähnlich.", murmelte er leise und drückte Lisbons Hand immer fester.

„Das ist doch verständlich, dass du dir darum Gedanken machst."

Lisbon war erleichtert, dass er nicht abblockte. Er öffnete sich ihr. Er ließ sie in sein Herz blicken und das machte sie in diesem Augenblick unbeschreiblich glücklich.

„Ich will mir aber keine Gedanken mehr darum machen.", antwortete Jane in einem wütenden Ton und funkelte nun böse. Diese Wut war nicht an Lisbon gerichtet, eher an sich selbst.

„Patrick.", sagte Lisbon beschwichtigend und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, „Tu das nicht."

„Ich will nicht mehr, Teresa. … Ich … kann nicht mehr."

„Du darfst sie nicht aus deinem Kopf verbannen. Sie gehören zu dir. Ich will, dass sie bei dir bleiben."

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal wollte, doch ich will nur noch an dich denken.", sagte er geknickt und wich ihren Blicken aus.

„Sie gehören zu dir, Patrick, du kannst sie nicht so einfach wegschicken."

„Du gehörst zu mir.", versuchte er es erneut. Er wusste nicht, wann es passiert war. Wie er plötzlich so denken konnte. Doch er wollte einfach nicht mehr an die Schmerzen zurück denken. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er nicht mehr länger an seine Familie denken wollte.

„Ja, die zwei und ich gehören zu dir!", antwortete Lisbon bestimmt und schaute ihn streng an. Seine Familie gehörte zu ihm. Sie waren ein Teil von ihm und ohne würde er nicht er sein.

„Warum willst du, dass ich an sie denke?"  
>„Weil sie wichtig für dich sind. Patrick, sie haben dich zu diesem Menschen gemacht, der du nun bist. Deine Frau hat dich zu diesem wundervollen Ehemann gemacht. Durch deine Tochter weiß ich, dass du ein fabelhafter Vater bist … Durch sie bist du der Mann geworden, den ich liebe."<p>

Jane nickte. Anscheinend war Lisbons Erklärung einleuchtend.

„Danke.", sagte er leise und nahm wieder ihre Hände in seine.

„Wofür?", fragte Lisbon lächelnd nach.

„Dafür, dass du mich davor bewahrst, mich selbst aufzugeben. Meine Vergangenheit zu verleugnen …."

Seine Vergangenheit gehörte nun mal zu ihm, egal wie finster sie auch war. Seine Vergangenheit führte ihn zu Lisbon, zu seiner neuen Ehefrau. Somit durfte er seine Erinnerungen nie verdrängen, nie verlieren. Sie gehörten zu ihm und machten ihn zu dem Menschen, den Lisbon wollte, den Lisbon nie verlieren wollte. Vielleicht klingt es hart und schmerzhaft, doch Lisbon wusste, dass sie allein Red John zu verdanken hatte, dass Jane nun neben ihr saß und sie in seinen Armen hielt. Janes schmerzhafter Verlust brachte ihn zum CBI und zu Lisbon. Somit konnte sie Red John schon beinahe dankbar sein, dass sie Jane das angetan hatte …

„Ich liebe dich." Seine Stimme riss Lisbon wieder aus ihren dunklen Gedanken und sie strahlte ihn an.

„Ich dich auch.", antwortete sie und lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben, der auch sofort zu seinem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ausartete.

„Ich will dich nie verlieren.", nuschelte Jane zwischen den Küssen und drückte sie fest an sich, als hätte er Angst, dass er sie genau wie seine Familie verlieren könnte.  
>„Ich werde dich nie verlassen.", versicherte Lisbon ihm und drückte ihn genau so fest an sich.<p>

An diesem Abend unterhielten die beiden sich endlich ausgiebig über Janes Vergangenheit. Er erzählte ihr von seiner Familie, von seiner Frau, was sie an ihm mochte, was er an ihr mochte … Von seiner Tochter, wie sie aussah, was sie für Vorlieben und Hobbys hatte. Welche Pläne sie geschmiedet hatten … Doch er erzählte nicht nur über die guten Seite seiner Ehe mit Angela. Auch über die Probleme, die die Ehe mit sich brachte. Denn Patrick und Angela heirateten jung. Sie wollten dem Schaustellerleben entfliehen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Sie liebten sich und darauf baute alles auf. So wie es auch sein sollte. Doch mit den Jahren veränderte man sich, auch wenn Jane anderer Meinung war. Jane konnte dem Erfolg in seiner Karriere nicht widerstehen und wollte immer mehr. Seine Frau hatte immer versucht ihn am Boden zu halten, ihm klar zu machen, dass es so viel wichtigeres gab, doch davon wollte er nie etwas wissen. Das bereute er heute zutiefst … Nun wusste es, dass Geld nicht viel wert war. Die Liebe bedeutete umso mehr und das wollte er Lisbon für immer spüren lassen. Er würde nicht noch einmal den selben Fehler begehen. Er würde seiner neuen Frau immer die Liebe entgegen bringen, die sie verdiente. Er würde nie seinen Beruf über sie stellen und auch nichts anderes …

So verbrachten die beiden ihre Flitterwochen nun wieder in Ruhe und konnten sie genießen. Sich immer nah sein, sich ihre Liebe zeigen und Jane wollte Lisbon unbedingt beweisen wie sehr er sie liebte. Wie sehr er ihre Liebe genoss … Doch leider vergingen die Wochen viel zu schnell und die beiden landeten schneller als gedacht wieder zurück in Sacramento, in ihrem alten neuen Leben, bei ihrem Team, ihrer Familie. Aber dort genossen sie es genauso sehr, denn sie waren zusammen. Sie hatten jedes Hindernis überwunden und bewiesen sich jeden Tag aufs neue, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren und ihre Liebe jede Hürde wert war …

_**Okay, das war das 33. Kapitel. Nochmal, es tut mir leid, dass es länger gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich weiß, die Flitterwochen wurden ziemlich schnell abgehandelt, aber ich wollte nicht ständig schreiben, dass die beiden miteinander schlafen und so .. das würde ja auch irgendwann langweilig werden^^**_

_**Aber ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für euch … Denn ich werde die Geschichte bald beenden. Es wird vielleicht noch ein zwei Kapitel geben, oder vielleicht sogar nur noch eins … muss ich gleich mal gucken. Ich finde die Geschichte muss allmählich enden, weil sie mir auch ein wenig entglitten ist … Ich habe nicht mehr so einen guten Zugriff … Somit werde ich eine neue beginnen und diese ausklingen lassen.**_

_**LG, Sabrina  
>PS: Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht :)<strong> _


	34. Wirklich?

_**So, in diesem Kapitel löse ich ein Versprechen ein, dass ich mehreren Lesern gegeben habe. Ihr habt lang genug drauf gewartet^^ Doch leider bedeutet diese Einlösung auch, dass es zu Ende geht … **_

_**Aber, es ist ja noch nicht vorbei … Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!  
>Die Charaktere sowie die Sendung gehören nicht mir!<strong>_

„Lisbon … Lisbon … Lisbon!", schrie Jane ganz aufgeregt und rannte in ihr Büro.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie verwirrt, als sie den Blick von den Akten hob und einem aufgeregten Jane ins Gesicht sah.  
>„Haben Sie es schon gemacht?"<p>

Lisbon blickte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Blick an: „Was soll ich denn gemacht haben?"  
>„Also nein.", beantwortete Jane die Frage selbst und sah sie nun enttäuscht an. Dann fiel es Lisbon wie Schuppen von den Augen. Na, klar. Jetzt wusste Lisbon wovon er sprach und kramte schnell in ihrer Schublade bis sie eine Schachtel in der Hand hielt.<br>„Mist, das habe ich ganz vergessen."  
>„Ach was.", bemerkte Jane Augen rollend. Seine Frau färbte anscheinend auf ihn ab.<p>

„Tut mir leid. Ich habe so viel zu tun gehabt."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung.", meinte er mit einer ernsten Miene und schob sie aus dem Büro.

„Ich weiß wo ich lang muss.", sagte sie genervt und ging allein weiter.

„Ich will endlich Gewissheit haben!", rief Jane ihr fröhlich hinterher und war nun wieder so aufgedreht wie zuvor. Lisbon lächelte ihm noch einmal liebevoll zu, als sie auf der Frauentoilette verschwand.

Vor etwa einer Woche hatte es begonnen. Die ständige morgendliche Übelkeit, die frühe Müdigkeit, die Kreislaufprobleme und so weiter. Es gab so viele Anzeichen und nun wollten die beiden endlich wissen, ob ihre Vermutung stimmte. Somit saß Lisbon nun auf der Toilette und packte den Schwangerschaftstest aus der Verpackung. Sie sah ihn für einen Augenblick misstrauisch an. Wollte sie überhaupt wissen, ob sie schwanger war? Oder eher, wollte sie, dass sie _schwanger _war? Ein Kind zu bekommen, bedeutete viel Verantwortung. Sie wusste, dass Jane sich darauf freute. Er wollte ein Kind von ihr. Seinen Traum, den er schon mehrfach angesprochen hatte, sollte nun in Erfüllung gehen. Kein Wunder warum er völlig durchdrehte, wenn es nun endlich so weit sein konnte. Doch war Lisbon bereit für ein Baby? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie wollte Jane nicht enttäuschen. Sie wollte ihn glücklich machen und sie konnte sich gut vorstellen mit ihm ein Kind zu bekommen. Das war nicht die Frage. Nur war sie jetzt schon bereit dazu? Sie zweifelte daran und somit ließ sie den Schwangerschaftstest wieder sinken. Lisbon atmete einmal tief ein und prustete die Luft geräuschvoll wieder aus. Immer und immer wieder machte sie es, aber sie beruhigte sich nicht. Die Spannung ergriff ihren ganzen Körper und ließ sie ein wenig zittern.

Plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme vor ihr und sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Zunächst dachte sie, dass Jane ihr auf die Toilette gefolgt war, wundern würde sie das nicht, denn er wollte die Neuigkeiten endlich erfahren. Sich sicher sein. Aber es war nicht Jane, sondern van Pelt.

„Boss?", ertönte noch einmal ihre sanfte Stimme.

„Ja?"  
>„Alles okay mit Ihnen? Jane hat gesagt, ich soll mal nach Ihnen sehen."<p>

Das war ja klar, dass Jane sie hierhin geschickt hatte. Er war wirklich nicht außerordentlich geduldig.

„Mir geht's gut.", antwortete Lisbon, doch ihre Stimme wackelte immer noch zu sehr.

„Das … glaube ich Ihnen nicht.", sagte van Pelt kleinlaut, „Machen Sie bitte die Tür auf."  
>„Grace, mir geht es gut.", versuchte es Lisbon nochmal, doch sie wusste, dass van Pelt nicht einfach weggehen würde. Sie war manchmal genauso stur wie sie oder Jane. Vielleicht hatte sie es von den beiden gelernt. Der Einfluss … Somit öffnete Lisbon die Tür und ließ van Pelt einen Blick auf sie werfen.<p>

„Warum zittern Sie so?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Doch als sie den Schwangerschaftstest in ihren Händen sah, rissen ihre Augen weit auf, „Sind Sie … schwanger?"

Lisbon zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte es gerade herausfinden."

„Ach deswegen ist Jane so aufgedreht."

Lisbon nickte und schaute wieder auf den Test.

„Warum finden Sie es nicht heraus?", fragte van Pelt nun nach und folgte dem Blick ihrer Chefin.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es wissen will.", antwortete Lisbon schnell ohne weiter über ihre Antwort nachzudenken. Grace war ihr eine gute Freundin geworden und sie konnte ihr, genauso wie Jane, alles anvertrauen. Obwohl sie natürlich mit Jane über intimere Sachen sprach, als mit Grace.

„Lieben Sie Jane?"

„Natürlich!", sagte Lisbon etwas wütend. Wie konnte sie nur etwas anderes denken? Sie hatte ihn geheiratet und sie würde nicht einfach irgendeinen Mann heiraten, den sie nicht liebte.

„Wollen Sie für immer mit ihm zusammen sein?"  
>„Ja!", schrie Lisbon schon fast und sah ihre Kollegin fassungslos an.<p>

„Wollen Sie einen kleinen Jane um sich herum laufen sehen?"  
>„Auf jeden Fall.", sagte Lisbon mit fester Stimme und sah van Pelt streng an. Natürlich wollte sie das. Warum fragte sie denn so etwas? … Doch, Moment mal. Lisbon schien gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Van Pelt hatte ihr extra mehrere Fragen gestellt, die eigentlich klar waren, nur um ihr zu zeigen, dass Lisbon sich schon lange sicher war, was sie wollte.<p>

„Sehen Sie, Sie kennen die Antwort schon längst." Van Pelt nutzte doch wirklich die gleichen Methoden wie Jane, um sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Der Einfluss war wirklich kein guter …

Lisbon sah etwas unsicher zu ihr nach oben und dann wieder zurück zu dem Schwangerschaftstest: „Sie haben recht. Danke, Grace."

Nun war sich Lisbon sicher, dass sie es wissen wollte. Sie wollte einen kleinen Jane an ihrer Seite stehen sehen.

„Dann warte ich draußen."

Als van Pelt aus der Kabine verschwunden war, wartete Lisbon nicht länger und machte den Test. Kurz darauf trat sie aus der Tür und van Pelt lächelte sie zufrieden an.  
>„Und?"<p>

„Wir müssen ein paar Minuten warten."

Van Pelt nickte und die beiden Frauen stellten sich gespannt um den Test auf. Was würde er wohl zeigen?

„Ein roter Punkt bedeutet, dass ich schwanger bin … und ein blauer, dass ich nicht schwanger bin.", erklärte Lisbon und sah erwartungsvoll auf den Test. Von draußen klopfte nun jemand an und van Pelt lugte kurz aus der Tür. Es war natürlich Jane, der dort stand und ungeduldig wartete.

„Wir wissen es noch nicht.", sagte van Pelt.

„Sie hat den Test aber schon gemacht?"

„Ja."

„Könnte sie dann mal raus kommen?", fragte Jane in einem gestressten Ton.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich ein farbiger Punkt auf dem Test gebildet und auf Lisbons Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Dann schob sie van Pelt kurz zur Seite und trat heraus. Jane sah sie erwartungsvoll an und sah bereits an ihrem Lächeln, dass es wahr war.

„Ja?", fragte Jane trotzdem nochmal nach und Lisbon nickte heftig.

„Wirklich?", fragte er lachend und fing Lisbon auf, als sie in seine Arme sprang.

„Jaaa!", rief sie ihm entgegen und küsste ihn innig.

Van Pelt nahm ihr währenddessen den Test aus der Hand und rannte ins Großraumbüro, worin Cho und Rigsby schon gespannt saßen. Sie hatten den Tumult draußen auf dem Flur mitbekommen, doch sie wussten nicht, was passiert war.

„Schaut mal!", rief van Pelt und rannte auf die beiden zu.

Rigsby und Cho sahen kurz auf den Schwangerschaftstest und lächelten beide zufrieden. Ein roter Punkt …

_Fünf Monate später … _

„Soll es hier stehen, oder doch lieber dort?"

„Hm. Stell es mal dahin. Ich muss es erst sehen."

Jane nickte und trug das Kinderbett in die andere Ecke. Lisbon begutachtete die neue Position und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, vorher war es besser."  
>Jane nickte erneut und trug es wieder zurück. Damit war Lisbon nun zufrieden und Jane stellte sich neben ihr auf.<p>

„Das Arbeitszimmer wurde wirklich zu einem Kinderzimmer.", bemerkte er freudestrahlend und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Lisbon lächelte genauso fröhlich wie er und strich sich über ihren Bauch. Jane legte nun auch seine freie Hand auf den Bauch und strich liebevoll über die Rundung.  
>„Kannst du die Tritte spüren?", fragte Lisbon träumerisch und Jane nickte sofort. Ja, er spürte die sachten Bewegungen in Lisbons Inneren. Er bückte sich vor sie und legte sein Ohr an ihren Bauch. Auch wenn er nicht allzu viel hören konnte, stellte er es sich vor wie sein Kind mit ihm sprach. Dann setzte er einen liebevollen Kuss auf ihren Bauch und stellte sich wieder hin.<p>

„Bald ist es so weit."

„Ja, aber ich muss noch einiges erledigen."  
>„Die Arbeit ….", stöhnte Jane genervt, aber hatte immer noch sein liebliches Lächeln im Gesicht.<p>

„Tja, das muss ich halt tun. Ich bin für längere Zeit nicht da und Cho muss gut vorbereitet sein."  
>„Oh, der schafft das schon. Cho ist schon groß, weißt du?"<br>„Ja, aber du nicht … und du wirst nicht von der Arbeit wegbleiben. Somit will ich ihm die restlichen Sachen erleichtern."  
>„Also so schlimm bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.", sagte Jane gespielt beleidigt und grinste sie frech an.<p>

„Wenn du wüsstest.", meinte sie lachend und küsste ihn zärtlich.

_Vier Monate später … _

„Was?", fragte Jane panisch und seine Hand verkrampfte sich um das Handy. Seine drei Kollegen sahen interessiert zu ihm hinüber.

„Ja. Okay. Bin schon auf dem Weg.", rief Jane noch schnell in den Hörer und klappte das Handy zu während er bereits zum Fahrstuhl raste.

„Was ist los?", rief van Pelt ihm hinter.

„Es ist so weit!", beantwortete Jane ihr mit einer hektischen Stimme und seine drei Kollegen sprangen auch sofort auf, um ihn zu folgen. Es war so weit!

„Hey, wie geht's dir?", fragte Jane mit einer sanften Stimme, als er bei Lisbon im Krankenzimmer ankam.

„Gut, gut.", antwortete sie schwer atmend. Jane griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest.

„Du schaffst das."  
>„Haha, wollen wir tauschen?"<p>

Jane lächelte sie charmant an und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Stirn: „Ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen."  
>Lisbon nickte ihm erleichtert zu und schrie dann auf. Die Wehen hatten vor wenigen Stunden eingesetzt und sie stand kurz vor der Entbindung ihres ersten Kindes. Die Hebamme an ihrer Seite forderte sie immer wieder auf gleichmäßig zu atmen, doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht.<p>

„Patrick!", kreischte Lisbon ihren Mann an und er sah sie mitfühlend an. Er wollte so gern etwas tun, damit sie keine Schmerzen erlitt.  
>„Tu, was ich dir sonst immer verbiete!"<p>

Jane brauchte ein paar Minuten um zu verstehen wovon sie da sprach und zögerte einen Augenblick: „Aber dann bekommst du vielleicht nichts mit."  
>„Doch. Du kannst das so machen, dass ich alles mitbekomme … nur nicht die vielen Schmerzen."<p>

Die Hebamme sah etwas verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was sollte er machen?

Schließlich nickte Jane und sah Lisbon tief in die Augen. Dann sprach er ein paar beruhigende Worte und Lisbon entspannte sich allmählich. Ihre Atmung wurde ruhiger und gleichmäßiger. So wie es die Hebamme zuvor die ganze Zeit versucht hatte. Lisbon spürte wie die Schmerzen langsam nachließen, doch Jane machte es so wie sie es wollte. Sie vergaß nicht wo sie hier war, was sie hier machte. Somit konnte sie weiter machen, nur mit weniger Schmerzen, so wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte.

Jane lächelte zufrieden und strich ihr durchs Haar. Ja, manchmal war so eine Hypnose doch zum Vorteil. Und nun sah auch endlich Lisbon ein, dass sie zu etwas zu gebrauchen war und nicht nur Ärger brachte.

„Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", fragte die Hebamme nun deutlich überrascht.

„Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen.", wich Jane ihrer Frage aus und konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine Ehefrau, die nun nicht mehr lange zu kämpfen hatte. Denn das Baby war bereits zu sehen …

Schließlich ertönte das laute Kreischen eines Babys und Jane holte Lisbon sofort wieder aus ihrer leichten Trance. Die Hebamme hielt der frischgebackenen Mutter das Kind entgegen und Lisbon nahm es in ihre Arme. Jane beugte sich breit grinsend darüber und drückte Lisbon einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du hast es geschafft.", sagte er sichtlich gerührt und strich seinem Kind vorsichtig übers Haar.

„Du bist Vater geworden.", flüsterte Lisbon fröhlich und küsste Jane sanft.

„Und nun ist auch das Geheimnis gelüftet, wer nun an unserer Seite stehen wird."

„Ein Junge.", sagte Lisbon erfreut und spürte wie die Tränen an ihrer Wange herunter rinnen. Auch auf Janes Wange zeigten sich manche Tränen. Dieser Anblick war einfach … überwältigend!

„Nick.", fuhr Jane träumerisch vor und strich seinem Sohn noch einmal über die Wange.

„Nickt.", wiederholte Lisbon Janes Worte und sah sich ihren Sohn genauer an. Er hatte ihre Nase bekommen, Janes Mund und anscheinend auch sein Lächeln, so wie es bisher aussah.

„Ich glaube, da möchte jemand zu Ihnen.", sprach plötzlich die Hebamme und deutete auf den Türspalt, durch den van Pelt lugte. Jane grinste ihr freudig entgegen und winkte sie heran. Kurz darauf waren auch die anderen zwei im Raum und traten langsam an die frischgebackenen Eltern heran.

„Es ist ein Junge.", verkündete Jane stolz und seine Kollegen lächelten glücklich. In van Pelts Augen glitzerten schon die Tränen und sie trat näher an Lisbon heran, um das kleine Geschöpf in ihren Armen sehen zu können.

„Ooooh.", machte sie und konnte ihren Blick gar nicht mehr von dem kleinen Jungen abwenden. Er fixierte sie mit seinen blauen Augen und schaffte es ihre Aufmerksamkeit vollkommen zu gewinnen.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte Cho und bekam das Lächeln gar nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht. Geburten berührten sogar ihn.

„Nick.", flüsterte Lisbon etwas schwach, aber man spürte ihren Stolz in diesen Worten.

„Schöner Name.", bestätigten Cho und Rigsby gleichzeitig und konnten nun auch endlich einen genaueren Blick auf den Kleinen werfen.

„Ein Prachtkerl.", sagte Rigsby stolz und nickte Jane zu.

„So wie sein Vater.", fügte Lisbon noch hinzu und gab ihrem Mann einen liebevollen Kuss.

Kurze Zeit später wurde Nick kurz von der Hebamme mitgenommen, um untersucht zu werden. Währenddessen wurde auch Lisbon in ihr eigenes Krankenzimmer gebracht und sie konnte sich ein wenig erholen. Doch Janes Hypnose hatte wirklich geholfen, somit erging es ihr bereits nach einer Stunde wieder richtig gut. Ihre Kollegen wichen ihnen nicht von der Seite. Sie konnten gar nicht. Sie fanden den kleinen Nick einfach viel zu süß und schafften es nicht, sich von ihm los zu machen. Genauso erging es auch seinen Eltern. Nick war endlich da, lag in Lisbons Armen und bedeutete, dass sie nun eine Familie waren …

_**So, das war ein kurzes Kapitel, aber na ja … Das nächste Kapitel wollte ich nochmal allein stehen lassen. Jedoch bedeutet das nächste Kapitel leider das Ende … Ich hoffe ich konnte euren Wunsch an mich erfüllen und ihr seid zufrieden mit dem Happyend :) Mit dem nächsten Meilenstein, den die beiden erreicht haben … **_

_**Reviews sind wie immer sehr erwünscht :)  
>Bis dann^^<strong>_


	35. Epilog

_**Das Ende steht vor der Tür … Das letzte Kapitel meiner Geschichte ist gekommen … Viel Spaß!**_

_**Die Charaktere sowie die Sendung gehören nicht mir!**_

_Sechs Jahre später …_

Das Geräusch von schnellen Schritten ertönte im Büro und Jane lächelte zufrieden. Er lag auf seiner Coach und hatte gerade ein wenig vor sich hin gedöst, doch jetzt lag seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dem immer lauter werdenden Geräusch.

„Papa!", ertönte es schließlich und Jane rappelte sich von seinem Sofa auf und empfing seinen Sohn, der freudestrahlend in seine Arme rannte.

„Na, mein Großer?", begrüßte er seinen Sohn und strich ihm liebevoll durchs blonde Haar, „Wo hast du deine Mutter gelassen?"  
>„Sie kommt gleich.", antwortete Nick und machte es sich neben seinem Vater gemütlich, „Wo ist Wayne? Er hat versprochen mit mir zu spielen!"<p>

„Er kommt gleich wieder.", sagte Jane lachend und ließ sich wieder zurück in seine Coach fallen. Nick krabbelte auf ihn und spielte mit den Händen seines Vaters herum, als wolle er beweisen, dass er stärker als sein Vater war. Kurz darauf kam van Pelt in das Büro und lächelte glücklich, als sie Jane und Nick auf der Coach entdeckte.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?"  
>„Grace!", rief Nick erfreut aus und van Pelt lächelte ihn zufrieden an. Als sie so vor dem Sofa stand und die beiden Jungs auf der Coach betrachtete, musste sie doch zugeben, dass Nick viel von Jane geerbt hatte. Er sah aus wie sein Ebenbild, nur eben in klein. Nick hatte lockige blonde Haare, jedoch waren sie etwas dunkler als die seines Vaters. Er hatte strahlend blaue Augen und das Lächeln … Ja, es war genauso eins wie sein Vater es hatte. Nick glich im Aussehen sehr seinem Vater, doch im Charakter eher Lisbon. Was Lisbon ziemlich freute, denn zwei von Jane hätte sie mit Sicherheit nicht ausgehalten.<p>

„Guck mal wer da ist.", sagte Jane seinem Sohn zwinkernd und zeigte auf Rigsby, der gerade ins Büro kam. Sofort sprang Nick auf und rannte auf seinen großen Freund zu. Rigsby sah etwas überrascht auf den kleinen Besucher herab und hob ihn hoch, als er bei ihm angekommen war.

„Nick, na wie geht's, Sportsfreund?"  
>„Super! Papa hat mir gestern einen neuen Trick beigebracht!", verkündete Nick stolz.<p>

„Oh, dann zeig ihn mir mal.", sagte Rigsby lachend und setzte sich mit Nick an den Konferenztisch. Rigsby war der perfekte Spielpartner für Nick wenn Jane mal keine Zeit hatte. Jane und Rigsby waren nun mal tief im Inneren immer noch kleine Kinder, so wie Nick eins war. Mit Cho hatte Nick zwar genauso viel Spaß, doch Cho ließ sich nicht so einfach verarschen wie Rigsby, was Nick ziemlich blöd fand.

„Morgen.", rief Lisbon durch das Büro und steuerte Janes Coach an, um sich schließlich neben ihrem Ehemann fallen zu lassen.

„Morgen.", begrüßte er sie enthusiastisch und küsste sie sanft.

„Jane, Sie wissen doch, dass das hier nicht in Ordnung ist.", meinte sie lachend, doch sie erwiderte den Kuss.

Jane stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und sah wieder zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der Rigsby gerade veräppelte.

„Du hast ihm wieder einen neuen Trick beigebracht, nicht wahr?", wollte Lisbon wissen und verdrehte bereits die Augen.

„Ich? … Nein … ich doch nicht.", beantwortete Jane immer noch lachend ihre Frage und stand auf. Dann hielt er ihr seine Hand entgegen und zog sie zu sich hoch.  
>„Ich bin glücklich.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und Lisbon spürte seinen heißen Atem wie er über ihre Haut strich. Ein herrliches Gefühl.<p>

„Es ist perfekt.", stimmte sie ihm zu und sah zu ihrem kleinen Sohn, der gerade auf die beiden zulief. Jane löste sich ein wenig von Lisbon und nahm seinen Sohn auf seinen Arm.

„Das wäre jetzt ein perfektes Familienfoto.", bemerkte Cho und erntete dafür nur ein perfektes Lächeln aller drei Beteiligten.

„Nein.", antwortete schließlich Lisbon und alle sahen sie etwas geschockt an.

„Unsere Familie ist ja nicht vollständig, wenn nur wir drei drauf sind.", löste sie das Rätsel auf und Jane nickte zustimmend. Ihre drei Kollegen sahen nur verlegen zu ihnen hinüber und van Pelt eilte zu den dreien hinüber.  
>„Dann müssen wir endlich mal ein Foto machen!", sagte sie bestimmt und kramte in einer Schublade bis sie einen Fotoapparat in der Hand hielt.<p>

„Warum haben Sie eine Kamera hier?", fragte Jane verdutzt.

„Für den Fall."

Jane nickte verständnisvoll, obwohl er es nicht so recht verstand. Dann stürmte van Pelt kurz nochmal aus dem Büro und schleppte einen Mitarbeiter heran.  
>„ … Ja? Danke.", hörten die anderen sie nur noch sagen bis sie neben ihnen stand und Cho sowie Rigsby noch zu sich bittete.<p>

Dann stellten die sechs sich zusammen auf und strahlten dem Mitarbeiter mit der Kamera an. Nick kicherte auf dem Arm seines Vaters und legte zufrieden seine Arme um seine Mutter sowie um seinen Vater. Van Pelt stand neben Rigsby und hatte einen Arm um ihn gelegt. Cho stand neben Lisbon und lächelte zufrieden in die Kamera. Ein perfektes Bild der kompletten Familie …

_**So, das war's. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte gefallen und ihr wollt meine nächsten Geschichten auch lesen xD**_

_**Es hat unglaublich viel Spaß gemacht für euch diese 35 Kapitel zu schreiben. Bin überwältigt, dass ich so viele guten Reviews bekommen habe und bin mega stolz auf mich ;) Danke an euch alle!**_

_**Liebe Grüße :) und bis dahin … Ihr werdet auf jeden Fall noch was von mir hören :D**_


End file.
